FATE: Between Seditious and Karma
by qunnyv19
Summary: Profesor Trelawney dengan tegas meramalkan, "Barang siapa yang berambut merah dan bermata biru, akan menemukan sandingannya, yaitu musuh dari asramanya, pada tarikh ini, di jenggala dan dipersatukan oleh binatang suci yang hidup di sana." Rose berani bersumpah mata Profesor Trelawney tertuju padanya. — ScorpiusRose
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter.  
**Warning:** Mengandung hint romantik antara Scorpius-Rose dan Albus-Rose. Canon. Multichapter. Tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts. Gryffindor: Rose. Slytherin: Albus dan Scorpius. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Between Seditious and Karma  
© qunnyv19

.

Prologue  
**Rose**

* * *

Pernah dengar dengan apa yang disebut durhaka?

Mungkin aku memang anak yang durhaka. Ibuku sudah berkali-kali bilang untuk _tidak_ mengikuti pelajaran Ramalan, karena itu adalah pelajaran yang tidak masuk akal dan tidak punya teori yang mendukung, dan pelajaran Ramalan hanyalah sesuatu yang membuang-buang waktu. Dan aku tetap bersikeras untuk mengambil pelajaran Ramalan.

Aku terkena akibatnya.

Hari ini pelajaran Ramalan aku ikuti bersama kelas Slytherin. Kelas berjalan dengan mistis seperti biasanya, kecuali dengan ketidak wajaran Profesor Trelawney hari ini. Tapi aku akui setiap hari juga tingkah lakunya tidak wajar.

Dia mendekat ke kristal yang ada di mejanya sendiri, melotot dengan mata yang membulat dan hampir keluar, membuat gerakan-gerakan misterius—menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan kuku yang panjang di atas kristal, syalnya beterbangan di sekitar dengan mulut yang menganga—dan tiba-tiba berseru dengan suara kencang, mengagetkan seluruh anak yang berada di dalam kelas Ramalan.

Profesor Trelawney berkata, "Barang siapa yang berambut merah dan bermata biru …" Dia terus menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan suaranya lebih rendah dan halus daripada biasanya. Kalimat pertamanya saja sudah membuatku merinding. "… akan menemukan sandingannya, yaitu musuh dari asramanya, pada tarikh ini, di jenggala dan dipersatukan oleh binatang suci yang hidup di sana."

Hening sejenak dan kemudian aku berani bersumpah bahwa mata Profesor Trelawney yang kelewat besar itu sedang menatapku. Barulah setelah itu kusadari bahwa separuh kelas sudah menatapku. Lima detik kemudian, semua kepala tertuju padaku.

Oh, ya, hanya aku anak yang berambut merah dan bermata biru di sini.

Aku Gryffindor. Musuh utama asrama Gryffindor adalah Slytherin (walaupun harusnya itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi semenjak Perang Besar). _Akan menemukan sandingannya_?

Pasangan hidup, maksudnya? Kenapa sih Profesor Trelawney suka mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti dan sulit dipahami?

Pada tarikh ini. Berarti pada tahun ini … di jenggala berarti di hutan dan hutan yang terpikir olehku adalah Hutan Terlarang. Binatang suci … dipersatukan oleh binatang suci yang hidup di sana? Memangnya aku akan melakukan ritual ilegal atau apa?

Mendengus kencang, dengan impuls kukatakan ini keras-keras, "Omong kosong!"

Enam puluh delapan persen kepala yang tadi tertoleh ke arahku segera kembali (berlagak) fokus pada buku-buku mereka, sementara aku mengabaikan buku Ramalan yang tertinggal di meja dan segera pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun pada Profesor Trelawney.

Yep, itu memang tidak sopan, tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku risih ditatap seperti itu, apalagi penyebabnya adalah kata-kata Profesor Trelawney yang tidak masuk akal. Ah, seharusnya kuturuti saja kata-kata ibuku. Ramalan memang omong kosong.

Aku turun dari kelas Ramalan dan menuju ke koridor kosong. Kebanyakan anak kelas lima benar-benar sibuk sekarang, apalagi karena OWL sudah mau dekat. Banyak yang takut tidak lulus di pelajaran kesukaan mereka. Tapi sebenarnya, aku bercita-cita bekerja di Kementerian, dan rasanya kok tidak relevan dengan Ramalan, ya?

Memang, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perkataan Profesor Trelawney yang memuakkan di kelas pengap itu, namun rasanya kalimat itu malah terngiang-ngiang di kepala seperti lebah yang berdengung dekat telinga.

Siapa pula yang mau pergi ke Hutan Terlarang, menemui binatang suci, lalu jadi bersatu dengan 'pasangan'ku yang menjadi musuh asramaku?

Barulah aku teringat, kalau besok pelajaran Profesor yang paling gila dan sangat menyukai binatang-binatang aneh di Hutan Terlarang.

Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib bersama Profesor Hagrid.

.

.

.

**to be continue.**

.

.

.

notes:

Sebenarnya saya membuat fanfik ini karena dua hal:  
1\. Saya ingin membuat fanfik di luar zona nyaman saya, yaitu sudut pandang orang pertama  
2\. SAYA TERGILA-GILA DENGAN SCOROSE APALAGI DITAMBAH CINTA SEGITIGA DENGAN ALBUS-ROSE-SCORPIUS.  
Maaf capslock.

Nggak akan banyak-banyak kok fanfik ini chapternya. Semoga aja bisa cepet kelar =)) see you, guys!

Trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


	2. Chapter 1: X and Y

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Albus Potter.  
**Warning:** Mengandung hint romantik antara Scorpius-Rose dan Albus-Rose, **TAPI pasangan kanon nanti di fanfiksi ini adalah SCORPIUS/ROSE**. Canon. Multichapter. Tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts. Gryffindor: Rose. Slytherin: Albus dan Scorpius. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab. **Bab kali ini menceritakan kondisi mereka semua dua hari sebelum Ramalan dibacakan.**

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Between Seditious and Karma  
© qunnyv19

.

Chapter 1: X and Y  
**Scorpius**

* * *

( **2 hari sebelum Ramalan dibacakan** )

Aku berharap bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas pengap ini.

Sebenarnya tidak pengap-pengap amat, karena kami semua berada di lapangan terbuka, lebih tepatnya lagi, berada di dekat Hutan Terlarang—tebak kami sedang ada di kelas apa? —dan dekat-dekat dengan si Hagrid membuatku merasa dunia ini lebih sempit dari biasanya. Hagrid, _guru_ Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib kami.

Dia berdiri dan mengelus-elus sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan oleh sebagian besar dari kami. Tapi Josie Nott dengan cepat mengangkat tangan ketika ditanya siapa yang sudah pernah melihat Thestral.

Oh, kalian pasti belum tahu siapa itu Josie Nott.

Nanti saja kujelaskan, karena orang yang bersangkutan sekarang menatapku dengan mata tajamnya yang berwarna hitam kelam. Baik, aku segera memalingkan muka dan memperhatikan Hagrid melemparkan daging kepada makhluk-makhluk tak kelihatan itu, lalu memperlihatkan seringaian bodohnya kepada kami, dan mulai menjelaskan lagi soal Thestral.

Ya, ya, intinya aku sudah tahu. Thestral adalah makhluk tak kelihatan yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang pernah melihat kematian. Thestral ini makhluk suci, katanya, dan aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku ingin segera kabur dari kelas memuakkan ini. Ketika aku melihat sekeliling, ada sepasang mata hijau yang menangkap pergerakanku.

Prefek Slytherin yang sok sempurna, biasa dijuluki _Perfect Prefect Potter_—P3. Nama itu konyol dan terima kasih, aku tahu aku sudah memberitahukan informasi yang berharga untuk kalian.

Sebodo amatlah dengan Potter. Aku akan segera menyusup kalau waktunya tepat.

"Nah, anak-anak!" Suara Hagrid menggelegar, memenuhi gendang telinga anak-anak Hufflepuff cupu dan Slytherin dan suaranya benar-benar tidak enak didengar. "Kalian diperbole'kan untuk mencoba berteman dengan Thestral ini. Mengelusnya, memberi makan, atau apa. Silakan bentuk kelompok dan memili' Thestral masing-masing. Satu kelompok 'arus ada yang bisa melihat Thestral, ya!"

Aku menguap lebar. Hagrid memperhatikan gerakanku tapi dia tidak berkomentar, tetap cengengesan dan mulai memberikan setumpuk daging pada kelompok-kelompok. Ketika Hagrid hilang dari pandanganku dan aku yakin dia sudah tidak memperhatikanku lagi, aku segera menyusup ke tempat lain—

—namun satu tangan sudah mengunci pergerakanku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menghela napas. Sosok jutek dan berhati dingin, Josie Nott. Wajahnya selalu masam dan berkerut, aku khawatir dia akan terlihat lebih tua dari usia aslinya, padahal dia merupakan sosok termuda di angkatan ini. Dia memberikanku pelototan yang sangar dan aku memberikan senyum kecut. "Josie, urusi Thestralmu saja."

Dia menggeram dan suaranya semakin lama semakin mengerikan, "Apa yang mau kaulakukan." Dia bertanya tanpa menggunakan nada tanya. Benar-benar datar.

Anak-anak lain mulai bergerombol dengan kelompok masing-masing dan di sekitarku semakin sepi. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi kalau ingin kabur. Aku berbisik pelan pada Josie, "Ada P3 di belakangmu."

Cekalannya mengendur dan aku buru-buru pergi dari sana, sementara beberapa detik kemudian dia akan menyadari tipuanku dan balas dendam suatu hari. Tapi aku tidak memikirkan itu sekarang, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat membosankan ini dan menyendiri di tempat lain.

Bau rerumputan yang segar menyeruak dan aku menginjak-injak mereka tanpa belas kasihan. Pepohonan lebat, daun-daun, jejak kaki binatang liar, semuanya terlihat dengan jelas. Sesekali terdengar suara-suara lain di sebelah timur, mungkin binatang yang sedang berjalan-jalan di Hutan Terlarang. Aku menghela napas lega. Aku sudah lepas dari cengkeraman membosankan bernama kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib.

Ketika aku sedang berjalan pelan-pelan, tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul begitu saja di depanku. Sosoknya begitu indah, mirip dengan kuda hanya saja memiliki surai keperakan dan tubuh yang juga keperakan, _suci_, dengan tanduk tunggal yang mencuat di antara kepalanya. Tapak kakinya berwarna emas—keemasan, begitulah. Dia berjalan dengan anggun, mengabaikan sekitar, tetapi hanya memperhatikan sesuatu yang di luar jarak fokusnya. Aku mendekat dan dia menoleh.

Unicorn.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Unicorn sebelumnya, karena Hagrid belum mengajari sampai sana. Tapi aku benar-benar dibuat beku di tempat karena aku seperti tidak bisa bergerak, terhipnotis karena matanya yang menancap langsung ke dalam mataku. Unicorn, Unicorn … apa yang aku ketahui tentang Unicorn? Apa yang pernah kubaca tentang Unicorn?

Tanganku terangkat, ingin mengelus tubuhnya, tapi dia mundur, menjauh dariku. Kemudian aku teringat bahwa Unicorn lebih suka sentuhan para wanita. Aku mendengus, tapi tidak pergi dari tempat semula.

Kemudian Unicorn itu melihat sesuatu lagi, jauh dari jarak pandangnya, mengabaikanku begitu saja. Spontan saja aku berteriak, "Hei, Unicorn bodoh, lihat aku!"

Dia menoleh. Oh—wow, dia bisa mengerti bahasa manusia?

Tapi tatapannya ramah, dan aku jadi menciut karenanya. Masa setelah aku katai dia malah menatapku dengan ramah begitu. Aku menggerakkan mulut, berusaha tersenyum, tapi karena aku jarang tersenyum dan lebih sering menyeringai, aku malah terlihat seperti pembunuh berantai yang ingin menjadikan Unicorn ini mangsaku selanjutnya. Tapi si Unicorn ini masih menatapku dengan lembut begitu.

Aku mendekat dan dia tidak menjauh lagi. Setelah berada sekitar satu meter di samping tubuhnya, aku penasaran apa yang dilihatnya dari tadi, dan aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melihat ke sana.

Seekor Unicorn, dengan warna keperakan yang sama, sedang melihat ke arahku—atau ke arah Unicorn yang ada di sebelahku, entahlah. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya, yang ada di sebelahku juga menggerakkan kepalanya. Aku harus bisa membedakan mereka. Apa yang harus menjadi ciri khas mereka?

Aku mulai menghapus jarak lagi dan dia tidak menjauh. Lalu kuelus tubuhnya. Oke, Unicorn ini bernama Unicorn X. Anggap saja sebagai panggilan unik dan menyenangkan.

Ketika aku menoleh lagi ke seberang sana, ada satu orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengelus-elus sosok Unicorn Y—anggaplah mereka variabel seperti yang ada di pelajaran Arithmancy, oke? —dengan akrab seperti sudah kenal lama. Aku menyipitkan mata. Rambutnya merah, agak bergelombang, kemudian postur tubuhnya ….

Brengsek, itu kan sepupunya si keparat P3. Siapa namanya? Rosa Weasley? Rosalie Weasley? Apa sih, tidak penting juga. Lagi pula kenapa dia sok akrab dengan Unicorn Y? Aku masih mengelus-elus Unicorn X yang lembut dan—

Di sebelahku hanyalah udara kosong yang benar-benar hampa. Aku hanya bisa melihat ekor keperakan yang melambai-lambai di depanku, mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku segera mengejar dengan kata-kata konyol yang keluar begitu saja, "Hei, Unicorn X, tunggu aku!"

Unicorn X tidak mengindahkan kata-kataku dan tetap melangkah pelan menuju Unicorn Y dan sepupu P3. Maka aku bergerak di belakangnya, hati-hati namun pasti, dan jarak kami berempat semakin tipis. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, sebal luar biasa karena Unicorn X ini tiba-tiba meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Kau memanggilnya apa tadi?" tanya Rosa Weasley, suaranya agak melengking, mulutnya menahan sesuatu. Sesaat aku bingung kemudian aku tersadar bahwa dia sedang berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Brengsek.

"Unicorn X," kataku lantang setelah kami sudah cukup dekat untuk saling bicara dan membiarkan Unicorn X dan Unicorn Y ini saling mendekat dan mungkin sedang berkomunikasi ala Unicorn. "Memangnya kenapa? Masalah untukmu, Weasley?"

"Tidak," jawabnya, masih dengan tawa yang tertahan. Aku mendengus. Dia berani menertawakanku? Aku ingin membuka mulut lagi ketika dia mulai bersuara, "Sebentar, bukannya Slytherin ada kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib?"

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Tahu darimana?"

"Al kan Slytherin," katanya kesal, seolah-olah semua orang harus tahu bahwa sepupunya yang brengsek itu, P3, adalah seorang Slytherin dan patut dibanggakan. "Aku tahu semua kelas-kelasnya."

"Oh, jadi yang namanya sepupu itu harus saling tahu segala hal tentang sepupu yang lain, ya? Impresif," ujarku sebal. Aku dan Nott tidak seperti itu—ah, aku belum menjelaskan soal Nott, ya? Dia sepupuku. Ayahnya, Theodore Nott, menikah dengan Daphne Greengrass, kakak dari ibuku, sehingga Josie merupakan salah satu sepupu yang … mari kita katakan, 'agak akrab' denganku.

Rosa atau Rosalie Weasley ini, terserahlah, aku memanggilnya Weasley saja supaya gampang, menautkan alis dan terlihat ingin memukuliku dengan sesuatu. Tapi aku menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, bersikap superior dan berdiri dengan kaki terbuka lebar-lebar. Kalau dipikir-pikir gayaku ini jantan sekali.

"Kau mengalihkan pertanyaanku, Pirang. Pasti kau membolos pelajaran Profesor Hagrid, ya?"

"Pelajaran si Hagrid itu tidak berguna dan membosankan. Coba kutanya, apa gunanya mendekati hewan yang kita lihat saja tidak bisa? Kalau hewan itu membenci kita sementara kita memberinya makan, apa itu setimpal?" Aku segera berargumen dan menunjuk Unicorn X yang sedang berduaan dengan Unicorn Y. "Setidaknya mereka kelihatan dan lebih _bagus_ dibandingkan Thestral-Thestral itu."

Mata si Weasley berbinar-binar mendengar ceritaku. Ya ampun, apa bagusnya? Oh, mungkin dia terpesona dengan ketampananku, ya? Wajar saja sih. Dia tipe yang sama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pura-pura tertarik dengan ceritaku, bahkan yang konyol dan tak menarik sekali pun.

"Jadi pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib yang selanjutnya adalah Thestral?" tanyanya, masih dengan mata yang terbinar-binar, kali ini ditambah dengan senyum. "Aku selalu penasaran dengan Thestral. Akhirnya tahun ini aku mempelajari Thestral!"

…

Jadi dia senang bukan karena aku yang menceritakannya? Sial, kukira dia terpesona denganku. Tapi siapa yang peduli sih, dia kan Weasley. Tak ada urusan dengannya lagi setelah ini.

"Memangnya kau bisa melihat Thestral?"

Mimik wajahnya berubah seketika, menjadi wajah suram yang sering kali kulihat di wajah Josie—tapi kalau Josie setiap hari menampilkan wajah suram dan menyeramkan itu—dan kelopak matanya turun. Senyumnya lenyap. Memangnya aku salah omong, ya? Buset, aku kan cuma bertanya. Dasar makhluk-makhluk perempuan yang sensitif.

Merepotkan.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" lanjutku, dengan suara acuh tak acuh yang berhasil meluluhkan para wanita—biasanya. Kemudian aku memperhatikan dia lagi yang kali ini menampilkan ekspresi biasa, sok superior juga sepertiku, dengan tampang angkuh seakan-akan tahu semua hal yang ada di dunia.

Aku berusaha tidak peduli lagi dengannya, lagi pula dia terlihat tidak mau bicara lagi denganku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Unicorn X dan Y yang sedang berduaan di dekat pepohonan di sini. Mereka memberikan ekspresi senang, bercengkerama dengan riang sementara aku masih menyilangkan kaki, terlihat bingung setengah mati.

"Namamu … Malfoy ya?" tanyanya mendadak ketika sudah bermenit-menit kami berdiam diri. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terkejut karena dia mengungkit namaku. Aku tidak terkejut karena dia mengetahui namaku. Maksudku, ya ampun, siapa yang tidak tahu keluarga Malfoy di sini? Tapi aku terkejut karena dia melangkah menjauh dariku dan mendekati Unicorn X dan Y, memberikan salam kepada mereka dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan.

"Tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu," sahutku dengan nada superior seperti biasa. "Memangnya siapa yang tidak tahu soal Malfoy?"

Dia berdiam, masih mengelus mereka berdua—Unicorn X dan Y—bergantian, dan pada akhirnya dia mengambil posisi di dekat mereka, lalu duduk dengan tenang di sana, tanpa menatapku sama sekali.

Sialan, aku dicampakkan.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu Gryffindor punya jadwal apa, yang jelas jadwal mereka bukan Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib karena sudah dikuasai oleh Slytherin dan Hufflepuff siang ini. Dia memperhatikan Unicorn-Unicorn itu dan menatapku sebentar.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan tugas Herbologiku di Rumah Kaca, jadi aku bebas sekarang."

Oh, begitu. Kenapa aku bertanya, ya?

Kami berdiam lagi. Suasana canggung melingkupi. Ya ampun, biasanya kalau berduaan dengan gadis-gadis, mereka yang mencekokiku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan sementara aku menjawab mereka dengan lagak superior dan akan membuat mereka terpesona dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Tapi si Weasley ini malah mengabaikanku dan menganggap para Unicorn lebih menarik dibandingkan aku. Baiklah, baik.

Aku berjalan mendekat pada Unicorn itu, berusaha memahami mereka, tapi sumpah, aku tidak mengerti apa pun tentang mereka. Aku memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Unicorn X, tapi dia lebih suka pada Unicorn Y daripadaku. Pesonaku sudah berkurang atau bagaimana sih.

"Mereka berusia sekitar empat tahun atau lebih," ujar Weasley yang menyadarkan pemikiranku. Aku menoleh padanya, dan dia menoleh padaku dengan senyuman lagi. Aku sering berhadapan dengan orang-orang. Orang yang punya wajah masam dan menyebalkan seperti Josie, orang yang punya senyum menggoda seperti para gadis yang ingin mendapatkan perhatianku, orang yang punya senyum palsu seperti P3, serta orang yang punya senyum yang lebih mirip seringai yang dimiliki oleh orang bernama Scorpius Malfoy—aku. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat jenis senyum yang seperti ini.

Senyum tulus, senyum yang ingin berbagi kehangatan dengan orang lain. Aku belum sempat menjawab ketika dia berbicara lagi.

"Dilihat dari warna keperakannya, kurasa dia berumur enam tahunan. Bukan begitu, Malfoy?"

Wow. Dia benar-benar tahu banyak. Apa rumor tentang Rosalie Weasley yang tercerdas di angkatan ini bukanlah rumor semata, ya? Mungkin dia benar-benar cerdas hingga aku terdepak di nomor ke-sekian kalau mengungkit soal ranking.

"Mungkin," jawabku kaku, karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu banyak soal Unicorn. Lagi pula, pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib tidak pernah menjadi favoritku. Aku memperhatikannya yang tersenyum menatap para Unicorn.

Aku mundur supaya dia bisa melihat lebih jelas, lalu aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dia punya hidung mancung yang bagus dan bibir tipis, tapi aku yakin dia banyak bicara kalau bersama sepupu-sepupunya. Aku menatap matanya, biru, seperti kebanyakan keturunan Weasley.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku baru pernah berbicara padanya _kali ini_. Di tahun pertama aku hanya tahu bahwa nama belakangnya Weasley. Di tahun kedua aku hanya tahu kalau dia dicap sebagai siswi tercerdas angkatan kami. Di tahun ketiga dan keempat aku jarang mendengar tentangnya lagi, tapi tahun ini … aku baru tahu lebih banyak tentangnya dibandingkan empat tahun yang sudah berlalu.

Mungkin dia tersadar atau apa, dia langsung menoleh kepadaku dengan mata membulat penuh keterkejutan.

"Malfoy!" pekiknya, nada melengking itu keluar lagi, "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu, lalu pura-pura memperhatikan Unicorn X dan Unicorn Y yang lebih mesra daripada aku dengan mantan-mantan pacarku. Aku menghela napas. "Omong-omong, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Weasley," jawabnya singkat tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari wajahku. Oke, aku tahu wajahku tampan sehingga dia melihat sampai sebegitunya, tapi setelah kulihat-lihat lagi, tatapannya tidak terarah kepadaku, tapi lebih kepada belakangku.

"Apa yang kau—" Aku tidak meneruskan karena ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh, memperhatikan oknum sialan yang sudah menghancurkan rasa penasaranku sampai titik terdalam. Ketika aku melihat wajahnya dengan senyum palsu itu, aku tahu kalau orang ini memang benar-benar _selalu bisa_ menghancurkan _mood_ku. Dia memberikan senyum palsu, senyum artifisial, senyum yang dibuat-buat itu kepada aku dan Weasley, dan aku merasa benar-benar muak.

"Mr Malfoy," katanya sok resmi dan bertanya kepadaku, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kami semua mencarimu, termasuk Profesor Hagrid. Kita akan segera menulis laporan tentang Thestral, bukannya …" Dia berhenti sebentar, menatap Unicorn X dan Y yang memandang curiga padanya, lalu beralih lagi padaku, "… Unicorn."

"Maaf, Potter yang terhormat," ujarku geli dan aku bersumpah seratus persen kalau aku akan segera sikat gigi dan cuci mulut untuk ini. "Aku sedang mencari-cari makanan lain untuk Thestral dan ingin kembali."

"Al?" tanya Weasley yang sudah berada di sebelahku untuk berbicara dengan sepupunya yang menyebalkan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Dia tersenyum lagi dan menggenggam tangan Weasley, lalu Weasley mengangguk dan pergi dari sana begitu saja. Merasa geram karena Weasley belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan sudah meninggalkanku karena kehadiran P3, aku menunjuk wajah Potter dengan jari tengah.

"Terus saja mengganggu hariku, Potter."

Dan aku pergi dari sana sebelum P3 sempat membalas tindakanku yang kurang ajar.

.

"Poin asrama kita dikurangi dua puluh poin karena kelakuanmu," ujar Josie, seperti biasa, wajahnya tampak lelah dan datar, belum lagi akan berubah menjadi masam kalau dia sedang bosan. "Apa sih yang kaulakukan pada Potter?"

"Harusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkanku daripada Potter," sahutku ketus, mengambil makanan banyak-banyak di Aula Besar. Jam makan malam selalu menjadi kesukaanku, karena kita bisa makan sepuasnya dengan tenang dan sehabis ini sudah tidak ada pelajaran.

Mendengar perkataanku, bisa kurasakan Josie menjadi sedikit panas dan mengambil pisau makannya lalu ditekan di pergelangan tanganku. Agak mengerikan, sebenarnya, kecenderungan Josie sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin ini. Aku menghela napas dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Oke, oke. Aku menyusup ke Hutan Terlarang, lalu dia menemukanku dan berkata dengan senyum palsunya bahwa aku harus segera kembali karena _kalian semua_ mencariku, termasuk Hagrid sialan," aku menggedikkan kepala pada meja guru, di mana kepala Hagrid yang besar sedang meraup makanan sebanyak-banyaknya, "Dan aku mengacungkan jari tengah tepat di wajahnya."

Pisau itu berhenti menekanku dan melakukan kewajibannya yaitu mengiris makanan, bukan mengiris nadi manusia. Josie makan lagi tanpa merespon kata-kataku. Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan lanjut makan.

Omong-omong, aku tidak memberitahukan pertemuanku dengan Weasley dan Unicorn. Entahlah, rasanya tidak pas saja menceritakan hal-hal itu kepada Josie Nott yang lebih suka dengan penyiksaan dan darah, hal-hal yang 'gelap'.

Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan Weasley, dengan senyumnya yang hangat dipertemukan dengan Nott, yang wajahnya sangat dingin, sanggup membekukan perasaan seseorang.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Kau mau ikut?" tanyaku setelah menghabiskan puding terakhirku di meja makan Asrama Slytherin. Josie terlihat asyik membaca dan dia tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaanku, jadi aku langsung bangkit dan berbalik pergi dari sana, ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih lama di suatu tempat.

Jangan tertawa, tapi aku akan ke perpustakaan.

Aku penasaran dengan makhluk ini. Unicorn. Unicorn-Unicorn yang ada di Hutan Terlarang, dengan surai dan tubuh keperakan, yang sanggup menyihir seseorang menjadi melongo ketika melihatnya—oke, korbannya termasuk aku. Unicorn-Unicorn yang Weasley bilang bahwa mereka berusia enam tahun. Aku bingung, dari mana dia tahu semua itu? Buku-buku, tentu saja, 'kan? Maka aku tidak mau kalah juga karena tidak tahu apa-apa soal Unicorn itu dan bergegas menuju perpustakaan.

Hm, bisa dibilang aku mulai tertarik dengan makhluk magis ini.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat di mana anak-anak kutu buku bersemayam. Kali ini, aku akan termasuk golongan kutu buku itu. Kakiku melangkah menuju rak-rak yang berisi tentang Satwa Gaib. Ada berbagai macam binatang, tapi mataku terus menelusuri rak-rak itu. Dan setelah beberapa saat, aku berhasil menemukannya. Buku tentang Unicorn.

Unicorn(s) dan Segala Macam Tentang Mereka.

Aku mengambil buku itu cepat-cepat dan pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Di sebelah kiri sana, terdapat tempat duduk yang hampir kosong, hanya beberapa orang yang berada di sana. Merasa lebih nyaman di tempat yang sepi, aku berjalan ke sana, dan duduk tanpa banyak melihat siapa pun yang ada di sekitarku, lalu mulai membuka buku.

Hmm … jadi Unicorn itu lahir dengan warna murni emas ketika masih berada di dua tahun pertamanya, masih kecil dan mungil dan, harus kuakui, gambar di buku itu membuktikan bahwa Unicorn itu sangat cantik. Saat lewat dua tahun, Unicorn itu berubah warna menjadi keperakan, seperti yang kulihat tadi, juga di usia empat tahun, Unicorn itu akan menumbuhkan tanduknya. Berarti Weasley benar kalau Unicorn ini sudah lebih dari empat tahun.

Dan Unicorn juga akan berubah warna ketika sudah berusia tujuh tahun, warnanya menjadi benar-benar putih—murni putih, dan jika dibandingkan dengan salju yang turun, maka salju itu adalah abu-abu.

Begitulah kira-kira yang bisa kudapatkan dari buku tentang Unicorn ini. Aku asyik membaca dan benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah memperhatikanku dari tadi. Merasa heran sekaligus risih—walaupun aku sudah sering diperhatikan diam-diam—aku menoleh, dan mendapati seseorang dengan senyumnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Josie Nott.

"Weasley?"

"Malfoy, kau tertarik dengan Unicorn?"

Brengsek. Bisa-bisanya aku terperangkap begini dan tertangkap basah mencari tahu tentang Unicorn setelah bertemu dengannya di Hutan Terlarang itu. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat lebih menyebalkan, tetapi aku merasa senyum palsunya P3 seribu kali lebih menyebalkan.

Weasley, dengan buku-buku yang menumpuk di depannya, terlihat sangat tertarik dengan buku Unicorn yang berada di depanku.

"Tidak tertarik," ujarku acuh tak acuh, dan segera menutup buku tentang Unicorn itu sekeras yang aku bisa supaya benar-benar terlihat tak tertarik. "Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa informasi yang kau beritahu padaku itu benar."

Dia kelihatan sedikit tak percaya, dan kepalanya dimiringkan, condong ke satu sisi, lalu bertanya lagi, "Benarkah? Kukira kau tertarik dengan Unicorn."

Ada sesuatu di dalam caranya berbicara yang membuatku tak bisa mengelak, namun harga diri membuatku memberontak dengan kata hati seperti biasa. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan Unicorn. Mereka sangat _biasa_."

Aku beranjak dari sana, ingin segera mengembalikan buku itu. Ketika sudah agak jauh dari meja, aku baru bisa menghela napas lega. Gawat kan kalau harga diriku jatuh di depan orang-orang. Aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada Unicorn setelah bertemu dengan mereka dan dengan Weasley yang memberikan penjelasan menarik tentang itu. Setelah menaruh buku itu kembali pada tempatnya, barulah aku tersadar sesuatu.

Aku belum mengetahui nama Weasley!

Dengan langkah cepat-cepat aku ingin kembali ke meja semula, namun seseorang menghadangku.

Gadis. Dari Ravenclaw. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Seperti tipe-tipe gadis kebanyakan. Dan aku _jarang_ salah.

"Uhm, Malfoy, apakah kita bisa bicara—"

"Tidak untuk saat ini," gertakku dengan nada tak sabar dan membuat gadis Ravenclaw itu menciut. Sebenarnya dia cukup cantik dan bisa menjadi teman kencanku untuk periode mendatang, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih mendesak saat ini. Aku memberikan tepukan di bahunya, mengisyaratkan nanti saja, dan dia mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. Aku berhasil mengangkat derajatku lagi dan segera pergi dari sana.

Namun ketika aku sudah tiba di meja itu, buku-buku menumpuk yang sempat memenuhi meja sudah tersapu bersih, beserta dengan Weasley yang tak lagi berada di tempatnya.

.

.

.

**to be continue.**

.

.

.

**Special Thanks** for:

_rina. kartika. 980, RenaKudo-chan, zielavienaz96, Time, Astoria Malfoy, Mochirei, missgranger26, alifiamalfoy, Afifa, ms. malfoy _yang sudah mau review, juga dihaturkan ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada yang mau fav dan/atau alert!

notes:

maaf apdetnya lama sibuk mengikuti celenj celenj menarik dan akhirnya multichapter sempat apdet (walaupun Sculpture belum, semoga yang itu sempat diapdet juga gak lama lagi) dan sekarang Destiny sudah memasuki Chapter 1 :D

apa hanya saya yang tertarik dengan karakter Josie Nott? :P untuk meluruskan beberapa hal, ya, bab ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Scorpius dan ingat, ramalan belum dibacakan. ini terjadi dua hari sebelum ramalan dibacakan. lalu memang akan ada hint romantik antara Albus/Rose, tapi tidak lebih dari itu, karena fanfiksi ini adalah menceritakan Scorpius/Rose. untuk panjang fanfik, yang kemarin memang pendek karena hanya 'prolog', sekarang kita baru masuk ke bab satu.

informasi tentang Unicorn didapatkan dari wikipedia (hell yea, saya suka sekali dengan Unicorn). kenapa Scorpius belum tahu nama Rose padahal sudah lima tahun di Hogwarts? nah, Hogwarts itu kan sistemnya nama belakang yah (mungkin sama dengan sekolah di luar negeri lainnya) yang lebih sering mengucapkan nama keluarga daripada nama depannya. jadi Scorpius hanya tahu 'Weasley' dan tidak tahu nama depannya.

untuk penggemar Albus, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung dia karena ini sudut pandangnya Scorpius, saya ingin lebih mendapatkan karakternya dengan keseringan narsis, mengatai orang, dan mendeskripsikan sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri. sesungguhnya, saya menyukai semua karakter next-gen yang diciptakan oleh tante Rowling ;3

doakan saja semoga bab berikutnya bisa diapdet lebih cepat. semoga bisa cepet kelar, yah =)) see ya, guys!

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmare and Daydream

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters: **Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Albus Potter  
**Warning:** Mengandung hint romantik antara Scorpius-Rose dan Albus-Rose, tapi pasangan di fanfiksi ini adalah Scorpius/Rose. Canon. Multichapter. Tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts. Gryffindor: Rose. Slytherin: Albus dan Scorpius. Including some OCs. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Between Seditious and Karma  
© qunnyv19

.

Chapter 2: Nightmare and Daydream  
**Rose**

* * *

Aku tersenyum ketika memperhatikannya.

Jangan menganggap ini berlebihan—oh, entahlah, aku tidak merasakannya demikian. Yang aku tahu adalah sehabis makan malam dari Aula Besar, kakiku melangkah ke perpustakaan, duduk di meja yang paling sepi di sudut kiri setelah meraup buku yang bisa kubaca, lalu mulai membaca.

Namun perhatianku teralihkan ketika melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang berdiri di dekat rak buku Satwa Gaib. Bibirku berkedut, kurasa karena aku menahan senyum yang bisa meledak ini. Aku membiarkan diriku larut melihat dia—ekspresi serius yang sangat berbeda dari ekspresi angkuh yang ada di Hutan Terlarang saat aku bertemu dengannya—dan dia mengobrak-abrik rak itu sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu.

Oh, aku harap dia belum sempat melihatku karena ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

Aku tetap memperhatikannya, tapi dia tidak melihatku, kurasa terlalu sibuk dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. Lalu kepalanya tertoleh ke sana kemari, kurasa ingin mencari tempat duduk, dan dia melihat meja di sudut kiri persis yang sedang kududuki. Aku buru-buru mengambil salah satu buku tebal—entah apa judulnya—untuk menutupi wajahku.

Kurasakan langkah kaki mendekat. Lalu suara buku diletakkan di atas meja kayu dengan pelan, dan suara kursi yang ditarik, lalu seseorang duduk di atasnya. Aku melirik lewat ekor mata dan dia sudah sibuk membuka buku tersebut. Judulnya: Unicorn(s) dan Segala Macam Tentang Mereka.

Ya ampun, untung saja aku sudah menahan mulutku sedari tadi supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara mencurigakan.

Aku menggeser diriku pelan-pelan—juga dengan buku-buku yang ada di meja—supaya bisa duduk di sebelahnya lalu mengagetkannya nanti. Dia mengangguk-angguk, dahinya berkerut, terlihat tampak serius. Satu hal yang kuketahui darinya: dia membaca lumayan cepat, karena tak sampai setengah jam dia membaca buku—dan setengah jam juga aku sudah memperhatikannya diam-diam—dia sudah sampai di lembar terakhir.

Mungkin dia sudah tahu ada yang memperhatikannya dan dia langsung melirik ke samping. Matanya melebar. Aku tersenyum geli. Aku berhasil mengagetkannya, ternyata.

"Weasley?"

"Malfoy, kau tertarik dengan Unicorn?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, kurasa dia agak malu. Dia memperhatikan buku-buku yang bertumpuk di hadapanku dengan wajah aneh, lalu melihatku lagi yang kini memperhatikan buku di depannya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak tertarik," sahutnya kemudian, lalu menutup buku tentang Unicorn itu sekeras yang dia bisa. Untung saja aku bisa mengontrol diriku, untung, untung sekali, karena tadi jelas-jelas aku melihatnya sangat serius mencari buku di rak Satwa Gaib. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa informasi yang kau beritahu padaku itu benar."

Oh, begitu, ya? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sehingga condong ke satu sisi, lalu aku berkata dengan nada penuh tanya, "Benarkah? Kukira kau tertarik dengan Unicorn."

Dia menjawab dengan nada angkuh seperti biasa, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan Unicorn. Mereka sangat _biasa_."

Hmm, sangat biasa sehingga dia datang ke perpustakaan, yang kutahu bukanlah tempat untuk anak-anak populer seperti dia, apalagi murid Slytherin, lalu mengobrak-abrik rak Satwa Gaib dengan penuh tekad, dan membaca buku itu dengan serius. Sangat biasa.

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, bahkan tidak menoleh, dan meninggalkan meja itu. Aku menyipitkan mata, berusaha memperhatikan apa pun yang bisa terlihat oleh mataku. Pada dasarnya aku memang suka mengobservasi orang.

Scorpius Malfoy—yup, aku tahu nama lengkapnya, dia masuk sepuluh besar dalam angkatan kami, tapi hanya dapat ranking enam. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak tahu namanya? Dia termasuk murid populer—mengembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya, dan saat dia berbalik, wajahnya agak terkejut, dan dia melangkah cepat ke arahku.

Apa yang dia mau?

Tapi entah pemikiranku yang salah atau bagaimana, tiba-tiba ada gadis Ravenclaw yang muncul di hadapannya. Aku mengerutkan dahi, rasanya aku mengerti apa yang dilakukan para gadis dengan ekspresi seperti itu ….

Aku tidak punya _mood_ untuk tinggal di sana dan memperhatikan Malfoy lagi, maka aku segera mengambil buku-bukuku, lalu pergi dari meja, dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Mungkin Malfoy bukan bermaksud untuk menghampiriku. Dia bermaksud untuk menghampiri gadis Ravenclaw itu.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi langkahku menjadi tidak fokus dan kepalaku terus menunduk, menghindari tatapan orang-orang. Aku keluar dari perpustakaan dengan terburu-buru, berharap tidak bertemu siapa pun. Aku melangkah dengan cepat, melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, kepalaku terasa berat dan penat.

Hogwarts sudah agak sepi, mungkin yang lain sudah berkumpul di asrama masing-masing atau berada di perpustakaan, bisa juga mengadakan latihan Quidditch sebelum jam malam tiba.

Aku masih menunduk, makanya aku antara sadar dan tak sadar ketika aku tersandung kaki seseorang dan hampir jatuh kalau aku tidak menahan diriku sendiri di tembok. Aku mengangkat kepala.

Tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

Ayolah, batinku berbicara. Dia memang anak aneh, bahkan untuk ukuran Slytherin. Rambutnya lurus, walaupun tidak terlalu lurus—mengerti kan maksudku? —panjangnya sampai sepinggang, mata hitamnya memberikan tatapan tajam, hidungnya mancung, dan bibir tipisnya seolah tak bergerak ketika bicara. Dia cantik, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ada lelaki yang tahan dengan kesadisannya atau tidak.

Bibirku berbisik ketika aku masih memperhatikannya, "Maaf."

Dia tidak menjawabku. Aku menelan ludah. Dosa apa aku sampai bisa tersandung kakinya? Oh ya, hari ini aku bertemu Malfoy. Dua kali, pula, padahal selama empat tahun terakhir aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara berdua saja dengannya. Dan gadis di hadapanku ini, Nott, adalah sepupu Malfoy.

Tubuhnya mendekat, dan aku merasakan aura gelap dan dingin yang menguar di sekitarnya. Aku mencengkeram tongkatku yang ada di sebelah kanan kuat-kuat kalau tiba-tiba dia ingin mengutukku.

Tapi begitu saja, dan dia melangkah pergi dengan cepat.

Aku mengeluarkan napas yang sedari tadi kutahan.

Astaga.

.

Aku melewatkan jam-jam berikutnya dengan berkeliaran ke sana kemari. Sepupu-sepupuku, Louis, Fred, dan James mungkin sedang bermain di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, dan aku tidak terlalu kepingin menemui mereka. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak berada di sana. Tidak nyaman, mungkin.

Terkadang aku bergerak dengan tujuan pasti seperti, _tempat yang sangat sepi_, atau kadang aku hanya berjalan saja, tidak tahu arah sama sekali. Aku melihat terus ke depan, dan sampai akhirnya aku melihat sosok itu.

Berjubah Slytherin, rambut hitam, tubuh berdiri tegap, dengan mata hijau yang memicing, tajam dan teliti. Senyumku merekah. Mungkin hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan, karena sepupu-sepupuku yang lain termasuk iseng dan jahil, sementara dia serius dan penuh perhitungan, sepertiku. Kami memiliki banyak kesamaan.

"Al," panggilku sambil melangkah mendekat padanya. Dia mendengar panggilanku dan dia langsung menoleh, terdapat senyum di sana.

Senyumnya tidak mencapai mata dan terlihat … bagaimana ya? Mungkin itu adalah senyum yang sudah sering diumbar ke orang-orang, sehingga dia sudah biasa tersenyum seperti itu, tapi itu senyum yang dibilang ramah juga bukan, tapi juga bukan senyum-mirip-seringai yang sering Malfoy tunjukkan ke orang-orang—oops, oke, aku memang sering memperhatikannya—dan aku menyebut senyum Al sebagai senyum yang profesional. Dia adalah prefek Slytherin, pasti susah mengatur orang-orang 'macam itu' sehingga dia harus memasang senyum seperti itu setiap hari.

Entahlah. Mungkin saja.

"Rose," panggilnya dengan suara pelan dan jernih. Dia tidak melangkah mendekat karena dia tahu aku sedang melangkah mendekat padanya. Aku heran kenapa dia selalu tahu apa yang sedang dan ingin aku lakukan.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku sudah berada di sampingnya sekarang, dan aku harus mendongak ketika berbicara padanya. Ya, dia memang jangkung, tapi tidak sejangkung James. Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan keturunan Potter dan Weasley.

Kami mulai berjalan perlahan bersamaan.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Berkeliling sebentar. Mencari seseorang yang bisa dikurangi poinnya, mungkin."

Aku tertawa. Al memang masuk Slytherin, tapi kurasa dia tidak sekejam itu. Dan didengar dari nada bicaranya, aku yakin dia sedang bercanda.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya, sementara kami terus melangkah tanpa tujuan—aku, tanpa tujuan, sementara _mungkin_ dia tahu apa tujuannya.

"Aku … tidak melakukan apa-apa," aku menelan ludah, "Maksudku, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Hanya berjalan saja. Begitulah."

Dia mengangguk mengerti.

Kami berjalan terus, dan kemudian aku sadar bahwa kami sedang berjalan menuju Lapangan Quidditch. Dahiku berkerut, rasa penasaran mulai muncul lagi. "Kit—kau mau ke Lapangan Quidditch? Untuk apa?"

Dia memberikan senyum profesionalnya lagi. "Kautahu sekarang sudah pukul berapa, Rose?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia segera menjawab bahwa sekarang pukul sembilan malam, dan satu jam lagi maka jam malam tiba.

Ya ampun, ternyata aku sudah mengelilingi Hogwarts beberapa jam sejak tadi, dan kakiku tidak lelah sama sekali, atau aku tidak merasakannya karena terlalu asyik. Terlalu malas kembali ke asrama, atau memikirkan kejadian di perpustakaan … tidak, ini _pasti_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy, atau aku juga terlalu malas kalau disuruh merenung tentang pertemuanku dengan Nott tadi.

Tanpa sadar, dia sudah berbicara lagi, "Yang belum masuk ke kastil sekarang, kuyakin mereka tidak akan berniat untuk berhenti sebelum jam malam tiba dan mereka akan terlambat untuk itu."

Oh—wow, oke, mungkin Al memang punya sisi ambisiusnya sebagai ciri khas Slytherin. "Kau ingin memotong poin mereka?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. Aku ikut dia sajalah, toh aku tidak punya kegiatan lain.

Ketika kami sampai di Lapangan Quidditch, lapangan itu kosong sama sekali, tidak ada orang-orang di kursi penonton atau sapu yang melayang di langit. Tidak ada bola yang saling dilemparkan. Lapangan itu gelap, tanpa lampu, dan tidak ada bulan, hanya cahaya bintang yang samar. Diam-diam aku menghela napas lega karena aku tidak harus melihat kemarahan Al saat ini.

Oh ya, asal tahu saja, ketika Al marah, aku akan memilih untuk kabur pelan-pelan. Memang pengecut, tapi kemarahan Al itu mengerikan. Nanti saja kujelaskan, karena kurasa itu tidak terlalu penting juga membahas bagaimana Al saat dia marah.

Al mengenggam tanganku tiba-tiba, dan aku tidak merasa terkejut, hanya sedikit tercengang, karena akhir-akhir ini Al sering melakukannya. Aku menggenggam balik, dan tiba-tiba dia melepaskannya begitu saja.

Kadang jalan pikiran Al memang aneh.

"Maaf," ujarnya pelan, ekspresinya datar tanpa senyum, dan dia melihat sekeliling sekali lagi, entah memang ingin menginspeksi tempat itu atau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kejadian tadi. "Kurasa tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kau mau masuk sekarang?"

"Mmhm, tentu saja," jawabku. "Memangnya kau mau berada di sini?"

Dia menggeleng. "Kau memang harus masuk sekarang, Rose. Jam malam tiba sebentar lagi," kemudian matanya berkilat-kilat, "Atau poin Gryffindor_mu_ dikurangi."

"Astaga," aku memutar bola mata, "Padaku juga?"

"Tentu saja," sahutnya tanpa ragu. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dalam hati, bahwa Al memang pantas jadi prefek. Pandangannya objektif, tidak subjektif, dan aku akan bertaruh bahwa Al akan menjadi Ketua Murid nanti.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan kami berjalan lagi. Lalu dia berkata, "Aku heran kenapa kau tidak terpilih menjadi prefek Gryffindor."

Oh, yang itu sering didebatkan oleh ayah dan ibuku, serta keluargaku. Kedua ayah dan ibuku sama-sama prefek saat mereka berada di Hogwarts, tapi aku tidak menjadi prefek.

Aku teringat pada pendapatku tentang Al tadi.

"Mungkin … karena aku cenderung memakai perasaan," ujarku, "Ketika aku bertemu dengan murid asrama lain yang berkeliaran saat jam malam sudah lewat, mungkin aku akan mengurangi poin mereka atau memberikan detensi. Tapi ketika aku bertemu dengan temanku sendiri … anggaplah sesama Gryffindor, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengurangi poin mereka. Hmm, aku tidak enak hati saja."

Dia mengangguk, menandakan bahwa dia mengerti.

Dalam hati aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus memberikan alasan itu kepada kedua orangtuaku ketika aku pulang saat libur Natal dan Tahun Baru nanti, siapa tahu mereka tidak akan kecewa padaku, mengingat aku adalah anak satu-satunya dari mereka.

Anak satu-satunya ….

Kami menaiki tangga menuju Asrama Gryffindor, dan di sekitar kami memang sudah sepi sekali. Al mengantarku sampai lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan aneh, berkilat-kilat—mencurigakan—tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Oke, kurasa sampai di sini, Rose," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang biasa, pelan dan jernih. Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku menyukai suaranya. Suara yang menenangkan dan membuatku menjadi lebih segar. "Sampai jumpa."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Tapi dia tidak meninggalkanku, dan aku juga tidak meninggalkannya. Kami masih berada di sana, terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

Aku membeku, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ketika dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahiku, mencium dahiku untuk beberapa detik, tersenyum singkat, dan segera berbalik meninggalkanku.

Kepalaku berdenyut kencang. Aku berbalik, menghadapi Nyonya Gemuk yang mengulum senyumnya. Aku mengucapkan kata kunci dan segera masuk sebelum ada yang berkomentar tentang hal itu.

.

_Hugo?_

_Hugo? Apa itu teriakanmu?_

Aku berusaha keras untuk mencari Hugo, berkeliling di The Burrow dengan langkah cepat-cepat karena aku berani bersumpah aku mendengar teriakannya tadi. Aku mencari tahu di mana teriakan itu berasal.

Ketika aku berada di halaman belakang The Burrow, barulah aku melihat Hugo. Terkapar, dengan pisau yang tertusuk di perutnya, sosoknya yang masih kecil bergelung menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat, mulutnya dibekap sehingga dia tidak berteriak lagi.

Apakah hanya aku yang mendengar teriakannya?

Darah. Darah keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi yang kulakukan hanya berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dan kakiku lengket di tanah berumput, tidak bisa bergerak.

Sosok yang membekap mulut Hugo—dan aku yakin seratus persen dia yang menusuk perut Hugo—mencabut sesuatu dari leher Hugo dengan kasar dan meninggalkan pesan terakhirnya padaku dengan suara dingin, "Pergi atau mati."

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku ingin menyelamatkan adikku.

Tepat ketika dia melangkah ke arahku, sosoknya diselimuti tudung hitam, aku berteriak sekencang yang aku bisa, dan aku terbangun dengan keringat dingin di seluruh tubuhku.

"Rosie," ujar Diana Clotte, salah satu teman sekamarku, menatapku dengan tatapan prihatin. "Kau mengalami mimpi buruk."

Tubuhku gemetaran. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tangan-tanganku yang bergerak terus-menerus dan aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Diana menyodorkan sepiala penuh air. "Minum."

Dengan cepat kusambar piala itu dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Aku menatapnya penuh terima kasih, dan tanpa berkata-kata aku memakai tongkat sihir untuk membereskan kekacauanku di tempat tidur, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Mimpi itu tidak mau hilang, kurasa ingin mengutukku selamanya.

Ingin mengutukku karena aku tidak bisa apa-apa untuk melindungi adikku satu-satunya.

.

"Herbologi bersama Slytherin," ujar Diana, memperhatikan steik yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar, "Menarik."

"Ajang melempar tanaman dengan anak-anak Slytherin, mungkin," sahut Ciassa—yang juga teman sekamarku—dengan nada sarkastis, lalu menirukan nada Diana, "Menarik."

Aku tahu Ciassa sangat membenci Slytherin, tapi aku mengabaikan mereka dan menghabiskan sarapanku secepatnya. Aku sering sekelas dengan Slytherin, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan Scorpius Malfoy?

Yah, aku tahu dia memang populer ….

Sebentar, sejak kapan aku jadi memikirkan dia?

Selesai dengan sarapan, aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Rumah Kaca dan membawa perlengkapan—pena bulu, perlengkapan, dan sebagainya—untuk belajar bersama anak-anak Slytherin. Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu sulit, hanya saja aku mengingat ciuman Al tadi malam.

Oke, memang bukan di bibir, hanya ciuman di dahi, tapi tetap saja itu yang pertama kali, dan bertemu dengannya lagi membuatku kikuk. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa harus kukatakan, _hei Al, apa maksudmu menciumku kemarin? Kau kan sepupuku_ dan belum tentu dia menyukaiku dalam hal _itu_. Bisa saja kan dia menciumku karena menyayangiku sebagai sepupu sekaligus sahabat.

Tapi tapi tapi.

Ketika aku sampai di Rumah Kaca, ternyata masih sepi. Aku datang dua puluh menit lebih awal, tapi kurasa itu untuk menyiapkan diriku supaya tidak terlihat bodoh di depan orang-orang. Tidak banyak yang memperhatikan kehadiranku, tentu saja, aku kan bukan murid populer seperti …

… seperti ….

"Weasley."

Aku terlonjak, hampir jatuh dan dia segera menggenggam pergelangan tanganku erat-erat supaya aku tidak jatuh. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak karena aku bertemu Malfoy di saat aku ingin menjauhi semua orang.

"Uuh, em, _thanks_ …?" jawabku tidak yakin, melirik pergelangan tanganku yang masih dipegang olehnya, dan dia tampak tidak peduli—atau tidak mengerti—dan dia menatapku lekat-lekat.

Semoga wajahku tidak memerah karena panas sudah menjalar di leher, telinga, dan wajahku.

"Wajahmu memerah," katanya cepat dan blak-blakan. Kenapa Scorpius Malfoy tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya, sih? Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia memang benar kalau wajahku memerah—mungkin, aku tidak melihatnya, tapi merasakannya—dan dia melanjutkan dengan pelan, "Aku tahu kau tersipu karena kupegang seperti ini …."

Buru-buru aku melepaskan pegangannya dan berdiri dengan tegap. "Tidak."

Dia memberikan seringai khasnya. "Oh, _whatever_. Aku tahu hari ini aku satu kelas denganmu, dan akhirnya aku bisa tahu kapan aku sekelas denganmu. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan ditanyakannya, tapi aku memasang sikap angkuh juga.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada super menantang dan menyebalkan. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan geli. Oh, dia lupa ya kemarin sudah kepergok mencari sesuatu tentang Unicorn setelah bertemu denganku?

"Namamu, Weasley."

Benar apa firasatku. Saat di Hutan Terlarang kemarin dia memang menanyai namaku, tapi aku menjawab dengan Weasley dan Al datang, sehingga dia tidak sempat bertanya lagi. Di perpustakaan mungkin dia tidak kepikiran untuk bertanya padaku …

… di perpustakaan dia menghampiri gadis Ravenclaw itu. Untuk apa dia menanyai namaku? Memangnya itu penting?

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa diriku panas dan mataku melebar—bukan terkejut, tapi karena marah—lalu aku bicara dengan nada sesinis yang aku bisa, mengikuti Ciassa. "Bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula kau sudah tahu namaku. Namaku Weasley."

Dia mengernyitkan dahi, memandangku kesal. "Nama depanmu. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

"Memangnya itu urusanmu?"

Tubuhnya menegang. Aku juga. Aku sudah bersikap menyebalkan, padahal kemarin kita berdua berbicara baik-baik saja. Aku menghela napas. Padahal maksudku kan tidak begini. Aku hanya merasa kesal karena mengingat peristiwa kemarin ….

"Oh, Weasley," dia berkata dengan seringaian lebar, dan aku dibuat takut karenanya, "Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku bisa mengetahui namamu dalam sekejap."

"Rose."

Sumpah, aku kaget sungguhan. Aku terlonjak lagi, tapi kali ini aku lebih siap dan berhasil mengendalikan tubuhku dengan berpegangan pada salah satu meja yang ada di Rumah Kaca.

Al muncul di belakang Malfoy. Malfoy senyum penuh kemenangan, tapi setelah itu, dia berbalik dan memasang wajah yang sangat sangat sangat jijik kepada Al.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap kali ada Al, Malfoy selalu memasang wajah seperti itu.

Malfoy berbalik lagi sehingga menghadap ke arahku, dan dia melangkah mendekat menuju tempatku. Aku membeku lagi di tempat, tidak bisa ke mana-mana karena pandangannya. Pandangannya begitu membuatku tidak bisa melihat ke mana-mana. Hanya ke mata abu-abunya saja.

Tubuhnya sudah dekat sekali, aku baru merasakan hal itu ketika bibirnya berada di telinga kiriku, dan membisikkan kata-kata yang tak pernah kusangka. "Ternyata Rose Weasley. Cantik."

Lalu dia melangkah santai menuju sisi lain di Rumah Kaca, seolah dia membisikkan cuaca hari ini.

Aku masih merasa tegang sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa Al berada di depanku, menatap punggung Malfoy dengan tatapan … tidak, aku tidak bisa mendefinisikannya. Kehadiran Al membuat aura di sekeliling kami aneh lagi, dan aku tahu penyebabnya. Karena tadi malam, aku tidak berkata apa-apa dan Al langsung pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan.

Mungkin itu memang tidak butuh penjelasan.

"Uh, halo, Al," sapaku canggung. Kuharap suaraku tidak bergetar, tapi terdengar demikian. Aku baru saja ingin bertanya _apa yang kaulakukan di sini_ ketika aku baru sadar kalau Al juga Slytherin. Jadilah aku hanya menatapnya seperti anjing yang menatap Tuannya.

Al memberikanku senyuman profesionalnya dan dia berjalan mendekat, cukup dekat untuk bisa menepuk pundakku dan memberi kekuatan agar aku bisa jalan lagi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku bergumam. "Profesor Longbottom akan masuk sebentar lagi. Ada baiknya kalau kita mencari tempat duduk."

Al mengangguk dan kami mulai berjalan menuju meja memanjang yang ada di Rumah Kaca, dan kami bisa duduk di sisi kanan atau kirinya untuk menunggu Profesor Longbottom. Aku duduk di mana pun tempat yang bisa kucapai saat itu, dan ketika aku melihat ke seberang, aku melihat sosok berambut pirang yang memberikan seringaian lebar.

Aku melirik ke samping kananku, dan tidak ada Al di sana. Kukira dia akan mengikutiku sampai sini. Mungkin dia memilih untuk duduk bersama teman Slytherinnya yang lain, jadi aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan memperhatikan Malfoy lagi.

_Crap_, dia juga sedang memperhatikanku.

"Ada yang salah, Malfoy?" tanyaku tajam padanya. Tapi dia menggeleng dan seringaiannya bertambah lebar. Kurasa aku harus melemparnya dengan salah satu pot raksasa milik Profesor Longbottom.

"Tidak ada … Rose," dia berkata dengan tatapan jahil dan matanya berkilat-kilat. Aku menghela napas berat. Apa ada yang salah dengan namaku?

"Baiklah," ujarku bosan dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu itu dengan jari telunjukku. Tapi Malfoy tidak mau berhenti menggodaku.

"Apa kau suka dengan bunga mawar?"

"Tidak," sahutku cepat. Rasanya terlalu cepat, tapi biarlah. "Aku lebih suka Unicorn."

Tidak nyambung, memang, tapi kurasa kata-kataku berhasil mengingatkannya atas peristiwa kemarin dan dia langsung terdiam. Dalam hati aku tertawa gembira karena berhasil membungkam mulutnya dengan debat yang elit.

"Kau juga suka dengan Unicorn, 'kan, Malfoy?"

"Tidak," gumamnya gusar. "Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya ingin membuktikan informasi darimu, apakah itu benar atau salah."

Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali berkata bahwa aku melihatnya sangat serius membaca buku itu, tapi kutahan informasi tersebut. Apa yang akan dikatakan Malfoy kalau aku berkata seperti itu? Mungkin dia akan berkata dengan narsis, _oh, ternyata kau suka memperhatikanku. _Nah, itu malah akan menjebakku dan aku tidak bisa melawannya lagi. Jadi aku diam saja dan tidak membantahnya.

Kulirik Malfoy dan dia terlihat lega karena aku tidak melawannya lagi.

Aku tidak berbicara dengannya selama beberapa saat. Aku hanya mendengarkan suara murid-murid yang mulai berkumpul di Rumah Kaca, berbisik, terkadang tertawa keras-keras, dan kami dengan sabar menunggu Profesor Longbottom. Lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai.

"Hei, Rose," ujarnya, dan keputusannya untuk memanggilku Rose agak mengagetkanku. Uh, aku harus mengingatkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa Scorpius Malfoy _genit_ terhadap setiap gadis. Ingat saja gadis Ravenclaw itu. Ya, tentu saja, dia menghampiri gadis Ravenclaw itu, ingin mengajak kencan atau apa ….

"Apa," sahutku tenang, melihat tanaman-tanaman aneh di Rumah Kaca dengan saksama, ingin mengalihkan Malfoy dari kepalaku sejauh mungkin.

"Kalau kau tidak suka bunga mawar, lalu apa yang kausuka?"

Aku langsung menoleh padanya. "_Excuse me_? Kau menanyai bunga kesukaanku, Malfoy?"

"Namaku Scorpius, Rose," tukas Malfoy, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaanku tadi. Dia menyeringai lagi. Aku tidak berdaya di hadapan seringaian itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanyaku, ikut-ikutan tidak peduli dengan pernyataannya.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena namamu Rose?"

"Kenapa kau sentimen sekali dengan namaku?"

"Oh, entahlah," jawabnya dengan mata yang melihat ke langit-langit Rumah Kaca, jari-jari berada di dagunya dan diketuk-ketuknya di sana. "Rose Weasley. Cantik."

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu." Kemudian aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat. Jadi begini ya caranya menaklukan hati gadis-gadis, lalu membuang mereka begitu saja?

Scorpius Malfoy. Populer. Cerdas. Wajahnya menarik, atraktif, dan seduktif—tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan, kata terakhir tadi?

"Sepertinya kau senang ketika aku mengatakan hal itu," dia berkata lagi dengan suara yang bisa membuatku melambung ke langit ke-tujuh. Aku membuang muka darinya tepat ketika Profesor Longbottom masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

Entah aku harus merasa lega atau kecewa.

.

Saat pelajaran usai, Al hanya melambaikan tangannya padaku dan tidak berkata apa-apa, dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin hubungan kami akan berbeda setelah ini. Ada kecanggungan yang melingkupinya.

Sementara itu ….

"Hei, Rose Weasley." Aku menoleh, mendapati Scorpius Malfoy—aku tidak biasa menyebutnya Scorpius saja, kautahu? —berada di belakangku, jarinya menoel pundakku. Aku berjengit, tapi dia hanya memberikan senyum miring. "Bagaimana kalau setelah semua pelajaran hari ini selesai, kita pergi mengunjungi Unicorn X dan Y?"

Aku mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali.

"Unicorn X dan—OH." Aku mengerti, lalu berusaha menahan mulutku supaya tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak di depannya. Demi apa pun, itu adalah nama yang konyol—bahkan untuk menamai binatang sekali pun.

Dia tidak terlihat senang, jadi aku memberikan senyum yang terkulum. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan beberapa anak Ravenclaw lewat di hadapanku. Kemudian aku teringat lagi. Gadis Ravenclaw.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak gadis itu saja, Malfoy?" tanyaku tajam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasa marah itu timbul lagi. Aneh, mengesalkan, ganjil, dan tidak pernah terjadi.

Kemudian sesuatu yang tidak pernah kubayangkan terjadi. Malfoy tertawa terbahak-bahak di depanku, memegangi perutnya erat-erat, tapi tidak terlihat merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Wajahku tertekuk.

Dia berhenti tertawa. "Mari kujabarkan teoriku, Nona Rose Weasley, dan lihat apakah ini benar. Kemarin ada seorang gadis Ravenclaw yang mencegatku ketika aku ingin kembali ke meja. Kau melihat adegan itu. Kau beranggapan bahwa aku yang menghampiri dirinya dan ingin mengajaknya kencan, padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia yang menghampiriku. Lalu kau pergi karena cemburu. Pasti benar."

Sialan. Aku memaki-maki dalam hati. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan kalimat itu.

Sekarang dia pasti tahu aku sering memperhatikannya diam-diam walaupun dia tidak pernah tahu siapa aku—dia bahkan tidak tahu namaku—dan dia pasti tahu kalau aku … sudahlah.

"Puas, Malfoy?" tanyaku keji. Dia hanya _nyengir _lebar. "Aku tidak akan memberikan respon apa pun terhadap teorimu." Betul sekali. Karena kalau aku merespon dan aku berbohong, seluruh wajahku pasti memerah. Dan aku benci itu.

Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah manusia berkepala dua. Dia melihat dengan tatapan yang sangat tertarik dan tidak mau lepas dari wajahku. Dan kami masih berada di dekat Rumah Kaca.

"Aku ingin ke Aula Besar," ujarku kemudian, "Ingin makan siang. Permisi."

Aku melewatinya begitu saja menuju Aula Besar dengan kepala tertunduk. Saat aku berjalan menuju Aula Besar, aku sadar aku telah menyesal telah menolak tawarannya mengunjungi Unicorn X dan Y. Ya ampun, aku mulai terpengaruh olehnya.

Sebenarnya Unicorn yang dekat denganku itu kunamai Argent—yep, Argent. Cantik, 'kan? Daripada nama absurd seperti Unicorn X dan Y, memangnya dia kira Unicorn-Unicorn itu adalah variable dalam pelajaran Arithmancy? Argent bisa berarti perak. Dan warna Unicorn itu adalah perak.

Namun kemarin aku melihat ada yang kedua. Argent tidak sendirian. Kuberi nama temannya Deuce, karena dia adalah yang kedua.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

Aku bisa mengunjungi mereka sendiri tanpa Malfoy.

.

Setelah pelajaran terakhir, Mantra, aku menyimpan peralatan pelajaranku dengan rapi di kamar dan turun ke bawah, ingin menyusup ke Hutan Terlarang.

Kalau aku menerima tawaran Malfoy tadi, mungkin kami sudah jalan bersama menuju Hutan Terlarang, dan tatapan-tatapan gadis sirik tertuju padaku. Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena aku tidak menerima tawarannya.

Aku pergi tidak dari Aula Depan, tapi melewati jalan-jalan yang pernah kulewati dulu … efek terlalu sering berdekatan dengan James Potter. Aku mengetahui jalan rahasia yang anak-anak lain tidak tahu. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, aku berhasil sampai di Hutan Terlarang dan mengendap-endap supaya suara langkahku tidak terdengar.

Hutan Terlarang tidak terlihat menyeramkan pada sore hari, malah udaranya sejuk dan membuatku betah di sini. Aku terus melangkah, lebih dalam lagi menuju Hutan Terlarang, untuk mencari Argent—dan mungkin Deuce—di sini. Tapi kalau Malfoy benar-benar berkata seperti itu, seharusnya dia ada di sini dan bersama Argent serta Deuce ….

Suara tapak kuda.

Atau Unicorn.

Tapi suara itu lembut, nyaris tak terdengar, dan anggun. Aku mengetahui kehadirannya karena ada rumput kering yang terinjak. Aku menoleh, mendapati ada Argent di sana. Aku menghampirinya dan tersenyum lebar.

Betul, itu Argent. Aku bisa mengenalinya dari matanya yang tegas dan menunjukkan kekuatan yang tak terduga. Dan aku bisa menduga bahwa dia seekor Unicorn jantan. Tapi di mana Deuce? Di mana Malfoy? Kenapa dia tidak datang?

Aku berkata dalam hati bahwa aku harus sadar bahwa Malfoy suka mempermainkan para gadis.

Mungkin dia mempermainkan perasaanku setelah dia tahu bahwa aku sering memperhatikannya. Aku merasa benar-benar tolol. Sepertinya Argent tahu perasaanku, karena dia melangkah lebih dekat dan aku bisa memeluk tubuhnya dari posisi seperti itu.

Aku tidak sadar sudah berapa lama aku berdiam di sana, berdiri dan memeluk Argent, lalu membelai surai keperakannya, saat tiba-tiba seekor lagi muncul. Deuce. Dari jauh mereka tidak ada bedanya, tapi kalau diperhatikan dari dekat ….

Deuce mendekat ke arah Argent. Aku melihat mata Deuce, yang lebih sayu dan lembut. Aku berani bertaruh dengan kepalaku bahwa dia Unicorn betina, dan melihat keakraban mereka, sepertinya mereka saling mencintai.

Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, membayangi suatu tempat yang jauh, membayangkan bahwa kalau jatuh cinta rasanya akan seperti apa—apakah sakit seperti jatuh secara fisik? Atau jantung akan berdegup kencang seperti jatuh sakit?

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pundakku disentuh seseorang, dan aku hampir terjungkal lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sentuhan di pundak ini … tidak, ini bukan sentuhan dari Al. Aku mengenal Al. Dia tidak akan mengagetkanku seperti itu.

"Malfoy," aku mendesis tanpa menoleh. Kemudian aku mendengar tawanya yang lepas. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan seringaiannya di belakangku. Aku menghela napas letih. Dia benar-benar datang. Apa aku harus bergembira?

"Halo, Rose. Sudah kuduga kau akan datang." Dia berada dekat sekali denganku, aku merasakan napasnya di belakang leherku, dan aku harus berharap bahwa rona wajahku normal-normal saja. "Apakah kau bisa membedakan mereka berdua?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh. "Apa?"

Sial, aku tidak sadar bahwa kami benar-benar dekat. Sedetik kemudian aku menyesal karena telah menoleh. Tapi apakah aku benar-benar menyesal? Dia dekat sekali. Aku bisa mencium napasnya yang segar dari sini.

"Apa kau bisa membedakan Unicorn X dan Y?"

Mendengar itu, mau tak mau aku ingin tertawa lagi, dan kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya sehingga aku tertawa begitu bebas, kemudian aku membawa tangan kananku untuk menutup mulut, dan aku sedikit terbungkuk-bungkuk.

Aku merasakan tatapan tajam Malfoy dan aku mendongak, melihat ekspresi Malfoy yang lucu, lalu aku tertawa lagi. Biarkan saja Argent dan Deuce bermesraan dan lupa dunia, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.

"Lucu sekali," katanya sarkas. "Hahaha."

Aku mengakhiri tawaku dengan senyum. Dia melihatku lekat-lekat, seolah hanya wajahku yang harus dilihat, kemudian dia berbicara dengan santai, "Menerima tawaranku akhirnya, Rose?"

"Mmhm," aku bergumam. "Aku ingin melihat Ar—X dan Y hari ini."

Dia tersenyum puas dan berjalan menjauh dariku, kemudian menghampiri Argent dan Deuce. Kurasa mereka berdua agak terganggu dengan kehadiran Malfoy, tapi aku malah menganggap itu menyenangkan, melihat Malfoy yang bersenang-senang dengan kedua Unicorn ini daripada dengan para gadis.

Omong-omong ….

Aku ragu ingin menanyakan ini pada Malfoy atau tidak. Tapi Malfoy sudah melihat ekspresiku terlebih dahulu sehingga dia membuka mulut, "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Rose?"

Lagaknya seperti Profesor McGonagall saja.

"Apa kau berkencan dengan gadis Ravenclaw itu?"

Sungguh, aku menyesal telah bertanya.

Ekspresinya seakan-akan dia adalah orang paling populer di dunia dan dia bisa melakukan apa saja dengan namanya. Baiklah. Kurasa cukup sudah. Lebih baik aku memperhatikan Argent dan Deuce saja.

Namun saat kuperhatikan ke belakang Malfoy, mereka sudah menghilang.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa, Rose?"

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarku dengan getir, semoga tidak terlihat bahwa aku sedikit kesal. "Hanya bertanya. Omong-omong, di mana Arg—X dan Y?"

"Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan," ujarnya, masih dengan nada congkak seperti biasa. "Tentu saja mereka ada di belakangku—" kemudian dia menoleh dan tidak mendapati apa pun di sana.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

Dan dia malah _nyengir._

Karena dia sudah berkencan dengan gadis Ravenclaw—yang bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu namanya—lalu untuk apa aku berdua saja dengannya di sini?

"Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas," kataku akhirnya, dan aku yakin sekali kalau tipuanku sama sekali tak meyakinkan. "Aku pergi dulu, selamat ting—"

Malfoy mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku erat-erat sampai aku tak bisa bergerak lagi. Tidak, bahkan aku tidak bisa bernapas. Posisi Malfoy begitu dekat—sangat dekat—lagi. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi aku benar-benar payah kalau soal tenaga.

"Kau," katanya dengan datar, tapi aku melihat matanya berkilat-kilat, "Kau benar-benar … aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Aku baru mengenalmu satu hari, tapi aku merasa sudah mengetahui semua perilakumu untuk lima tahun ini."

Aku tidak berusaha melawan lagi.

Ekspresi Malfoy berubah. Tidak ada lagi cengir-cengiran atau pun nada jahil dan nakal. Hanya ada … Scorpius Malfoy yang serius.

Matanya menatapku. Aku menatap balik. Semoga aku tidak gemetaran. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Aku menunggu adanya perkataan apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Kurasa, dia juga menungguku untuk menjawab kata-katanya tadi. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasanya seperti mimpi di siang bolong karena bisa melihatnya sedekat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu," kataku akhirnya, karena aku tidak tahan harus berdiam diri dengan posisi seperti ini terus-menerus.

Dia memberikan senyumnya padaku. _Senyum_. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya yang atraktif. Senyum yang … menarik.

"_Nice to know you_, Rose Weasley."

.

.

.

**to be continue**

.

.

.

**Special Thanks **for:

_zielavienaz96, RenaKudo-chan, RinaaKartikaa, Clairy Cornell_, dan _Cho-ci _yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review, juga dihaturkan ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah mau fav!

.

notes:

kalian bosen gak sih kalau misalnya di fanfik2, scorose itu hubungannya love/hate terus? karena saya bosan. saya ingin mencoba yang baru—saya ingin Scorpius dan Rose lebih memahami dari awal, dari friendship, nggak dari hate terus. dan ya, Rose adalah secret admirernya Scorpius di sini.

bab kali ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Rose, dan sebentar lagi kita akan mendekati hari di mana Ramalan sudah dibacakan :P.

Argent memang artinya keperakan, dan Deuce itu … '_a thing representing, or represented by, the number two, in particular_' hm begitulah. anggap saja dia sebagai nomor dua

I decided to change the title, guys. bc 'Destiny' seems 'off' to me, nggak sreg aja, dan lagian saya nggak pintar nyari judul haha (kebiasaan bikin fiknya dulu baru bikin judul lol) but I hope you guys like it;))

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


	4. Chapter 3: Determination and Pride

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Albus Potter  
**Warning:** Mengandung hint romantik antara Scorpius-Rose dan Albus-Rose, tapi pasangan di fanfiksi ini adalah Scorpius/Rose. Canon. Multichapter. Tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts. Gryffindor: Rose. Slytherin: Albus dan Scorpius. Including some OCs. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Between Seditious and Karma  
© qunnyv19

.

Chapter 3: Determination and Pride  
**Scorpius**

* * *

"_Nice to know you_, Rose Weasley."

Rasanya sangat puas karena bisa melihat ekspresi Rose Weasley saat ini. Dia melongo seperti orang tolol, padahal biasanya dia tidak berekspresi—atau ekspresi yang biasa serius itu bisa dikatakan ekspresi?—dan sekarang dia bisa memberikan air muka seperti itu karena aku. Ha!

Lagi pula, apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu. Berkencan dengan gadis Ravenclaw? _Che_. Sangat klasik. Jadi menurutnya aku hanyalah pria murahan yang bisa pacaran dengan sembarang orang karena didekati para gadis? Dan sekarang dia mau menghindariku dengan alasan konyol seperti ingin mengerjakan tugas? _Talk to my ass_, Weasley.

Rose Weasley membiarkan dirinya dicengkeram erat olehku tanpa ada perlawanan sedikit pun. Entah dia bermaksud pura-pura tidak peduli atau sok kuat, tapi aku tidak berencana untuk melepaskan genggamanku dalam waktu dekat. Dia tidak menjawab kata-kataku yang terakhir dan aku sangat tidak senang karena telah diabaikan. Detik-detik berlalu sampai tidak ada satu pun di antara kita yang berbicara. Aku mendengar Rose yang terkesiap sedikit, dan dilihat dari arah matanya, aku memutar balik, melihat X dan Y yang sudah kembali kepada kami.

Saat itu pula lah Rose Weasley segera melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, dengan cara yang pelan tapi pasti, bukan kekerasan yang membuat kedua tangan kami sakit. Aku tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi karena dia sudah berdiri di hadapan X—sebentar, atau Y? Kenapa sih mereka sulit sekali dibedakan?!—dan mengelus-elus surai perak mereka.

"Rose," panggilku dengan suara yang cukup jernih sehingga Rose Weasley bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar padaku. Entah dia sengaja mengabaikanku atau tidak, tapi aku berani bertaruh dengan seluruh ketampananku bahwa Rose sedang mendengarkanku. "Tidak berniat untuk mengerjakan tugasmu lagi?"

Saat itu juga gerakan tangannya berhenti. Aku tertawa puas dalam hati. _Gotcha_.

Mungkin dia menahan malu karena sudah ketahuan berbohong, sehingga dia tidak berani menoleh untuk melihat wajahku. Merasa tertantang, aku mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, sehingga bisa melihat rona kemerahan yang menjalar di pipinya yang tirus.

"Baiklah, Malfoy," katanya tajam tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke arahku. "Aku tidak ke mana-mana, oke? Berhenti berkata seolah-olah kau adalah pemilik dunia ini."

"Nah, apakah kau sedang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang arogan?"

Di titik itu, Rose menoleh ke arahku. Y dan X yang sedang menikmati belaian Rose secara bergantian mengeluarkan ekspresi menggerutu—mungkin, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Unicorn menjadi sejelek itu—dan dengan galak menatapku dengan sepasang mata mereka yang cemerlang. Kenapa aku jadi sasaran mereka? Aku kan hanya bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu orang yang sangat, sangat, _sangat_ sombong, Scorpius Malfoy?"

Aku mendengar kata Scorpius dari bibirnya dan itu membuat aku sedikit senang, walaupun mungkin saja ekspresiku tidak berubah. Dia selalu memanggilku dengan Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, seolah-olah aku tidak punya nama lain. Sekarang dia menyebut nama Scorpius dan aku merasa sedikit lega. Kukira dia sudah amnesia atau apa sehingga dia tidak ingat dengan namaku.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu, aku malah memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajahnya datar, lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi, tapi matanya tajam, dan suaranya halus seperti kain sutra. Matanya biru, biru yang sangat jernih, berbanding terbalik dengan mata abu-abuku yang kusam. Rambut merah yang sedikit bergelombang membingkai kontur wajahnya dengan sempurna.

Sayang sekali aku baru mengenalnya saat kelas lima.

Tapi … daripada tidak sama sekali, kan.

Dia terlihat kesal karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi kurasa dia selalu menyembunyikannya di balik topeng muka datar tersebut. Pada akhirnya, aku memberikan senyum miring yang membuat alisnya berkedut sedikit.

"Aku memang sombong. Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih," ujarnya, lalu mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Unicorn Y dan X, X dan Y—apalah terserah. Aku tidak tahu lagi—dan mulai mengelus mereka lagi. Aku berdiri di sana, memperhatikan bagaimana mulutnya bergerak untuk berbicara kepada para Unicorn, mungkin, dan tangannya yang seolah sudah terbiasa untuk menyentuh makhluk suci itu. Semakin lama aku berdiam di sana, aku sadar bahwa langit semakin gelap dan matahari semakin turun, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk pergi.

Sepertinya dia juga.

Aku duduk di dekat bonggol suatu pohon yang lumayan besar di sana, entah pohon apa, dan Rose menoleh menatapku, alisnya terangkat keheranan. Sebaris kalimat keluar dari bibirnya, "Sedang apa kau di sana, Malfoy?"

Keputusannya untuk memanggilku Malfoy lagi membuatku sedikit kesal, namun aku tidak menunjukkannya, melainkan memberinya senyumanku yang seperti biasa. "Bukannya aku yang mengajakmu ke sini?"

Itu berhasil membuatnya menutup mulut. Dia ingin berbicara lagi, mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Dia menyerah dan duduk di sebelahku, kedua lutut di tarik sampai sebatas dada dan ia memeluk lututnya sendiri. Rose terlihat rapuh dan mungil dan menyedihkan saat itu.

Matanya memandang lurus-lurus pada X dan Y, kemudian dia mulai berbicara, "Apakah kau tahu bagaimana caranya membedakan Argent dan Deuce, Malfoy?" yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

"Siapa pula Argent dan Deuce?"

Dia seolah teringat sesuatu dan mengukir senyum yang tertahan di bibirnya. Aku mendengus kencang, cukup kencang agar bisa didengar oleh Rose secara jelas. Rose merasa bersalah, mungkin, dilihat dari caranya yang buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maaf," tukasnya dengan nada yang biasa, "Itu nama yang kutujukan untuk Unicorn-Unicorn itu. Bagimu sih X dan Y, ya—"

"Tidak lucu," dengusku keras-keras, dan pada akhirnya dia tertawa. Astaga, apa lucunya sih dengan nama X dan Y? Dan nama macam apa pula itu Argent dan Deuce?

"Oke, oke." Dia memberikan senyum tulus dan masih menatap lurus-lurus ke sana, tidak mau melihat wajahku. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambutnya sehingga menjadi sedikit acak-acakkan, tapi Rose tidak memedulikan rambutnya. Dia terus berbicara, "Mari kembali ke topik awal. Apakah kau bisa membedakan Ar—uh, mereka?"

Aku bergumam, "Tidak. Tampak sama saja bagiku."

"Mata selalu menjadi hal yang menarik bagiku, Malfoy," dia berujar dengan tiba-tiba dan aku heran karena itu sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan topik yang sedang kami bicarakan. Tampaknya dia tidak peduli dan terus berbicara, mata masih mengarah ke depan. X dan Y asyik bermain berduaan.

Aku menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatnya, dan dia melanjutkan dengan pelan, "Dengan mata, kau bisa tahu apa perasaan orang itu sebenarnya. Walaupun ekspresinya datar, atau tersenyum, atau misterius, atau kelihatan polos dan jujur … mata yang bisa mengungkapkan segalanya, Malfoy." Kali ini dia menoleh ke arahku, hanya ingin melihat secara sekilas, seperti yang orang-orang lakukan ketika bertemu orang asing di jalan. Dia menatap ke depan lagi, "Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku."

"Tidak," sahutku cepat. "Bukannya kita sedang membicarakan bagaimana caranya membedakan—" sumpah, aku tidak mau ditertawakan lagi dan terlihat tolol di depan Rose, jadi aku menyebut mereka Unicorn-Unicorn saja, "—mereka?"

Ekspresi Rose masih tenang. Dia mengangguk. "Matanya, Malfoy. Kaulihat dia?"

Rose menggedikkan dagunya ke salah satu Unicorn yang kuanggap sebagai Y. Ya, dia memang Y. Atau begitulah yang dikatakan oleh firasatku.

"Aku memanggilnya Argent." Dia tersenyum geli, seolah-olah teringat kalau aku tidak mengerti siapa yang X siapa yang Y—maksudku, aku tidak bisa membedakan mereka berdua. "Matanya tegas. Berbinar, tapi tidak norak, kau mengerti maksudku? Berbinar seolah dia sanggup menguasai dunianya sendiri. Dan setiap kali dia melangkah, dia terlihat kuat. Dia adalah Unicorn pertama yang pernah kulihat."

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku ingin tahu sambil memperhatikan Y lekat-lekat. Masa bodo dengan pendapat Rose, kurasa lebih mudah untuk menyebut mereka dengan X dan Y. Toh mereka tidak bisa protes, 'kan? Siapa suruh mereka tidak punya kalung nama untuk mengidentifikasikan mereka.

"Dari kelas empat," jawabnya dengan singkat. "Tapi bukan itu poinnya. Argent itu jantan. Aku bisa melihatnya. Lalu yang satunya lagi …."

Kali ini dia mengarah pada X, yakni Unicorn yang kutemui pertama kali kemarin. Kemarin, saat aku dengan pongahnya masuk ke Hutan Terlarang karena malas bertemu dengan Hagrid si Setengah-Raksasa, dan pelajarannya yang super duper membosankan. Lalu si P3—_Perfect Prefect Potter_, tapi sebenarnya aku jijik memanggilnya begini—mendatangiku dan memberiku senyum palsunya. Aku muak. Sampai di mana tadi aku dan Rose?

Oh ya, X ….

Sebelum dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, aku memperhatikan X yang sedang berjalan ke sana kemari di sekitar Y, sementara Y mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dengan angkuh. Cara X berjalan … dia berjalan dengan anggun, pelan, hati-hati, elegan … matanya yang mengedip pelan, sayu dan lembut ….

Aku berbisik, "Dia Unicorn betina."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Rose yang sedang memperhatikanku dengan intens. Aku tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum, dan ekspresiku yang seperti itu mengagetkan Rose karena dia langsung mundur sedikit. Tapi, dia tidak mengalihkan pandangan, dan dia menjawab, ikut-ikutan berbisik, "Ya. Dia betina."

Rose tidak mengedip. Aku juga.

"Mereka pasangan," aku menyimpulkan. Dia mengangguk.

"Kita menjodohkan Unicorn, Malfoy," katanya, matanya berbinar dan aku bisa merasakan air segar yang membasuh pikiranku menuju mata, lalu turun ke bawah sampai kaki. Rasanya aku benar-benar dibasuh dengan air segar karena mata Rose Weasley. "Kita menjodohkan Unicorn," ulangnya, tidak puas jika hanya mengatakannya sekali.

Aku mengikuti jejaknya.

"Kita menjodohkan Unicorn, Rose."

Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa matahari terbenam tepat di sisi kanan Rose, menyinari matanya yang semakin berbinar, dan wajahnya diterangi cahaya oranye yang lembut. Rose mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku sangat suka dengan kenyataan bahwa aku bisa melihat pemandangan itu saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, dia menghadap lurus lagi ke depan, dan yang bisa kulihat hanyalah sinar matahari terbenam yang menyinari sisi wajahnya, dan rambut yang sedikit terembus pelan karena angin. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum.

Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sejak lama.

Bahagia.

.

"Kau tidak mau kembali untuk makan malam?" tanyaku ketika sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak percakapan terakhirku dengan Rose di sana. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri. X dan Y sudah pergi sejak lama, dan aku tahu Rose hanya memandangi lebatnya hutan dan beberapa burung-burung yang lewat dari tadi. Aku ikut berdiri, lalu memimpin jalan menuju Hogwarts.

"Jadi, um, Malfoy," panggilnya ragu-ragu di belakangku. Aku tidak menoleh dan tidak menjawab, melainkan terus berjalan. Aku mendengarnya, kok, dan aku tahu kalau dia juga tahu aku tidak mengabaikannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dan aku mulai merasa bahwa firasatku salah. Aku baru hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika dia berbicara lagi.

Suara kaki kami yang menginjak dedaunan kering mengiringi suaranya, "Kau benar-benar berkencan dengan gadis Ravenclaw itu?"

Kubiarkan tawaku mengudara. Aku bisa _merasakan_ Rose Weasley berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya karena kesal. Siapa peduli? Pertanyaannya benar-benar konyol. Dikira aku semurah itu, ya?

Tapi aku membiarkannya saja. Aku tidak mengelak juga tidak menyetujui. Kubiarkan dia berspekulasi sesuka hatinya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara ketika kami sudah sampai di Aula Depan Hogwarts. Beberapa murid berlari-larian di sekitar sana, mungkin ingin cepat-cepat ke Aula Besar dan ingin menikmati makan malam. Aku menghela napas dan mengembuskannya keras-keras.

Jadi aku akan berpisah dengan Rose Weasley secepat ini?

Kenapa aku menawarinya untuk sesegera mungkin ke Hogwarts?

"Jadi," katanya, kini sudah berada di sampingku, rambutnya acak-acakan karena angin. Dia tidak berniat untuk membetulkannya sama sekali. "Kita sampai di sini, Malfoy."

"Hmm," tukasku, "Kita sampai di sini."

"Sampai di sini."

"Oke, Rose. Kita sampai di sini."

"…"

Tidak ada yang menggerakkan kakinya menuju Aula Besar, baik aku maupun Rose. Kami berdua mematung di Aula Depan, tidak ingin bergerak lebih jauh.

Ternyata tidak hanya aku saja yang enggan meninggalkan momen ini. Dia juga.

Aku bersedekap menunggu tindakannya lebih lanjut. Dia menoleh padaku sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu. "Selamat malam, Malfoy."

Bisa tidak sih dia memanggilku dengan 'Scorpius' saja?

Tapi aku tidak mengatakan itu keras-keras, tentu saja. Aku mengangguk dengan lagak tak peduli ketika dia berjalan menjauh di depanku. Aku mendengus lagi, lalu mengambil rute yang berbeda menuju Aula Besar.

Kenapa, ya?

Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti orang tolol?

Belum sempat aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, sesuatu yang dingin dan keras dan mengancam berada di belakang leherku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, berkata dalam hati, _tenang tenang tenang_, dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan, dengan frasa yang sama yang berada dalam kepalaku, _tenang tenang tenang_, ditambah, _kau tidak akan dibunuh oleh maniak ini_.

Suaranya yang dingin, lebih dingin daripada es, tidak mengejutkanku lagi. Sapaan yang seperti ini sudah biasa dan aku berharap dia bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya.

"Ke mana saja kau, Scorpius?"

Butuh waktu sekitar dua menit atau lebih sampai akhirnya pisau itu turun dari leherku. Barulah saat itu aku bisa menoleh ke arah Josie, matanya tajam dan menusuk. Tajamnya tidak seperti Rose Weasley yang hangat dan menyelidik, tapi tajam yang mengancam dan mengintimidasi. Kalau kau bertemu orangnya, kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya ditatap oleh mata dingin itu.

"Aku jalan-jalan," sahutku singkat, memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan matanya. Dia menyimpan pisau yang selalu ada di sakunya itu kembali ke tempatnya, dan aku baru bisa mengembuskan napas lega ketika pisau itu tidak ada lagi dalam pandangan.

"Jalan-jalan," ulangnya, dengan nada datar dan keji, seolah-olah aku berbohong. "Kurasa kita punya janji untuk mengerjakan tugas Herbologi sore ini?"

Matilah aku. Aku benar-benar lupa.

Dan aku tidak bisa berbohong.

"Aku menemui Rose Weasley," kataku dengan tenang, atau berusaha tenang. Astaga, seandainya saja aku punya topeng Rose Weasley—topeng yang selalu menampilkan mimik wajah serupa, yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi, maka aku tidak akan kesulitan menghadapi Josie Nott. "Err—aku menjadi kenal dengannya saat bertemu di perpustakaan."

Nah, di situ aku berbohong. Pertama kali kan aku bertemu dengannya di Hutan Terlarang, bukan di perpustakaan. Tapi kurasa Josie tidak akan menyelidiki sedetil itu.

Kan?

… 'kan?

"Rose Weasley sepupunya Albus Potter?" dia mengeluarkan suara dengusan antara mengejek dan meremehkan. Sial, aku lupa kalau Josie punya ketertarikan khusus dengan P3, tapi aku tidak akan menyebutkan detilnya sekarang, karena itu tidak penting. "Yang rambutnya merah dan tidak punya ekspresi itu?"

Ha! Kayak dia sendiri punya ekspresi saja. Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya, tentu saja. Aku hanya mengangguk, seolah-olah aku menyetujui.

"Kau sendiri?" aku bertanya dengan cepat sebelum dia sempat membicarakan hal-hal lain tentang Rose Weasley, karena aku merasa tidak enak jika harus menjelek-jelekkannya bersama Josie. Karena, kautahu, Rose Weasley tidak seburuk itu.

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. "Pertanyaanmu tidak jelas."

"Oh," ujarku, lalu berkata lagi, "Apa yang kaulakukan seharian ini?"

"Menunggumu seperti orang tolol di Ruang Rekreasi, dan yang kaulakukan adalah _jalan-jalan_ dan _menemui Rose Weasley_."

"Oke, oke, maaf untuk itu. Oke? Aku akan mengerjakan tugas Herbologi terkutuk itu sehabis makan malam, bagaimana?"

Kurasa dia tidak protes lagi atau mengutukku dalam hati karena dia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia segera berbalik untuk menuju ke Aula Besar. Sepertinya aku sudah melewatkan hidangan pembuka … sialan, hidangan Hogwarts kan enak-enak!

Tapi tentu saja tidak seenak makanan di Malfoy Manor. Tch.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya mataku menemukan dia. Gwen Flanchoe, gadis Ravenclaw yang disebut-sebut sebagai Rose, 'gadis Ravenclaw itu' dan aku akan menyebutnya sebagai, 'salah-satu-gadis-dari-sebagian-besar-yang-sudah-mengejarku'. Ya, dialah gadis Ravenclaw yang menemuiku di perpustakaan itu.

Dia melihatku juga, matanya berbinar-binar agak genit, dan dia dengan cepat mendekatiku. Aku buru-buru memasang tampang _cool_. Bawaan lahir, susah diubah. Aku selalu begini di hadapan perempuan.

"Uhm, Scorpius Malfoy?"

Seandainya saja nama itu keluar dari bibir Rose Weasley sekali lagi. Tapi dengan segera aku memandangnya yang menatapku seperti anjing liar kelaparan.

"Apa, Flanchoe?"

"Sebenarnya namaku Flachoe," koreksinya buru-buru, tipikal Ravenclaw. "Aku ingat kalau kaubilang, 'tidak untuk saat ini'?"

Sialan, memangnya aku mengatakan itu, ya? Perutku minta bahan bakar sekarang, dan aku belum bisa mencapai meja makan secepat mungkin jika ada gadis ini menghalangi jalanku. Tapi kalau aku berbicara kasar padanya, sudah pasti reputasiku di kalangan para gadis menjadi buruk, padahal namaku bersih sebersih-bersihnya di sini.

Kenapa aku memberikannya harapan palsu seperti itu?

"Hm, begini saja," kataku dengan sabar, sementara monster-monster di perutku sudah berlarian di dalam sana dengan ganas, mencakar bagian dalam perutku sesuka mereka. Aku berharap semoga perut ini bisa bertahan dan _tidak berbunyi_ sampai aku dengan selamat pergi ke meja makan. "Bagaimana kalau saat kunjungan Hogsmeade berikutnya?"

Dia mengerti ajakan kencanku, dilihat dari ekspresi "OH!" yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, tapi tentu saja dia tidak mengatakan itu secara gamblang atau dia akan terlihat tolol. Dengan ceria, dia memberikan senyum terlebarnya, dan harus kuakui kalau dia cantik, lalu dia mengecup pipiku dan pergi menuju meja makan Ravenclaw.

Ada seribu mata yang langsung menoleh ketika kecupan itu berlangsung.

Tapi, entah kenapa, aku berharap bahwa mata biru Rose Weasley yang jernih itu tidak termasuk dalam seribu mata yang kumaksud.

Dengan harapan yang berkoar-koar di dada, aku segera ke meja Slytherin, ingin menenangkan monster yang berada di dalam perut. Aku langsung duduk di sebelah siapa aku tidak tahu—saat aku menoleh, dia adalah Tony Zabini, aku hanya mengangguk singkat dan dia menyipitkan matanya—lalu mengambil makanan banyak-banyak ke piringku.

Saat aku menatap ke depan, pandangan mengerikan Josie Nott sampai di tengkukku. Aku keringat dingin. Aku salah apalagi?

Tapi perutku. Perutku yang malang.

"Kau tidak ada acara setelah makan malam, 'kan, _Scorpius_?" tanyanya, nadanya super kejam. Aku mengangguk cepat.

Oh. Aku mengerti. Jangan-jangan dia mengira bahwa aku mengajak gadis itu kencan setelah makan malam dan melupakan tugas Herbologi lagi. Untungnya aku tidak sebrengsek itu, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku menjadi sasaran pisau Josie yang selalu tersedia di sakunya.

Saat aku ingin, _ingin_ menyuapkan makanan utama di mulutku—ya, omong-omong, aku benar-benar ketinggalan hidangan pembuka yang lezat itu—P3 lewat tepat di titik pandangku dan aku langsung menurunkan pisau dan garpu yang tepat berada di depan mulut.

Perutku.

Aku tidak ingin makan jika ada P3 di sekitarku. Aku harus menungguinya lewat di belakangku baru aku akan menelan makanan. Aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya yang kini berada tepat di belakangku.

Dua puluh detik.

Empat puluh tujuh detik.

KAPAN DIA LEWATNYA.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan aku melihat P3 sedang tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang menjijikkan, palsu, menyebalkan, dan menjijikkan, menjijikkan—ya, menjijikkan memang perlu diulang sampai tiga kali.

Ada perlu apa sih dia sampai terus-terusan berdiri di belakangku begitu?

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus, agak kasar di telingaku, tapi itu perlakuan yang pantas untuk diterima oleh P3. Dia masih tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku, dan sumpah, itu benar-benar menggelikan.

Aku sedikit melirik Josie yang pura-pura makan, padahal dia melirik P3 diam-diam.

"Tadi kau _menemui_ sepupuku, Malfoy?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, dan aku kepingin muntah. Dan untungnya, untung sekali aku jujur kepada Josie soal aku menemui Rose. Untung sekali aku tidak tolol.

"Ya," kataku, berharap dia cepat-cepat pergi agar aku bisa makan sesuap saja. Piringku masih terisi penuh. Perutku masih kosong. Tapi karena kebetulan aku bertemu dengan si P3 brengsek ini, maka sekalian saja kutanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya, dengan nada sedikit dimisterius-misteriuskan. Dia meminta Tony Zabini untuk bergeser sedikit agar dia bisa duduk di sebelahku. Demi Merlin, aku pingin makan!

Apa ini yang namanya bunuh diri karena harga diri, ya?

Aku menyesal sudah bertanya seperti itu karena sekarang urusannya pasti menjadi lebih panjang. Zabini mengerti isyaratnya dan dia bergeser agar P3 mendapat tempat untuk duduk di sebelah kananku. Saat kulihat ke depan untuk melihat ekspresi Josie, ternyata dia sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam untuk beberapa saat, mengorek-ngorek informasi dari mata hijau yang _katanya sih _membuat orang lain terpesona, terutama beberapa adik kelas. Cih.

Omong-omong soal mata, aku jadi teringat dengan percakapanku dengan Rose tadi di Hutan Terlarang. Mata. Dengan mata, kau bisa mengerti perasaan seseorang … aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya saat itu, tapi mungkin sekarang aku bisa mengerti.

Mata Albus Potter adalah mata yang tidak dimiliki oleh kebanyakan orang. Unik, mungkin, dan menjijikkan. Dipenuhi dendam, kepalsuan, dan tidak ada sesuatu yang jujur sama sekali tentang matanya.

Oke, mungkin dalam hal ini, aku memang sedikit subjektif. Aku bisa melihat refleksi wajahku yang mengerut karena membenci orang yang ada di hadapanku. Jelek sekali. Buru-buru aku mengubah ekspresi wajahku. Aku harus selalu tampan di mana pun aku berada.

"Aku rasa kau tidak pernah mengetahui Rose Weasley sebelumnya," dia memulai, dan dia mengambil sikap duduk tenang dan tegak seperti posisi prefek yang seharusnya, dan juga harus sesuai dengan julukannya, _Perfect Prefect Potter_. "Mulai tertarik dengannya, Tuan Malfoy?"

Sikapnya yang sok formal lebih membuatku mual.

"Aku tahu dia sepupumu," ujarku, nadaku benar-benar pedas dari telingaku, entah bagaimana menurutnya. Tapi kurasa dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya membenci seseorang sampai seperti ini. Kecuali … kalau dia benar-benar membenciku seperti yang ada dalam pancaran matanya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu menginterogasiku karena aku _baru _menemuinya sekali dan seolah-olah aku merebut sesuatu darimu."

Dia tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum palsu. Senyum yang biasa kukeluarkan ketika aku menang. Senyum yang biasa kukeluarkan kalau aku telah berhasil mengambil hati perempuan. Senyum yang biasa kukeluarkan kalau aku memperoleh pujian dari para profesor atau ayahku.

Senyum bangga. Dan sedikit kelicikan yang menambah kebanggaannya.

"Memang," katanya dengan pelan, lalu senyum palsu itu kembali lagi. Tubuhku menegang, kedua tangan terkepal erat di samping kanan dan kiri, dan dengan pintar aku menyembunyikannya di dalam jubah. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ingat, aku tidak boleh tampil jelek di mana pun aku berada walaupun aku sedang kelaparan dan diganggu oleh orang brengsek di hadapanku ini.

Aku menatapnya dengan api yang berkobar di mataku. Tentu saja itu bukan arti yang sebenarnya, tapi aku menganggapnya demikian. Sementara itu dia dengan tenang mengulurkan tangannya, ingin bersalaman denganku.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, dan dengan sikap orang tolol aku bertanya, "Apa?"

"Mari berjabat tangan, Tuan Malfoy." Dan dengan dungunya, aku menurut, tapi aku merasa tanganku keringat dingin sehingga aku mengelapnya menjadi bersih dulu di bawah jubahku. Setelah merasa aman dan tidak kelihatan seperti pengecut, aku ikut mengulurkan tanganku dan segera dijabat erat olehnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan," ujarku, tampangku kecut. Rasanya benar-benar sulit untuk bersikap biasa dan _cool _di hadapan orang bajingan seperti P3. "Apa aku terlibat permainan konyolmu lagi?"

"Ini bukan permainan konyol," dia menyahut, tidak ada senyum di wajahnya. Ini adalah saat-saat langka di mana kau tidak bisa melihat senyum palsunya, melainkan nada serius dan wajah dingin yang diperlihatkan, menampilkan sifatnya yang sesungguhnya. Yang dingin, yang tidak ramah dan tidak bersahabat, yang tidak menyenangkan. "Ini permainan … antara laki-laki, Malfoy."

"Tche. Mau berlomba-lomba siapa yang lebih _gentleman_? Kau bisa dengan puas menikmati posisimu sebagai prefek yang _sempurna_, kata orang-orang," dan aku memasang ekspresi ingin muntah di wajahku, "Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Oh ya?" Dia menaikkan alis, tampangnya menunjukkan dendam. "Bisa memberikan contoh?"

"Entahlah," ujarku dengan nada yang dipanjang-panjangkan. "Mungkin menyenangkan hati wanita tanpa embel-embel prefek. Atau karena aku yang dari sananya sudah memiliki tampang yang enak dipandang sehingga aku sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan profesor di sela-sela acara makan mereka."

P3 tidak suka kalah saing. Aku tahu itu.

Karena aku juga demikian. Aku benci kalah saing.

Aku benci kalah—aku tidak tahu saat itu, tapi sepertinya semua orang benci kalah dan tidak terima kalau kenyataan itu dipaparkan begitu saja di wajahnya.

Ini memang terlihat seperti permainan kanak-kanak, tapi aku dan P3 sama-sama tahu kalau kami berdua serius. Ini tentang Rose Weasley.

"Mau bikin perjanjian, _Perfect Prefect Potter_?" tanyaku, menekankan kepanjangan P3 itu agar dia tahu bahwa aku tidak main-main. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata akulah yang bisa membahagiakan Rose Weasley, bukan kau?"

P3 kelihatan terkejut. "Aku tidak menyebut dia lagi sejak tadi."

O-oh.

"Aku hanya berkata permainan laki-laki," dia memberikan senyum licik. Sialan, aku terjebak lagi. Jadi selama ini aku memang berada di lingkaran setannya. "Dan kau langsung menyimpulkan bahwa ini permainan untuk merebutkan Rose Weasley. Ingat, Malfoy, Rose bukan barang. Dia tidak bisa diperebutkan, dia tidak bisa dipertaruhkan. Lihat, siapa yang konyol dan pengecut sekarang?"

Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku yang tadi mencengkeram erat. Aku melihat ke tangan kananku yang malang. Terdapat bekas kuku di sana. P3 sialan.

P3 memberikan senyum palsunya lagi, memasang ekspresi seperti biasa, lalu menepuk pundak Zabini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas tempat duduknya. Setelah itu, dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tahu.

Aku tahu Rose Weasley bukan barang, tapi mulutku gatal sekali ingin mengatakan hal itu, seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa aku menang dengan Potter dalam hal ini. Rose Weasley ingin menghabiskan sore harinya bersamaku. Kurasa itu cukup membuktikan bahwa P3 tidak ada harganya.

Tapi kenapa aku kepingin sekali menyatakan bahwa aku memenangkan Rose Weasley?

Otakku terbuat dari apa?

Batu, mungkin, karena aku merasa tidak bisa berpikir dan terpaku dan tidak fokus. Pandangan mataku blur, bukan karena Hogwarts yang berputar, tapi kepalaku sendiri yang berputar, pikiran-pikiran kacau mengudara di otakku. Apa yang kupikir barusan?

_Rose bukan barang. Dia tidak bisa diperebutkan, dia tidak bisa dipertaruhkan. Lihat, siapa yang konyol dan pengecut sekarang?_

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Semua murid sedang menyantap hidangan penutup. Aku melihat ke makananku, di piring yang masih penuh dan tidak tersentuh semenjak kedatangan P3. Aku tidak merasa aku selapar tadi. Faktanya, aku benar-benar tidak merasa ingin makan.

Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku.

Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku terlalu cepat bangkit dan menyebabkan getaran di kursi yang sedang kududuki, tapi aku tidak peduli. Tanganku terkepal lagi di kedua sisi, dan aku berjalan cepat-cepat ke Ruang Rekreasi. Josie Nott sudah menungguku di sana untuk menyelesaikan tugas Herbologi.

.

Pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh menit, urusanku dengan Herbologi sudah selesai, dan artinya hutangku dengan Josie juga selesai. Sesekali aku memperhatikan sekeliling, mengawasi apakah ada P3 yang sedang berada di sekitarku—entahlah, aku ingin memberikan kata-kata yang juga menusuk hatinya seperti, _Rose Weasley mau menemaniku di Hutan Terlarang_, tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa Rose dan P3 menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama dibandingkan aku dan Rose. Apalah aku dibanding mereka?

Sesekali kulihat mata Josie yang menjelajah sekeliling, tapi hebatnya, dia tidak berkata apa-apa tentang P3. Bahkan dia tidak menanyai tentang tujuan P3 menghampiriku saat itu. Aku sangat tahu tentang 'ketertarikan khusus' Josie kepada P3, tapi tentu saja aku tidak berani menggodanya. Bukannya aku pengecut, tapi aku tidak ingin bunuh diri—dengan pisau yang ada di sakunya—dan aku tidak ingin menyerang perempuan.

Aku memperhatikan Josie. Jika para laki-laki di Hogwarts memberikan istilah kepadanya, maka dia adalah level menengah ke atas. Cantik, tapi tidak cukup cantik dengan sikapnya yang super parah _psycho_ dan maniak. Belum lagi kalung perak dengan lambang coret-coretan entah apa itu di tengahnya, aku tidak tahu lagi. Seperti lambang setan anti kepercayaan kepada siapa pun. Dia memang nyentrik, tapi tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa masa lalunya sampai-sampai dia selalu bersikap seperti itu.

Dia merasa diperhatikan, mungkin, sehingga dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin lagi. Buru-buru aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihir untuk menggulung perkamen-perkamen yang sudah penuh dengan tulisanku yang berantakan—aku menulisnya terburu-buru, dengan motoku, _yang penting selesai_—dan menerbangkan perkamen-perkamen itu ke kamarku. Hal itu jugalah yang dilakukan Josie dan aku merasa lega dia tidak menanyaiku lebih lanjut.

"Aku selesai," kataku, mengatakan hal yang sudah sangat jelas terjadi. Tapi dia hanya mengangguk, dan sesegera mungkin aku berjalan menuju kamar, tidak ingin menarik perhatian lebih besar kepadaku. Memangnya aku apa? Magnet?

Aku bersyukur karena di dalam kamar aku tidak bertemu P3. Aku berjalan menuju kasur, mengempaskan tubuhku sehingga terdengar bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras dan suara Tony Zabini mencapai telingaku. "Apa yang kaulakukan sih, Malfoy."

"Aku ingin tidur," sahutku. Itu sudah jelas, kan.

"Bukan. Tapi apa yang kaulakukan dengan menantang Albus Potter seperti itu?"

"Nah," ujarku, mengibaskan telapak tanganku di udara, seolah-olah ada lalat yang sedang menggangguku. Anggap saja P3 lalatnya. "Aku tidak menantangnya. Aku mengatakan kenyataan."

Terdengar embusan napas lelah yang berasal dari kasur Tony Zabini. "Jadwal pelajaran besok mengerikan, kita akan bertemu Gryffindor—sebentar, kau tidak ikut Ramalan, ya?"

"Tidak."

Siapa juga yang mau ikut pelajaran tidak jelas seperti itu?

"Padahal besok Slytherin bertemu Rose Weasley. Di pelajaran Ramalan."

"Sebentar." Aku segera bangun dan duduk di kasur dengan posisi tidak nyaman. "Kau mendengar _seluruh _percakapanku dengan P3?"

Aku mendengar cekikikannya. Dasar Zabini brengsek!

"Dasar banci," umpatku, "Mana ada laki-laki yang menguping!"

"Kalian berdua tepat di sebelahku, tolol," dia ikut-ikutan mengumpat. "Bagaimana caranya aku tidak mendengar? Jelas sekali aura kalian yang ada di sana."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia benar.

"Oke, aku tidak peduli jika besok Rose akan berada di kelas yang sama dengan P3 sementara aku tidak ada." Buktinya saja, di kelas Herbologi tadi aku berhasil menarik perhatian Rose dibandingkan P3 yang entah ke mana saat itu. "Aku tidak peduli. Oke? Oke?"

"Hmmmmm," dia menyahut dengan tidak yakin.

"Zabini, aku benar-benar tidak peduli."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti kalau kau peduli."

Aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku dan segera memberikan mantra Silencio kepadanya. Suasana kamar itu langsung diam. Aku menyimpan tongkat sihirku lagi di bawah bantal, mengusap-usap mataku dengan sedikit kasar, dan memejamkan mata.

Di saat itulah terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka pelan. Aku tidak peduli. Mungkin P3. Aku tidak peduli kalau besok dia bisa mendekati Rose Weasley sementara aku tidak. Aku tidak peduli.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, aku beranjak tidur.

.

Aku bangun pukul delapan lewat berapa, persisnya aku tidak tahu. Aku melewatkan sarapan. Aku belum makan dari kemarin. Aku tidak makan gara-gara si P3 bajingan. Brengsek, aku benar-benar lapar. Aku tidak mungkin menurunkan harga diriku untuk mengendap-endap ke dapur hanya untuk mencari makanan.

Hari ini aku bisa tenang karena kelas pagi Slytherin diisi dengan Ramalan, sementara aku tidak mengikuti Ramalan. Lambat-lambat aku bangun dari tempat tidur, merapikannya dengan sekali sentakan tongkat sihir, lalu menyelipkan tongkat sihir di saku, dan menggerakkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi laki-laki. Aku tidak boleh ketinggalan makan siang, jadi hari ini aku benar-benar harus bersiap-siap.

Setelah mandi, aku keluar dari Asrama Slytherin. Udara lembap di ruang bawah tanah semakin tidak terasa ketika aku semakin naik ke atas. Terkadang aku bingung, kenapa Slytherin meletakkan asramanya di bawah sana, dingin dan misterius. Terkadang menyeramkan. Namun mungkin itulah yang ingin ditanamkan Salazar Slytherin: begitulah seharusnya anak-anak Slytherin.

Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar lorong Hogwarts. Beberapa gadis menyapa, maka aku menggoda. Beberapa profesor mengangguk, maka aku memberikan salam. Seharusnya aku yang menjadi prefek, bukan si P3 brengsek itu. Sudah jelas bahwa aku yang lebih populer di Hogwarts. Tapi mungkin karena faktor ayah P3 adalah seorang pahlawan, makanya dia ditunjuk menjadi prefek.

Cih. Bangga karena membawa nama keluarga?

Bukannya aku mengharapkan jabatan atau apa, sih.

Aku tidak begitu tahu berapa menit atau berapa jam yang sudah kulewatkan untuk berkeliaran di koridor sendiri, untuk menunggu jam makan siang yang kutunggu-tunggu, karena tiba-tiba saja anak-anak Slytherin sudah menghambur keluar dari kelas atas, kelas Ramalan, dan berbisik-bisik. Diikuti oleh beberapa anak Gryffindor yang terkadang menunjuk salah satu anak laki-laki dari Slytherin, lalu tertawa cekikikan.

Astaga, aku ketinggalan berita apa, nih?

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang datang dari belakang dan menepuk kedua pundakku dengan kencang. Aku mengernyit, melihat Tony Zabini yang tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga. Ekspresinya mengejek. "Sayang sekali Tuan Malfoy Muda ini tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di kelas Ramalan."

Benar saja, aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang menghebohkan. "Beritahu aku, sialan."

Dia mendengus, membiarkan aku menebak-nebak sementara dia senang sekali mengejekku. "Berhubungan dengan Rose Weasley, lho …."

Dengan begitu, dia buru-buru pergi sebelum aku sempat menanyakan apa pun. Oi!

Kemudian kepalaku mencari-cari seseorang berambut merah di gerombolan anak Gryffindor. Aku mencari Rose Weasley. Kelas Ramalan? Berhubungan dengannya? Apa maksudnya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Namun saat aku mencari kepala merah di gerombolan Gryffindor, aku tidak menemui Rose Weasley. Mungkin dia menghilang dari pandanganku atau apa.

Atau dia sudah pergi sedari tadi dan aku teralihkan sama sekali?

Aku benar-benar penasaran, bajingan!

Kakiku menuntunku ke mana pun untuk mencari Rose Weasley, atau siapa pun yang bisa kutanyai tentang apa yang terjadi di kelas Ramalan. Dan sumpah, aku benar-benar kesal karena P3 tahu, _sementara aku tidak_. Otakku memang sudah tidak beres, rupanya. Sejak kapan aku menjadi sangat peduli pada seseorang seperti ini?

Apalagi setelah mengenal _hanya _tiga hari saja?

"Permisi," aku berdesis mengerikan untuk menembus kerumunan yang membanjir menuju Aula Besar. Barulah kusadari bahwa itu adalah jam makan siang. Sekarang prioritasku ada dua, dan itu intensitasnya sama: menemukan Rose Weasley _atau_ makan siang. Tapi aku penasaran sekali, dan aku ingin menanyai anak Slytherin tapi … bagaimana jika aku malah ditertawakan?

Sekelebat rambut merah lewat di depanku. Awalnya aku tidak yakin, tapi aku menangkap mata biru yang melihat sekilas ke arahku.

Aku buru-buru mengejarnya.

Aku tidak peduli perutku berkoar-koar minta makan.

.

Rose Weasley berjalan dengan cepat dan menghindari siapa pun yang ingin berbicara atau sekadar menyapanya. Dia seperti angin, menembus kerumunan begitu saja, dan itu lebih parah daripadaku karena dia tidak mengucapkan permisi atau apa pun. Sampai saat ini aku belum kehilangan jejaknya—untunglah!—dan aku bisa mengejarnya sampai ke Aula Depan. Dia tidak berhenti sampai di sana, tapi dia hanya bergerak melambat daripada tadi karena kerumunan orang sudah lebih sedikit.

Aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi aku melihat orang-orang yang melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan mencurigakan, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk memanggil Rose Weasley dalam jarak yang lebih dekat. Aku setengah berlari untuk mengejar langkah-langkah Rose yang panjang. Demi apa pun, kenapa sih dengan Rose?

Rose melangkah sampai Hutan Terlarang. Di perbatasannya, dia berhenti. Aku berjalan dengan pelan, sedikit ragu, namun juga ada determinasi dalam diriku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengagetkannya dengan memanggilnya terlebih dahulu, "Rose."

Dia membeku di tempatnya. Tubuhnya menjadi tegang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan hari ini. Kelas Ramalan memang benar-benar menyebalkan, bahkan ketika aku tidak mengikuti pelajarannya. Rose, dengan perlahan, membalikkan seluruh tubuhnya kepadaku.

Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Rose semerah itu.

Bukan karena malu. Tapi karena marah. Aku tahu karena matanya bersinar, bersinar karena marah. Aku baru saja ingin bertanya ketika dia mengangkat tangannya tepat di depan mataku. Itu berarti tanda tidak ingin ada satu pun yang mengganggunya, 'kan?

Aku mengangguk, dan kemudian dia menurunkan tangannya. Aku melihatnya, kulitnya pucat sementara wajahnya merah sekali.

Kami berdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang berbicara, dan aku juga tidak mau mengganggu Rose untuk saat ini. Mungkin fakta ini akan sangat aneh jika diketahui orang … Scorpius Malfoy berusaha menahan egonya demi seseorang? Tapi untuk situasi yang saat ini, kurasa itu tidak aneh.

Entah di menit ke-sekian sampai akhirnya Rose Weasley mulai tenang dan dia membuka mulut. Aku menunggu suaranya untuk keluar.

Suara yang keluar adalah sesuatu yang tidak kusangka-sangka.

"Scorpius Malfoy, apa kau percaya dengan takdir?"

.

.

.

Aku percaya.

.

.

.

**to be continue**

.

.

.

**Special Thanks **for:

_missgranger26, RinaaKartikaa, zielavienaz96, Clairy Cornell, RenaKudo-chan, Aprilia932, Astoria Malfoy, acha malfoy, TupaiPanda, cho-ci, _dan _kalukiluka_ yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review, juga dihaturkan ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah mau fav!

.

notes:

haaaay. maaf baru bisa apdet lagi (bagi yang nunggu) karena sekarang lebih aktif di ao3 untuk publish fanfiksi2 oneshot/drabble. entahlah, saya sekarang menganggap ao3 adorable sekali dan sayang banget kalo ao3 nggak kepake. siapa tau kalau ada yang kepingin mengunjungi akun ao3 saya :P

bab kali ini dari sudut pandang Scorpius. semoga kerasa 'Scorpius'nya, yah. soalnya saya juga pingin mengeksplor karakter2 di fanfiksi ini lebih dalam lagi, dan kalau misalnya POV Scorpius sama Rose gak ada bedanya, yah, saya gagal berarti ….

untuk penggemar Albus Potter: saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, saya nggak benci Albus, serius deh. saya cuma pingin supaya kebencian Scorpius itu bisa kerasa lewat sini—jadi kesannya kayak bashing ya? enggak kan? saya nggak benci Albus lho :"3

ramalan sudah dibacakan! XD pertanyaan yang belum terjawab di bab ini, diusahakan terjawab di bab selanjutnya, karena ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin disisakan sampai bab terakhir^^

semoga bisa apdet lebih cepet lagi, ya.

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


	5. Chapter 4: Logic and Rationality

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Albus Potter  
**Warning:** Mengandung hint romantik antara Scorpius-Rose dan Albus-Rose. Canon. Multichapter. Tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts. Gryffindor: Rose. Slytherin: Albus dan Scorpius. Including some OCs. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Between Seditious and Karma  
© qunnyv19

.

Chapter 4: Logic and Rationality  
**Rose**

* * *

Begitu banyak cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan seseorang.

Ada yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Ada yang membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir sehingga tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dalam waktu dekat. Ada juga yang merasa pertanyaan itu tidak penting, sehingga pertanyaan itu diabaikan. Ada lagi orang yang agak idiot, yaitu memperhatikan si penanya lekat-lekat seolah dia tidak mengerti satu patah kata pun yang ditanyakan.

Tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang menjawab pertanyaan dengan menggenggam tangan seseorang. Tanganku berkeringat dingin, karena gugup dan marah dan aku tidak bisa melampiaskannya kepada apa pun, kepada siapa pun. Namun tangan Scorpius ada di sana, menggenggamnya erat-erat, dan mengelus-elus bagian antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jariku, seolah berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Pemuda ini tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Apa dia percaya takdir? Apa pertanyaan itu terdengar konyol sampai-sampai dia harus bersikap seperti ini? Apa wajahku terlalu aneh untuk dilihat sehingga dia terus menerus melihat ke wajahku?

Tapi, entah kenapa, aku bersyukur Scorpius Malfoy tidak mengikuti pelajaran Ramalan, atau dia juga akan seperti anak-anak Slytherin yang berbisik-bisik dan mendengar gosip-gosip anak Gryffindor sesegera mungkin. Walaupun demikian, hal ini sepertinya tidak bisa dihindari. Berita tentang ramalan itu akan segera tersebar, cepat atau lambat.

Karena tidak biasanya ekspresi Profesor Trelawney seperti itu. Seperti trans—dia antara sadar dan tidak sadar ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, dan tidak memperhatikan apa pun kecuali aku.

Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya Scorpius menyadari hal itu, karena dia langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan cepat. Aku melihat wajahnya dengan baik-baik, sadar bahwa dia mengerjarku sedari tadi, dan dia melewatkan makan siang demi aku.

Omong-omong makan siang, aku teringat kejadian di Aula Besar kemarin. Gadis Ravenclaw _itu_ yang mengecup pipi Scorpius di sana menjadi kehebohan tersendiri, dan aku _tidak _melewatkannya. Kalau saja ramalan itu tidak dibacakan, mungkin topik antara Scorpius dan gadis itu—sungguh, aku tidak tertarik untuk mengingat namanya—akan menjadi _trending topic_. Tapi tidak. Aku yakin sekarang seluruh Aula Besar sedang membicarakan ramalan _absurd_ tersebut.

Karena mengingat kejadian itu, aku jadi tidak terlalu kasihan lagi pada Scorpius yang sudah melewatkan makan siangnya demi mengejarku sampai sini.

Scorpius ingin berbicara, mulutnya membuka, tapi dengan cepat dia menutupnya lagi. Dia tidak mau berbicara entah karena dia sadar diri sehingga tidak mau merusak _mood_ku, atau karena dia memang mengurungkan niat untuk tidak mengatakan hal apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Malfoy," kataku pada akhirnya, dan membuat kesadarannya kembali padaku. Wajahnya agak mengerut tidak senang, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku lanjutkan saja kata-kataku, "Kalau kau mau bicara sesuatu, bicara saja."

"Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu," ujarnya, seakan itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia. Aku mana tahu kalau dia ingin menjawab pertanyaanku jika tadi tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku? Aku bukan cenayang seperti Profesor Trelawney yang seenak hatinya meramalkan aku akan bertemu jodohku di Hutan Terlarang dengan binatang suci—apa? Aku melakukan ritual ilegal, begitu?

"Jawab saja." Nadaku terdengar seperti nada acuh tak acuh, padahal aku penasaran setengah mati. Biar sajalah, biar Scorpius Malfoy tidak merasa bahwa aku sangat mengharapkan jawabannya.

Hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, kedua tangan terkepal di sisi kanan dan kiri erat-erat entah untuk apa.

"Aku percaya dengan takdir."

Scorpius Malfoy percaya dengan takdir. Lalu, apa tanggapanku sekarang?

Apa aku masih menganggap Profesor Trelawney dan bola kristalnya sebagai sesuatu yang konyol? Menganggap bahwa ramalannya adalah hal bodoh yang tak perlu dipercaya dan dipertimbangkan?

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu?" Suaranya yang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku, tapi untung saja aku bisa mengendalikan seluruh ekspresi wajahku sehingga tidak terlihat terkejut atau apa. Mata Scorpius disipitkan, dan dia melanjutkan, "Rose, kau kenapa? Oke, _seriously_, apa yang terjadi di kelas ramalan?"

Aku diam. Aku tidak mau menjawab karena itu akan kedengaran konyol, tapi kalau misalnya aku menjawab, maka aku juga akan terdengar konyol. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Scorpius Malfoy menatapku dengan mata abu-abu yang disipitkan bahaya.

Mata abu-abu ….

Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa mata abu-abu membosankan dan kusam, tapi bagiku tidak. Mata Scorpius Malfoy adalah sesuatu yang lain lagi, karena dari sana, aku bisa melihat salju yang turun dan menenangkan. Melihat mata itu, aku tidak takut untuk melihat refleksiku.

"Rose Weasley?"

"Ya," jawabku, kemudian fokus ke wajahnya lagi, "Kau akan segera tahu apa yang terjadi di kelas ramalan."

"Tidak," dia bersikeras dan maju selangkah ke hadapanku. "Aku butuh jawabannya dari kau. Sekarang. Aku penasaran setengah mati sehingga aku mengejarmu sampai sini dan melewatkan ma—maksudku, aku sudah mengejarmu sampai sini dan kau tidak menghargaiku sama sekali?"

"Aku tahu kau melewatkan makan siang," kataku, lalu sadar kalau aku menaikkan oktaf nada suaraku, sehingga aku berusaha menurunkannya lagi seperti biasa. "Kalau kau memang ingin makan siang kenapa malah mengejarku sampai ke sini? Kenapa kau tidak memilih makan siang daripada mengejarku lalu berkata seperti kau menyesal ke sini dan harusnya memilih makan siang saja?"

Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku pikir aku sudah mengenalmu, ternyata aku salah."

Kata-kataku salah, ya? Bagian mana?

Tapi Scorpius tidak pergi menuju Aula Besar. Kalau dia pergi sekarang, setidaknya dia bisa menikmati makanan utama dan hidangan penutup. Tapi dia tetap berdiri di sana, menunggu kata-kata yang seharusnya sudah keluar dari mulutku dari tadi.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Oke, terserah kaulah, Rose," katanya dengan sikap lelah dan tidak menyerang seperti tadi. Dia sudah pasrah—tapi yang kutahu, tipikal orang seperti dia adalah orang yang tidak mudah menyerah karena aku tidak ingin berbicara. Lagi pula, seharusnya ini bukan masalah besar. Belum tentu ramalan konyol itu benar adanya, walaupun ekspresi Profesor Trelawney saat itu meyakinkan ….

"Aku dapat ramalan," tukasku pada akhirnya, tidak tega jika harus membiarkan Scorpius memasang ekspresi tercela seperti itu. Yah, wajahnya memang ekspresif sih, kalau boleh jujur. Mendengar kata-kata dariku, matanya langsung bersinar. Ya ampun, sebegitu pinginnyakah dia untuk mendapat jawabanku?

Tapi aku berhenti sampai di sana saja. Dia kelihatan kecewa.

"Ramalan apa?"

"Ramalan—" aku berhenti. "Bisa tidak kita bicarakan yang lain saja? Kau mau makan siang, Malfoy? Kita bisa pergi ke Aula Besar bersama kalau kau mau. Eh, tunggu dulu," kataku buru-buru, "Kalau kita pergi bersama, nanti _gadisimu _marah, jadi lebih baik kau pergi duluan saja, karena kelihatan sekali kalau kau sedang lapar."

Scorpius tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi dan dengan tenang dia berdiri di sebelahku dengan tegap, tidak terusik sama sekali oleh kata-kataku. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mengusirnya karena jujur saja, aku ingin sendiri untuk saat ini.

Kecuali … Al.

Al memang berada di kelas ramalan tadi, karena dia juga mengambil ramalan. Entah apa tanggapannya ketika mendengar ramalan itu dan melihatku pergi begitu saja. Karena kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain beberapa tahun lamanya, kukira kita bisa cukup dekat untuk saling memahami satu sama lain, tapi aku tidak melihat Al sama sekali sekarang.

Atau tanggapanku salah?

Apa Al menganggap bahwa kita sama sekali tidak dekat?

"—sini, lho."

"Hah?" kataku, kedengaran agak tolol, dan buru-buru aku menyamarkan suaraku. "Apa, Malfoy?"

"Aku ada di sini, lho," dia mengulang, ekspresinya bosan, dan bola matanya diputar untuk menekankan ekspresi serupa. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku yang melamun dan sedang marah itu adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan, bahkan Al pernah mengatakan hal itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Malfoy," kataku, tanpa berusaha sedikit pun untuk menurunkan nada suaraku, "Kau bisa saja ke Aula Besar sekarang. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi Malfoy masih tidak bergerak. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Aku berusaha untuk melihat wajahnya, tapi dia sendiri lebih memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain, ke bangunan Hogwarts yang besar dan megah dan tidak bisa dilihat oleh para Muggle.

"Kau mau menemaniku, Malfoy?" tanyaku geli, tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Malfoy punya pikiran yang lebih dewasa dibandingkan yang kupikirkan. "Kukira kau sedang lapar."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Hal yang mengejutkan adalah, beberapa detik setelah dia mengumumkan hal tersebut, ada suara perut berbunyi yang berasal dari sebelahku.

Wajah Malfoy langsung mengerut jijik pada dirinya sendiri, dan mau tak mau aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai membuat wajah Malfoy menoleh kepadaku sepenuhnya.

"Tidak lucu, Rose Weasley." Karena aku tidak bereaksi dengan kalimat itu, aku terus tertawa, yang membuat Malfoy tambah kesal dan menekankan kata-katanya, "Serius. Itu tidak lucu. Oke? Berhenti tertawa."

Aku mengangguk, mengatupkan mulutku erat-erat, dan rasa geli itu menyerang lagi. Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku. Ramalan.

Aku langsung berhenti tertawa.

Scorpius Malfoy menyadari hal itu dan langsung melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku mengabaikannya, berdeham dengan wibawa, lalu berdiri tegak, "Kurasa aku akan makan sekarang."

Aku melirik Malfoy lewat ekor mata dan melihat ekspresi lega yang menghiasi wajahnya. Apakah dia selapar itu? Memangnya dia tidak sarapan sehingga perutnya berbunyi? Atau selera makannya memang sebuas itu?

"Kau jalan duluan saja, Malfoy," kataku lagi, berharap semoga dia cepat pergi dan menuntaskan masalah perutnya dengan segera.

"Kau berusaha menipuku ya, Rose," gumamnya tanpa tanda tanya yang membuatku bingung setengah mati. "Kelihatan sekali kalau kau sedang tidak berniat makan. Kalau kau ingin mengusirku, bilang saja."

Lho?

Aku salah bicara lagi?

"Aku tidak mengusir—"

"Aku mengerti." Scorpius Malfoy segera berdiri tegap seperti aku—namun aku sudah agak membungkuk gara-gara lesu mendengar perkataannya yang seperti acuh tak acuh itu—dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja di perbatasan Hogwarts dan Hutan Terlarang.

Dia pergi begitu saja. Padahal barusan aku sudah menyadari bahwa Scorpius Malfoy meninggalkan makan siangnya walaupun dia lapar dan tetap tinggal di sini demi aku.

Sebelum dia pergi terlalu jauh, aku berteriak, dengan harapan bahwa dia mendengarnya dan _memedulikan_ aku.

"Aku diberikan ramalan," pancingku, dengan nada suara yang tak main-main kerasnya, yang kalau anak-anak di dalam sedang tidak sibuk untuk makan siang, mungkin mereka bisa mendengar suaraku. Hal itu berhasil membuat Scorpius melambatkan langkahnya, tapi dia tidak berhenti. Maka, aku juga tidak berhenti.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"_Barang siapa yang berambut merah dan bermata biru akan menemukan sandingannya, yaitu musuh dari asramanya, pada tarikh ini, di jenggala dan dipersatukan oleh binatang suci yang hidup di sana."_

Aku mengulangi kalimat yang sama persis yang diutarakan oleh Profesor Trelawney, karena aku tidak bisa melupakan kalimat _absurd_ dan tidak bisa dipercaya itu.

Malfoy sepenuhnya berhenti, dan detik berikutnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan terbungkuk-bungkuk sampai dia harus memegangi perutnya supaya tidak terjatuh.

Huh?

Dia berbalik, senyumnya cerah sekali sampai-sampai aku takut matahari kalah terang, dan ekspresinya mengatakan, _ya ampun Rose Weasley_ dan dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy!"

Dia berhenti, tapi menyeringai seperti ekspresinya yang biasa. Oh, aku benci ekspresi itu, Scorpius Malfoy. Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya.

"Kau _percaya_, Rose?" tanyanya, dengan nada khawatir yang dibuat-buat, dan aku menutup mata lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam supaya tidak meledak sekarang juga. "Kau, Rose Weasley, yang katanya siswa tercerdas di Hogwarts _yang seharusnya _mempunyai logika dan rasionalitas tinggi, percaya pada ramalan tolol itu? Serius?"

"Aku memang seharusnya tidak usah perca—"

"Ya!" Dia mengangguk-angguk, "Harusnya kau tidak usah percaya pada ramalan seperti itu. Dan kau marah karena perkataan Profesor Trelawney yang tidak masuk akal? Duh, Rose. Ke mana logikamu?"

Yah, benar juga sih ….

Untuk apa aku mengambil serius perkataan Profesor Trelawney ….

"Yah, mungkin—"

"Lagipula, apa-apaan kata-katanya itu. Musuh dari asramanya? Sejak kapan Gryffindor punya musuh setelah Perang Besar di Hogwarts sudah selesai? Binatang suci? _Please_, Rose Weasley, katakan kalau kau _tidak_ sedang melakukan ritual ilegal."

Aku tersenyum. Lebar. Siapa sangka aku dan dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama? Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat ocehan Scorpius terhenti dan menatapku dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

Ya ampun, aku semakin mengagumi Malfoy dengan wajahnya yang ekspresif dan atraktif. Dan juga sifatnya, yang ternyata lebih dewasa dari yang kuperkirakan—uh, aku sudah mengatakan hal ini ya.

Tapi kemudian dia cengar cengir lagi dan aku memasang ekspresiku yang biasa.

"Kau mau melihat Argent dan Deuce habis pelajaran hari ini berakhir?" tanyaku tanpa sadar, karena tiba-tiba aku teringat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Scorpius Malfoy, yang ditemani oleh Unicorn paling tampan dan cantik yang pernah kulihat, dan dengan dedaunan kering serta pohon-pohon yang berada di sekitar kami.

Hutan Terlarang, Unicorn ….

Tidak mungkin.

"Boleh," dia berkata, dan ekspresinya agak serius. Aku yakin aku sedang tidak bermimpi ketika melihat ekspresi Scorpius seserius itu. _Akulah penyebabnya_.

Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan sesuatu lagi, dia sudah memotongku dengan gumaman yang agak keras sehingga jarak jauh kami tidak menjadi penghalangnya.

"Tapi, Rose Weasley, apa kau tidak lapar?"

Aku menahan senyum yang sudah ingin terbentuk.

"Aku lapar sekali. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita ke Aula Besar bersa—"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Scorpius Malfoy." Aku berjalan cepat menuju Scorpius yang berada di depanku. Sekilas, aku melihat Scorpius membentuk seringai ketika aku memanggilnya dengan 'Scorpius Malfoy'. Mungkin aku harus memanggilnya sering-sering dengan nama depan.

Eits, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah dengan pesonanya begitu saja!

Ketika aku sudah hampir sejajar dengannya, dia melangkah lagi, tapi tidak buru-buru seperti tadi. Aku berjalan sedikit di belakangnya, tidak mau ambil pusing untuk mengejar langkahnya yang panjang-panjang agar kami sejajar. Berjalan bersamanya saja sudah cukup, karena ini mimpi yang tidak mungkin terealisasi ketika aku tidak ke Hutan Terlarang saat itu.

.

Perjalanan kami bisa dibilang singkat jika saja diisi berbagai macam obrolan, seperti kemarin saat kami berdua membicarakan hal-hal bersifat trivia ketika matahari terbenam. Tapi hari ini tidak. Kami hanya berjalan dalam diam, dia berada di sebelah kananku walaupun agak ke depan sedikit, dan aku agak di belakangnya, tapi aku tidak begitu peduli.

Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan perutnya yang malang.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah menit lagi sampai akhirnya kami sampai di Aula Besar. Namun, di Aula Besar, meja-meja hampir tersapu bersih, hanya tersisa para murid yang menikmati hidangan penutup mereka, sebagian lagi sudah bubar untuk mempersiapkan pelajaran selanjutnya.

Aku bisa mendengar desah napas Scorpius Malfoy yang merasa nasibnya tidak bisa lebih malang lagi daripada ini.

"_Lagi_?" dia berbisik tak percaya, dan aku mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu lagi? Kau tidak ikut sarapan ya makanya kelaparan begitu?"

Scorpius terdiam beberapa saat, dia tidak tahu akan menjawab apa, mungkin. Kalau dia melewatkan sarapan dan sekarang melewatkan makan siang juga—karena aku—maka aku akan merasa sangat sangat bersalah. Aku tidak memberitahu soal ramalan itu dari awal ketika dia menemuiku sehingga dia merasa penasaran dan menungguiku begitu.

Malfoy tidak menjawab sama sekali. "Malfoy?"

"Ada hal menjijikkan kemarin yang membuatku tidak makan kemarin malam," jelasnya, dengan mata yang masih memandang keempat meja asrama dengan penuh harap, namun sudah tidak ada makanan yang tersisa untuknya. Aku sebenarnya tidak lapar, tapi melihat Scorpius seperti itu, aku merasa ingin mencuil sesuatu dari Dapur Hogwarts.

Omong-omong, kalimatnya yang tadi membuatku curiga.

"Hal menjijikkan apa?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan lega. "Oh, kau tidak melihat apa-apa? Bagus kalau begitu."

Aku menatapnya bete. "Kalau yang kaumaksud adalah kau dicium oleh gadis Ravenclaw itu, ya, aku melihatnya, Malfoy."

Ekspresi Scorpius berubah lagi, kali ini kulihat matanya agak gelisah. Dia menatap mataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang tadinya rapi. "Maksudku bukan itu—"

"Aku tahu, kok," sahutku, kali ini agak sinis, "Kau kan memang berkencan dengan gadis itu. Tidak usah pamer, sih. Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau sudah makan atau belum dari tadi pagi. Ternyata kau belum makan dari kemarin malam."

Belum makan dari kemarin malam. Untuk orang kaya raya seperti keluarga Malfoy, bagaimana rasanya untuk tidak makan lebih dari dua belas jam?

"Aku tidak mau ribut sekarang, Rose, serius." Dia mengangkat tangannya dengan tanda menyerah, dan dia berbalik lalu pergi begitu saja. Kebiasaan Malfoy yang perlu kucatat dalam hati, atau perlu kuingat-ingat sampai mati: dia sering meninggalkan orang begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan atau apa. Lalu kenapa aku mengharapkan perpisahan darinya ya?

Melihat rambut pirang dan jubahnya yang pergi begitu saja dariku, aku memutuskan untuk ke asrama Gryffindor untuk menyiapkan pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

Pelajaran Mantra sudah lewat bersama Ravenclaw. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak bisa melihat gadis itu—yang ternyata namanya adalah Gwen Flachoe, menjadi bahan gosip di kelas karena hubungannya dengan Malfoy—karena aku tidak mau terlalu sakit hati karenanya. Hmm, menjadi _secret admirer_ ternyata memang sulit, apalagi karena sekarang aku … bisa dikatakan sudah lebih mengenal Malfoy.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kelas, lalu teringat akan janjiku dengan Malfoy: mengunjungi Argent dan Deuce bersama-sama sehabis pelajaran hari ini selesai. Dengan langkah yang agak—terlalu—cepat, aku menaiki tangga Hogwarts dengan satu atau dua anak tangga sekaligus, menuju asrama Gryffindor, untuk membereskan perkamen-perkamenku dan menyiapkan diriku untuk bertemu Scorpius Malfoy.

Sebelum mencapai lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, pundakku ditepuk seseorang. Sentuhan ini tidak asing.

"Rose, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Err—" Aku mempertimbangkan ini sebentar. Sebetulnya, aku pingin cepat-cepat membereskan semua hal-hal setelah pelajaran agar aku bisa bertemu Malfoy secepatnya. Aku merasa agak bersalah karena mengatakan hal-hal menyedihkan saat di Aula Besar tadi. Tapi Al yang menemuiku adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diabaikan, jadi aku mengangguk dan segera berbalik.

Wajah Al yang biasa dihiasi senyum 'biasa' kini tampak datar dan memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir.

Mata. Al memiliki sepasang mata warna hijau _emerald_, yang hanya dimiliki oleh Uncle Harry dalam keluarganya. James dan Lily, kedua saudaranya, sama-sama memiliki mata biru yang diwariskan dari Aunt Ginny, tapi tidak dengan Al. Aku suka dengan mata hijau itu. Mata yang tentram, tenang, tapi agak mengejutkan jika sudah mengeluarkan kemarahan yang jarang terjadi. Dan dengan mata itu, aku tahu bahwa Al tidak pernah berbohong padaku.

Al mengangguk, langkahnya benar-benar sempurna ketika berjalan—tidak panjang dan tidak pendek—serta punggungnya tegap, benar-benar panutan yang sempurna. Dia pantas untuk menjadi prefek, menurutku.

Aku mengikuti di belakangnya, penasaran kenapa Al menghampiriku di saat-saat seperti ini.

Ketika kami sudah sampai di Menara Astronomi, Al memberi isyarat agar aku menutup pintu Menara Astronomi yang menjadi tempat kami berdiam sekarang ini. Aku mengangguk, menutup pintunya dengan perlahan namun pasti, dan mengikuti Al sampai ke balkon.

Tempat ini pasti indah sekali jika malam hari, dan memang begitulah adanya. Ketika kami—murid-murid Hogwarts—praktek di Menara Astronomi saat malam hari, pemandangannya sangat luas dan indah dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Menara Astronomi begitu saja, tapi sulit untuk diwujud nyatakan. Di siang hari, pemandangan di balkon Menara Astronomi terdapat langit biru luas dan awan yang melayang-layang.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan siang?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang Al ajukan padaku ketika kami sudah sampai di sini. Itu juga kalimat pertamanya yang diajukan dengan nada penuh asumsi dan kecurigaan. Wajah itu tidak terbalut dengan senyum biasanya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia pasti tahu insiden di kelas Ramalan karena dia juga anak Slytherin yang mengikuti pelajaran Ramalan. Dan aku dengan bodohnya yakin sekali bahwa Al akan mengerti dan menyusulku, tapi yang menyusulku adalah Malfoy.

Entah kenapa nama Malfoy tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, dan susah sekali untuk mengenyahkannya.

"Rose."

"Ramalan," jawabku singkat tanpa basa-basi. Dia mengangguk, seolah sudah mengasumsinya demikian. Aku menatap matanya, dan dia juga menatap mataku. Aku melihat refleksiku di sana, tegap, tertantang, tidak mau mundur.

"Apa kau marah karena Profesor Trelawney menunjuk dirimu?"

Apakah aku marah? Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena yang menanyakan pertanyaan ini adalah Albus Potter. Jika Scorpius Malfoy yang menanyakannya, mungkin dengan cepat aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku marah, karena aku dengan mudah jujur jika bicara dengan Malfoy.

Bukannya aku sulit untuk jujur dengan Al. Maksudku, Al adalah orang yang menarik. Dia perfeksionis dan tidak mau ada satu pun yang tercela di kehidupannya. Aku termasuk, karena aku sepupunya yang paling dekat.

Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban kekanak-kanakan seperti, _tentu saja aku marah. Dia tidak berhak meramalku seperti itu, apalagi dengan isi ramalannya yang konyol dan basi_.

Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang tidak bermutu seperti itu, dan aku tahu Al berekspektasi tinggi mengenaiku. Dia tahu aku cerdas, seharusnya aku tidak marah hanya karena Profesor Trelawney berkata demikian. Kenapa dengan mudahnya aku percaya dan langsung lari dari kelas setelah dia menyebutkan sederet kalimat itu?

Apakah aku marah?

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan aku mengangguk.

Dan dia juga mengangguk. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya Al bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, dalam hal ini, mungkin dia sudah belajar mengenai Legilimens dan Occlumens. Tapi aku tidak merasa ada orang lain yang menembus pikiranku begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya lagi, dan aku curiga satu jawaban akan memunculkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan berikutnya yang lebih rumit untuk dijawab dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dijawab. Al akan curiga jika aku menjawab lama-lama.

Kenapa aku marah?

"Karena itu tidak masuk akal," jawabku, sejujur-jujurnya yang aku bisa, karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong di depannya. "Maksudku, kenapa tiba-tiba dia meramalku seperti itu? Tidak lucu, 'kan, kalau tiba-tiba seorang guru meramal muridnya seperti itu dan seenaknya saja mengatakan itu keras-keras di depan kelas. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya."

Kali ini dia tidak mengangguk. Mungkin aku sudah mengecewakannya.

"Rose," katanya lagi, kali ini dia sudah tidak menatapku, tetapi ke langit di atas sana dengan kedua tangan yang tertumpu di atas balkon. Aku mengikuti jejaknya, dan merasakan angin segar yang langsung meniup rambutku sampai berantakan. Seperti biasa, aku tidak berniat untuk merapikannya lagi. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Al kepadaku.

"Apa?"

"Terkadang, satu hal bisa membawa satu kejadian lain," katanya, dengan suara tenang dan senyum biasa sudah tampil kembali di wajahnya. Diam-diam aku mengembuskan napas lega, karena jika ekspresinya sudah seperti itu, maka _mood_nya membaik. "Satu hal menuju hal berikutnya. Satu kejadian menuju kejadian berikutnya. Begitu terus, karena itulah alasan kenapa ada banyak hal-hal kecil yang terjadi sebelum kejadian besar, Rose Weasley."

Aku melihat wajah Al dari samping. Kalau Scorpius kuanggap dewasa, maka Al tiga kali lipat lebih dewasa. Karena ketenangannya. Jiwa besarnya sebagai pemimpin. Dan aku benar-benar mengaguminya sebagai sepupu yang hebat. Al tidak menjadi prefek karena nama besar ayahnya. Dia menjadi prefek karena kelakuannya yang bisa diacungi jempol.

Dia sadar aku memperhatikannya. Dia melirikku, hanya sebentar, lalu menatap ke depan lagi, seolah-olah hamparan pepohonan dan langit adalah hal yang lebih menarik saat ini. "Dan mungkin, kau, Rose, yang akan memimpin satu hal kecil menjadi satu kejadian besar yang selanjutnya."

Aku tertawa gugup. "Tidak mungkin."

Dia tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin saja. Siapa bilang tidak mungkin?"

"Aku," jawabku, membuat dia melihat ke arahku dan aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa pemuda yang satu ini begitu tampan. Kalau dia bukan sepupuku, mungkin aku sudah jatuh hati padanya. Dia begitu sempurna, dan aku tidak bisa mengelaknya.

Dia tersenyum lagi menanggapi itu, dan tidak berkata apa-apa setelahnya. Aku bergeming di tempat, memperhatikan bagaimana helaian rambut hitamnya yang sudah agak panjang jatuh ke dahinya.

Tangannya terangkat dan terarah ke telingaku. Aku membiarkan jari-jarinya mengelus anting-anting yang berada di sana sejak kecil. Anting mungil, yang tidak terlihat kalau aku tidak mengikat rambutku, dan tidak pernah kulepaskan dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Anting itu membentuk huruf abstrak yang lucu dan tidak bisa terbaca kecuali jika orang tersebut sudah tahu artinya. Magikal, kalau kata Al, dan aku setuju.

Karena anting itu pemberian Albus Potter.

Dia menarik tangannya lagi. Sentuhan itu seperti sentuhan kapas pada tanah, yang lembut dan ringan dan tidak terasa kalau tidak diperhatikan. Aku memperhatikan wajah Al yang dihiasi senyum biasanya.

"Aku ada satu pertanyaan lagi, kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk menjawabnya."

Bahuku menegang. Aku merasakan sesuatu tidak enak di sini, dan aku yakin seratus persen bahwa tadi keringat dingin sudah mengaliri punggungku. Jika kalimat seperti itu muncul dari Al, maka itu bukan pertanyaan main-main. Dan tidak seperti akhir kata-katanya yang, _kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk menjawabnya_, tapi jika dia sudah menambahi dengan kalimat itu, maka itu adalah pertanyaan yang _wajib _untuk dijawab.

"Ya?" tanyaku harap-harap cemas, semoga pertanyaan ini tidak seburuk seperti apa kedengarannya.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan Scorpius Malfoy?"

Aku merasa waktu di sekitarku berhenti, aku tidak bisa bergerak, napasku tertahan, dan detak jantungku terasa berhenti.

Pertanyaan ini _benar-benar _seburuk seperti apa kedengarannya. Aku menggigit pipi bagian dalamku, tidak bisa menjawab sama sekali, merasa tidak enak untuk menjawab sejujurnya maupun merasa aneh kalau aku menjawab sejujurnya.

Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyakan hal itu?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku langsung, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Al, dan aku mendapati senyum itu hilang dari wajahnya. Dia mengangguk dengan sangat, _sangat_ perlahan dan aku yakin kalau aku telah mengecewakannya.

"Aku mengerti," dia mengangguk sekali lagi, dan dia tidak menatapku sama sekali. "Kau memang benar-benar tertarik dengan Scorpius Malfoy."

"Aku ti—" aku ingin menjawab _aku tidak tahu_, dan Al tidak menungguku sama sekali untuk berkata apa-apa, karena tiba-tiba saja wajahnya sudah terpaut sekitar tiga sentimeter di wajahku. Aku gugup. Kecanggungan di antara kami sudah menghilang karena dia mencium dahiku di depan Menara Gryffindor saat itu, namun kalau dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya lagi, kurasa kecanggungan itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

Tapi tidak seperti yang kuperkirakan, dia mundur secepat dia maju ke wajahku. Dia tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangannya di hadapanku, seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi. "Sampai jumpa, Rose. Aku ada urusan di bawah."

Aku mengangguk, menatap jubahnya yang berkibar dengan sempurna, dan menyendiri di Menara Astronomi.

Aku tahu. Albus bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran atau mempelajari tentang Legilimens dan Occlumens, tapi dia bisa membaca wajahku. Ekspresiku yang biasa ditampilkan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Hanya Al yang bisa membaca ekspresiku.

Aku terus merenungi hal itu sampai aku sadar bahwa aku punya janji yang harus dipenuhi.

.

Scorpius berada di Aula Depan dengan wajah bete sebete-betenya dan lebih bete dari biasanya. Aku tersenyum kecut dan menanyainya apakah dia mau jalan sekarang atau nanti.

"Sembilan menit, Rose," katanya, dan aku langsung paham. Aku terlambat sembilan menit dan itu sudah membuatnya merengut mengerikan seperti itu. "Habis ngapain?"

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan," kujawab tanpa melihat wajahnya, lalu segera berjalan dengan langkah pendek-pendek tapi cepat menuju Hutan Terlarang, tentu saja dengan mengendap-endap karena sebenarnya kita dilarang untuk pergi ke sana. Aku mendengar dan merasakan suara jejak kaki Scorpius yang menginjak dedaunan.

"Jangan-jangan kaulupa dengan janjimu sendiri," dia menukas sambil berdeham pelan. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa dengan janjiku sendiri, memangnya aku seplin-plan itu?

"Oh, ayolah, Malfoy. Semua orang punya kesibukan tersendiri, kadang-kadang, dan aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa menelantarkan kesibukan itu."

"Baiklah." Dia mendengus—dan aku bisa _merasakan_ senyum mengejeknya dari belakang—dan suaranya seperti meremehkan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa datang menemuinya dan harusnya dia tidak banyak protes.

Kami sampai di perbatasan Hutan Terlarang, dan dengan mudah aku menyelinap setelah menyebutkan beberapa mantra agar aku bisa lolos. Scorpius berdiri di sana sebentar, menyeringai melihat tindakanku, dan langsung melompati pagar perbatasan yang tingginya kurang lebih satu meter. Dan dia berdiri tegap dan sempurna setelah melompati pagar tersebut.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Ternyata Malfoy bisa lompat-lompat juga."

"Hei," dia mengerut dan memasang tampang tak senang. "Aku pemain Quidditch, lho."

"Oh," jawabku acuh tak acuh, karena aku sudah tahu informasi itu sejak dia menjadi Chaser di kelas dua sampai sekarang. Aku memimpin jalan, tak sabar untuk segera bertemu Argent dan Deuce dan ingin melihat keakraban mereka dari hari ke hari.

Aku tidak merasakan langkah kaki di belakangku. Aku menoleh, melihat Scorpius Malfoy masih terpaku seperti orang tolol di sana, dan matanya terpancang padaku. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Malfoy apa yang kau—"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud demikian."

"Hah?"

Terang saja aku bingung. Perkataannya sama sekali tidak nyambung dan tidak ada maknanya dengan percakapan kami yang sebelumnya, dan sejujurnya aku sudah lupa dengan percakapan kami sebelum ini. Oh, aku ingat. Tentang kenapa aku terlambat.

Maksudnya apa? Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menggerutu kepadaku, begitu?

Aku mengangkat alis, ingin mendengar kelanjutan alibinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi aku … yah, aku tidak mau popularitasku di kalangan para gadis menjadi buruk, dan kau pasti sekarang menganggap aku cowok murahan."

Kedua alisku tertaut. Apa-apaan yang diocehkannya ini.

"Aku ingin menolak, tapi aku sadar waktu itu aku memberikan harapan palsu karena aku … aku tidak mengiranya menjadi seperti ini. Duh, aku pasti jelek sekali di matamu saat ini."

"Kau bicara apa, Malfoy?"

Dia seperti tersadar dan langsung melihat ke arahku. "Flanchoe."

"Flachoe," koreksiku, dan dia menahan senyum. Mungkin dia tidak mengira aku tahu nama gadis itu. "Maksudmu, kau tidak bermaksud—"

"Ya," jawabnya cepat-cepat, takut sekali aku tidak memahami maksudnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengencaninya. Di perpustakaan itu aku bilang 'nanti saja' dan membuatnya berpikir kalau aku memberi kesempatan … Rose, kau pasti menganggap aku ini 'murah' sekali ya?"

Aku diam saja, menunggunya untuk terus berbicara. Sepertinya dia mengerti.

"Tapi saat di Aula Besar itu, dia mendatangiku lagi, menagih 'nanti saja' yang kumaksud waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, aku lapar sekali, tapi aku juga tidak mau err, yah, begitulah. Jadi aku katakan saja—"

"Oke, Malfoy, aku mengerti," ujarku, tidak mau mendengar soal Malfoy dan gadis Flachoe ini lebih lanjut lagi karena sesuatu dalam diriku tertusuk-tusuk. "Aku mengerti, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Sekarang aku mau mencari Argent dan Deuce."

Dia menuju ke arahku dengan langkahnya yang panjang-panjang. "Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Tapi bukannya memang dia terbiasa untuk mengencani beberapa perempuan dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja? Bukannya memang seperti itu, berdasarkan hasil observasi yang telah kuamati? Kenapa dia pura-pura seperti pria inosen yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal perasaan cewek?

Tenang, Rose Weasley, kau tidak akan jatuh begitu saja ke dalam pesonanya. Itu saja kalau Malfoy memang benar-benar mau menariknya. Dari dulu, aku memang selalu menjadi penggemar rahasianya, tapi aku takut kalau aku benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Baiklah." Dia menghela napas—lega—dan menaruh tangannya di pundakku sok akrab. Aku membiarkan tangan itu menggantung sementara kami berdua berjalan bersama.

Kami berdiam lagi, tapi bukan diam karena canggung, lebih karena diam yang membuat kehangatan melingkupi. Dia tidak sadar kalau aku terus-terusan bertanya kapan tangannya akan lepas dari pundakku, karena satu tangannya sudah terasa berat.

Dia melepaskannya ketika aku dan dia sudah berjalan kira-kira setengah jam dari perbatasan, dan aku mulai takut kalau nanti kita akan tersesat. Aku berhenti, dia ikut berhenti, dan kami berpandangan, bingung.

"Aku takut kita tersesat, Malfoy."

Dia diam sebentar, kemudian menanggapi, "Aku takut kau benar, Rose."

Kami berdiam-diaman di sana, agak lama, kemudian dia berbalik dan memimpin untuk berjalan ke tempat kami berasal tadi, dan aku mengikutinya. Tidak mungkin, ah, tersesat. Masa Malfoy tidak hapal jalannya dari awal? Walaupun aku mengakui bahwa _seharusnya_ aku tidak boleh tersesat. Tidak lucu kalau aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran untuk esok hari karena tersesat.

Pelajaran besok hari: Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Gaib ….

Aku cemas kalau ramalan Profesor Trelawney benar. Tapi jika benar, berarti kredibilitas profesor tersebut tidak bisa diragukan, 'kan ….

Yang kulakukan selama perjalanan kembali—dengan tujuan utama adalah mengunjungi Argent dan Deuce—adalah menatap punggung Malfoy, karena aku takut kalau kehilangan dia di Hutan Terlarang. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak boleh meremehkan siapa pun dan apa pun, termasuk Hutan Terlarang itu sendiri.

"Rose?" dia memanggil, tapi terus berjalan tanpa menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Aku mengangguk, namun sadar kalau dia tidak bisa melihatku. Aku mengangguk sekali lagi dan berkata, "Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu jalan kembali menuju perbatasan?"

Ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Kau tidak tahu, Malfoy?"

"Tidak. Aku sering ke sini saat pelajaran Hagrid saja—"

"Profesor Hagrid," koreksiku cepat.

"—dan aku tahu jalan kembali karena biasa aku jalan tidak terlalu jauh dan suara anak-anak biasanya kedengaran sampai sini. Lagi pula, Hagr—Profesor Hagrid biasanya sering masuk ke Hutan Terlarang, dan aku tidak tersesat karenanya."

"Oh, bagus sekali," keluhku dan mengembuskan napas lelah. "Coba ikuti aku, siapa tahu aku berhasil sampai ke perbatasan dengan selamat."

Kami berjalan dengan cepat, sampai kemudian terdengar suara _krak krak_ ranting patah yang mencurigakan. Malfoy menarik tanganku, keras, membuatku terkesiap, namun tangan satunya lagi membekap mulutku agar aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

Mataku memicing, dan mendengar suara tapak seperti kuda, yang kasar dan berat, di depanku, agak jauh di sana. Aku mendengar Malfoy berbisik dan bergumam, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa.

Aku menggigit tangan Scorpius supaya aku bisa bicara, dan dia langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya karena gigitanku. Aku bertanya penasaran, "Malfoy …?"

"Centaurus," dia berbisik pelan. Aku menggigit bibir.

"Apa mereka berbahaya?"

"… mungkin."

Kami tidak berbicara lagi selama itu, mendengar langkah-langkah para Centaurus yang terdengar semakin dekat, berbahaya, dan mengancam. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit karena kedekatan posisiku dengan Scorpius saat ini. Memang, terkadang banyak hal-hal yang tidak tepat yang terjadi di waktu yang tidak tepat pula.

Scorpius membiarkan cengkeramannya pada tanganku agar tidak sekasar tadi, dan semakin lama cengkeraman itu tidak terasa sama sekali dan akhirnya hilang. Scorpius melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, dan aku segera memasukkan tanganku ke dalam jubah, merasa gugup dan aneh.

Suara langkah kaki Centaurus itu masih terdengar, bahkan semakin dekat, dan aku mulai takut kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa lolos dari Hutan Terlarang dengan selamat. Mungkin ini karena aku melanggar peraturan dari Mom (lagi). 'Hindari Hutan Terlarang' dan aku malah membandel dan sering masuk ke sini.

Aku bisa merasakan napas Malfoy yang hangat dan menenangkan di leherku. Setidaknya, aku punya dia di sini. Aku tidak terlalu merasa takut lagi.

"Menurutmu, Malfoy," kataku membuka percakapan, tapi sebisa mungkin menekan suaranya sampai ke titik terendah yang kubisa. Aku yakin Malfoy bisa mendengarnya. "Kita bisa lolos dari sini?"

"Tentu saja," dia menjawab dengan percaya diri, dan aku berharap aku punya rasa kepercayaan diri itu. Aku mengangguk yakin juga, dan setelah itu membiarkan mataku menjelajahi Hutan Terlarang, mengabaikan degup jantung yang tak beraturan. Penyebabnya ada dua, yaitu:

Takut karena tidak bisa lolos dari Hutan Terlarang dengan selamat

Kedekatan posisiku dengan Scorpius Malfoy

Mungkin dua-duanya.

Tangan Malfoy berada di pundakku lagi, namun untuk kali ini, aku peduli. Aku pernah mendengar cerita bahwa Centaurus itu berbahaya, kata Mom, dan ada baiknya untuk tidak berurusan dengan mereka, bahkan setelah Perang Besar berakhir. Hanya Profesor Hagrid yang bisa akrab dengan makhluk-makhluk di Hutan Terlarang.

Aku berjanji akan menanggapi semua perkataan Mom dengan lebih serius.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan posisi Scorpius berpindah dari pundak ke leherku. Aku merasa aneh, merinding tiba-tiba, dan aku tidak yakin reaksi seperti itu bisa menyenangkan Scorpius. Tapi untuk apa aku ingin menyenangkannya?

Tangannya bergerak ke atas menuju wajahku.

Demi apa pun apa yang sedang orang ini lakukan.

Lalu jari-jarinya menyentuh ke telingaku dan dia berhenti. Aku tertegun.

"Aku baru tahu kau memakai anting, Rose."

Dia menarik tangannya, dan buru-buru aku menggunakan rambutku untuk menutupi telingaku. Apa aku harus menjelaskan bahwa itu pemberian Al? Tidak penting juga, kan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memakai anting?"

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya, aku bisa merasakan seringaiannya di belakang, tapi aku memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Untung saja dia tidak melihat tulisan abstrak yang tertulis di anting tersebut.

Kami berdiam lagi sampai langkah-langkah Centaurus tidak terdengar, dan aku bersyukur Malfoy tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang anting. Firasatku tidak enak kalau aku membicarakan Al di hadapan Malfoy.

"Aku rasa aman untuk keluar sekarang," tukasku buru-buru, tidak nyaman di posisi terlalu intim yang seperti ini, walaupun menurut Malfoy, mungkin ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia yang sering memainkan perempuan. Tanpa menunggunya, aku segera keluar dari persembunyian kami dan berdiri tegap. Malfoy mengikuti di belakangku.

"Rose."

"Ya?" Aku berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Aku tidak mau melewatkan acara makan malam."

Aku mengerti. Aku berusaha menahan tawa dan mengangguk. Paling tidak belum satu jam kita di sini, dan mungkin ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum kami menikmati makan malam. _Poor Malfoy_.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa jalan ke perbatasan dengan tepat waktu atau tidak, Malfoy, tapi kuharap aku bisa ke sana secepat yang aku bisa."

"Pundakmu mungil, Rose."

"Apa?"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Scorpius selalu mengubah topik pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba seperti itu, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli juga dan penasaran dengan maksud kata-katanya. Pundakku mungil, lalu?

"Lalu?" tanyaku, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang ada di kepala.

"Aku suka menaruh tanganku di atas pundakmu. Terasa pas."

"Hmm," aku bergumam sambil berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan, tapi tak ada yang datang ke dalam kepalaku. Aku membiarkan gumamanku tergantung di udara, dan melanjutkan melangkah menuju perbatasan.

Pencarian Argent dan Deuce pun terabaikan.

Mungkin, esok hari, atau lusa, aku akan mengunjungi mereka sendiri. Rasanya kalau aku mengajak Malfoy, aku malah semakin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Tidak, tidak bisa dibiarkan begini terus.

Aku berjalan seingatku saja, karena aku sudah sering ke sini, lagi pula seharusnya aku tahu jalan keluarnya. Bersama Malfoy membuatku hilang ingatan.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit pencarian, mataku menangkap pagar yang biasa kutahu sebagai perbatasan. Di sana, aku berlari cepat, meninggalkan Malfoy di belakang—dan aku yakin Malfoy juga mengikutiku—dan mencapai perbatasan secepat yang aku bisa.

Aku bernapas lega. Aku segera melakukan hal yang sama ketika aku masuk ke sini. Aku menggunakan beberapa mantra dan menyelinap ke luar, kemudian Scorpius dengan gagahnya melompati pagar itu tanpa masalah.

"Kau tidak akan ketinggalan untuk acara makan malam, Malfoy." Aku tersenyum simpul. Dia mengangguk, dan kami berjalan cepat menuju Hogwarts. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Malfoy, dan di saat yang sama aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubicarakan. Yang kupedulikan adalah bagaimana caranya menghilangkan kekikukkan diriku sendiri ketika bersama dengan Malfoy.

Ketika berada di Aula Depan, aku enggan untuk pergi, sehingga aku berdiri di situ saja tanpa bergerak. Malfoy mengikuti langkahku, dan diam seribu bahasa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak langsung masuk. Situasi ini persis kemarin.

Hanya saja, kemarin kami sempat bertemu dengan Argent dan Deuce. Sekarang tidak.

"Kita sampai di sini, Malfoy."

"… sampai di sini, Rose."

"Di sini," aku berkata, berharap agar dia lebih dulu meninggalkanku. Kemarin aku duluan yang meninggalkannya, dan kali ini aku ingin melihat punggungnya sekali lagi.

"Aku lapar."

"Baik," ujarku, menahan senyum sekali lagi. "Silakan pergi, Malfoy."

Dia menatapku, tatapannya bersinar-sinar. "Aku lapar, Rose. Jadi aku pergi dulu, oke?"

Aku mengangguk. "Oke."

Dia langsung berbalik dan pergi seperti biasanya, tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahaan atau apa. Aku tidak peduli—atau, aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Aku mengikuti langkahnya menuju Aula Besar tak beberapa lama kemudian, dan acara makan malam dimulai.

.

Tidak banyak kegiatan yang kulakukan setelah makan malam, selain pembicaraanku dengan Al sore ini yang terngiang-ngiang di benakku serta bagaimana rasanya tangan Scorpius yang berada di atas pundakku.

.

Aku merasa ngeri dengan pemandangan di depanku. Adikku di sana, bersimbah darah, sementara dia yang mempunyai pisau mencabut sesuatu dari leher Hugo begitu saja dan segera pergi, begitu juga dengan pisau yang ada di perut Hugo.

"Pergi atau mati."

Dan aku terpaku di sana, seperti orang tolol.

Tidak bisa bergerak.

.

Aku bangun dengan tubuh lengket dan berkeringat. Salah satu teman sekamarku, Diana Clotte, sudah bersiap-siap dengan jubahnya dan rambutnya tersisir rapi.

"Baru saja aku ingin membangunkanmu," katanya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah. "Kau _bisa _bangun sendiri, rupanya. Sana mandi."

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sudah mau masuk ke pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, bodoh."

Aku buru-buru bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di pelajaran hari ini, tapi sepertinya ini akan sangat sangat menarik. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Apalagi dengan perkataan Profesor Trelawney ….

Aku curiga kalau aku mulai terobsesi dengan kata-kata _absurd_ yang dikatakan Profesor Trelawney di kelas Ramalan. Tidak. Aku tidak mempercayainya, 'kan? Untuk apa ambil pusing.

Ketika aku merapikan kasurku dengan tongkat sihir, aku tersadar, kalau mungkin ada sedikit dalam diriku yang mempercayai Profesor Trelawney.

.

Aku mengikuti kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib bersama Ravenclaw, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak mendengar gosip-gosip tentang Malfoy dan Flachoe yang sudah menghabiskan malam bersama di Menara Astronomi. Pikiranku terfokus pada Thestral yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Profesor Hagrid.

Profesor Hagrid mengelus-elus sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti kuda, namun ringkih, tulang-tulangnya kelihatan di balik kulitnya yang mengerut. Wajahnya seperti naga, dan dia mempunyai sayap yang seperti kelelawar, namun dengan versi yang lebih lebar dan mengerikan. Walaupun kulitnya berwarna hitam, tapi matanya berwarna putih, dan jujur saja, Thestral itu menyeramkan.

Akhirnya aku mempelajari tentang Thestral. Makhluk yang membuatku penasaran selama bertahun-tahun di Hogwarts, dan kali ini aku melihat wujud aslinya. Menyeramkan. Benar-benar menyeramkan. _Creepy_.

Penjelasan Profesor Hagrid tentang Thestral intinya sama dengan apa yang kupelajari di buku. Thestral adalah makhluk tak kelihatan yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang pernah melihat kematian secara langsung.

Ketika ditanya siapa saja yang bisa melihat Thestral, aku mengangkat tanganku lambat-lambat.

Tujuh orang di Gryffindor dan lima orang di Ravenclaw yang mengangkat tangan. Aku kagum dengan Profesor Hagrid yang bisa mengajari sesuatu tak kelihatan kepada kami semua.

Setelah memberi penjelasan secara singkat dan memberikan makanan kepada Thestral—yang langsung dikunyah dengan lahap—Profesor Hagrid menginstruksikan kami untuk membentuk kelompok dan memilih Thestral masing-masing, dengan catatan satu kelompok harus ada yang bisa melihat Thestral. Kelompokku terdiri dari Diana, Ciassa, dan Laura.

Kami memberikan makanan kepada Thestral. Tak ada yang bisa melihat Thestral kecuali aku, dan aku mendekati Thestral tersebut untuk mengelusnya. Kasihan dia—maksudku, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, dan ketika melihatnya, itu malah dianggap pertanda buruk. Padahal aku yakin Thestral tidak seburuk itu.

Teman-temanku menulis laporan sementara aku mendeskripsikan ciri-ciri fisik Thestral, cara mereka makan, dan bentuk-bentuk tubuhnya. Aku memandangi Thestral dengan kagum, walaupun mereka mengerikan, mereka tetaplah makhluk suci yang perlu disayangi.

Pelajaran diakhiri dengan senyum lebarku yang mengelus sayap Thestral tersebut.

(Oh, dan halo, Profesor Trelawney. Ramalanmu 101% salah.)

.

Aku tidak bertemu dengan Scorpius seharian ini, kecuali melihat sosoknya sekilas di Aula Besar. Tapi, dia tidak melihatku. Kurasa itu bukan masalah. Masalahnya, aku merasa itu adalah sebuah masalah. Setelah kejadian kemarin, apa dia melupakanku begitu saja?

Ini benar-benar masalah yang menjadi masalah.

Pelajaran terakhirku hari ini, Transfigurasi, diakhiri dengan poin Gryffindor yang bertambah drastis karena aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Profesor McGonagall. Buru-buru aku ke Menara Gryffindor, membereskan perkamen, dan menepati janjiku sendiri: mengunjungi Argent dan Deuce—alias Hutan Terlarang—tanpa mengajak Malfoy.

Dengan langkah pendek-pendekku yang biasa, aku ke Aula Depan. Tidak ada Malfoy di sana, dan aku yakin akan hal itu. Maksudku, siapalah aku dibandingkan gadis-gadis Malfoy lainnya yang lebih cantik dan lebih _memorable_? Aku mudah dilupakan, itu saja.

Pergi ke perbatasan, mengucapkan beberapa mantra, menyelinap masuk, dan mulai menjelajahi Hutan Terlarang, dengan harapan aku tidak berjalan terlalu jauh seperti kemarin.

Namun seseorang sudah menepuk pundakku dan aku hampir mati karena terkejut. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai, Rose," katanya, menyeringai seperti biasa. Rambutnya tidak terlalu rapi, mungkin karena dia buru-buru ke sini. "Siap mencari X dan Y lagi?"

Aku tidak berusaha untuk menutupi kecurigaanku. "Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Hutan Terlarang bukan hanya milikmu, tahu," dia menggerutu pelan, dan aku tersenyum kecil. Memang benar. Dan rasanya aku benar-benar senang ketika mendapati dia sudah berada di sini, mendahului aku, untuk mengajakku kembali mencari Argent dan Deuce.

Kali ini kami berjalan berdampingan, dengan satu tangan di saku yang siap siaga memegang tongkat, takut-takut ada kejadian yang tak menyenangkan seperti kemarin. Aku tidak ingin menjadi tolol lagi, maka aku memberi tanda pada jalan-jalan yang aku lewati, dan aku takut kalau aku lupa waktu jika bersama dengan Malfoy.

"Aku sudah belajar Thestral hari ini," aku membuka pembicaraan. Malfoy terlihat tertarik dan alisnya terangkat, meminta penjelasan lebih jauh. "Mereka benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan, tapi aslinya mereka baik, kok."

"Tunggu," katanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Kau bisa melihat Thestral?"

Aku tertawa, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku. "Kau tidak bisa melihat Thestral?"

"Tidak." Dia menanyaiku lagi. "_Kenapa_ kau bisa melihat Thestral?"

"Umm—" aku menggaruk telingaku yang tidak gatal, "—ceritanya panjang."

Ceritanya _tidak sepanjang_ itu kalau aku mau bercerita, tapi aku tidak ingin bercerita. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dia kelihatan kecewa, tapi dia tidak membahas lebih lanjut. Mungkin karena kematian seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang nyaman dibicarakan bersama-sama.

Di suatu titik, aku melihat dua ekor Unicorn yang sedang bersama di bawah pohon besar yang menaungi mereka. Aku merasa wajahku akan robek karena senyumku terlalu lebar, lalu menghampiri mereka dengan langkah pendek yang cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi ini sangat menyenangkan, Malfoy," aku berujar, mendekati Argent dan Deuce dengan kelembutan yang sama ketika membelai mereka. Mereka melihat kami dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, atau matanya memang selalu begitu, entahlah. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan opsi yang pertama.

"Rose."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Ya?"

Dia diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku ingin mencoba mengendarai Thestral."

.

"Um …?"

"Thestral punya sayap, 'kan? Mereka bisa dikendarai, dong, kalau begitu."

"… memang …."

"Kalau begitu—"

.

(Berambut merah dan bermata biru: Aku.

Musuh dari asramanya: Slytherin.

Tarikh ini: Tahun ini.

Jenggala: Hutan Terlarang.

Binatang suci: …

[aku takut ramalan Profesor Trelawney benar-benar terjadi]

… _Thestral_.)

.

.

.

**to be continue**

.

.

.

**Special Thanks **for:

_zielavienaz96, Acha malfoy, missgranger26, _dan _rose malfoy_ yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review, juga dihaturkan ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah mau fav!  
(( _feedback_ dari kalian ketika saya meng_update_ fik ini adalah suatu penghargaan tersendiri bagi saya. kalian semangat saya. terima kasih banyak. ))

.

notes:

I can't stop myself for writing this. 7k and I write it until 10 p.m. and it isn't enough. I want to write more for this chapter, buuuuuut it's already long and I don't want you to get bored.

buat yang minta dari sudut pandang Al atau khusus Al, nanti bakal ada kok satu bab khusus dari sudut pandang dia. jadi tenang aja ya : )

p.s: ini update tercepat yang pernah saya lakukan.

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


	6. Chapter 5: Truth and Fear

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Josie Nott (OC)  
**Warning:** Mengandung hint romantik antara Scorpius-Rose dan Albus-Rose. Canon. Multichapter. Tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts. Gryffindor: Rose. Slytherin: Albus, Scorpius, dan Josie. Including some OCs. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Between Seditious and Karma  
© qunnyv19

.

Chapter 5: Truth and Fear  
**Scorpius**

* * *

Rose Weasley benar-benar sosok yang misterius.

Aku mengatakan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapanku ketika waktu itu di Hutan Terlarang—ya, setelah kami mengenal satu sama lain karena insiden X dan Y—kini menambah misteri baru yang membuat aku semakin penasaran dengannya.

Dia sudah pernah melihat kematian.

Kukira hidupnya sudah tentram dan nyaman, ditilik dari keluarganya yang damai—dan ramai—serta status keluarga yang membuat dirinya aman, tidak sepertiku yang terkadang dicemooh oleh keluarga-keluarga lain (tapi aku tidak akan mengakui ini kepada siapa pun). Nyatanya? Rose Weasley pernah melihat kematian. Di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, sehingga katanya dia sanggup melihat Thestral.

Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan cerita di balik itu semua. Tapi, aku tidak mau memaksanya untuk bercerita sekarang juga. Ada hal-hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatianku, seperti,

"Aku ingin mencoba mengendarai Thestral."

Katakanlah aku cari mati dan tidak peduli dengan hidup, tapi aku benar-benar kepingin mengendarai Thestral. Maksudku, yah, kau hidup sekali kan? Tidak, sih. Kenyataannya adalah kau hidup setiap hari dan mati sekali. Tapi tetap saja. Aku benar-benar ingin mencoba mengendarai Thestral walaupun aku benar-benar buta dengan bentuknya.

Rose terdiam sebentar, lalu menyahut dengan gumaman yang sulit didengar, "Um …?"

"Thestral punya sayap, 'kan? Mereka bisa dikendarai, dong, kalau begitu."

"… memang …"

"Kalau begitu—"

Aku tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatku karena aku sudah melihat ekspresi Rose. Ekspresinya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa aku baru saja menumbuhkan kepala di bagian ketiak. Kelihatan benar-benar horor, mengejutkan, dan asing. Aku mengeluarkan tawa yang disambut dengusan.

"Rose Weasley," aku berkata, dan tatapan matanya kembali pada mataku. Aku benar-benar ingin sekali menariknya sehingga aku bisa mendekapnya sekarang, tapi aku biarkan dulu, karena (mungkin saja) dia masih menganggapku cowok murahan karena peristiwa dengan Flachoe atau siapa pun itu di Aula Besar. "_Pleaseeee_. Aku ingin sekali mengendarai Thestral. Aku ingin merasakan perbedaannya dengan sapu."

"Malfoy, kau benar-benar _serius_ ingin mengendarai Thestral hanya untuk itu?"

Ada motif lain yang tidak akan kukatakan, namun akan kupastikan sekali lagi di dalam pikiranku: aku ingin berdua dengan Rose Weasley dalam waktu yang lama selain di Hutan Terlarang. Maksudku, ketika di Hutan Terlarang, fokusnya hanya kepada X dan Y dan aku diabaikan. Di mana esensinya hal itu?

Tapi aku tidak mungkin berkata begitu padanya, kan.

"Ya," jawabku mantap, dengan seringai yang tak lupa kuterbitkan di wajah. Rose mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, ingin menahan kalimat apa pun yang ingin keluar.

Dia masih terlihat ragu-ragu, dan pandangannya seperti menerawang. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, lalu sesaat kemudian menyadari bahwa dia tidak memandangi apa pun. Hanya pepohonan yang berada di belakangku.

Aku menunggu. Menunggu untuk direspon dan dijawab dan dipandang lagi, karena rasanya begitu menyenangkan untuk dipandangi oleh kedua mata biru itu, dan tentunya aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Rose Weasley. Tahu apa dia tentang aku?

Dan … tahu apa aku tentang dia?

Pokoknya, batinku dalam hati, aku harus bisa mengorek informasi tentang apa yang membuat Rose Weasley hingga dia bisa melihat kematian.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki di atas tanah dan dedaunan kering, merasa tak sabar untuk mendengar jawaban Rose Weasley.

"Rose—"

"Bagaimana caranya kita mengambil Thestral, Malfoy?"

"Ah." Tanpa sadar, aku menyeringai lagi, dan aku tahu Rose sedang menahan senyum. _Gotcha_! Mau tak mau, kau akan jatuh dalam pesonaku, Rose Weasley. Lalu aku memikirkan pertanyaannya. Bagaimana caranya kita mengambil Thestral?

"Kau bisa melihat Thestral, 'kan," ujarku tenang. "Ambil saja dari Hutan Terlarang."

"Tidak bisa begitu," dengan cepat Rose menolak sambil berkacak pinggang, gayanya yang angkuh dengan ekspresi datar itu kembali. "Kau yang mau menaiki Thestral itu, maka kau juga yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi kan," aku mulai mengeluarkan taktik manipulasi yang kumiliki. Apa pun yang aku inginkan, maka aku harus mendapatkannya juga. Terutama yang _satu ini_. Aku tidak akan menyebutkan detilnya. "Rose Weasley, kau sudah berjanji untuk membantu aku."

Rose memberikan satu dengusan sebelum dia menjawabku, "Sejujurnya aku tidak mengucapkan janji sama sekali."

Aku memberikan pandangan memelas. Tenang saja, aku ekspresif, kok. Aku bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi apa pun yang aku mau, asalkan itu masuk akal. Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa menjalankan ekspresi pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti yang dimiliki Josie. Lagi pula aku juga tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Rose berusaha untuk tidak melihatku. Aku maju selangkah, memegang pundaknya kuat-kuat, yang benar-benar nyaman untuk kudekap—pastinya—dan berusaha membuatnya agar menoleh padaku. Dia harus melihat ekspresiku! Ayolaaaah. Kapan lagi aku bisa mengendarai Thestral?

Seolah-olah dia mendengar apa yang kupikirkan, dia menoleh.

Dan saat itulah aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku berkata secepat yang aku bisa, "TolongRosehanyakausatu-satunyaharapankulagipulaakubenar-benaringinmengendarainyapakahkautidakmaumembantu—"

"Malfoy."

"—to—"

"Malfoy!"

Aku mengerjap, lalu berhenti. Dia memandangku dengan air muka yang bisa kubilang sebagai 'marah'. Aku memberikan cengiran, dan dia hanya berusaha keras agar bisa melepaskan tanganku dari pundaknya. Aku melepaskannya, tapi tidak melepaskan pandanganku sama sekali.

Tampaknya gadis itu menyerah dan akhirnya dia mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau mengerjai Profesor Hagrid, Malfoy."

"Benar," ujarku acuh tak acuh. Aku _sangat ingin _mengerjai Profesor Hagrid, tapi Rose akan membenciku jika aku mengatakannya keras-keras. Argent dan Deuce yang memperhatikan kami diam-diam melangkah pergi, dan Rose Weasley sepertinya tidak sadar akan hal itu. Aku melanjutkan, "Tapi ini demi aku, Rose."

"Lalu kalau ini untukmu terus kenapa?"

Kalimat itu sedikit menusukku, _sedikit_, kok, karena aku _jarang _sekali diabaikan oleh para gadis. Mungkin ekspresiku berubah sedikit sehingga Rose buru-buru mengganti kalimatnya, "Maksudku, aku bukan siapa-siapamu atau apa—"

"Memangnya kau mau menjadi siapa_ku_, Rose?"

Dia tertegun, lalu menjawab dengan ekspresi datar. "Abaikan saja yang tadi. Tapi aku tidak mau kena detensi dan pengurangan poin karena hal ini, Malfoy. Thestral."

Aku memperhatikan caranya memperhatikanku dan aku memperhatikan bagaimana dia selalu membuang muka ketika kepergok memperhatikanku. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang: perempuan itu sulit ditebak.

"Kau dekat dengan Ha—Profesor Hagrid, kan, Rose?" tanyaku, kini melihat penampilan Rose dari atas sampai bawah, dan biasanya anak-anak pintar itu memang dekat dengan sebagian besar guru. Rose ragu-ragu ketika memberikan jawaban.

"Aku tidak sedekat itu dengannya, dan jangan harap aku akan meminta izin kepada Profesor Hagrid untuk meminjamkan Thestral itu. Pasti tidak boleh. Dan—"

"Tidak," sergahku cepat-cepat sebelum dia sempat mengoceh yang lebih banyak lagi. Dia langsung diam, dan aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membeberkan rencanaku. "Buat Profesor Hagrid mabuk."

"Apa."

Rose bertanya tanpa nada tanya, dan kurasa aku tahu sebabnya. Dia tidak mau mengambil risiko setinggi itu. Maksudku, dia kan murid teladan. Mungkin saja dia tidak mau melanggar aturan Hogwats lagi selain menyelundup ke Hutan Terlarang sering-sering.

"Kau takut melanggar peraturan Hogwarts, Rose?"

Di titik itu, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu. Ternyata tidak sulit juga menebak pikiran Rose Weasley, kecuali, menebak pikirannya tentang aku yang sampai sekarang _belum_ bisa kuungkapkan.

"Dengar," kataku, dengan nada sepelan mungkin yang bisa diartikan sebagai ciri konspirasi. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk mendengar lebih serius, maka aku mengulang lagi dengan nada yang lebih pelan, "Dengar."

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar, Malfoy."

Aku tersenyum. Rose memasang wajah datar lagi. Aku memasang wajah sok serius, dan Rose tetap dengan ekspresi biasanya. Baiklah.

"Kau buat Profesor Hagrid mabuk. Setelah dia cukup mabuk, tanyakan lokasi di mana Thestral biasanya tinggal, dan pilih salah satu. Aku yang akan mengambil Thestralnya, kau tinggal berbaik-baiklah kepadanya supaya dia mau memberi tumpangan kepada kita."

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kaukira semudah itu, Malfoy."

Aku mengangguk dengan yakin, "Semudah itu."

"Aku punya banyak pertanyaan," tukasnya, dan nadanya tidak bisa dibilang main-main. Aku mengangguk, memperhatikan Rose yang kini berbicara lagi. "Pertama, _bagaimana _caranya agar aku bisa membuat Profesor Hagrid mabuk?"

"Ini rahasia," kataku, dengan nada pelan tadi yang seperti konspirasi. Lalu seolah-olah takut bahwa dia tidak percaya, aku melanjutkan, "Rahasia umum."

Dia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, _cepatlah_.

"Aku punya banyak persediaan Fire Whiskey."

"Seharusnya aku tidak heran," dia berdecak kesal. Dia memutar bola matanya, dan aku berusaha keras supaya dia tertarik dengan rencanaku.

Aku memberikan ekspresi memelas itu lagi. Dia berhenti, memandangiku sebentar, lalu menatap ke arah lain. Heran, apa sih susahnya melihat ke arahku dalam jangka waktu lebih dari tiga puluh detik?

"Yang penting sih kau tidak memberitahu P3."

Dahinya berkernyit, "P3 siapa?"

"Lupakan," ucapku buru-buru. "Pokoknya, besok aku akan memberikan dua botol Fire Whiskey kepadamu—temui aku di Menara Astronomi—dan kau akan memberikan Fire Whiskey itu pada Hagrid—oke aku tidak memberikan kata Profesor untuknya—dan kau menanyainya, lalu kita berangkat."

"Dan kau mengira bahwa akan semudah itu, Malfoy? Ini yang kupikirkan: kapan kau akan memberikan Fire Whiskey itu padaku? Setelah aku menerimanya, apa kau yakin bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang melihat? Setelah aku lolos dari itu, bagaimana caranya aku pergi ke tempat Profesor Hagrid tanpa terlihat mencurigakan? Apa ada jaminan bahwa Profesor Hagrid akan menerima minuman dariku? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia, sebagai profesor setengah raksasa, tidak mempan dengan apa yang namanya Fire Whiskey? Bagaimana—"

"Rose. Sssh. Diam."

Dia terdiam. Aku menatapnya serius. Dalam. Dia menatapku balik. Aku berharap bahwa ini tatapan yang berlangsung lebih dari tiga puluh detik, walaupun baik aku maupun dia butuh mengedip.

"Kau hanya perlu yakin akan satu hal."

Dia menatapku skeptis. "Apa?"

"Aku." Aku tidak tersenyum. Aku tidak menyeringai. Aku harap Rose bisa mengartikan itu sebagai, _akhirnya Scorpius Malfoy serius_. Kupikir, dengan seperti ini, aku bisa membujuk Rose agar mau menaiki Thestral bersamaku. Atau, setidaknya, bisa berdua denganku walaupun misi ini gagal.

Rose tidak memberikan respon.

"Percaya padaku, Rose Weasley."

Aku menunggu. Lagi. Menunggu itu terasa melelahkan, dan aku yakin sebagian besar makhluk hidup di bumi ini akan setuju denganku.

Rose menghela napas sedalam yang dia bisa, mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu menoleh ke tempat X dan Y berada, dan baru menyadari bahwa mereka hilang. Seandainya saja aku bisa membaca pikiran Rose Weasley.

"Kuharap," Rose berkata dengan nada yang masih ragu seperti tadi, "Mempercayaimu bukan hal yang salah, Malfoy."

"Tentu saja bukan."

Aku mengembangkan senyum, dan akhirnya, _akhirnya_! Aku bisa melihat senyum Rose Weasley yang jarang sekali muncul. Aku membiarkan diriku puas dengan hal itu sampai dia menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Sudah sore," katanya, mengatakan hal-hal yang sudah jelas sekali bahkan nenek-nenek yang matanya rabun pun tahu. Aku mengangguk dengan malas. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya, dan aku cepat-cepat menggeleng karena kesempatan untuk berdua dengannya adalah kesempatan yang sangat, sangat, jarang. (Walaupun sekarang frekuensinya lebih sering, bahkan setiap hari, karena X dan Y. Harusnya aku memberikan nama yang lebih bagus kepada mereka, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain).

Dia hanya terheran melihat gelenganku. Tapi, aku tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Sebentar lagi, Rose."

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya tanpa menutupi keheranannya.

"Hm, aku," aku berkata dengan kalimat tidak jelas, "Aku hanya ingin memantapkan rencanaku lagi."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Tapi dia tidak meninggalkanku. Dia berdiri di sana, maka aku juga masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Terkadang, aku heran kepada manusia yang mencari kebahagiaan sampai ke ujung dunia. Kebahagiaan itu bisa didapat bahkan yang dirasa sepele sekali pun.

Buset, ngomong apa aku barusan.

Rasanya dramatis sekali karena aku dan dia berdiri bersebelah-sebelahan di tempat rimbun seperti ini, dengan latar matahari yang ingin terbenam. Aku memikirkan hal-hal lain selain rencanaku, karena aku yakin rencana itu sudah mantap.

Sebab, di dunia ini, ada dua hal yang kupercaya.

Diriku sendiri

Takdir

Dan kini bertambah satu,

Rose Weasley

.

Aku berbicara tepat ketika Rose juga berbicara.

"Rose."

"Malfoy."

Aku mengerjap. Dia juga mengerjap, jadinya lucu. Mulutnya megap-megap. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menertawainya, maka aku langsung melompat, "Ingin bicara apa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah kau sudah menyempurnakan rencanamu atau belum."

Sebenarnya sudah sempurna. Tapi alibi apa lagi yang akan kukatakan untuk menahannya lebih lama di sini? Aku malas ke Aula Besar, omong-omong. Di sana kebanyakan mulut—satu gosip yang beredar maka akan muncul gosip-gosip baru. Misalnya saja, baru-baru ini aku diberitahu oleh salah satu anak Slytherin bahwa aku digosipkan sudah tidur dengan Flanchoe. Ha!

"Sudah, kok," jawabku akhirnya. "Dan yang paling sempurna adalah rencana yang sudah kuberitahu padamu tadi, jadinya sekarang sudah tidak ada rencana tersisa untuk diberitahu. Kau ingin ke Aula Besar sekarang, Rose?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Saat kuperhatikan, ternyata dia menerawang lagi.

Ya sudah, aku dengan senang hati berada di Hutan Terlarang bersamanya, kok. Malah bagus kan seperti ini, bukan aku yang membujuk-bujuknya untuk tinggal di Hutan Terlarang bersamaku?

Aku bersedekap, bersandar pada batang pohon terdekat, lalu mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi pada esok hari.

"Pukul berapa?" tanya Rose setelah beberapa menit kami terdiam. Aku tersadar secepat ketika pertanyaan itu diberikan.

"Apanya?"

"Pukul berapa kau akan memberikanku dua botol Fire Whiskey di Menara Astronomi?"

Aku mengerjap, menyadari bahwa sekarang aku benar-benar sadar. "Hmm. Apa kau keberatan kalau kita menjalankan rencananya di malam hari, Rose?"

Rose menimbang-nimbang hal itu. Aku menunggu. Lagi.

"Kenapa tidak siang hari? Besok kan hari Sabtu dan—"

"Begini." Aku berdeham agar terdengar lebih berwibawa. "Saat malam hari—"

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa." Dia langsung teringat sesuatu. "Saat siang hari, akan sulit ke Menara Astronomi tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun apalagi kembali dengan membawa Fire Whiskey, lalu menemui Profesor Hagrid tanpa ketahuan. Dan akan lebih konyol ketika orang yang tidak bisa melihat Thestral akan melihat dua orang yang beterbangan tanpa menggunakan apa pun."

Sebenarnya alasanku adalah di malam hari suasananya lebih romantis. Tapi aku membiarkan dia seenaknya berspekulasi.

Aku mengangguk ketika melihat dia meminta persetujuan argumennya kepadaku. Dia terlihat puas. "Oke. Malam hari. Pukul tujuh tiga puluh."

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, dengan berat hati kukatakan, "Mau kembali sekarang?" Karena semakin lama aku kembali, maka semakin banyak pula pertanyaan dari Josie dan semakin berat juga ancaman pisaunya. Rose mengangguk, dan aku mulai berjalan di depannya.

Aku bertanya-tanya, kapan aku dan dia bisa berjalan beriringan.

.

Saat sampai di Aula Besar, secepat kilat Rose Weasley meninggalkanku, dan aku tidak akan bertanya alasannya kenapa, walaupun aku _sangat _ingin tahu apa alasannya. Aku bergerak menuju meja Slytherin yang baru saja menghidangkan makanan pembuka. Duduk di sebelah Tony Zabini, aku segera mengambil makanan untukku banyak-banyak. Siapa tahu aku tidak sempat makan untuk besok. Untuk itulah aku selalu diajarkan untuk berpikir ke depan (walaupun ini agak berlebihan, sepertinya).

Josie Nott tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya, dan aku benar-benar cemas karena dia tidak biasanya seperti ini. Maksudku, dia akan langsung menghampiriku ketika aku sudah kembali, tapi kali ini tidak. Aku malah takut kalau sekarang dia akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Zabini," kataku, berusaha untuk terdengar tidak terlalu peduli, "Kau melihat Nott?"

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya dia sedang membersihkan kalung dengan tulisan abstrak itu."

Atau lebih tepatnya, bentuk yang abstrak. Sampai saat ini, aku masih penasaran bagaimana caranya Josie bisa mendapatkan kalung seaneh itu. Memangnya Uncle Theo dan Aunt Daphne—yang setahuku orang paling modis, melebihi Mum—mengizinkan Josie untuk membeli dan mengenakan kalung tersebut?

"Di mana?"

"Di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin, tentu saja, Malfoy tolol."

Bedebah. Aku membiarkan dia menghinaku sekarang, tapi lihat saja ketika di kelas nanti, siapa yang berkuasa. Aku makan dengan tenang, memikirkan rencanaku lagi dan membayangkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi esok hari.

Tak lama kemudian, sesuatu yang tak diduga terjadi. Seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran adalah Josie, namun sentuhan itu janggal karena bukan besi dingin yang menempel di leherku, melainkan sentuhan sok akrab.

Karena biasanya yang berhubungan dengan 'sok' adalah P3, mau tak mau aku mengasumsikan ini adalah P3. Aku menoleh, dan merasa selera makanku langsung menguap ketika melihat senyum palsu P3. Aku ingin sekali makan malam dengan tenang, tapi kenapa P3 tidak bisa membiarkanku begitu saja?

Oh, ya, kawan. Aku orangnya memang dramatik.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya sok formal. Aku tak peduli, karena dia tidak mengatakan langsung tepat di wajahku, dan pura-pura mencari Josie di tengah-tengah keramaian meja Slytherin. P3 menepuk pundakku sekali lagi, dan aku menggeram dengan sengaja. Dia berhenti menepuk pundakku dan duduk di sebelahku—yang tentu saja Zabini merelakan tempat duduknya—dan mengajakku untuk _berbicara_. "Scorpius Malfoy, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Kau sudah berbicara," kataku angkuh, tidak sudi untuk menatap wajahnya. Sumpah aku kepingin makan tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul.

"Maksudku benar-benar berbicara." Nadanya pedas. Suaranya tajam. Tak perlu menoleh untuk menyadari bahwa senyum palsunya telah hilang. Kupaksakan diri untuk meneguk jus labu di hadapanku, lalu segera berdiri, dan menatap wajahnya.

Dia tersenyum lagi. Aku ingin muntah.

"Bicara _di mana_?"

"Ikut aku."

"Jujur saja," kataku, tidak kalah pedas, dan sebagian kepala sudah menoleh ke arah kami, "Aku tidak mau kelihatan seperti cecunguk yang jalan di belakangmu."

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Brengsek, dia memang benar-benar licik. Dengan begini aku terpaksa mengikuti dan berjalan di belakangnya seperti budak tanpa daya.

Kuharap Rose Weasley tidak melihat adegan memalukan ini. Kami terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong, menaiki tangga, mengabaikan lukisan-lukisan yang menggosipi kami, dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah P3 punya rencana untuk membunuhku di balkon Menara Astronomi atau apa. P3 berhenti di depan tempat yang kutahu sebagai Ruang Kebutuhan kalau kau tahu tempatnya dan tahu kata-kata yang harus diucapkan.

Tapi dia hanya berhenti di situ, tidak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam Ruang Kebutuhan, dan menatapku dengan mata hijaunya yang menggelikan dan tersenyum menggelikan juga. Segala sesuatu yang berada pada P3—bahkan P3 itu sendiri—membuatku jijik dan aku curiga jangan-jangan aku mengidap penyakit Albusseveruspotphobia.

"Aku ingin bicara soal—"

"Rose Weasley?" potongku dengan cepat, karena aku tahu tidak ada yang lain yang ingin dibicarakan P3 selain Rose Weasley, sepupu kesayangannya. Untuk apa coba dia mengajakku ke tempat mencurigakan ini selain membicarakan Rose Weasley? Aku melanjutkan tak kalah cepat, "Sumpah deh, Potter, aku benar-benar muak jika kau terus menyeretku ke suatu tempat setelah aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. Memangnya apa sih masalahmu? Kau bukan ayahnya atau apa. _Berhenti_ mengikutiku. Dan Rose."

Matanya menyipit. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membahas Rose saat ini, tapi kau yang membahasnya duluan, baiklah. Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal: Jauhi Rose. Atau kau akan menyakitinya."

"Aduh." Aku menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar banyak bicara, Potter—" dan saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku yang lebih banyak bicara, tapi aku tidak mengakuinya, "—kalau kau tidak menyeretku ke sini untuk membicarakan Rose, lalu apa lagi?"

Dia terdiam sebentar. Aku mengetukkan kaki ke lantai dengan tidak sabar. Potter sialan. Makan malamku sia-sia lagi karena dia muncul di hadapanku. Apa sih masalahnya denganku? Oh, ya, Rose.

"Josie Nott."

"Ha?"

Oke, aku mengakui kalau aku benar-benar tampak tolol di hadapannya, tapi aku tidak peduli selain dua kata yang baru saja disebutkan. Josie? Baru kali ini aku dengar P3 menaruh perhatian khusus pada Josie. Aku menunggunya untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Kelakuannya mencurigakan," ia berujar, tubuh tegap dan mata terpancang di mataku. "Aku memperhatikannya. Setiap tahun semenjak kelas empat. Setiap malam. Setiap hari. Dan observasiku tak sia-sia, Malfoy—"

Halah bicara sama anak sepantaran saja bahasanya sok tinggi begitu, bisa tidak sih dia biasa saja?

Dan omong-omong, kelakuan Josie memang selalu mencurigakan, kok. Dia kan bawa-bawa pisau terus. Mana ada anak normal yang selalu membawa-bawa pisau di sakunya padahal Dunia Sihir sudah dijamin aman, apalagi kalau kau sudah mempunyai tongkat sihir?

"Intinya saja," selaku, tidak ingin mendengar kata-katanya lebih lama.

"Intinya," ujarnya, "Aku memperhatikan satu hal yang selalu dia punya."

"Pisau," kataku, mengangguk-angguk sok prihatin. Aku juga bisa kok memasang ekspresi jemawa yang dia punya, hanya saja aku tidak mau terus-terusan terlihat seperti itu.

Dia memberikan ekspresi misteriusnya lagi, dengan senyum yang hilang dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Oke, kurasa aku benar-benar sudah kelewat batas, maka aku diam, tapi bukan berarti aku takut padanya—aku juga bisa berduel, kalau dia mengajak demikian.

"Kalung," ujarnya. "Kalung itu. Kalung yang kutahu sejak kecil."

"Kalungnya?" aku bertanya bingung. "Kalau soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu, dan kenapa kau menyeretku ke sini? Kalau kau mau tahu, tanya saja langsung ke orangnya—" lalu aku menyeringai, "—atau kau takut pada Josie makanya kau tidak berani bertanya?"

"Tidak usah banyak omong," cetusnya. "Kukira kau sudah dekat dengan Rose, ternyata dia belum memberitahumu soal itu ya?"

"Soal apaan sih?" Aku mulai kesal. Kenapa setiap orang mulai mencurigakan begini? Pertama dengan Rose dan penglihatannya dengan kematian yang tidak kuketahui, lalu Josie yang keberadaannya sampai sekarang tidak bisa kulacak, dan kini P3 dan dengan segala cerita(-cerita)nya.

"Ternyata kau belum tahu." Dia memasang senyum palsu lagi, dan tak sampai lima detik, dia memasang senyum yang _itu_. Senyum yang kulihat dua malam yang lalu ketika di meja Slytherin. Senyum yang menunjukkan kebanggaan dan kelicikan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku benar-benar harus bertanya kepada seseorang tentang ini. Aku berbalik, ingin berjalan dan kembali ke meja makan karena aku punya harapan bahwa jam makan malam belum habis, namun besi dingin sudah menempel di leherku.

"Josie—"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui, dan ada beberapa hal yang tidak penting untuk kau ketahui." Setelah kalimat itu diluncurkan, ujung tongkat sihir Josie berada di pelipis kiriku, dan dia mengucapkan, "Obliviate!"

.

Aku mengerjap, kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku berada di depan Ruang Kebutuhan.

Apa yang kulakukan?

Kenapa aku di sini?

Aku berbalik, mencari orang yang bisa kutanyai, namun tidak ada siapa pun. Aku mengangkat bahu. Mungkin aku hanya jalan-jalan. Jam berapa sekarang?

Aku turun ke bawah. Melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, berjalan cepat melewati lorong-lorong, dan menyapu pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling. Kosong.

Ada dua kemungkinan yang berada di kepalaku.

Aku melanggar jam malam

Sekarang waktunya makan malam

Aku sih tidak heran kalau aku melanggar jam malam, tapi aku akan benar-benar heran kalau yang terjadi adalah kemungkinan kedua. Kenapa aku tidak ikut makan malam?

Tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan ketika lusinan murid menyerbuku menuju asrama masing-masing. Tertawa riang, menjawil teman sebelahnya, menyikut-nyikut ketika melihatku—oh, oke, itu tidak penting. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pandanganku tertuju pada Rose Weasley yang berada di hadapanku. Dia melihatku.

"Malfoy," katanya, dengan gestur menyapa karena tangannya terangkat untuk melambai. Aku tersenyum, lebar, karena tidak biasanya kami bertemu dan dia menyapaku. Aku mengangkat tanganku, kelewat bersemangat hingga menyenggol salah satu murid yang lewat, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Habis makan malam?" tanyaku, dan dia melihatku dengan aneh. Dahinya berkerut. Mungkin aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang konyol, habisnya aku benar-benar bingung.

"Tentu saja." Dia masih memandangiku dengan aneh. "Dan apa yang habis kaulakukan? Wajahmu itu kebingungan sekali, Malfoy. Habis ditembak tujuh gadis dan bingung untuk memilih yang mana?"

"Kalau kau salah satunya, rasanya aku tidak perlu bingung memilih."

"Kau bicara apa."

Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi aku yakin dia salah tingkah sekarang. Tidak perlu menjadi hebat untuk mengetahui tindak-tanduk Rose Weasley (_yeah_, aku hanya tidak bisa membaca pikirannya) karena aku sendiri sudah hebat.

Ya deh, aku memang over pede.

Kami berjalan bersama sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku sebenarnya harus ke bawah, bukan ke atas. Ini sih jadinya aku mengantar Rose sampai ke Menara Gryffindor, pantas saja banyak yang melirik-lirikku dari tadi—terutama kaum hawa. Tebar pesona sedikit, deh, karena sudah lama aku tidak melakukan hal ini.

Rose ikut-ikutan melirikku, melihat tindak tandukku.

"Serius, deh, Malfoy. Kelakuanmu itu kadang-kadang menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih, Rose—menyebalkan tapi kau membiarkanku mengantarmu sampai Menara Gryffindor, 'kan?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Sepuluh langkah lagi aku bisa melihat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, dan aku harus menyingkir sebelum diusir oleh para murid Gryffindor—siapa juga yang mau membiarkan anak Slytherin sepertiku untuk mengetahui kata kunci mereka?—dan aku berhenti di hadapan Rose.

"Besok malam, Rose," kataku sambil bersiul. "Jangan lupa."

"Jangan keras-keras!" dia berbisik, tapi menggunakan tanda seru di belakangnya, yang artinya dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengomeliku keras-keras. Aku menyeringai. Dia mendengus.

"Takut dilabrak karena berkencan dengan pemuda tampan sepertiku, ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu adalah kencan!" katanya lagi, tak lupa dengan tanda seru yang ditahan habis-habisan supaya suaranya tidak terlalu keras. "_Kau_ yang ingin merasakan untuk naik Thestral, ingat?"

Aku bersiul lagi dan Rose sepertinya tak bisa lebih kesal daripada ini. Wajah hingga telinganya memerah, khas Weasley. Ha!

"Oke," dia berujar pada akhirnya, "Kau boleh pergi, Malfoy. Aku ingin ke Asrama Gryffindor sekarang. Tidur. Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan. Kau meracuniku dengan semua ide-ide licik milikmu."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku lagi ke atas. "Ya ampun, saking bersemangatnya sampai-sampai ingin _prepare_ sebaik mungkin, ya?"

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi kejengkelannya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kau boleh pergi, Malfoy."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali," sahutku, kini pura-pura jengkel. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk minta maaf. Aku berkata dengan pelan, "Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih?"

"Sebenarnya aku kan tidak memaksamu untuk mengantarku sampai sini."

"Tetap saja, kan," aku memaksa. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah, lagi pula semakin banyak mata yang memandang kami berdua.

"Oke," dia berkata sekali lagi. "Terima kasih. Selamat malam, Malfoy."

Dia melewatiku begitu saja, tanpa menunggu ucapan balik dariku, dan jubahnya berkibar sampai aku melihat dia mengucapkan kata sandi pada lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, dan aku masih berdiri di sana, memperhatikan bagaimana caranya berjalan dan rambutnya yang terkucir kuda bergoyang ketika dia berjalan.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok malam tiba.

.

Josie Nott menyapaku—dengan caranya yang biasa, tidak seperti Rose yang melambaikan tangannya—dan aku merasa ada yang aneh.

Ada yang … hilang. Tapi bukan dari Josie, melainkan dari diriku sendiri. Ada yang janggal. Sebuah lubang yang tak tertutup. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau semakin dekat dengan Rose Weasley."

"Ya," jawabku dengan bangga tanpa bisa kucegah. Nyaris saja senyumku juga lepas karena mengingat bayangan Rose Weasley yang selalu ada di kepalaku, tapi kutahan yang itu. "Aku mencari-carimu tadi. Kau ke mana?"

"Tidak ke mana-mana," jawabnya datar, lalu kembali ke kamar perempuan tanpa merasa harus berbicara lagi denganku atau apa. Aku mengangkat bahu dan menuju ke kamar laki-laki. Di sana hanya ada Zabini.

Aku diam. Dia juga diam.

Kemudian dia berkata dengan nyaring, "Kau naksir Albus Potter, ya?"

"BAJINGAN," umpatku keras-keras. "OTAKMU DIPERBAIKI DULU, TOLOL."

"Habisnya tatapanmu aneh begitu kalau bertemu dengannya." Aku melihat dia cengengesan. Brengsek. Apa-apaan itu. Masih lebih baik kalau dia bilang, _kau naksir Rose Weasley, ya_?

"Kau bisa membedakan tidak tatapan kebencian dan tatapan kemarahan serta tatapan kegelisahan dan tatapan—"

"Aku tidak tahu ada berapa jenis tatapan itu," katanya sambil menuju ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. "Tapi, mungkin, memang tatapanmu kepada Potter ada di salah satu yang kau sebutkan itu."

"Zabini," kataku, dengan nada seperti bapak-bapak bijak yang ingin menasihati anak kandungnya, "Begini. Kau tidak akan tahu sampai mana batas kebencian akan membawamu. Seperti, misalnya aku sangat sangat sangat membenci P3 sampai-sampai aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga, tapi tidak kulakukan karena ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan—"

"—mendekati Rose Weasley, misalnya?"

"_Indeed_. Dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa membunuh P3 karena Rose Weasley adalah sepupunya, dan aku takut Rose membenciku karena aku telah membenci sepupunya, sehingga aku dijauhi olehnya dan kesempatan itu hilang dan menguap sama sekali."

"Jadi, intinya saja, Malfoy."

"Intinya, aku ingin membunuh P3, tapi tidak bisa. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah mendekati Rose Weasley karena aku menghendakinya demikian."

"Berarti … kau naksir Rose Weasley, ya?"

Hening. Dua detik. Tujuh detik. Lima belas detik.

Aku mengempaskan tubuhku di ranjang, berusaha untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu keras-keras. Pada akhirnya aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu sama sekali.

"… kok kau tahu kalau aku _sedang_ mendekati Rose Weasley?"

"Yah, usaha yang sia-sia untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Malfoy, tapi omong-omong, apa sih yang tidak aku ketahui?"

"Hm, kau tidak tahu bunga kesukaan Rose Weasley." Karena aku pernah bertanya saat itu di kelas Herbologi apa bunga kesukaannya, apakah mawar, dan dia tidak menjawab dan bilang bahwa dia tidak suka mawar.

"Bunga aster."

"HOLY SHIT!" Aku terduduk dan menatap Zabini yang menyeringai di seberang sana. "BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAHU?!"

"Ibaratnya ini, aku adalah petinggi di Kementerian Sihir dan kau hanyalah memo-memo yang beterbangan, Malfoy." Gaya angkuhnya membuatku terbakar. Masa dia lebih tahu soal Rose Weasley daripada aku?

"Terus terus," aku berkata lagi, "Apa warna kesukaannya?"

"Hmm." Dia menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, posenya pura-pura berpikir. Sialan, dia memang paling tahu cara untuk membuat orang jengkel. "Aku ngantuk, Malfoy."

Aku melemparkan bantalku ke arahnya, yang kasurnya tepat berada di seberangku. Dia mengaduh dan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan berlebihan, padahal bantal itu empuk.

"Zabini," aku memanggilnya dengan nada mengancam dan berusaha untuk memperbesar mataku agar terlihat sedang memelototinya. "Informasi tentang Rose Weasley. Se-ka-rang."

"Wah gimana ya. Butuh sesuatu supaya tubuhku lebih segar."

"Whiskey."

"Hmm."

"FIRE WHISKEY."

"Biru tua."

"Kau memang bajingan, Zabini," aku menggerutu, lalu mengobrak-abrik koperku dan mengeluarkan sebotol Fire Whiskey—masih ada sisa tiga lagi, dan duanya untuk misiku dengan Rose besok—lalu menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk mengoper botol itu pada Zabini.

"Hehehehehehehehe."

Dengan senang hati dia membuka botol itu dan langsung meneguknya. Dasar tidak ada elit-elitnya sama sekali.

Aku hanya berharap semoga P3 tidak masuk sekarang dan menyita botol itu lalu Zabini menudu aku yang membawanya. Dan sebenarnya, memang aku yang membawa Fire Whiskey. Dia sudah meneguk setengah botol.

"Sembunyikan botolnya."

"Haaaa."

"Nanti si P3 masuk dan itu akan disita, tolol."

"P3 apaaa. P3K?"

"Zabini kau payah sekali dengan alkohol." Dengan sekali sentakan tongkat aku menarik lagi botol itu dari tangannya dan mengabaikan protes Zabini. Tepat ketika aku mau menaruh botol itu ke koperku, pintu terbuka. P3 masuk. Sepertinya aku memang sangat lihai karena P3 tidak terlihat curiga.

Aman. Fire Whiskey ini aman. Aku bisa menjalankan rencanaku dengan Rose Weasley esok hari.

.

Besoknya, hari terasa seperti blur dalam pandanganku. Tidak ada kegiatan hari ini—karena tentu saja, hari ini hari Sabtu, dan aku makan pagi dengan cepat (dan banyak, untuk menggantikan makan malamku semalam. Masih sebuah misteri kenapa aku meninggalkan makan malam, karena aku sendiri tidak ingat kenapa) lalu mengerjakan tugas-tugas untuk hari Senin, belajar teori Mantra untuk kuis, dan pada akhirnya, makan siang, lalu pergi berjalan-jalan di lorong (dan disambut oleh para gadis), tidak bertemu Rose Weasley sama sekali tapi tidak apa-apa karena nanti malam aku akan merencanakan hal yang hebat dengannya, kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk memastikan Fire Whiskeyku tidak digondol orang-orang iseng (atau disita oleh P3 dan orang-orang sok berkepentingan di Hogwarts lainnya), dan pada akhirnya, setelah penantian yang dilalui dengan berbagai macam aktivitas, makan malam tiba.

Aku juga makan dengan cepat, dan banyak, takutnya tiba-tiba si P3 muncul lagi. Josie tak banyak bicara, dan aku tidak terlalu peduli, karena fokusku hanya satu: Rose Weasley. Oke, mungkin dua: Rose Weasley dan Thestral. Mungkin tiga: Rose Weasley dan Thestral dan Fire Whiskey. Intinya fokusku adalah rencanaku hari ini.

Setelah makan malam, aku melesat menuju bawah tanah untuk ke asramaku sendiri, berusaha keras untuk menghindari siapa pun. Terutama P3. Dan Josie Nott. Apalagi Tony Zabini, terserahlah. Aku mengambil dua botol Fire Whiskey, menyembunyikannya di balik jubah dengan mantra seringan bulu, dan pergi ke atas, menuju Menara Astronomi.

Aku menunggu. Lagi.

Barulah aku sadar kalau aku tiga puluh menit lebih awal. Saking semangatnya.

Biarlah. Menunggu sesuatu yang berharga itu tidak sia-sia, walaupun risikonya Fire Whiskeymu akan disita para prefek atau Ketua Murid atau guru. Aku menunggu. Lima belas menit kemudian, Rose muncul.

"Oh," katanya kaget, melihatku dengan tampang tak percaya. "Kau sudah datang duluan."

"Lelaki sejati tak pernah membuat wanita menunggu," kataku, dan dia hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban. Aku tidak peduli. Aku menyerahkan dua botol Fire Whiskey itu—dan dipegang olehnya, yang kaget karena botol-botolnya ringan—lalu bertanya, "Sudah membuat janji dengan Profesor Hagrid?"

"Tidak perlu," sahutnya, dengan susah payah memasukkan botol itu ke bagian dalam jubahnya. "Pintu pondok Profesor Hagrid selalu terbuka untukku dan sepupu-sepupuku. Dan keluargaku."

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi karena dia sibuk dengan botol-botolnya dan aku sibuk memandanginya.

"Malfoy, kau ikut tidak?"

"Kalau aku tidak ikut bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Hagrid?"

"Profesor Hagrid."

"Terserahlah."

Dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya, dan dia terlihat puas karena air mukanya menampakkan demikian. Aku mengangguk-angguk, puas juga, dan menatapnya.

"Sekarang."

"Sekarang."

Kami berdua berlari secepat mungkin ke bawah, menuruni tangga dan melompati dua anak tangga—terkadang aku tiga—dan berlari menembus lorong-lorong Hogwarts, menyelinap di antara jebakan-jebakan yang dibuat Peeves, hantu sialan itu, dan pergi ke Aula Depan. Sampai saat ini kami lolos dari pandangan petinggi Hogwarts.

Rose berdiri di sampingku, terengah-engah, rambutnya agak lepek.

Maklum saja, Hogwarts memang luas. Kalau aku tidak terbiasa pemanasan di lapangan Quidditch, mungkin aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"Pondok Hagrid masih jauh," kataku, dan dia mengangguk, "Mau istirahat sebentar? Lagi pula kau datang lima belas menit lebih awal." Dan aku tiga puluh menit lebih awal, tambahku dalam hati.

"Tidak," sahutnya. Dasar perempuan sok kuat. Tapi dia memang kuat. Aku bangga. "Kalau sudah sampai di pondoknya, aku bisa duduk dengan tenang di sana. Tidak perlu khawatir, Malfoy. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari pelan bersama, melawan arah angin dan merasakan embusannya sampai ke pori-pori kulit, mengiris dedaunan kering dengan sol sepatu, menggerus tanah dengan jejak kaki yang tertinggal di belakang.

Dia tidak melepaskan genggamanku. Aku berlari bersamanya. Aku akan mengingat hal ini sampai mati. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hal ini, walaupun mungkin dia akan melupakannya, tapi aku tidak.

Lima meter jaraknya antara kami dan pondok Hagrid, lalu dia berhenti, dan aku juga berhenti. Dia memberi isyarat bahwa aku harus bersembunyi di mana, kek. Di mana pun asal bukan di dekatnya karena dia ingin berbicara dengan Hagrid, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin ikut denganku, Malfoy. Dia akan curiga."

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam kalau dia sudah cukup mabuk, sehingga aku bisa tahu lokasinya."

Dengan begitu, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengatur napasnya sehingga tidak terlihat seperti orang sekarat yang kehabisan napas, dan melangkah dengan langkahnya yang pendek-pendek, dan aku dengan cepat mengikutinya, lalu bersembunyi di dinding pondok Hagrid, di mana ada jendela yang bisa membuatku mengintip ke dalam.

Terlihat sempit, kecil, berantakan, dan kotor. Kalau aku masuk ke dalamnya, mungkin aku juga bisa menghirup aroma-aroma tak sedap yang berkeliaran di udara. Rose mengetuk pintu. Tubuh besar Hagrid menuju pintunya, membuka pintu agar Rose Weasley bisa masuk. Dengan mudahnya Rose Weasley mempersilakan dirinya untuk masuk dan duduk di salah satu bangku, tersenyum ramah (tapi sulit sekali untuk mendeskripsikan itu sebagai senyum, karena dia hanya menarik lengkungan di wajahnya. Tapi, setidaknya, dia sudah berusaha) dan mulai berkata sesuatu yang tidak kudengar pada Hagrid.

Hagrid mengangguk-angguk, terlihat mendengarkan seperti mentor yang baik, terkadang merespon, tapi kelihatannya dia sedang sibuk dengan berbagai macam makanan daging atau apa pun yang diberikan untuk anjing malasnya. Yah, apa pun, lah, asal dia tidak menggagalkan rencanaku dan Rose hari ini.

Aku merasa bosan menunggu. Aku melihat sekeliling. Tempat-tempat di sekitar pondok Hagrid selalu mistis, apalagi biasanya dikelilingi binatang-binatang aneh. Dianya juga begitu, sih, mistis—tapi aku tidak mengatakan hal itu di depannya. Di luar kesadaranku, aku malah berjalan menjauh dari pondok Hagrid dan menyusuri kawasan Hutan Terlarang. Aku melihat-lihat rumpun segar yang masih ada di dekatku, jamur yang tumbuh di dekat pohon, dan getah pohon yang muncul akibat entah apa.

Tiba-tiba satu hal muncul di pikiranku.

Aster.

Aku tidak pernah mencoba hal ini sebelumnya, dan mungkin agak idiot, tapi aku menggumamkan, 'Accio Aster!' dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung tinggi-tinggi.

Tidak ada yang muncul dalam jangka waktu beberapa detik, dan kurasa aku gagal seratus persen. Tapi tiba-tiba, sesuatu melesat terbang di depan wajahku, dan aku menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu yang tadi jatuh ke bawah. Setangkai bunga asing yang jarang kulihat. Walaupun sudah malam, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas apa warnanya. Ungu dengan kuning di tengahnya.

Bukan biru tua, sih. Tapi kuharap dia suka.

Aku menggumamkan 'Accio Aster' beberapa kali lagi sehingga aku bisa mengumpulkan lumayan banyak tangkai yang bisa kurangkai. Menggunakan beberapa mantra yang kuketahui (serta beberapa dedaunan untuk mempercantik, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa merangkai bunga, sialan) aku berhasil menciptakan satu rangkaian bunga aster yang bisa kuberikan pada Rose nanti. Hm. Terbang berdua. Malam-malam. Bunga aster. Apa ada laki-laki yang lebih romantis daripada aku?

Bunga itu kutaruh dalam kantong yang kubuat sendiri dari beragam jenis barang yang kutemukan di sekitarku. Lalu kumasukkan ke dalam jubah. Aku melangkah mundur, mencari jejakku tadi menuju pondok Hagrid. Semoga aku tidak menunggu lagi.

Aku mengintip ke dalam. Ada dua gelas besar (ya ampun, itu gelas?) dan dua botol Fire Whiskey (yang satu setengahnya sudah habis) dan Hagrid yang mukanya merah dan matanya agak ngelindur. Aku senang karena aku tidak perlu menunggu lagi, dan segera masuk untuk menanyai Rose apa saja yang telah kulewatkan.

Namun, di dalam pondok, yang kulihat adalah Rose yang mukanya merah dan rambutnya acak-acakan, tangannya meraih gelas untuk meminum apa pun yang ada di dalam gelas.

Spontan, aku berteriak, "Rose Weasley!"

Dia tidak mendengarkanku. Dia melihatku dengan teler, lalu bicara dengan Hagrid seolah-olah aku tidak berada di sana. "Profesor, lihat aku. Aku sepertinya benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya sampai sekarang aku bisa melihat bayangannya berada di depanku. Aku sinting, ya?" Dia benar-benar ngelindur. Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Oh, Rose Weasley," timpal Hagrid, lalu meneguk Fire Whiskey dari gelasnya lagi, "Kisah roman anak muda memang selalu menarik. Ceritakan lagi kisahmu dengannya."

"Aku sering membuntuti Malfoy setiap hari," sahut Rose, dan dia minum lagi. Gawat. Kenapa Rose ikutan mabuk? "Dia tidak pernah menyadari aku ada. Yang dia lakukan adalah tebar pesona kepada para gadis. Siapalah aku dibanding mereka hahahahahahahhahaha." Kemudian dia menunduk dan muntah. Aku menatapnya prihatin. Aku segera membersihkan muntahan itu dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihir.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menyapanya atau apa?" tanya Hagrid, suaranya berat dan nadanya serak. Apakah Rose sudah mengorek informasi tentang Thestral?

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyapanya?" Rose cegukan, dan dengan nada tak peduli dia melambai padaku, dan dia masih menganggap kalau aku bayangan dari pikirannya. "Lihat, aku dan dia bagaikan Pangeran dan si Buruk Rupa. Profesor, apa kau bisa melihat bayangan Scorpius Malfoy di dekat pintu pondokmu?"

Hagrid menoleh, kini melihat ke arahku. "Ya, wow. Benar-benar nyata."

"Nah, pokoknya begitu." Rose cegukan lagi, kini menatap Hagrid dengan mata yang sayu dan hampir terkatup. "Dan kalau aku tidak ke Hutan Terlarang hari itu, mungkin aku tidak pernah kenal dengannya. Ohhhh, salaaaaah." Dia berteriak-teriak tak jelas. "Maksudku, dia tak mungkin kenal dengankuuuu. Aaaah! Aku benar-benar pingin dia tahu perasaanku! Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya! Duuuuh. Gadis tolollll!"

Aku mematung di tempat dan berusaha mencerna situasi, padahal situasi di depanku sudah sejernih mata air. Aku melangkah ke sebelah Hagrid yang badannya lima kali lipat daripada badanku. Dia bau ternak. "Hagrid, aku ingin tahu lokasi Thestral sekarang."

"Ha, Rose. Dia berbicara padaku."

"Siapa?"

"Bayangan pangeranmu."

"HAAAAAAAA. Kurasa kau juga ikutan gila, Profesor."

"Terima ka—" Hagrid cegukan. Aromanya sampai ke hidungku. Aku harus menahan diri supaya tidak mual. "—sih. Hoeeek."

Hagrid muntah di mejanya. Secepat kilat aku membersihkan dengan mantra agar tidak melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu lagi di depanku.

Bicara dengan orang mabuk benar-benar sulit.

"Lokasi Thestral!" aku berteriak padanya, semoga dia sadar kalau ini benar-benar aku. Tapi jangan sadar juga, bisa gawat kalau aku yang ketahuan menyelundupkan Fire Whiskey ke dalam Hogwarts.

"Rose, kau bertanya tentang lokasi Thestral?"

"Tadi sudah kutanyakan …."

"Sepertinya tadi ada yang bertanya lagi."

"Aku sudah tahuuu. Ke arah selatan Hutan Terlarang, 'kan? Ada jejak-jejak kaki dan berbagai macam tanaman itu kaaaaan. Aku tidak sepelupa itu, Profesor—"

"Aku rasanya mau tidur saja. Kenapa kau tidak pergi sekarang, Rose? Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk minumannya. Sudah lama aku tidak minum minuman semahal itu."

"Itu dari Scorpius Malfoooooy! Aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang!"

"Rose, ini aku." Aku berkata di hadapannya, melambaikan tanganku tepat di depan hidungnya. Dia mengernyit melihatku, tubuhnya tak bisa duduk dengan tegak.

"Bahkan sekarang aku berimajinasi bahwa Malfoy sedang berbicara denganku!"

Aku segera mengemasi botol Fire Whiskey yang tersisa, membereskan kekacauan yang ada di dalam sini, lalu membuat Hagrid pingsan dengan mantra Stupefy. Aku membuat Hagrid melupakan ketidak beresan malam ini dengan mantra Obliviate, dan menyeret Rose agar keluar dari pondok. Sekarang Rose bau alkohol.

"Rose." Aku mengguncang-guncang pundaknya. Bahunya. Aku memegangi tangannya yang meronta-ronta seperti orang gila. Terkadang dia meracau tak jelas. "Rose Weasley!"

"Haaaaaaaa."

Matanya menutup. Aku takut dia pingsan atau tertidur. Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya lagi. Benar-benar gawat. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyadarkannya? Menyiraminya dengan air terasa tidak sopan dan aku bisa digertak habis-habisan kalau dia benar-benar sadar. Lagi pula ….

Apa yang sedari tadi dia bicarakan dengan Hagrid? Firasatku mengatakan kalau itu adalah aku, dan itu tidak bisa disangkal karena beberapa kali nama Malfoy terselip dari mulutnya. Sampai berhalusinasi begitu.

"Rose. Rose."

Dia tidak mau bangun. Apa mantra yang bisa digunakan untuk menyadarkan orang dari keadaan mabuk? Seandainya saja aku tahu. Masalahnya aku tidak tahu. Aku harus menyadarkan Rose sekarang atau rencanaku akan gagal total hari ini. Dan masalahnya, ini bencana mengerikan kalau P3 sampai tahu aku yang membuat sepupunya mabuk.

Tapi ini bukan salahku, oke? Aku hanya memintanya untuk menuangkan minuman itu pada Hagrid, bukan menyuruh dia untuk meminumnya juga!

"Malfooooyyy …."

Dia menyerundukkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Aku mengembuskan napas pelan-pelan. Sabar, sabar. Ini Rose Weasley. Tangani dia dengan baik. Siapa tahu dia masih menganggapmu pangerannya.

Mantra untuk membuat orang sadarkan diri ….

Sebenarnya aku hanya tahu satu, dan itu pun belum tentu akan berhasil. Ini adalah mantra yang digunakan orang-orang untuk menyadarkan orang dari pingsannya setelah terkena mantra atau apa. Tapi hanya ini yang kutahu, dan tidak ada yang lebih efektif daripada ini.

"Diam sebentar," bisikku, tapi dia masih menggeliat. Dengan susah payah aku menahan Rose dengan tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kanan mengambil tongkat sihir. "Rennervate!"

Aku benar-benar takut ini tidak ada efeknya.

Aku melihat ke arahnya. Matanya mengerjap. Aku mengedip. Kemudian dia menyadari keadaan, dan melepaskan diri dariku secara perlahan. Mulutnya membuka. "Thestral."

"Bagus." Aku menghela napas lega, lalu segera menyeretnya ke tempat para Thestral. Aku mengingat-ingat apa yang Rose bicarakan pada Hagrid. Arah selatan Hutan Terlarang. Jejak kaki. Berbagai macam tanaman.

"Malfoy," katanya, matanya masih agak linglung. "Kita di mana?"

"Hutan Terlarang."

Kami melewati pagar perbatasan dengan cara kami masing-masing, dan dia mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan mata yang masih kebingungan. Aku menyadari kebingungannya.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu adalah duduk di pondok Hagrid setelah dia mempersilakanmu masuk. Lalu? Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku berbasa-basi," dia berujar dengan nada pelan. "Aku berkata bahwa sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, mengunjunginya, dan mulai mengajak ngobrol tentang materi sekolah, para profesor … ya seperti itulah. Kemudian ketika dia menyajikan dua gelas berisi air mineral, aku segera mengeluarkan sebotol Fire Whiskey dari saku jubahku."

Untuk orang yang baru habis sadar, ingatannya bagus dan bicaranya lancar.

"Malfoy, kepalaku pusing, aku kenapa?"

"Lanjutkan dulu ceritamu agar aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Ya begitulah. Aku menuangkannya ke dalam dua gelas itu, dan barulah aku sadar bahwa seharusnya aku hanya menuangkannya ke satu gelas—" matanya membuka lebar-lebar. "—jangan-jangan aku meminum banyak, ya?!"

"Teruskan dulu."

"Lalu aku meminum gelasnya agar dia juga tak curiga."

Aku diam. Dia mencerna kondisinya baik-baik, tapi kami masih berjalan dengan perlahan agar tidak membuang waktu. Kini dia melongo, ekspresinya seperti baru habis melihat Baron Berdarah hidup lagi.

"Aku mabuk."

"Yap."

"Aku mabuk!"

"Yap."

"Malfoy!" Dia menatapku, dan aku menatap balik dengan geli. "Apa saja yang sudah kukatakan?! Apa kau mendengar semuanya? Tunggu, tunggu. Harusnya aku mengingat sesuatu. Apa yang telah kubicarakan?"

"Hm." Aku pura-pura berpikir, mengopi-paste gayanya Zabini. "Kau berbicara tentang pangeran …."

"Pangeran siapa!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, dan dengan acuh tak acuh aku menjawab, "Lalu kau menyebut nama Malfoy beberapa kali …."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja."

Dia berjalan dengan lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan aku harus menariknya agar dia tidak berada di dalam jalur yang berbeda denganku. Aku berjalan di belakangnya, takut tiba-tiba dia jatuh atau apa. Kami dilanda keheningan lagi, dan hebatnya Rose tidak takut sama sekali dengan gagasan jalan-jalan di Hutan Terlarang pada malam hari, tapi dia lebih takut dengan apa yang dikatakannya setelah minum Fire Whiskey.

"Kau masih pusing?" tanyaku, dan tidak bisa menutupi kegembiraanku setelah tahu apa yang berada dalam pikiran Rose. Rose tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, tapi dia hanya menggeleng. Dia tetap berjalan, dan terkadang aku harus mengarahkannya dengan memegangi pundaknya.

"Malfoy," panggilnya setelah beberapa saat kami tidak bicara apa pun. Aku tidak menjawab. Dia pasti tahu aku sedang mendengarkan. "Malfoy, apa kau mendengar semua yang kubicarakan?"

"Tidak semua." Yah, memang tidak semua. Memang ada beberapa percakapan yang kulewatkan karena aku mengambil bunga aster. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak percaya dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Untungnya, aku tidak buta arah karena aku tahu mana arah selatan Hutan Terlarang. Yang perlu kucari adalah jejak kaki dan berbagai macam tumbuhan atau tanaman atau apa lah yang dibicarakan Hagrid. Aku tidak bisa melihat Thestral, kuharap Rose sadar kalau dia sedang berada di dekat Thestral.

"Itu." Rose tiba-tiba berhenti dan menunjuk ke satu arah yang tidak ada apa-apanya. "Aku melihatnya. Dua ekor. Kau ingin mengendarainya, Malfoy. Ayo ke sana."

Aku mengikuti Rose. Rose berjalan dengan perlahan, seolah tidak mau mengageti binatang-binatang itu. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Tapi harus melihat kematian untuk bisa mengetahui rupa binatang itu secara langsung sih … _big no_.

Rose mempersiapkan segalanya lebih baik dari aku. Rose mengeluarkan daging mentah yang sudah dipersiapkan olehnya, melemparkan ke makhluk tak kelihatan, dan makhluk itu memakan daging itu dengan lahap. Aku menunggu di belakang Rose.

"Kau benar-benar sudah lebih baik? Ini pertama kalinya kau mabuk, 'kan?"

"Mantra apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

"Rennervate."

"Itu sangat ampuh," jawabnya, dan aku percaya. Aku menunggu Rose untuk melakukan sesuatu lagi pada Thestral(-Thestral) itu dan pada akhirnya dia menoleh padaku. Wajahnya berkilat kemerahan karena efek Fire Whiskey tadi, dan dia menatapku tanpa benar-benar menatapku. Maksudku, dia menatap alisku, bukan mataku.

"Apa persiapannya sudah selesai? Dia mau membawa kita?"

"_Kita_?"

Aku menatapnya horor. "Kau bercanda kan menyuruhku menunggangi _makhluk ini_, yang tidak bisa kulihat, _sendirian_?"

Dia menatapku dengan mulut terbuka. "Tapi—"

"Oh, kau malu karena harus terbang berduaan denganku?"

Dia memalingkan wajah dan menatap makhluk-makhluk itu sekali lagi, lalu pada akhirnya dia mengangguk. Aku tidak tahu anggukannya itu mengindikasikan hal apa, tapi dia mulai mengelus-elus udara dan tangannya yang satu lagi mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kurasa dia mau," katanya. "Naik dulu, Malfoy."

Aku melangkah dengan berani, tak sedikit pun ragu-ragu, karena bagaimana pun juga, yah, kau hidup sekali, 'kan. Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah pernah menunggangi Thestral. Ada hal-hal yang bisa kuingat ketika aku sedang dijemput maut.

"Ke sini." Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Dia memegang tanganku—tangannya dingin—dan mengarahkanku ke arah sesuatu. Seperti tulang dibalut kulit, rasanya. Thestral ini kurus sekali. Lalu dia membimbingku untuk naik.

Dia menunjukkan arah-arah yang harus kuambil. Aku mengikuti dan menurutinya, karena seperti yang pernah kubilang, aku percaya pada tiga hal. Diriku sendiri, takdir, dan Rose Weasley.

Setelah berkutat dengan makhluk itu kurang lebih sepuluh menit (atau lebih, atau kurang) akhirnya aku berhasil menungganginya. Tubuhnya benar-benar kurus, terkadang kedua kakinya naik seperti kuda sehingga aku agak miring, tapi dia turun lagi. Aku menawarkan tanganku pada Rose.

"Naik."

Dia melihatku, tubuhnya mematung.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia menyambut tanganku, lalu dia duduk di belakangku. Aku menahan diri supaya tidak kelihatan ketakutan untuk terbang dengan tubuh kurus ini. Aku merasakan tangan Rose yang ragu-ragu berada di tanganku. Aku membawa tanganku ke belakang untuk bisa menarik tangan Rose agar lebih kuat di pinggangku.

"Dia kuat, 'kan?" tanyaku, menunjuk si Thestral.

"Kuat kok."

Kami diam lagi sebelum akhirnya Thestral menembus udara dan yang kurasakan hanyalah angin dingin menerpa wajah, dan tidak ada pijakan apa pun di bawah. Ternyata tidak seromantis yang kuduga karena aku merasa agak takut—oke, agak takut. Siapa yang tidak takut untuk menaiki sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan?!

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku. Dan yang terpikir olehku hanyalah Rose Weasley, menatapku dengan tubuh mematung tadi sebelum akhirnya dia naik ke Thestral.

"Rose?"

"Ya?"

"Aku terlihat seperti pangeran, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau melihatku dengan ekspresi seperti itu ketika aku menaiki Thestral. Jangan-jangan aku terlihat seperti pangeran berkuda putih?"

"… jangan bercanda."

Aku tertawa. Dia membiarkan aku tertawa, dan aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke bawah. Pepohonan lebat. Kemudian kastil Hogwarts yang terlihat menakjubkan. Kilauan di Danau Hitam. Aku seperti tersambar petir, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menganga.

"Apa kau sedang melihat pemandangan ke bawah juga, Rose?"

"Ya."

Kami diam lagi sebelum aku membuka pembicaraan, "Kau suka bunga aster."

Dia tidak menjawab sampai setengah menit.

"Betul."

"Kau tidak menanyakan apa yang aku suka?"

Aku bisa mendengar dengusannya. Pegangannya di pinggangku mengerat ketika si Thestral dengan tajam menukik ke bawah. Aku bisa merasakan dia menahan napasnya, karena aku juga. Kemudian Thestral itu dengan seimbang naik ke atas lagi, dan aku mengembuskan napas lega.

"… aku sudah tahu."

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kesukaan-kesukaanmu."

Aku lupa kalau dia membuntutiku setiap hari, dari pengakuan yang dia bicarakan di pondok Hagrid. Aku ingin sekali menggodanya dan membahas tentang pembuntutan itu dan aku adalah pangeran yang dia impikan, tapi nyatanya aku tidak mengangkat topik itu sama sekali.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Soal?" tanyaku balik, melihat-lihat pemandangan Hogwarts dari atas pada malam hari menyenangkan juga, tapi akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Thestral ini bisa kulihat.

"Bunga aster."

Aku menyeringai, tapi tidak bermaksud untuk menjawabnya. Tidak elit, kan, kalau aku menjawab karena aku tahu dari Zabini. Maka aku membiarkan dia menunggu jawaban yang tidak pernah kuberikan.

Kami terus membicarakan hal yang tidak nyambung dari satu hal ke hal lainnya. Melompat dari topik F ke topik B, lalu lompat ke topik H. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu, sampai ….

"Kau mendengar semuanya," tuding Rose, pegangannya padaku mengerat lagi.

Aku tahu dia sedang membicarakan insiden di pondok Hagrid. Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa, namun dia mencengkeram jubahku erat-erat, dan pada akhirnya aku harus mengangguk agar dia tidak membunuhku di sini.

"Sebenarnya tidak semuanya juga …" sanggahku, namun sepertinya Rose tidak mau dengar.

"Oke, aku kelihatan _freak_ sekali, aku tahu, oke? Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kubeberkan karena diriku yang sedang mabuk pasti akan tolol, tolol, sekali. Tapi kalau kau ingin menjauhiku … aku harap … _tidak_. Maksudku, aku tidak se_freak_ yang kau bayangkan. Aku tidak mau kau yang menjauhiku. Kalau kau menganggapku gadis aneh, lebih baik aku yang menjauhimu perlahan."

Dia bicara apa sih?

"Siapa juga yang mau menjauhimu?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Mungkin hidupmu akan lebih tenang kalau tidak ada aku. Sejak tahu kalau aku sering membuntutimu, mungkin kau akan alergi padaku atau apa."

"Rose Weasley," aku berusaha menahan tawa. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Rose tidak mampu menjawab. Angin masih menerpaku, rambut pirangku akan berantakan sekali, tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak peduli penampilan, karena yang kupedulikan cuma satu.

"Kau bilang aku suka tebar pesona."

"Memang benar, 'kan?"

"Kalau kau tidak suka, mulai hari ini aku akan berhenti tebar pesona."

Dia tertawa di belakangku. Tapi bukan tawa yang tulus, melainkan tawa sarkastis. Aku hanya menghela napas dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bisa tebar pesona padahal kau sudah mengajak Flanchoe untuk kencan di Hogsmeade di periode kunjungan yang akan datang?"

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, maka aku juga akan membatalkan janji itu."

"Whoa, Malfoy. Apa kau benar-benar Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Karena aku memenuhi keinginanmu, aku juga ingin agar kau memenuhi keinginanku." Hanya terdengar suara dedaunan yang saling bergesek di pepohonan. Thestral turun sedikit. Aku menunggu. Lagi.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memenuhi keingi—"

"Rose."

"Baiklah, apa?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Hanya satu yang kuinginkan, dan itu tidak muluk-muluk, kok. Ini hanya hal sepele. Bukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Kuharap Rose mempertimbangkan ini dan mengabulkannya.

"Panggil aku Scorpius."

"Scorpius."

"Bukan," kataku cepat. "Panggil aku Scorpius. Selama kau masih hidup, selama aku masih hidup, selama kau masih bisa bertemu denganku dan selama aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu, panggil aku Scorpius, bukan Malfoy, oke?"

Aku ingin sekali melihat ekspresi wajahnya, tapi aku benar-benar takut jatuh.

Dia tidak merespon. Apa dia benar-benar tidak mau memanggilku dengan Scorpius?

"Scorpius."

"Ya."

"Scorpius. Scorpius. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama Scorpius selama aku masih hidup, selama kau masih hidup, selama kau masih bisa bertemu denganku dan selama aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu. Oke. Baiklah."

Karena hal itulah, aku segera mengambil bunga aster yang berada di balik jubahku, membalik wajahku untuk bisa melihat wajah kemerahan Rose Weasley, menggunakan satu tangan untuk menarik tangan Rose dari pinggangku dan menyerahkan rangkaian aster itu.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Aku tidak membiarkannya untuk berkata lebih banyak lagi. Aku menciumnya.

.

.

.

**to be continue**

.

.

.

**Special Thanks **for:

_zielavienaz96, acha malfoy, rose malfoy, rina kartika, Hay Anime14, dee greengrass, Cho-ci, Aprilia932, ms. malfoy, ElectraMalfoy, Guest, _dan _aivilien _yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review, juga dihaturkan ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah mau fav!

(( _feedback_ dari kalian ketika saya meng_update_ fik ini adalah suatu penghargaan tersendiri bagi saya. kalian semangat saya. terima kasih banyak. ))

_Questions:_

"Bukannya Unicorn juga termasuk binatang suci?"

iya, tadinya sengaja dibikin dua jenis binatang untuk membingungkan para pembaca, dan jawabannya sudah terjawab di minggu kemarin hehe. binatang suci yang dimaksud Profesor Trelawney itu Thestral, bukan Unicorn.

"Kira-kira ni fanfic sampe chapter berapa?"

hmm, belum tahu ya. saya ngikutin _progress_ fic saya sendiri. kurang lebih sepuluh _chapter_ (ditambah prolog+epilog, jadinya dua belas _chapter_ di FFn)

"Kenapa Al sifatnya kayak gitu? Dia baik apa jahat sih? Hugo udah meninggal? Siapa yang bunuh?"

kalau untuk Al, sifatnya sesuai dengan kepribadian orang lain. seperti Rose, dia menganggap bahwa Al itu dewasa dan baik. Scorpius benci setengah mati sama Al dan nganggap dia itu sok arogan dan gak tau diri. tergantung persepsi masing-masing karakter sih, saya berusaha menyelami karakter yang sedang saya tulis juga, soalnya :D ya, Hugo sudah meninggal. kalau siapa yang bunuh kayaknya udah terjawab di bab ini.

"Pas liat Agent inget … Argent means silver – Teen Wolf. Author ntn TW juga atau cuma kebetulan?"

hanya kebetulan. dulu pernah dikasihtau temen juga soal TW (dia _author_ fandom Twilight) tapi saya nggak tahu apa-apa, hehe. itu serial TV, 'kan? seru nggak sih?

(**pertanyaan yang akan merujuk pada **spoiler **tidak akan saya jawab**)

.

notes:

Josie hanya menggunakan Obliviate untuk menghapus memori Scorpius ketika makan malam, jadi jangan heran ketika Scorpius masih ingat dengan misi dan rencananya bersama Rose padahal memorinya masih hilang

Misteri sudah terungkap, tinggal bagaimana cara memberitahunya kepada Rose. Atau … saya nggak akan memberikan _spoiler_ lebih banyak lagi.

saya mabok beneran. bab kemarin 7k _words _sekarang 8k _words_. sori kepanjangan. btw, ini _pace_nya kelamaan atau kecepetan? susah sih ngatur _pace_nya, tergantung _writing style_ juga saya soalnya hehe. maaf kalau yang merasa tidak nyaman.

saya nggak munafik nih, saya mau jujur, saya seneng banget kalau ada yang mau _review_, apalagi yang panjang-panjang. bikin saya mikir, 'wah pokoknya nih fik harus lanjut' dan jangan khawatir, saya _adore_ fik ini. banget. plotnya udah dirancang sampai akhir.

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


	7. Chapter 6: Kiss and Kill

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Josie Nott (OC)  
**Warning:** Setting: Canon. Multichapter. Tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts. Including some OCs. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab. Di bab ini, masalah semakin jelas, menuju klimaks, sehingga menjadi lebih serius dari yang biasanya.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Between Seditious and Karma  
© qunnyv19

.

Chapter 6: Kiss and Kill  
**Rose**

* * *

Tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana petasan dan kembang api dan semuanya meledak-ledak di perutmu? Cobalah berciuman dengan Scorpius Malfoy, kuyakin kau tahu apa yang akan kurasakan sekarang.

Kurang ajar. Scorpius Malfoy berhasil membuat tubuhku menjadi kaku bahkan hanya dengan satu gerakan. Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan hal itu keras-keras atau dia akan menyeringai sebagai jawabannya. Aku membalas ciumannya—perlahan, hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh. Angin dingin menerpa wajahku, rambutku yang berantakan menampar-nampar pipiku dan pipi Scorpius Malfoy tapi dia tak merasa terganggu.

Oke. Ada banyak hal yang kukhawatirkan tapi yang paling utama adalah; _aku tidak pernah berciuman_, sementara laki-laki di depanku sudah sering—rumornya begitu, kan—dan ini ciuman pertamaku dan bagaimana kalau dia menganggap aku payah lalu dia meninggalkanku dan aku terbang sendirian bersama Thestral—oh hentikan pikiran menyebalkanmu, Rose Weasley. Hal kedua yang kurisaukan adalah Thestral yang menukik ke bawah dan Scorpius menahan bahuku, kencang, aku meringis dan mundur dari wajahnya.

Dia tersenyum. Aku mengedip beberapa kali. Mungkin ini efek Fire Whiskey yang masih bersarang di tubuhku sehingga aku melihat Scorpius Malfoy tersenyum. Maksudku, dia tidak mungkin tersenyum … kan?

Tapi pandangannya masih sama dan mau tak mau aku memberikan senyum simpul.

Kugenggam erat-erat bunga-bunga aster yang dijadikan satu oleh Scorpius Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia mengambil bunga itu atau kapan dia tahu soal bunga kesukaanku, tapi sepertinya itu bukan masalah besar ketika aku melihat wajah Malfoy.

"Kau mau turun?" tanyanya di tengah-tengah deru angin malam yang ganas. Kulihat giginya bergemeletuk, dan kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia lebih takut daripada aku. Dia duduk di depan dan dia tidak bisa melihat Thestral. Oke. Harusnya aku lebih peka, ya, bukannya memikirkan bagaimana ciumanku dan Malfoy berakhir ….

Aku menepuk-nepuk bagian samping Thestral. Binatang tersebut melenguh dan tak lama kemudian dia mendarat di tepi Danau Hitam, dengan Scorpius Malfoy yang turun terburu-buru hampir terjungkal. Aku menahan tawa yang sudah ada di ujung lidah dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Thestral, dan dia mengangguk angkuh lalu terbang begitu saja.

Kemudian aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kepalaku masih nyut-nyut-nyut karena minuman beralkohol yang kutelan beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku terbang bersama Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy yang _itu_. Dia memberiku bunga aster dan men_cium_ku. Kurang bagus apa coba mimpi ini? Aku mengerjap. Scorpius Malfoy sedang menyeringai di depanku.

"Mau lagi?"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat, sebelum aku sadar dia bertanya apa, "Eh, mau apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kau memikirkan hal-hal yang lain, ya." Dia tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh sampai memegangi perutnya dan terbungkuk-bungkuk. Aku membiarkannya seperti itu dan berjongkok di tepi Danau Hitam, kemudian menyelonjorkan kaki dan duduk di sana. Scorpius Malfoy berhenti dan ikut duduk di sampingku.

Aku memperhatikan bunga aster itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Cahaya bulan menerpa Danau Hitam dan aku tergoda untuk memperhatikan bunga aster tersebut di atas Danau Hitam. "Terima kasih, Malfoy."

Scorpius mengeluarkan suara seperti menggeram di sebelahku. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, tidak sampai lima menit yang lalu kau sudah berjanji untuk memanggilku Scorpius selama aku masih—"

Wajahku memanas. Setelah hal-hal yang banyak kupikirkan dan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kupikirkan, diselingi dengan ciuman Scorpius Malfoy dan bunga aster yang berada di tanganku secara mendadak, aku _hampir_ lupa soal itu. "Umm, Scorpius."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih, _Scorpius_," aku mengulangi kata-kata tersebut, cukup keras supaya Scorpius Malfoy tidak memintaku untuk mengulanginya lagi. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan Scorpius menyeringai di sebelahku tanpa perlu aku melihat wajahnya.

"Sama-sama, Rose."

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa kali aku memutar-mutar tangkai bunga sementara Scorpius mencabuti rumput-rumput yang ada di sekitarnya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya apa pun. Mungkin ciuman _sederhana_ seperti itu tak berarti apa-apa buat Scorpius Malfoy, sementara dia sukses membuat aku salah tingkah dari tadi dan membutuhkan usaha yang besar untuk tidak menatap matanya.

"Apa kau masih berpikir aku sebagai cowok yang murahan?" Scorpius bertanya kemudian, dan jari-jarinya yang panjang memainkan air sehingga menimbulkan kecipak yang mengeluarkan bunyi berisik. Aku tidak menjawabnya karena aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Scorpius pikirkan. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai cowok murahan—dia populer, dia tampan, dia cukup cerdas, itu haknya untuk memiliki banyak penggemar dan tebar pesona, walaupun aku tidak akan pernah menyaingi penggemar-penggemarnya yang lain. Dan tentu saja kesampingkan urusan dia _sudah_ mengajak kencan si Gwen dan barusan dia menciumku … astaga aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berpikir. Pikiranku kacau.

"Rose." Scorpius bangkit dan kini dia sudah berada di hadapanku, dan aku harus menatap wajahnya supaya tidak kehilangan pegangan. "Apa kau—"

"Tidak, Scorpius," aku bergumam, kini mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke danau di belakang Scorpius. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu."

Scorpius memegang bahuku. "Benar?"

"Yeah," jawabku, kemudian aku melirik Scorpius dengan ekor mata dan terkejut ketika mendapati wajahnya begitu muram. Aku jarang melihatnya seperti itu, dan sekarang, dia seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan majikannya. "Lagi pula kau sudah mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Profesor Hagrid, kau tidak perlu lagi bertanya soal itu."

Yah, Rose Weasley yang _freak _sekali, penggemar rahasia Scorpius Malfoy, diam-diam mengetahui jadwal dan segala kesukaannya. Sekarang, setelah mempunyai kesempatan untuk berdua saja dengan Scorpius, yang dilakukan oleh si Rose Weasley yang _freak _ini—alias aku—adalah memandang hal lain kecuali Scorpius Malfoy. _Good job_.

Scorpius mundur dari wajahku dan duduk lagi di tempatnya semula. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Setelah semuanya, yang ada di pikiranku adalah bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Scorpius. Aku tidak mau semuanya menggantung dan terlupakan. Aku tidak mau lupa bagaimana pertama kali dia naik ke Thestral dan benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran, mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk ikut naik bersamanya. Aku tidak mau lupa dia berada di depanku dan ragu-ragu aku mencengkeram sisi tubuhnya. Aku tidak mau lupa bagaimana dia berbalik dan memberikan bunga aster itu padaku, menciumku di langit dan aku _lupa dunia_.

"Scorpius," aku berkata, memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya, lalu ke matanya yang abu-abu, dan aku masih memainkan tangkai bunga aster tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menganggap aku salah satu gadismu seperti yang biasa kau lakukan atau bagaimana tapi … kautahu, aku tidak mau melupakan semuanya."

"Kau mulai berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi." Scorpius berdecak dan memperhatikan tanganku yang tak bisa diam dengan bunga aster. "Kau suka?"

"Mm hm." Gumamanku tak terlalu jelas, tapi aku berharap supaya Scorpius tahu maksudnya. Aku sukar mengungkapkan perasaan, harusnya dia tahu itu. "Kapan kau mengambilnya?"

"Saat kau bersama Profesor Hagrid."

"Sudah kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak." Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terkejut. Tapi nyatanya aku terkejut. Dia melanjutkan, "Terpikir begitu saja, lagi pula aku bosan kalau hanya menunggu."

Scorpius Malfoy dan hiperaktifnya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum.

"Rose," Scorpius menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk menautkannya di tanganku yang satu lagi, dan aku mencoba untuk membalas menggenggamnya dengan intensitas yang sama. Dia melanjutkan, "Kau menyukaiku."

"… ya."

Tautan di tangan kami mengerat, aku merasa tidak bisa lepas dari ikatannya.

Scorpius Malfoy mengangkat tanganku dan dia menyentuh pipiku, ringan, lalu cepat-cepat melepaskannya. Aku membiarkannya seperti itu. Dia tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganku—lalu apa? Dia bahkan tak merespon satu kata pun.

"Keberatan kalau aku ingin kau menjadi milikku?"

Butuh waktu yang panjang bagiku untuk mencerna tujuh kata yang membentuk kalimat sempurna sehingga otakku lebih macet lagi. Setelah aku berhasil memprosesnya dan menyadari apa yang Scorpius hendak katakkan, yang kulakukan adalah menghambur di pelukannya, membenamkan kepala di ceruk lehernya dan membiarkan bunga aster jatuh dari genggamanku.

"Hei—"

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" jawabanku terdengar seperti gumaman karena wajahku masih terbenam di pelukannya, tapi aku tidak repot-repot untuk mundur. Scorpius sendiri sudah menggunakan satu lengannya untuk dilingkarkan ke punggungku. "Berhenti membuatku bingung, Scorpius."

"Aku tidak membuatmu bingung."

Aku tidak menjawab dan seluruh tubuhku menghangat, dibingkai oleh tubuh Scorpius dan cahaya bulan menerangi Danau Hitam, memantul ke wajah Scorpius. Wajahnya makin bersinar, mungkin, karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang ini. Wangi parfum maskulin menyengat hidungku, aku bukan tipe perempuan yang suka menghirup parfum, tapi rasanya normal saja ketika Scorpius yang mempunyainya.

"Aku tidak dikira menculikmu, kan?" dia bertanya, tangannya masih berada di sana, memelukku, "Malam-malam membawamu terbang dengan Thestral."

"Dan mabuk-mabukkan," aku menggerutu. Dia tertawa renyah. "Sepupumu yang … _sadis_ itu, dia tidak bertanya kau ke mana?"

Dia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu karena tubuhnya tersentak tiba-tiba. Aku bergeming, mundur, dan menatap wajahnya heran. "Scorpius?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kulupakan dari kemarin." Dia terlihat kacau dan dahinya berkerut-kerut. "Ah, Josie … aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti. Tapi aku tidak yakin …."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Saat kemarin aku mengantarmu ke Menara Gryffindor—" oh, aku teringat. Wajahnya linglung dan dia bertanya apakah aku habis makan malam atau tidak. Dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku dan dia mengangguk-angguk semangat, seperti berkata, _ya bagian itu_, "—aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melewatkan makan malam."

Aku menaikkan satu alis. "Hal terakhir yang kau ingat?"

"Aku berjalan melewati Aula Depan …" dia mendesis tidak jelas dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Brengsek, aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

Aku bergidik membayangkan satu kemungkinan yang melintas di kepalaku. "Obliviate …" gumamku, cukup untuk membuat Scorpius mengerjap dan kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Apa?"

"Seseorang menghilangkan ingatanmu."

Dia terlihat sedang berpikir. "… siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu. Yang kutahu hanyalah dia yang tiba-tiba muncul dekat tangga dan aku menyapanya, lalu kami berjalan bersama-sama ke Menara Gryffindor. Setahuku, dia tidak punya musuh dan banyak kawan—serta penggemar—yang dekat dengannya. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya orang yang ingin ingatannya terhapus.

Aku mendengar samar-samar dia mendesiskan, "P3 …."

"P3 siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," ia menjawab dengan cepat dan cengengesan. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, yang membuat sesuatu dalam diriku jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat, kemudian dia mengambil posisi untuk tiduran di atas rerumputan dengan kedua tangan dijadikan bantal. Aku menarik diri, dengan canggung duduk di sebelahnya, tak terlalu jauh dan tak terlalu dekat, lalu mengambil lagi bunga aster yang sempat terabaikan.

Dia melirik ke arahku. "Sini."

"Nanti jubahku kotor."

"Astaga, kau ini penyihir atau bukan?"

Benar juga. Soal masalah seragam yang kotor bisa dibersihkan dengan sekali lambaian. Aku benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh sekarang ini, bahkan untuk hal-hal yang sederhana pun aku lupa. Sebelum aku sempat mengatur posisiku dengan nyaman, Scorpius sudah menarikku dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menyangga kepalaku.

"Langitnya kosong," aku berkata, memperhatikan langit yang hanya ada bulan dan bintang samar-samar terlihat, pucat dan tak berseri. "Tak seperti biasanya."

"Rose Weasley," Scorpius menyahut, "Bintangnya ada di sebelahku."

"Belajar darimana?"

"… aku mempunyai banyak pengalaman dalam berbicara."

"Dalam menggunakan mulut, maksudmu."

"Hei, kau pikir aku sering mencium orang, ya?"

Aku bergeming, dan aku merasakan Scorpius mendelik di sebelahku. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain menyamankan posisi, dengan satu tangan Scorpius yang berada di kepalaku dan dia yang posisinya terlalu dekat denganku.

"Bukannya memang begitu?" tanyaku balik, diam-diam berharap semoga Scorpius _jarang_ menciumi para perempuan. Tapi kan dia ….

"Aku hanya mencium orang yang benar-benar kusuka, tahu," bisa kurasakan gerutuannya dari sini. "Masa kau kira aku suka sembarangan mencium orang?"

Aku memejamkan mata dan menikmati angin yang lewat, tidak benar-benar mengganggu karena dengan begini aku tidak terlalu merasa panas—karena berdekatan dengan Scorpius Malfoy—dan rerumputan bergoyang, ikut menari, ingin merasakan kebahagiaannya denganku.

Berapa menit yang kuhabiskan untuk berbaring dengan Scorpius tidak kuhitung, tapi jelas Scorpius mengajakku bangun setelah dia sendiri ingin bangkit. Aku bangun, terduduk, lalu menyambut uluran tangannya. Kami menari di antara rerumputan dan Danau Hitam yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya, dengan angin yang menyelip di antara kaki dan tangan kami. Dia menciumku untuk kedua kalinya ketika aku tak sengaja menginjak kakinya.

.

Kami berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kastil Hogwarts setelah memastikan tak ada prefek maupun Ketua Murid yang sedang berpatroli. Scorpius bersikeras ingin mengantarku ke Menara Gryffindor terlebih dahulu, padahal sudah kubilang bahwa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, dan hei, aku bukan anak kecil atau pun gadis manja yang ingin diantara ke mana pun aku pergi. Pada akhirnya dia yang menang, kami sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kami berdua, berpegangan tangan, satu tanganku memegang rangkaian bunga aster dan kukira matanya hampir lepas dari lukisan.

"Um, Scorpius," aku berujar, melirik ke Nyonya Gemuk lalu ke arahnya lagi, "Kurasa kau harus pergi sekarang."

"Siapa juga yang mau menginap di Menara Gryffindor," dia memberikan cemoohan seperti biasa, namun aku tak ambil hati. Aku tahu dia memang karakter yang seperti itu. Dia mencium dahiku cepat dan pergi meninggalkanku. Seperti biasa juga, pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi. Aku berbalik untuk melihat ekspresi Nyonya Gemuk yang hampir pingsan.

Kuharap tak ada gosip yang tak menyenangkan esok pagi.

Tapi biasanya lukisan adalah sumber gosip ….

Setelah aku mengucapkan kata kunci, aku memanjat masuk dan pergi ke kamarku, tidak menggubris beberapa pertanyaan dari teman sekamar yang masih bangun.

"Rose Weasley, murid teladan! Ke mana saja kau malam-malam begini?"

"Aku tidak melihatmu semenjak pukul … berapa tadi? Tujuh? Delapan? Ke mana saja?"

"Kau pacaran ya?"

Pertanyaan yang terakhir langsung disambut bentakan olehku, "Sok tahu!" dan aku segera membersihkan diri menggunakan tongkat sihir lalu melepas jubah. Kutarik selimut sampai ke leher, mematikan lampu yang ada di atas nakas dan menggumamkan selamat tidur entah pada siapa.

Saat terlelap, aku melihat bayangan Scorpius yang melayang bersama bunga aster dan aku mengikuti di belakangnya.

.

Paginya, aku dibangunkan oleh suara-suara berisik di sekitarku. Aku mengerjap, tak sadar sepenuhnya. Terdengar bisik-bisik dan AWWW atau CIH yang ditangkap telingaku. Aku pura-pura membalikkan badan seperti ingin tidur lagi, padahal aku sedang menguping.

"… yang benar saja, kan. Banyak yang bilang mereka pergi berdua kemarin!"

"Pantas saja—" kemudian ada suara bisik-bisik tak jelas lagi. Aku punya firasat siapa yang sedang menjadi bahan gunjingan saat ini, tapi aku belum merespon apa-apa dan masih pura-pura tidur. Lagi pula aku masih ngantuk.

"Tapi kan," terdengar suara cempreng yang aku tidak tahu, mungkin kakak kelas atau adik kelas yang menyelinap ke sini, "Kudengar Scorpy sudah berkencan dengan Gwen dari Ravenclaw itu!"

"Sssh jangan keras-keras, orangnya masih di sini tahu!" sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa dia juga tolol sekali karena berteriak tak kalah kencang dari perempuan tadi. "Kudengar tadi Gwen terisak-isak di kamar saat Scorpius membatalkan kencan mereka."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Scorpius dan Ro—duh sakit tahu! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku? Aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka dekat sampai-sampai—"

"Bisa tidak kita bicara di luar saja? Di sini ada _orang_nya."

"Tapi di luar ramai!"

Aku gatal sekali ingin membuka selimut sekarang dan berbicara di depan hidung mereka bahwa aku _ada di sini_, tapi kuurungkan niat tersebut setelah terdengar pintu yang terbuka dan langkah-langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Kubuka selimut dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Tirai jendela sudah terbuka, sinar matahari menyelinap masuk namun aku masih mengalami sakit kepala karena Fire Whiskey, padahal saat di Danau Hitam efek tersebut seperti sudah menghilang. Sial. Obat apa yang harus kugunakan untuk ini?

Ketika aku meletakkan kedua kaki di lantai, aku seperti melayang. Kepalaku pusing. Perutku terasa mual, aku ingin muntah sekarang juga. Tak memedulikan aku yang seperti tak bisa menapak, aku berlari, hampir menabrak tiang-tiang tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Ada kunang-kunang di sekitar kepalaku, atau mungkin hanya bayanganku saja karena tidak mungkin ada kunang-kunang di kamar mandi dan pagi hari. Aku muntah di wastafel dan tanganku mencengkeram pinggirannya erat-erat lalu membersihkan muntahan tersebut.

Tubuhku berkeringat dingin.

Aku terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi. Kepalaku tersandar pada dinding.

Pandanganku menggelap. Aku berdiri sebelum aku bisa jatuh pingsan dan menyerah pada keadaan. Aku melangkah menuju bak mandi, mengatur air dan sabunnya. Kubenamkan diri di sana setelah kurasa cukup. Sepertinya aku memang tidak boleh minum alkohol kalau efeknya seburuk ini, apalagi alkohol di dunia sihir.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Jangan pingsan. Jangan jatuh sakit sekarang. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan—lembaran perkamen yang belum selesai untuk tugas dua minggu lagi, esai dari Profesor Flitwick, semuanya … aku tidak boleh terkapar sekarang. Aku menenangkan diri. Aku bisa. Dan jangan bicara apa pun soal gosip karena aku bisa tumbang sekarang.

… aku tidak selemah ini, kan?

Selesai membenamkan diri lebih dari setengah jam, aku bangkit perlahan dan mengabaikan kepalaku yang berteriak kesakitan. Aku melilitkan handuk dan mengambil seragam untuk hari ini, lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, yang tadinya ramai, langsung sepi ketika aku turun ke bawah.

"Sudah puas menggosipkan orang?"

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan mereka, aku memanjat keluar dari lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Jadi begini rasanya jadi orang yang sering digosipi—dan aku terus-terusan menyalahkan Scorpius karena dia populer. Pastilah dia tidak suka jika harus dihadapkan situasi macam ini.

Aku pergi ke Aula Besar dan melihat salah satu temanku, yang tidak ikut-ikutan menggosip, sudah ada di sana dan dengan lahap memakan makanannya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menyapa dengan pelan, "Ciassa."

Dia melirikku sekilas. "Wajahmu pucat."

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku memotong-motong panekuk dengan tidak wajar, suara antara pisau dan garpu berdenting kacau di tengah ruangan. Tanganku bergetar hebat. Ciassa memperhatikanku dengan tertarik dan menyuapkan panekuk terakhir ke mulutnya. "Kau kenapa, Rose?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Mau kubawa ke Madam Pomfrey?"

"Tidak." Membawa aku ke Madam Pomfrey berarti dia akan tahu bahwa aku mengonsumsi alkohol kemarin dan gosipku dengan Scorpius akan bertahan lebih lama. "Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

"Kau pembohong yang buruk," komentar Ciassa, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet.

Aku makan sebanyak yang bisa dicerna oleh perutku. Aku menarik napas beberapa kali sehingga banyak orang yang memperhatikanku, tapi aku tak begitu peduli. Saat piringku sudah habis setengah, seseorang menghampiriku. Aku mengembuskan napas lega.

"Al."

Al duduk di sampingku dengan tegak dan menatapku langsung di mata. Kurasa dia tahu … dia _pasti _tahu. Yang kutahu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membaca ekspresiku hanyalah Albus Potter. Dan walaupun sebenarnya dia dari asrama lain, dia tetap bersikeras duduk di sini, di sampingku. Aku merasa lega.

"Kau sakit," ujar Al tanpa tedeng aling-aling yang membuatku hampir terlonjak kalau aku tidak mengenal kebiasaan dan tindak tanduknya. Beberapa siswa melihat ke arah kami. Harusnya ini wajar karena kami _sepupu_, oke, _sepupu_, dan mereka melihat Al seolah-olah dia alien yang baru datang Hogwarts.

Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada Al jadi kulanjutkan saja sarapanku.

Di bawah tatapan Al, aku sanggup menghabiskan panekuk yang tadinya tidak bisa kusantap lebih banyak lagi. Aku meneguk minuman yang ada di piala, perlahan, supaya tidak perlu menjawab kata-kata Al. Sayangnya, dia tahu lebih baik dari itu. Dia masih menungguku di sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku singkat, tak mau memperpanjang masalah karena masalahku sendiri sudah cukup panjang tanpa perlu dipanjang-panjangkan—mengerti, kan. "Dan kau tidak memakan sarapanmu," lanjutku.

"Sarapanku tidak penting jika dibandingkan kesehatanmu," dia berucap dengan tegas. "Kubawa kau ke Madam Pomfrey sekarang."

"Al, aku bukan seseorang yang harus dijaga terus menerus," sahutku, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaannya. Aku tahu dia bermaksud baik, tapi aku tidak suka kalau aku dianggap lemah. "Dan aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri."

Al tak terlihat marah, wajahnya tenang seperti biasa. "Kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan Scorpius Malfoy."

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tahu semuanya," dia berkata dengan tenang. "Tapi kau tidak tahu sesuatu tentang … Rose, apa kau sadar bahwa sepupu Malfoy berhubungan dengan—"

"Lihat siapa yang aku temukan sekarang." Suara bariton khas Scorpius menyambangi percakapan kami berdua, dan sekonyong-konyong tak puas dengan hal itu, Scorpius duduk di tengah-tengah aku dan Al, menggeser Al sampai-sampai dia harus menghilangkan senyum biasanya. "Halo, Potter. Sayang sekali sarapanmu harus habis di perutku. Omong-omong, kau tidak lihat ada yang membuat ulah di sebelah sana?"

Al menoleh dan berjalan pergi sementara Scorpius cengengesan. Aku merasa diriku lebih baik dari tadi, setidaknya kepalaku tidak dipukul-pukul oleh sesuatu. "Scorpius, kau membohonginya?"

"Dia sendiri sudah seperti kekacauan."

"Dia sepupuku, tahu. Dan ini bukan masalah subjektif atau apa, tapi dia bermaksud baik mendatangiku. Dia hendak membicarakan sesuatu …."

"Aku ingin minta maaf," katanya cepat, membuatku terkejut karena pertama, ini adalah Scorpius Malfoy dan kedua, dia meminta maaf. Tiga, aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Dia bisa menebak pikiranku dengan mudah, "Karena Fire Whiskey itu. Kau tidak tahan dengan efeknya, kau jatuh sakit."

Memangnya aku sakit itu kelihatan sekali, ya?

"Maafmu diterima," ujarku dengan segera, menyembunyikan senyum yang ingin keluar. "Kau tidak mau siap-siap untuk pelajaran berikutnya? Aku ingin—" kepalaku tiba-tiba seperti diserang sesuatu yang sangat tajam, dan lambungku menolak makanan yang kutelan, dan aku bersikeras untuk terlihat sehat-sehat saja.

"Kau sangat, sangat, keras kepala, Rose Weasley." Seseorang menggotongku pergi dari Aula Besar dan pandanganku semakin buram, lalu menggelap.

.

Hal pertama yang kupikirkan ketika aku membuka mata adalah, _aku membolos_. Bukan membolos juga, sebenarnya, karena aku berbaring di tengah Hospital Wing yang dipenuhi berbagai macam aroma ramuan yang … menjijikkan.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sampingku. Aku mendongakkan kepala, ingin mencari jam dinding, namun tak ada satu pun yang bisa kulihat untuk memastikan waktu. Madam Pomfrey muncul di balik tirai ketika aku sedang melihat sekeliling, dan aku harus menenangkan diri supaya tidak terlihat terlalu terkejut.

"Miss Weasley," ucapnya datar, "Tubuhmu sebenarnya menolak Fire Whiskey, itu alkohol mengandung sihir dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang mampu mengonsumsinya—dan bukan _anak di bawah umur_. Belum lagi statistikku menunjukkan bahwa kau kelelahan karena sering bergadang akhir-akhir ini. Mengerjakan tugas boleh saja, tapi kau tidak boleh mengabaikan kesehatan tubuhmu."

Aku mengerang malas dan mengangguk-angguk. Bagus, kini aku ketinggalan pelajaran untuk … berapa jam? Apa aku melewatkan semuanya?

Tak seperti Scorpius dan Al, Madam Pomfrey tak mengerti apa-apa soal bahasa tubuhku, sehingga setelah meletakkan sepiala penuh ramuan bercairan hijau lumut, dia pergi begitu saja. Kalau ingin cepat sembuh dan mengikuti pelajaran, minum ramuan itu, batinku berkata keras-keras, dan aku pun mengikutinya—meminum ramuan menjijikan yang rasanya tak lebih baik dari Bertie Botts rasa kotoran telinga.

Tirai dibuka lagi untuk kedua kalinya ketika aku bangun. Sosok berambut pirang muncul dan cengirannya melebar ketika melihatku terduduk dengan satu piala kosong di tangan.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya, mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir kasur dengan santai. "Parah, ternyata pelajaran ini membosankan sekali. Untungnya sudah selesai untuk hari ini."

Aku mengerjap. "Maksudmu pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai?"

"Sudah pukul empat sore, Rose Weasley." Scorpius terkekeh melihat ekspresiku. Aku menaruh piala di atas nakas lebih kencang daripada yang kuduga. "Kalau tidak, mana boleh aku menjengukmu?" ia melanjutkan, kini melihat wajahku dengan intens. Oh, sial, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, memang dia yang mengantarku ke sini, harusnya aku berterima kasih ….

Tak ada yang berbicara di detik-detik pertama. Aku menatap Scorpius. Dia menatapku balik. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu, tapi kemudian Scorpius menyentuh anting yang ada di telingaku.

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan antingmu ini." Yah, Scorpius memang pernah tahu aku punya anting gara-gara insiden Centaur yang berada di Hutan Terlarang itu. "Hurufnya aneh. Aku seperti pernah melihat sesuatu yang abstrak juga seperti ini …."

"Itu membentuk huruf namamu kalau ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya," aku berkata cepat, padahal aku sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahu siapa pun soal ini, bahkan Scorpius sekalipun. Ini adalah pemberian dari Al dan aku sangat menghargainya. Mengingat mereka adalah rival—dilihat dari cara mereka berpandangan dan bersikap—kurasa tidak wajar membeberkan sesuatu seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Scorpius sudah tahu keberadaan anting ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia 'pernah melihat sesuatu yang abstrak' seperti punyaku juga.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jangan lepaskan tanganmu." Scorpius menurut, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku, tapi aku mengenyahkan pikiran itu segera. "Lama-lama anting itu akan membentuk huruf SM."

Mulut Scorpius membentuk huruf O secara sempurna. Memang, setelahnya, anting itu berubah bentuk menjadi SM. Scorpius menarik tangannya kembali. "Kau membuat anting itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya."

"Lalu? Kau membelinya?"

Oh, ya sudahlah, persetan. "Ini diberikan oleh Al."

Suasananya menjadi super canggung. Aku menunggu Scorpius untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia memilih untuk berdiri di dekat tirai dan menjauh dariku. Kukira dia marah atau apa, tapi kulihat ekspresinya seperti berpikir keras. Dahinya berkerut, alisnya tertaut naik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang Scorpius lakukan. "Scorpius."

Dia tidak menyahut dan matanya membelalak; lebih lebar dari tadi. "Sialan. Sekarang aku tahu apa maksudnya, walaupun masih samar-samar."

Aku memiringkan kepala. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kenapa aku kehilangan ingatanku."

Sebagai pendengar (dan kekasih yang baik) aku menunggunya berbicara dan tak berusaha untuk memotong perkataannya. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang memiliki kalung yang sama dengan bentuk abstrakmu itu. Rose, kau masih belum menceritakan sesuatu padaku."

Aku bergeming. Memang ada sesuatu yang belum kuceritakan pada Scorpius. Kepalaku berdenyut kencang lagi; kali ini bukan karena efek Fire Whiskey, tapi karena ingatan mengerikan yang muncul begitu saja, seperti diproyeksi dari mataku. Ingatan tentang Hugo, pisau, dan kalung yang dicabut. Aku mengerjap.

"Yang belum kuceritakan adalah kenapa aku bisa melihat Thestral."

"… ya. Kau sudah pernah melihat kematian sebelumnya."

"Kematian Hugo."

"Hugo siapa?" tanyanya, kini mengembalikan atensi sepenuhnya padaku dan kini duduk di pinggir kasur seperti di awal tadi. Dia menemukan tanganku, meremasnya dan meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Hugo Weasley. Adikku."

"Kau punya adik?"

"Dia meninggal bahkan sebelum dia masuk Hogwarts. Dia punya kalung, aku punya anting—Albus yang memberikannya pada kami. Kalung itu diambil ketika dia dibunuh. Tepat di depan mataku."

Scorpius memandangku tajam. "Siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menunduk, memandangi selimut Hospital Wing yang sedikit berantakan karena aku tiba-tiba terduduk tadi. "… dan sejujurnya, aku tidak mau tahu."

Ekspresi Scorpius susah ditebak, dan itu adalah yang pertama kalinya. Wajah Scorpius yang ekspresif selalu membuatku mudah menebak apa yang sedang dirasakannya, tapi kali ini tidak. Kalau aku ingin bertanya, maka aku akan langsung bertanya padanya, tapi aku tidak menanyakannya. Scorpius butuh waktu lebih lama dari biasanya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kalau begitu, mungkin aku tahu pelakunya."

Aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat suram. "Oh."

Sudah kubilang, aku tak tertarik untuk tahu siapa pelakunya. Daripada aku malah sakit hati dan balas dendam, otakku dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang ingin menyakiti mereka, lebih baik kujalani saja hidup seperti tak tahu apa-apa. Lebih mudah begitu, dan ya, aku pengecut. Lebih pengecut dari kebanyakan orang. Hugo memang sangat menyedihkan karena mempunyai kakak sepertiku.

Scorpius menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau tahu, ya."

"Lebih baik begitu, Scorpius."

Scorpius tersenyum kecil, dia tampak sedih. Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah dia ketahui atau pun apa saja yang dia tidak ketahui, tapi faktanya dia seperti tahu sesuatu dan dia sangat kecewa. "Keputusan bijak," ujarnya. "Kalau kau tahu, mungkin kau akan membenciku."

"Membencimu karena tidak memberitahuku?"

"Ada hal-hal lain yang sepertinya tidak perlu kau ketahui, Rose."

"Begitu." Aku mengangguk paham dan balas menggenggam tangannya erat. Kehadirannya di sini membuatku lebih baik. Aku tidak tahu itu efek ramuan dan tidur yang sudah kuperoleh atau kehadiran Scorpius, tapi dua-duanya jelas membuat pikiranku lebih segar.

Kami diam lagi. Keheningan yang sering terjadi antara aku dan Scorpius tak pernah membuatku canggung atau pun kikuk, tapi membuatku sadar bahwa 'diam' adalah kata-kata yang mengalir di udara, dan aku membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sama. Seperti, dia diam-diam mengucapkan 'aku cinta kamu' dari genggaman tangannya, dan aku juga mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan perilaku yang serupa.

Aku terlalu banyak berpikir sampai tidak sadar bahwa Scorpius sudah bergeser dan dia sudah berada _tepat_ di sampingku. Dia menyeringai, ekspresinya yang biasa timbul lagi. "Hei, kautahu, gosip tentang kita mulai menyebar."

"… Scorpius, jangan membuatku tambah sakit kepala."

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Aku tidak biasa digosipkan oleh anak-anak di Hogwarts," aku menggerutu, "Kalau kau kan sudah sering. Siapa sih orang yang kurang kerjaan menggosipkan orang-orang seperti ini terus?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi aku punya firasat lukisan yang ada di Menara Gryffindor itu."

"Aku juga punya firasat yang sama."

Kami berdua tertawa puas sampai Madam Pomfrey datang dan menghardik kami. Melihat jalinan tanganku dengan Scorpius yang masih tak lepas, matanya berkilat-kilat dan senyum aneh menghiasi bibirnya. "Oh, ya ampun, sepertinya aku menang taruhan dengan Irma Pince." Dan sebelum kami sempat bertanya, dia pergi lagi dari tempat tidurku.

Aku menatap Scorpius. Dia menatapku dengan mata yang tersenyum—yep, benar, aku tidak berlebihan—matanya tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak ikut taruhan," tukasnya, matanya menatap ke arah lain, mengindikasikan dia sedang melamun, atau dalam kasus ini, pura-pura melamun. "Padahal akan seru untuk ikut taruhan."

"Misalnya?" aku memancing, bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin ditaruhkannya.

"Aku bertaruh bahwa Rose Weasley akan menerima cintaku …" masih dengan ekspresi termenung yang sama. Aku jadi teringat Aunt Luna Lovegood yang terkadang mampir di The Burrow. Ekspresi Scorpius mirip dengannya saat ini. "… dan kami akan menaungi pelabuhan cinta bersama …."

Aku memukul pundaknya, tidak terlalu kencang, hanya main-main, tapi Scorpius meringis berlebihan dan mengaduh padaku.

"Yah, kau akan kalah taruhan," ujarku enteng. Scorpius menautkan kedua alis, ekspresinya tak percaya.

"Masa?"

"Aku tidak mau ke pelabuhan," sahutku angkuh. "Aku lebih suka terbang menggunakan pesawat Muggle. Terbang di langit—hm, tapi kau kan tidak suka barang Muggle, ya, Scorpius Malfoy?"

Scorpius mengeluarkan dengusan. "Jangan menilaiku seperti itu, dong. Aku bukan stereotip seperti para Malfoy yang lainnya."

Aku menahan tawa. "Terserah, deh. Intinya kau kalah taruhan."

"Tapi pikiranmu lebih romantis, ya, Rose? Berdua saja di dalam pesawah Muggle—"

"Pesawat," koreksiku.

"—menembus awan-awan, _berdua_ saja, tanpa gangguan, dan tentu saja bisa diatur mau ke mana saja … ya deh, aku kalah taruhan." Dia mengembuskan napas dengan kecewa.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal."

"Aku tidak berkhayal, Rose Weasley. Kau masih di sampingku, tetap di sampingku—begitu, kan?" Dia menunduk dengan cepat dan aku tidak menyadarinya, sepersekian detik berikutnya bibirnya menempel di bibirku, dan secepat dia datang dia juga langsung pergi, wajahnya sumringah. "Itu nyata."

Wajahku memanas.

"Rose, kau demam lagi?"

"Aku tidak demam," gumamku dan menyembunyikan wajah dengan menarik selimut sampai ke dahiku. "Sana, kau sebaiknya mengerjakan tugasmu atau apa. Setelah aku keluar dari sini aku harus menyalin catatan dan tugas segala macam."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Demi kebaikanmu, tahu. Tahun ini kan kita menjalani OWL."

"Tapi aku ingin lebih lama di sini."

"Ingin melihat Madam Pomfrey lagi, ya?"

"Ternyata kau tidak secerdas yang dibicarakan orang, ya."

Aku mendorong selimutku sampai ke leher dan mengerutkan dahi padanya. "Maksudmu aku bodoh, begitu?" tanyaku, tak dapat menutupi nada jengkel yang ikut-ikutan keluar.

"Maksudku, untuk mengartikan kode-kode yang diberikan saja kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak _mau_ mengerti." Aku menarik selimutku lagi ke atas dan menutupi pandanganku akan Malfoy. Bayangannya masih ada di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan mata. Rasa kantuk menyerang. Padahal baru saja aku tertidur tadi. Sudah berapa menit aku meminum ramuan itu? Pikiranku melayang ke ciuman pertama di atas Thestral, kemudian ciuman kedua di tengah-tengah dansa, ciuman ketiga di Hospital Wing ….

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah ini nyata atau tidak. Tapi tangan Scorpius masih di sana, menggenggamku erat-erat, tidak mau pergi. Napasku menjadi lebih tenang dan kesadaranku semakin menipis. Samar-samar aku melihat bayangan Scorpius mendekat dan berbisik sesuatu di telingaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menangkapnya lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin tertidur.

Kesadaranku dibawa pergi tepat ketika sosok Scorpius sudah berdiri, tidak ada di sebelahku lagi.

.

Aku bangun ketika Madam Pomfrey sedang menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengecek tubuhku. Aku berjengit dan langsung terbangun, membuat mulut Madam Pomfrey mengerucut kesal. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik," kataku sambil melihat sekeliling, masih tak ada jam dinding, "Boleh aku keluar sekarang?"

"Kau memang sudah membaik," Madam Pomfrey bergumam, kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk. "Akan kuberikan satu ramuan lagi dan kau harus meminumnya di depanku."

Dia berbalik pergi dan aku bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Ucapanku itu benar, aku memang sudah merasa lebih baik, dan aku ingin cepat-cepat menyusul ketertinggalanku. Sudah berapa jam aku di sini? Berapa hari? Berapa perkamen yang harusnya sudah kutulisi?

Madam Pomfrey kembali dengan sekejap mata, pialanya masih mengepulkan uap. Ketika diserahkan padaku, piala itu berisi cairan merah tua nyaris seperti darah. Aku bergidik, tanpa menghiraukan panasnya dan kutelan langsung semuanya. Lidahku terbakar.

"Cerdas sekali, Miss Weasley." Nadanya penuh dengan sinisme dan dia mengambil kembali piala tersebut. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Um, terima kasih," ujarku, kesulitan karena lidahku terasa mencecap lava gunung berapi. Aku pergi dari Hospital Wing dan mataku terpaku pada salah satu jam yang ada; pukul tujuh malam. Sepertinya aku masih bisa mendapatkan bagian makan malam. Aku turun ke Aula Besar, dan di sana sudah banyak orang. Aku menyelip di meja Gryffindor, beberapa kepala menoleh ke arahku.

"Rose, sudah sembuh?"

"Cepat juga, ya. Kau sakit apa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku, lalu mulai memilah-milah makanan. Aku mengerling pada Ciassa, "Nanti aku pinjam catatan, ya," yang disambut dengan anggukan dan aku makan dengan tenang.

Aku bisa merasakan pandangan dari meja Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, dan Slytherin yang berkasak-kusuk memandangku. Baiklah, aku sedang berkencan dan memacari salah satu pemuda populer di Hogwarts, apa itu salah? Aku membalas pandangan mereka sekilas dengan tajam dan kembali makan. Saat menyapu pandanganku ke meja Slytherin, kulihat Scorpius mengangkat dua jempolnya untukku. Aku tersenyum.

"Rose Weasley," Ciassa memanggil, pandangannya menyelidik.

"Ya?" sahutku sambil melihat balik. "Ada apa?"

"Kau lagi senang, ya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Scorpius lagi, kini sedang asyik makan dan di sebelahnya terdapat Zabini yang mulutnya mengocehkan sesuatu. Di seberang Scorpius, terdapat punggung yang ditutupi rambut hitam panjang—sepupunya, Josie Nott. Aku menolehkan kepala lagi kepada Ciassa.

"Oh, tentu saja," aku menjawab ringan, "Aku sedang senang."

.

Malam itu, aku melakukan apa yang sudah kupikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan: mengerjakan tugas, menyalin catatan, belajar. Aku memang tidak boleh kelelahan seperti pesan Madam Pomfrey, tapi rasanya satu hari tanpa belajar itu janggal, apalagi aku berada di luar kelas seharian ini, sementara yang lain mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendengarkan para profesor.

"Rose?" Diana datang kepadaku di saat aku sedang menulis kata terakhir di perkamen. "Boleh bicara sebentar?"

"Um," aku bergumam, "Sebentar lagi." Aku menggulung perkamen tersebut dan menoleh kepadanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu," dia menelan ludah, "Orangnya ada di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Aku disuruh memanggilmu."

Aku mengerjap. "Oh? Siapa?"

"Lihat saja keluar."

Tidak ada yang membuatku lebih penasaran dari saat ini. Aku berdiri dan menyiapkan diri menuju ke depan. Aku memanjat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dan melihat pemandangan aneh.

Albus dan Josie Nott, sepupu Scorpius, sedang berdebat. Kemudian Al melihat ke arahku, dan dia menyuruhku pergi menggunakan kilatan matanya. Aku masih berdiri mematung seperti orang tolol. Nott melihat gerakan itu dan ingin menerjangku. Kudengar Al mengucapkan Petrificus Totalus dan Nott berhenti. Aku masih mematung; tak perlu memakai mantra seperti itu pun aku sudah berdiri tegap dan tak bergerak sama sekali.

Belum sempat aku dan Al bertukar beberapa patah kata, seseorang sudah muncul di antara kami; yaitu tak lain dan tak bukan; Scorpius Malfoy. Dia mengerutkan hidung melihat sepupunya yang malang bertubuh kaku dengan posisi ingin berlari ke arahku. Dengan cepat dia mengembalikan posisi sepupunya menggunakan mantra, Al mendorongku ke samping supaya Nott tidak menusukkan pisaunya yang berkilat-kilat di leherku.

Ada hening yang panjang.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu keluar?" Al bertanya pertama kali. "Aku tidak merasa aku memanggilmu keluar, apalagi dengan kondisi kau masih sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahutku, terkejut aku masih menemukan suara yang stabil. "Kata teman sekamarku tadi ada yang memanggilku keluar—"

"Aku," Josie Nott menyambar dengan cepat dan nadanya dingin sekali. "Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan."

Ada pandangan aneh antara Al dan Nott yang tak bisa kuterjemahkan; semacam ada aliran listrik yang menghantarkan pandangan mereka. Aku tidak mengerti sejak kapan Al mengenal gadis ini, tapi dia terlihat berbahaya … apalagi dengan pisau belati yang mengancam membunuh seseorang. Dalam hal ini: aku.

Aku menoleh kepada Scorpius yang melayangkan pandangannya pada Nott, Al, lalu aku, lalu ke Nott lagi, dan agak lama pada Al.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" aku menoleh pada Al, ingin meminta penjelasan, namun mataku menangkap suatu pandangan tak biasa yang seharusnya kukenal dan kulihat sejak dulu: leher Nott. Ada kalung di sana. Kalung dengan bentuk … abstrak.

Tidak mungkin.

_Aku mengenal seseorang yang memiliki kalung dengan bentuk yang abstrak sama sepertimu_, atau kira-kira itulah yang dikatakan Scorpius saat di Hospital Wing beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini aku melihatnya tepat di mata kepalaku sendiri.

"Ada yang bersedia menjelaskan sesuatu di sini?" ucapan Scorpius membuatku kembali menoleh padanya, walaupun di pikiranku terdapat jelas sosok yang sedang kabur setelah mengambil kalung milik Hugo.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," hardik Al, yang membuat Scorpius memelototinya. Aku tak memedulikan mereka lagi, aku kembali memperhatikan kalung Nott. Dia balas menatapku, tapi bukan benar-benar menatapku—matanya terarah pada kedua telinga yang menempel di kepala. Oh, tentu saja, dia melihat kedua anting yang masih terpasang sempurna di sana.

"Kau ingin membunuhku juga?" suaraku tak terdengar gentar, malah lebih kuat daripada yang kuperkirakan. "Aku bisa melawan, kok."

Nott tak berkata apa-apa. Aku menatapnya sekuat yang kubisa. Aku tidak merasakan takut sama sekali. Jadi inilah yang diketahui Scorpius, sepupunya adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menghabisi nyawa adik pacarnya. Di benakku banyak pertanyaan yang belum bisa terjawab: _kenapa_? _kenapa_? _kenapa_?

"Rose, maaf," kata Al, "Sebenarnya ini bukan urusanmu juga."

"_Bukan_ urusanku?" pekikanku mungkin bisa terdengar ke seluruh lorong, tapi aku tak peduli. "Dia yang membunuh adikku dan kau bilang dia bukan urusanku? Kau ini kenapa, Al?"

"Dia mempunyai urusan denganku," sahut Al tenang, tak terpengaruh dengan aku yang terbalut emosi kemarahan. "Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan ini, dan kau harus jauh-jauh sekarang. Oke?"

Setelah bertahun-tahun aku memendam kekecewaan dan kesedihan pada diriku sendiri, sebagai kakak yang tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik, sebagai perempuan yang pengecut karena tidak mau mencari tahu jawaban, kini setelah jawaban itu ada di depan mata, sepupu terdekatku menyuruhku untuk menjauh. Tak ada esensinya; tak ada benarnya hal ini. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Satu. Dua.

"Jadi selama ini kau sudah tahu," tukasku dengan tenang, "Dan kau tidak mau memberitahuku."

"Rose," Al menatapku lekat-lekat sementara lengannya mencekal Nott untuk menjauh dariku, "Selama ini aku berusaha mencari. Kau sendiri yang berkata untuk tidak mau tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan hal itu padamu. Kalau hal itu menyakitkanmu, untuk apa kau tahu?"

Memang benar. Aku yang dari awal selalu menghindar dan tak mau tahu apa-apa soal pembunuhan Hugo, bersikap bahwa itu biasa saja dan begitu mudahnya berlalu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku tidak puas hanya melihat wajah Nott yang kemerahan karena amarah. Aku tidak puas karena Al yang baru memberitahuku sekarang. Harusnya aku mencari dari awal; begitu, kan? Tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Baik." Aku mundur perlahan sampai punggungku menabrak salah satu tembok. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjauh. Kau akan menangani urusannya. Oke. Aku pergi." Aku berbalik dari sana dan berjalan dengan cepat tanpa arah. Langkah-langkah kaki menyusulku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku berjalan cepat, membiarkan langkah-langkah itu semakin dekat.

"Rose Weasley."

Scorpius.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan menunduk, pelupuk mataku panas, aku tak bisa menahan lelehan air mata yang keluar dari sana, dan aku menangis tanpa suara. Scorpius menepuk pundakku pelan sebagai penghiburan dan selama dia ada di sana, aku merasa aman.

Lagi-lagi aku menjadi sampah tak berguna.

Selalu ada hal-hal yang membuatku merasa lemah, tapi yang kali ini benar-benar parah. Aku menangis dan menangis dan menangis sampai aku tidak tahu waktu. Scorpius tidak berbicara apa-apa, berkali-kali membelai kepala dan rambut untuk menenangkan.

Getaran di bahuku berhenti. Scorpius menyadarinya dan mulai bicara. "Rose, menangis tidak membuatmu menjadi gadis yang lemah."

Aku membiarkannya mengoceh.

"Kau tahu tidak? Selama ini aku menganggapmu kuat dan mandiri. Kau belajar dan kau berusaha keras. Selama ini aku melihatmu yang tegar dan mampu melewati apa pun."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Satu. Dua.

Scorpius berada di sampingku dan mengecup dahiku, pelan, tak ada paksaan. Aku menggenggam tangannya, dia menggenggam balik, dan kami berdua duduk di salah satu lorong yang kosong. Tak ada yang mengganggu. Semoga saja begitu.

Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang membahas tentang Nott, atau Al, atau kalung, atau anting, atau Hugo. Tak ada yang merasa wajib untuk menjelaskan apa pun. Harusnya aku menjelaskan lagi kepada Scorpius, tapi sepertinya dia sudah tahu garis besarnya, sehingga aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa.

"Rose Weasley, mau tahu kenapa aku pergi ke Menara Gryffindor saat itu?"

Di tengah _mood_ yang berantakan dan Scorpius tahu itu, aku tak yakin jawabannya berhubungan dengan Nott dan Al dan segala rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan. Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini." Scorpius mengorek-ngorek sesuatu dari jubahnya, serangkaian bunga aster yang lebih rapi dan cantik dibandingkan kemarin, lalu meletakannya di telapak tanganku.

Mau tak mau aku tersenyum. "Pasti kau mencuri lagi."

"Memang, sih," dia berkata dan bisa kulihat dia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dengan bisikan. "Tapi yang penting niatnya kan?"

"Sejujurnya aku lebih suka yang kemarin."

"Apa?"

"Yang kemarin, yang kau buat sendiri secara spontan dan memberiku—"

"—di atas Thestral? Dengan ciuman? Jadi kau mau tambahan, _kan_, Rose Weasley?"

"… tidak, bodoh."

Scorpius menciumku.

.

Setelah bermenit-menit dihabiskan dengan membicarakan sesuatu yang paling _absurd_ sampai paling serius (tentang OWL) kini ada langkah-langkah yang menuju kemari dan kami berdua berdiri dengan cepat, lalu berjalan ke arah lain.

"Itu profesor?"

"Mungkin. Sekarang sudah memasuki jam malam, tahu."

Setelah beberapa saat memutari kastil, dengan keberuntungan yang sangat besar karena kami tak berpapasan dengan siapa pun yang sedang berpatroli, kami menuju Menara Gryffindor. Aku sendiri berharap-harap cemas semoga tak bertemu dengan Al dan Nott yang beradu mulut.

Tak ada siapa-siapa. Kosong.

Aku menoleh pada Scorpius yang menyeringai. "Nah. Sana tidur; semoga cepat sembuh."

"Aku sudah sembuh."

"Sembuh tak selalu hal-hal fisik, kan," dia berujar ringan dan menelengkan kepalanya ke lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. "Nanti wanita yang satu itu menggosipkan kita yang aneh-aneh lagi. Sana."

Aku mengerti maksud tersirat Scorpius: pikiran dan mentalku. Semoga cepat sembuh.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum lebar. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Aku menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan berjalan ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Menara Gryffindor, dengan tangan yang menggenggam rangkaian bunga aster. Scorpius masih berada di sana, menungguku untuk masuk. Aku mengangguk padanya dan memanjat lukisan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kini, aku mengerti kenapa semua kejadian ini bisa terhubung dengan ramalan yang kudapatkan.

.

.

.

**to be continue**

.

.

.

**Special Thanks** for:

_zielavienaz96_, _la31/LumosAsphodel31_, _sam_, _Clairy Cornell_, _bareee_, _ms. malfoy_, _ElectraMalfoy_, _aivilien_, _Dee grengrass_, _Cho-ci_, _asdfghjkl_, _Wickey-Pooh_, _tasya_, dan _Iron _yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review, juga dihaturkan ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah mau fav!

_Questions:_

"Kak itu Josie Nott kok sifatnya aneh? Dan kenapa sering bawa-bawa pisau? Nanti ceritain dong kenapa dia jadi kayak gitu…"

sip, segera, ya. di bab-bab selanjutnya akan lebih mengupas tentang kasus ini.

"Jadi dia (Josie) yang bunuh Hugo? … Kenapa bisa…?"

yang ini juga akan dibahas segera, ya! :3 tapi sudah tersebar sedikit klu kok tentang ini ….

"Kok gak dilanjut lagi sih thor?"

pasti dilanjut kok, sabar yah ;)

.

notes:

**satu**) percayalah ciuman pertama tak selalu semanis yang ada di film-film, komik shoujo maupun novel romantis  
**dua**) Rose di sini sebagai sosok yang lemah; yups saya cewek, sedatar apa pun wajah yang ditunjukkan perasaannya tetap sensitif, soo, jangan heran kalau di sini Rose rada lemah gitu.  
**tiga**) … jujur saya juga lebih enjoy sama POVnya Scorpius;  
**empat**) yuks kita bareng-bareng bunuh Josie Nott.

… iya deh saya ngaku _update_nya kelamaan. maaf yang udah nunggu dan bab ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya no worries, fanfiksi ini ke depannya diusahakan lebih cepat (um, semoga) dan juga buat kalian yang nagih lewat PM, makasih banget sudah mengingatkan penulis yang satu ini.

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


	8. Chapter 7: Vow and Bond

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Josie Nott (OC)  
**Warning:** Setting: Canon. Multichapter. Tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts. Including some OCs. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Between Seditious and Karma  
© qunnyv19

.

Chapter 7: Vow and Bond  
**Scorpius**

* * *

Dibandingkan Voldemort atau pun Grindelwald, aku lebih membenci P3.

Oke, mungkin itu sedikiiiit berlebihan. Oke, kuakui itu memang berlebihan. Tapi orang macam P3—bisakah dia dibilang _manusia_?—memang pantas untuk dibenci. Kalau aku disuruh menuliskan alasannya, mungkin akan membutuhkan lebih dari dua puluh sentimeter perkamen. Dan alasan nomor satu adalah: dia membawa-bawa Josie, sepupuku, seakan-akan dia adalah biang masalah.

Mungkin dia memang biang masalah, tapi harusnya dia tak usah cari muka di depan Rose juga!

Setelah kejadian yang tak mengenakkan di depan Menara Gryffindor dan menghibur Rose sedikit (semoga saja dia _merasa_ terhibur), aku pergi ke Asrama Slytherin, untuk mengecek di mana keberadaan dua orang tersebut. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Josie karena dia bisa menjaga diri sendiri, namun aku akan sangat senang kalau Josie terlalu menjaga dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai P3 terbunuh. Ha. Ha. Sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Josie tak mungkin mau membunuh Albus Potter, orang yang sudah lama ditaksirnya.

Omong-omong soal itu juga, di depan Menara Gryffindor tatapan mereka berdua memang aneh, namun jelas saja aku tidak mau bertanya soal itu di depan Rose. Aku tahu keadaannya sudah kacau: dia baru keluar dari Hospital Wing dan tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan situasi pelik.

Aku mengucapkan kata sandi asramaku dan batu-batu tersebut terbuka, membukakan jalan agar aku dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak ada siapa pun di Ruang Rekreasi, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa besar di dekat perapian. Suasana lembap di Ruang Rekreasi selalu terasa janggal jika disatukan dengan api hangat perapian, tapi aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu … karena … karena … DI MANA BAJINGAN BERNAMA ALBUS POTTER? Dan Josie Nott, di mana dia?

Pokoknya, aku harus tahu semua perkara ini, dari nol sampai habis, dari a sampai z, sehingga besok pagi aku bisa lebih mengerti duduk masalahnya dan membuat Rose tersenyum lagi, tidak terus-terusan menangis karena P3.

Ketika aku ingin merebahkan diri di sofa, batu-batu di depan bergerak lagi sehingga dua orang masuk ke dalam. Aku segera bangkit berdiri, saking cepatnya jubahku sampai tersangkut di kaki, dan menahan mereka berdua sebelum kabur atau pun tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan apa pun.

"Josie," aku menatap matanya yang lebih dingin lagi daripada biasanya. Kedua tangannya berada di depan tubuh, disatukan dengan bentuk yang aneh. Saat kulihat lehernya, tak ada lagi kalung abstrak yang biasa menggantung di sana. Aku mengerjap panik karena situasinya sedang krusial, "Josie, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi. Dan kau, Potter—"

"Kau tahu pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya P3, berdiri dengan tegap dan matanya memicing kepadaku, seolah-olah aku adalah budak bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Aku balas menatap dengan menantang. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, dia keburu melanjutkan, "Pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit, Mr Malfoy. Kau kira aku membolehkanmu untuk berkeliaran dengan Rose malam-malam begini?"

"… tapi kau juga berkeliaran dengan Josie!"

"Aku punya alasan yang cukup baik untuk itu," P3 menjawab dengan tenang. "Namun untuk kali ini saja, poin kedua asrama kau dan Rose tidak kupotong. Masalah ini memang agak rumit, dan sebenarnya ini antara aku dan Nott—"

"Masalah Josie adalah masalahku juga. Dan apa kau tidak tahu betapa frustrasinya Rose ketika kau berada di sana bersama Josie, menyebutkan soal pembunuhan yang sudah lama ingin dilupakannya?!"

"AKU TAHU!"

Bukan aku yang terkejut karena P3 yang biasa memiliki suara tenang yang terkontrol kini di luar kendalinya, tetapi dia sendirilah yang terkejut, karena cepat-cepat dia berkata lagi, "Dan ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Malfoy."

Mungkin kalau besok tersebar Albus Potter yang biasa tenang membentak seorang murid di ruang asramanya sendiri aku takkan heran. Aku mengangkat bahu, kini menjawab dengan tenang, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Kalau dia bisa sok, kenapa aku tak bisa? Tapi sudah dasarnya aku begini, memiliki sikap angkuh yang di luar kendali ….

"Bukannya sudah kubilang bahwa urusan Josie adalah urusanku juga? Kenapa kau mengurusi urusan Rose padahal itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu? Itu karena kalian bersepupu, 'kan? Aku _juga_."

"Sudah kubilang juga dari awal kalau masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan aku dan Nott, bukan dengan Rose."

"Tapi adiknya terbu—"

"Potter," Josie menyela, membuat kami berdua menatapnya dengan linglung. Aku tak sadar daritadi dia berdiri di sana, padahal sejak awal masuk memang sudah ada dia. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bunuh Potter sekarang, aku rela, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin mendengarkan kejadian ini dulu. Dan Josie. Kenapa Josie membunuh seseorang, terutama sesama penyihir, sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ini yang disebut oleh P3 sebagai 'urusanku dengan Nott'.

P3 yang namanya disebut mengangkat alis dengan tertarik. Josie melanjutkan, "Scorpius benar. Kau harus menceritakan ini padanya."

Hal ini lebih mengejutkan daripada P3 yang tiba-tiba membentak orang; karena Josie bisa dibilang hampir tak pernah membelaku, cenderung mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis dan sarkasme yang membuat orang-orang lari tunggang-langgang. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Dan kalau urusannya sangat sensitif sampai-sampai orang yang pantang melanggar peraturan macam Albus Potter terpaksa melanggar peraturan—berkeliaran bersama Josie entah ke mana, mungkin membahas masalah ini—harusnya urusan ini seratus kali lipat lebih sensitif untuk Josie, karena anak itu sentimental dan melankolis. Aku jadi tak tega memaksanya, tapi … untuk Rose ….

Ekspresi P3 cenderung datar, tak ada senyum pura-pura dan menyebalkan itu, tapi lebih pada 'aku sedang tidak mau berekspresi' dan dahinya berkerut. Aku menunggu di dekat sofa, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan sekarang.

P3 menarik napas dalam-dalam yang suaranya melengking di telingaku. "Aku akan membiarkan Nott menceritakan masalah ini dari awal." Setelah mengatakan satu kalimat itu, dia mengambil posisi duduk biasa—bahu tegang dan punggung tegap, dagu sedikit diangkat—di sofa dekat perapian. Aku duduk di seberangnya, dan Josie duduk di sebelah P3.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana _style_ Josie dalam bercerita. Dia orang yang jarang bicara, dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa bercerita panjang lebar padaku, kalau dia sendiri sangat pendiam? Aku melirik P3 lewat ekor mata. Pemuda tersebut memperhatikan Josie lekat-lekat, satu tangan menyusup ke dalam jubah. Apa itu? Dia ingin mengambil tongkat sihir? Memangnya Josie buronan atau apa?

Josie memulai ceritanya dengan dua kata yang sederhana dan membuat aku ikut-ikutan duduk tegap seperti P3. "Aku cemburu."

… cemburu? Cemburu adalah _alasan_ dia membunuh Hugo, adik Rose? Tidak mungkin, kan?!

Josie melanjutkan. "Waktu kecil, saat aku belum terlalu kenal denganmu, Scorpius, aku sering ditinggal di rumah karena Mum dan Dad bepergian untuk bekerja. Yang kulakukan di rumah adalah berjalan tanpa tujuan, memainkan barang-barang apa saja yang menarik perhatianku: pigura, foto, barang yang mempunyai bentuk aneh namun menarik, dan pisau."

Aku tetap mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku pernah keluar dari rumah saat aku sedang bosan, dan saat itu aku melihat … Potter." Josie menunduk, memandangi karpet dan cahaya perapian yang bercampur samar dengan kerlip kehijauan khas Asrama Slytherin. "Dan begitu saja. Aku sering melihatnya. Aku memperhatikannya. Aku membuntutinya. Aku baru tahu dia penyihir, sama seperti aku dan kau, ketika saat itu dia memainkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti perhiasan."

Tentu aku penasaran dengan ekspresi P3. Dia tetap terlihat waspada dengan satu tangan yang menyusup di balik jubah. Ekspresinya tak berubah.

"Perhiasan itu adalah anting-anting dan kalung. Aku masih melihatnya dari balik pohon; dia menggunakan tongkat sihir dan menyebutkan mantra-mantra yang tak kuketahui, kemudian anting-anting tersebut mempunyai bentuk abstrak yang tak bisa terbaca. Ketika dia menyentuh sebelah anting tersebut, aku bisa melihat bentuknya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih konkret: sebuah inisial. AP yang terbentuk di sana. Waktu itu aku tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan kalung. Aku mengerjap bingung namun takut dan penasaran, aku juga _tertarik_. Aku ingin itu. Itu menarik; itu barang sihir, aku ingin tahu apa saja efek-efek yang terjadi kalau aku menyentuhnya. Aku menatap pisau yang ada di tanganku saat itu: pisau biasa, bukan pisau sihir, hanya saja gagangnya yang bisa diubah sesuai kebutuhan dan ukuran tangan yang memegangnya. Pisau itu menjadi pisau yang sering kubawa setiap hari. Dad dan Mum tak pernah tahu. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

"Kukira dia akan mengenakan itu di dirinya sendiri, tapi itu terlalu _norak_ untuk seorang laki-laki memakai dua perhiasan, 'kan? Potter pergi dari belakang halaman rumahnya—ya, Scorpius, aku memang membuntutinya sampai sana, dan aku tahu jalan pulang—menuju rumah lain. Aku bingung. Rumah itu seperti bobrok dan tidak terlihat seperti rumah sihir, terlalu menyedihkan dan reyot. Potter masuk ke dalam sana. Tentu saja aku tak bisa mengikuti. Aku menunggu di luar, sambil bertanya-tanya berapa lama dia akan berada di sana."

Josie menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah kalimatnya yang terakhir. Jadi … Josie sudah menyukai Potter selama itu? Kukira … kukira saat dia melihat Potter dari Topi Seleksi. Kukira sejak saat itu. Ternyata semenjak kami bahkan belum dekat dan tak tahu nama masing-masing. Aku tak sadar bahwa aku asyik mendengarkan ceritanya sehingga posisiku menjadi membungkuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia melanjutkan, "Ia keluar bersama dua orang; perempuan dan laki-laki. Mereka adalah …" Josie terlihat agak kesulitan. Aku melirik P3. Dia tak terlihat seperti ingin membantu.

"… Rose dan Hugo Weasley?" aku bertanya, kedua alis tertaut. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Potter terlihat ceria saat itu. Laki-laki yang lebih kecil, Hugo, mengenakan kalung yang aku berani bersumpah sama seperti yang disentuh dan dibuat Potter di belakang rumahnya. Dengan cemas aku melihat pada si perempuan, yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Potter, mungkin mereka seumuran. Rambutnya diikat tinggi-tinggi, sehingga aku bisa melihat kedua telinganya dengan jelas. Ia memiliki anting itu. Padahal … padahal, aku menginginkannya.

"Saat itu aku pergi sebelum Potter beranjak. Aku mencari jalan dengan jejak-jejak yang kubuat sendiri di tanah, dan aku menemukan jalan pulang. Aku …"

Ia lagi-lagi kesulitan untuk berkata-kata, hanya saja saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dia mengangkat kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan Potter. Potter menggeleng dan Josie melanjutkan ceritanya.

"… kemudian aku pulang dan bereksperimen dengan pisau, satu-satunya barang berharga yang kupunya. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka; diberi sesuatu yang berharga. Suatu hari aku menyayat pergelangan tanganku, darahnya mengucur, dan aku _senang_ melihatnya.

Aku melakukannya lagi. Setiap malam, di saat orang-orang tidur meringkuk atau ketakutan karena monster-monster di seusia mereka, aku menyayat pergelangan tanganku sendiri. Aku ingin melihat lebih banyak darah. Aku menikmatinya. Tak terasa sakit—mungkin sakit yang ada di dalam perasaaanku, sakit hatiku, sudah menumpulkan sakit fisik yang harusnya menimpa diriku. Aku memikirkan suatu rencana malam itu."

Aku menunggu Josie untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi dia mengempaskan punggungnya ke sofa keras-keras dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berulang kali, lalu berkata pada P3. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya lagi, Potter. Kalau kau belum puas karena sudah menyiksa mentalku hari ini, kau lebih _kejam_ daripada aku."

Semua kontak mata yang dilakukannya dengan Potter dari Menara Gryffindor sampai saat ini, saat Potter menggeleng ketika Josie ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang tadi sempat terputus, membuatku curiga bahwa ada yang disembunyikan. Aku tak tahu bagian apa itu. Mungkin rahasia sekali sehingga orang 'luar' sepertiku tak boleh tahu, atau tidak terlalu penting sehingga tidak perlu diceritakan. Diam-diam aku berharap yang kedua.

P3 menjadi lebih rileks dan tangannya yang tadi berada di dalam jubah dikeluarkan. Ia menatap ke arahku dengan dingin, dan aku membalas balik menatapnya tak kalah dingin. Ia mengambil alih cerita sejak saat itu.

"Menurut penuturan Nott yang kudengar _tadi_," ia bergumam, "Ia menemukan Hugo malam itu sedang bermain-main di luar. Bukan main-main, entahlah—dia sedang mencoba sesuatu di halaman, mungkin menangkap tanaman-tanaman liar atau apa di The Burrow, karena di sana banyak makhluk-makhluk yang nakal, atau dia tidak bisa tidur. Dan itu semua terjadi."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "… begitu saja?"

"Begitu saja."

Josie menceritakan panjang lebar soal kisah hidupnya, namun tak bisa menceritakan satu paragraf yang diambil alih oleh Potter. _Nice_. Sepupuku menjadi seperti ini karena P3. Aku akan menambahkan beberapa nomor lagi dalam 'Daftar Alasan Kenapa Harus Membenci Albus Potter'.

P3 menyusupkan tangannya kembali, dan aku siap siaga menyentuh tongkat sihirku, namun ternyata yang dikeluarkannya adalah kalung abstrak tersebut. Kalung yang tadinya dimiliki oleh Hugo Weasley, kini jatuh di tangan Josie Nott. Apa Josie puas setelah mendapat kalung itu? Apa dia merasa kalung tersebut 'berharga' setelah merampasnya secara paksa? Apa aku benar-benar memiliki sepupu seperti ini?

Tak kusangka-sangka, Potter menyerahkan kalung tersebut kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya dengan ragu sambil memperhatikan bagian tengahnya, bentuknya mirip seperti yang dimiliki anting-anting Rose. Aku menyentuhnya, karena jika disentuh, itu akan membentuk inisial nama yang menyentuh kalung tersebut, 'kan?

Tidak terjadi.

Kuulangi sekali lagi, kali ini memegangnya erat-erat.

Aku mengerjap dan mengembalikan kalung tersebut pada P3.

"Lihat itu, Malfoy? Kekuatan sihirnya hilang setelah pemilik aslinya sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini."

Aku menatap Josie. Dia menunduk lagi. Aku tak bisa melihat sosoknya yang angkuh di sebelah Albus Potter. Dia seperti seseorang yang rapuh dan harus dilindungi.

Tapi dia pembunuh.

Dan dia suka menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri karena dia _sangat_ menyukai darah.

Dan dia membunuh orang lain.

Pada akhirnya yang kukatakan adalah, "Kau menunggu waktu sampai beberapa tahun untuk bisa mengetahui ini semua, Potter?"

P3 tentu tak menyangka aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Dia memperhatikanku dengan tajam. Mungkin sama tajamnya dengan pisau milik Josie; tapi aku tak tahu juga. "Ada alasan-alasan tertentu kenapa aku mengonfrontasi sepupumu saat ini, Malfoy. Sekarang kau sudah tahu masalahnya, lalu apa? Masih mau protes lagi?"

Aku tak berkata apa-apa dan melihat Josie sekali lagi. Gadis itu berbicara sebelum aku bisa membuka mulut. "Aku merasa lega karena sudah mengungkapkan ini padamu, Scorpius." Ia berbicara dengan pelan, kalau suasana Ruang Rekreasi saat itu berisik, aku tak dapat mendengarnya. "Sekarang aku benar-benar bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, dan aku tak masalah kalau tak punya teman, jadi silakan jauhi aku sekarang."

… apa?

Ia menganggap aku akan menjauhinya sekarang setelah mengetahui kenyataan perih itu?

Bukan salahnya kalau dia merasa frustrasi dan ingin membuntuti orang lain. Dia tak pernah diurus oleh ayah dan ibunya, melainkan para Peri Rumah, dan wajar sekali kalau dia kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Hanya saja, cara dia melampiaskan diri … agak ekstrem.

"Harapanmu tak terkabul, Josie Nott," aku berkata dengan tegas, "Aku tak akan menjauhimu. Aku _sepupu_mu. Darah lebih kental daripada air, ingat?" Dari mana aku mendapat kata-kata seperti itu, aku tak tahu, mungkin karena efek sering bergaul dengan Zabini yang suka berlebihan. "Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji satu hal."

Josie sepertinya tak menyangka jawaban itu karena cepat sekali dia menatap ke mataku. Matanya yang hitam kini tidak dingin lagi. Dia benar-benar terlihat … bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Aku bukan perempuan! Aku tak tahu banyak soal kata-kata puitis. Jadi aku akan menyebutkannya: menyedihkan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan menyayat-nyayat pergelangan tanganmu lagi."

"… kalau poin itu, aku setuju," P3 menyambung, dan aku harap aku salah dengar. Pertama, dia menyela kata-kataku—walaupun _sudah_ selesai—dan yang kedua, dia berbicara seperti itu seolah-olah dia khawatir pada sepupuku. Apa pedulinya? Tadi saja dia terus-terusan bersiaga dengan tongkat sihir yang siap diambil kalau Josie bertindak macam-macam.

Josie juga langsung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku tak berjanji," ia berkata kemudian. Aku memelototinya. Dan, oke, jujur, ini adalah kali pertama aku memelototinya, karena aku tak pernah memelototi perempuan.

"Josie."

"… aku tidak berjanji, Scorpius."

"_Josie_."

Josie mengangkat kedua bahunya, raut wajahnya berkata bahwa dia menyerah. Aku tersenyum puas, sudut bibirku miring sebelah … menyeringai, seperti biasanya.

P3 berbicara lagi, kali ini dengan senyum menyebalkan yang menempel di wajahnya, seperti sikap sempurnanya sebagai seorang prefek. Dia menyuruh Josie untuk pergi ke kamar perempuan terlebih dahulu. Untuk beberapa alasan tertentu aku percaya bahwa P3 ingin berbicara sesuatu denganku, karena gesturnya seperti menahanku untuk tetap di situ. Josie melihatku sekali lagi, lalu menatap Potter, yang lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya—walaupun aku juga tak tahu, berapa takaran yang 'seharusnya' itu—dan pada akhirnya dia pergi.

Kini aku bersama Potter di depan perapian. Tanganku gatal ingin mengambil tongkat sihir. Dia ingin mengajak duel? Baik. Akan kuladeni.

Senyum di wajah P3 lenyap. Digantikan oleh ekspresinya yang datar tadi seperti saat dia masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bicara," ia berkata, seperti hal itu adalah hal yang jelas sekali padahal dari tadi kami sudah bicara. Seperti biasa, Potter memang suka melebih-lebihkan keadaan dan merumitkan situasi daripada yang seharusnya.

Aku menirukan nadanya sekuat tenaga yang kubisa. "Pukul setengah satu, Mr Potter. Kau kira aku memperbolehkan seorang prefek untuk melanggar jam tidur yang biasa?"

Aku puas saat melihat ekspresinya yang jengkel sekali.

Dia tak menggubrisku karena dia masih melanjutkan berbicara. "Aku jarang sekali kalah dalam banyak hal, Malfoy."

"Oh? Bisa kulihat itu dari ekspresimu yang selalu tersenyum seolah-olah kau orang paling sempurna di dunia."

"Aku kira aku bisa menjaga Nott dari Rose." Hal ini menarik perhatianku. Mungkin P3 memang benar-benar ingin 'bicara' padaku, yang entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, menjadi topik yang agak sensitif untuk kami berdua. Ia masih berbicara, "… ternyata tidak. Kau tahu apa? Aku tidak pernah ingin melihat Rose menangis. Kalau aku bisa mencegahnya lebih awal, aku memilih untuk menghadapi Nott sendiri. Aku punya kontrol atas beberapa hal yang orang-orang tak punya, termasuk membaca pikiran orang lain … aku tahu kau menganggapku brengsek, Malfoy. Aku mengakui hal itu. Tapi harusnya kau sadar bahwa kau tak lebih baik daripada aku."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Potter. Kalau sekadar 'Scorpius adalah orang yang sama brengseknya dengan Albus Potter', aku juga tahu."

"… maka, walaupun kau tak lebih baik daripada aku, aku hanya berharap bahwa kau tak pernah mengecewakan Rose Weasley. Karena aku sudah pernah mengecewakannya, aku tak mau kejadian itu berulang, apalagi dengan orang yang disu—dicintainya."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia seperti:

Satu, seorang ayah yang menitipkan anaknya untuk pergi bersama pemuda yang dicintainya, lalu pergi selama-lamanya dari kehidupan sang ayah, atau;  
Dua, seorang pemuda patah hati yang putus asa dan me'nitip'kan gadis yang dicintainya kepada orang lain yang kini bersama gadis itu.

Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih dominan. Aku tak sempat berpikir lebih lama karena Potter sudah berdiri dan mengantongi kalung abstrak tersebut kembali ke dalam jubahnya, lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja di sofa.

Tak tahu kenapa, firasatku tak enak untuk hari esok. Seharusnya semua akan lebih mudah setelah aku tahu semua masalahnya dari awal, bahkan diceritakan dari orang yang mengalaminya sendiri, tapi aku menjadi tak tenang dan mungkin … ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi besok.

Kenapa aku jadi orang yang suka memikirkan hal-hal sulit, sih?! Aku bukan orang lain, aku bisa mengatasi hal apa pun dan mengubahnya menjadi mudah. Titik.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan sambil mencaci-maki Albus Potter dalam hati, aku menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Ada Potter di sana, tubuhnya sudah tersembunyi di dalam selimut. Anak-anak lain mendengkur dengan kencangnya. Aku mengempaskan diri di tempat tidurku dan menghadap ke langit-langit kamar.

Kalau besok terjadi sesuatu, kuharap itu bukan sesuatu yang fatal.

.

Aku bangun keesokan paginya karena merasa perutku ditonjok oleh tangan seseorang. Aku membuka mata setengah-setengah. Efek tidur kelewat larut tak pernah baik untuk tubuh dan refleksku, sehingga aku tak bisa mencegah pukulan itu yang kini bersarang di perut. Aku menggerutu ketika mendapati Zabini berada di sebelah kasurku dan tertawa seperti suara perempuan.

"Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku dengan cara yang _menyenangkan_, Zabini."

Ia tak merespon hal itu dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Kau tahu sekarang pukul berapa?"

"Tak tahu dan tak mau tahu." Aku mengerang lalu membereskan tempat tidurku dengan tongkat sihir, lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum Zabini sempat memukulku lagi. Dia akan merasakan balasannya nanti, tenang saja.

Firasatku masih tak enak karena peristiwa kemarin.

Saat aku pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan, aku tak menemui P3 maupun Nott di meja Slytherin. Aku ingin bertanya pada Zabini, namun orang itu sangat menyebalkan, sehingga lebih baik kucari sendiri kalau aku sudah punya waktu luang. Aku mengerling ke meja Gryffindor, mencari-cari sosoknya. Ada Rose Weasley di sana, ekspresinya lebih cerah dibandingkan yang kemarin dan senyumnya cukup lebar untuk ukuran Rose. Maksudku, _ini_ Rose, dia jarang tersenyum, dan ketika ia tersenyum, aku akan menganggap itu adalah senyum terlebar yang pernah kulihat.

Rose menoleh dan mata birunya menatap mataku. Dengan impuls aku langsung tersenyum miring, disambut dengan matanya yang menatapku geli dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Aku tak tahu apa P3 sudah berkata mengenai hal ini pada Rose, tapi aku yakin satu hal: kalau Rose menjadi sedih karena pembicaraan tentang adiknya yang terbunuh, aku tidak akan membicarakannya.

Aku makan dengan tenang. Tak ada yang terjadi dengan Rose; maka firasatku hanyalah bualan belaka. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu sampai terlalu sering sehingga ada pikiran buruk, padahal itu hanyalah imajinasiku saja.

.

Saat selesai pelajaran hari ini, yang kulakukan adalah menunggu Rose di depan kelas Transfigurasi. Benar, kawan, aku mengetahui jadwalnya. Kalau dia bisa membuntutiku dan mengetahui semua tentang diriku, maka aku akan menggunakan cara yang lebih elit: menanyai Zabini.

Tidak elit-elit amat sih.

Dia keluar dan memandangku lalu tertegun sebentar. Kemudian, seolah-olah dia baru teringat bahwa aku adalah _pacar_nya, dia langsung tersenyum simpul. "Oh, halo, Scorpius."

Aku mengangkat tanganku sebagai balasannya. Aku lega karena dia benar-benar sudah terbiasa untuk memanggilku Scorpius, karena aku tak suka dia terus-terusan memanggilku Malfoy waktu dulu. Maksudku, aku kan punya nama, dan nama _asli_ku bukan Malfoy—tapi kini itu bukan masalah besar.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan pelajaranmu?" ia bertanya dan mulai berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, mungkin dialah yang tidak terbiasa untuk berjalan di sampingku. Aku menyusulnya dan berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Tentu saja sudah, kalau belum, untuk apa aku berada di sini?"

Rose memutar bola matanya dan aku menyeringai. Menggoda Rose Weasley sampai dia kehilangan kesadaran terdapat di nomor satu 'Daftar Hal-Hal yang Kusukai'.

Kami berjalan dalam diam sampai kami berada di luar kastil. Aku menunjuk pohon beech di tepi Danau Hitam, dan Rose mengangguk menyetujui. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan melangkah lebih cepat sehingga aku bisa duduk bersandar di pohon tersebut. Rose masih berada di sampingku, tangan kami tak _bisa_ terlepas, begitu saja, padahal aku tak menggenggamnya terlalu erat.

"Kau sudah baikan?" aku bertanya. Tapi melihat kondisinya saat ini, sepertinya aku percuma menanyakan hal itu. Apalagi Rose bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi dan bukan penggemar pertanyaan retorik.

Dia mengangkat bahunya yang mungil. "Kau bisa melihat sendiri."

Aku meliriknya. Sikapnya berubah semenjak kemarin. Kemarin sikapnya sangat … bagaimana bisa kukatakan? Lebih terbuka dari yang biasanya, dan dia menangis dan memelukku. Sekarang dia kembali menjadi Rose yang biasa, yang tertutup dan tidak berani mengungkapkan afeksi yang berlebihan di depan umum.

Mungkin kaum perempuan itu memang aneh.

Kami berbicara hal-hal yang bersifat trivial; bagaimana pelajaran hari ini, apa yang dilakukan para profesor, dan tak ada satu pun dari kami yang menyinggung dua orang yang keberadaannya menghilang pagi ini. Aku memang melihat Josie dan P3 saat pelajaran, tapi di luar pelajaran, mereka menghilang begitu saja. Bukannya aku memperhatikan mereka, sih ….

Setelah beberapa saat karena kami bosan dan Rose terlalu malu untuk berdekatan padaku (dia berdalih mengatakan bahwa _kita_ sedang berada di tempat umum, dan mengumbar-umbar status dengan kelakuan yang berlebihan itu tidak pantas) yang kami lakukan adalah mencabuti rumput di sekitar. Aku melempar kerikil-kerikil yang ada di sekitarku dan melemparkannya pada Danau Hitam. Sebodo amat dengan cumi-cumi yang akan marah nantinya.

Rose memperhatikanku beberapa saat setelah aku berhasil melempar kerikilku yang kedua belas. "… tidak ada yang mengatakan apa pun lagi, ya?"

Tanganku yang tadinya berada di udara untuk melemparkan satu kerikil lagi ke Danau Hitam terhenti dan menggantung di sana begitu saja. Perlahan-lahan aku menurunkan tanganku, kerikilnya menggelincir dari tangan dan jatuh ke tempatnya. Kuanggap dia beruntung karena berhasil lolos dari pembunuhan masal yang dilakukanku kepada teman-temannya.

Tapi, sebenarnya dia memang sudah mati, sih.

Kembali lagi pada pertanyaan Rose yang membuatku berhenti melemparkan kerikil tersebut. Aku menatapnya yang kini menunduk, rambut merahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang konturnya sudah kuhapal di luar kepala.

"Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya?" aku bertanya sungguh-sungguh. Karena, seperti prinsipku tadi, kalau dia memang tak ingin tahu, aku tak akan mengatakannya. Tapi kalau dia ingin tahu, aku tak punya hak untuk melarangnya, dan dia punya hak untuk mengetahuinya ….

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak melihat ke arahnya, melainkan kepada seseorang yang kini mendekat ke arah kami dan berjalan dari belakang Rose. Aku memicingkan mata. Tak salah lagi, dia—

"Scorpius?"

"Rose!"

Albus Potter muncul di belakang Rose dan memanggilnya dengan sedikit lebih keras, padahal Rose jelas-jelas berada di depannya. Rose terkejut dan melihat ke belakang. Potter sedikit terengah, dia menatapku dan Rose bergantian. Aku mengingat percakapan singkatku dengannya kemarin. Apa lagi yang ingin dilakukan si brengsek ini sekarang?

Aku melihat gelagat Rose yang menjadi lebih canggung. Kemarin dia meninggalkan P3 setelah mengatakan kata-kata ketus seperti itu. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana hubungannya dengan P3 sekarang setelah semua kejadian tadi malam.

"Al?" Rose berdiri dan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Albus Potter. Dia terlihat heran karena keberadaan Potter di sini. Tak hanya dia yang heran, tapi aku pun juga.

Menganggapku sebagai bangkai tikus—karena ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menganggap keberadaanku lebih lanjut—P3 berkata, "Ikut aku sebentar," dan Rose mengikutinya dan melambaikan tangannya kilat kepadaku.

Aku mengambil kerikil yang sempat terjatuh dan melemparkannya kuat-kuat, menimbulkan riak air di Danau Hitam. Nasib beruntungmu hanya sebentar, kerikil tolol, dan kemudian nasibmu yang paling sial.

… mungkin perumpamaan itu bisa dipakai untukku juga. Nasib beruntungku hanya sebentar dan kemudian nasibku yang paling sial. Tapi, amit-amit.

Entah kerikil yang keberapa yang menjadi korbanku hari ini, Rose muncul kembali, sendirian—syukurlah, karena aku mempertimbangkan untuk melemparkan satu kerikil ini tepat di wajah P3 kalau dia kembali lagi bersama Rose—dan dia duduk di sebelahku dengan lebih santai daripada tadi, bahunya menyentuh bahuku.

Dia terlihat lebih senang. Aku tak tahu apa yang dikatakan P3 sampai efeknya seperti ini, tapi dia memang _tampak_ senang.

Aku melemparkan satu kerikil lagi, membayangkan bahwa itu adalah bagian dari P3 yang pantas mendapat siksaan.

"Scorpius."

"Hmm."

"Abaikan perkataanku yang tadi."

"Setahuku, Rose." Aku menghentikan kegiatanku yang membosankan dan tak ada artinya itu, "Kau tak berbicara apa pun sedari tadi."

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Maksudku, sebelum aku pergi sebentar dengan Al."

"… oh."

Apa P3 menjelaskannya pada Rose? Aku tak tahu kenapa Rose menjadi lebih ceria setelah dia berbicara dengan P3, tapi bisa saja ada hubungannya dengan itu. Aku tak berkomentar apa-apa dan memainkan kedua kakiku.

Sialan. Aku tidak pernah merasa gugup dengan perempuan. Biasanya perempuan yang canggung berhadapan denganku, tapi aku merasa seperti sampah tak berguna di depan Rose.

Aku menghadap Rose dengan tiba-tiba dan menciumnya. Dia kaget, aku juga kaget, karena sebenarnya aku tidak tahu menghilangkan kegugupan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan P3, kan?!

_Aku jarang sekali kalah dalam banyak hal, Malfoy._

… apa aku sekarang sedang bersaing dengan pemuda sok sempurna itu?

Sepertinya aku benar-benar merasa takut sehingga aku tak sadar apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Buru-buru aku menarik kembali diriku. Rose menatapku bingung dan seolah-olah aku adalah orang aneh. Aku pura-pura tak tahu dan memainkan lagi kerikil-kerikil malang itu.

"Scorpius."

"Ya."

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"

"Seperti misalnya, terbentur kemarin saat aku sudah meninggalkanmu?"

"…"

Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa takut. Aku tidak takut hal apa pun, semuanya bisa kulakukan, tantangan sesulit apa pun, termasuk menyingkirkan P3 … tapi tentu saja aku tidak kepikiran untuk membunuhnya. Hanya saja, sepertinya P3 memang lebih penting dalam kehidupan Rose.

What the fuck. Aku memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh lagi.

"Um. Scorpius."

"Ya."

"Kau sedang menggenggam rumput dan ingin melemparnya ke Danau Hitam."

Kukira rumput-rumput itu adalah kerikil. Aku menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula dan bangkit berdiri, menjulurkan tanganku pada Rose supaya dia bisa mengangkat dirinya juga.

"Ada tugas yang ingin kukerjakan," kataku setelah aku dan Rose bersama-sama kembali menuju Aula Depan untuk masuk ke dalam kastil. Rose mengangguk, terlihat tak curiga, walaupun ada kerut samar di wajahnya. Aku tak menyalahkannya jika ia berpikir aku benar-benar aneh.

Aku mengantarkan Rose sampai pada Menara Gryffindor, dengan berbagai macam manusia yang me'nemani' kami. Ada yang berbisik-bisik ketika aku dan Rose berpegangan tangan. Ada yang bersiul ketika melihatku merangkul Rose. Ada yang melengos pergi ketika melihat kami berjalan bersama. Ada yang menundukkan kepala, entah malu atau bagaimana, ketika melihat wajahku. Lalu barulah kusadari bahwa dia adalah Gwen. Harusnya aku mengklarifikasi hal-hal tentang kencan itu lebih baik padanya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

Rose melambaikan tangannya pada aku ketika dia ingin menyebutkan kata kunci, dan aku langsung berbalik pergi dan menyelipkan kedua tangan di saku celana. Beberapa orang menyapaku. Beberapa gadis yang biasanya menyapaku kini langsung menjauh atau pura-pura melihat kuku mereka. Baiklah, tak masalah. Kehilangan penggemar lebih baik dibandingkan kehilangan Rose Weasley. Ketika aku menuruni tangga, aku melihat sosok dengan jubah Ravenclaw ada di depanku. Entah kenapa aku bertemu dengannya untuk yang kedua kali dalam jangka waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

"Fla—Gwen."

Gwen terkejut ketika aku memanggilnya, karena dia hampir terjatuh dari tangga itu kalau aku tidak memeganginya. Apalagi, kau tahu kan, tangga Hogwarts bentuknya memang aneh-aneh dan kebanyakan tak memiliki susuran tangga seperti tangga pada umumnya. Tapi Hogwarts memang bukan sekolah yang umum, sih.

Aku merasa aku masih memegangi Gwen karena aku merasa ngeri kalau dia harus terjatuh dan kenapa-kenapa karena kupanggil tiba-tiba. Gwen melepaskan diri dari tanganku dan ingin pergi lagi, tapi aku mencegahnya. "Tunggu sebentar."

Kami memang sudah membicarakan soal kencan yang batal itu dua hari yang lalu, setelah aku berjanji pada Rose kalau aku akan membatalkan kencanku pada Gwen. Lagi pula itu bukan keinginanku untuk mengajaknya kencan. Harga diri. _Pride_. Mungkin itu juga yang terjadi pada gadis itu sekarang; dia merasa harga dirinya terjatuh karena aku sudah mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang.

Gwen, seperti stereotip anak-anak Ravenclaw, cukup cerdas untuk tetap tinggal di tempat dan tidak mempermainkan drama 'aku pergi sekarang dan kau harus mengejarku atau aku akan menangis' seperti yang dimainkan para perempuan pada umumnya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mataku.

"Aku tahu kalau aku memang bersikap kurang ajar dan tidak bisa dimaafkan," aku memulai. Sebagai seorang _gentleman_ yang harus bersikap jantan di depan para perempuan, aku tidak keberatan untuk merendahkan diri beberapa saat. Maksudku, aku _gentleman_, begitu. Aku melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, "Tapi … aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanmu. Saat itu aku memang—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Gwen kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia memainkan kedua tangannya lalu jubahnya dan mungkin jubahnya lebih tampan dari aku sehingga lebih enak untuk dipandangi. "Aku mengerti. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus sekarang, Malfoy."

"Tapi kau tidak mendendam atau … semacamnya, kan?"

Ia menatapku lagi, memberikanku senyum yang … agak mengerikan. Tidak dalam taraf Josie mengerikannya, tapi tetap saja mengancam. "Itu bisa kau tebak sendiri. Permisi." Dan dia buru-buru meloncati tangga-tangga untuk menghindariku.

Yah, kalau begitu aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan dia ketika dia jatuh dari tangga. Yang untungnya dia selamat sampai ke atas dan tidak ada insiden jatuh atau pun tulang yang patah. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku melalui lorong-lorong, karena memang ada satu 'tugas' yang ingin kukerjakan.

Yaitu memastikan Josie tidak melanggar janjinya yang telah dibuat bersamaku.

.

Aku bertemu Josie di dekat kelas kosong yang terletak di sebelah utara. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan berdiri menyamping, sebelah bahunya bersandar pada dinding dan kepalanya menunduk. Ketika mendengar langkah kakiku mendekat, dia menatap ke arahku dan sepertinya dia sudah memprediksi kedatanganku ke sini. Dia tak terlihat terkejut, atau karena ekspresinya selalu seperti itu.

"Josie." Aku mendekat padanya dan dia masih tak bergerak, posisinya masih sama seperti tadi. Kuharap dia tidak sering bergaul dengan Potter atau dia akan menjadi gadis yang sombong. "Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, Scorpius." Kini dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan kedua tangan berada di kedua sisi tubuh, terkepal dengan rapat. "Dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

Mungkin inilah yang bisa dibilang ikatan batin antar sepupu, karena firasat tidak enak yang dari kemarin malam muncul kini muncul lagi, membuat suatu ikatan di perutku dan aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Pokoknya aku butuh bantuanmu," ia berkata dingin dan mendahuluiku masuk ke kelas kosong tersebut, yakin sekali aku akan mengikuti langkahnya. Tapi aku mengikutinya juga.

Di dalam sudah ada P3, duduk di salah satu kursi dengan tubuh tegap seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Malfoy."

"Aku tidak ingin datang jika ada kau. Josie, ada apa lagi ini?"

Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengunci pintu kelas dengan cepat. Dia menggunakan lebih dari satu mantra, aku tak yakin hanya Alohomora cukup untuk membuat pintunya terbuka. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya yang tak lebih dari dua menit, dia memfokuskan matanya padaku. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan kau izinkan, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu, jadi aku minta supaya kau tidak kabur."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin melakukan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Semua kutukan, sumpah dan caci maki ingin kukeluarkan sekarang juga, kemudian aku sadar apa yang _akan_ terjadi di sini. Aku menatap P3 dan segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. "Kau bajingan! Apa kau memaksa sepupuku untuk melakukan ini—"

"Scorpius."

"Malfoy, kau tahu bahwa dia berhutang satu nyawa pada dunia, 'kan?"

Aku mendesis tak percaya pada _satu_ hal pun yang ada di otak P3. Kenapa dia _menyuruh_ Josie untuk melakukan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar? Itu adalah sumpah paling menakutkan dan ancamannya adalah nyawa. Kalau sampai terlanggar, maka nyawa Josie akan menjadi ancaman.

"Kau mendendam karena nyawa Hugo dicabut olehnya? Kau ingin dia mengganti rugi dengan nyawanya?"

"Aku tidak mendendam, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan," ia berkata dengan tenang. Seperti biasa, matanya berkilat ganjil dan aku masih tak menyukai mata hijaunya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua permasalahan ini beres sebelum kita sibuk menghadapi OWL. Nott sendiri sudah setuju untuk melakukannya."

"Kau memaksanya."

"Scorpius, aku mau melakukan ini."

"Kau memaksanya!"

"Kau tuli? Tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya tadi?"

Josie bukan perempuan lemah yang ingin dikutuk dengan sumpah itu dan mengorbankan nyawanya. Kalau bukan karena dia punya perasaan khusus pada P3, mungkin P3 sudah menjadi mayat kemarin malam. Aku akan dengan senang hati melihat mayat P3, tapi sayangnya itu tak akan terjadi.

Aku benar-benar tahu apa yang akan terjadi di sini. Mereka berdua akan melakukan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar dan aku akan menjadi Pengikatnya. Aku sudah pernah mendengar cerita soal Sumpah Tak Terlanggar dari nenekku, saat dia ingin melindungi ayahku, Draco Malfoy, dari ancaman Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange yang menjadi Pengikatnya. Kini aku akan menjadi orang dengan peran yang serupa.

"… Apa yang ingin kau sumpahkan, Josie?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjadi Pengikat, Scorpius." Josie kembali memandangku dengan dingin. "Tolong aku untuk kali ini saja, dan setelahnya aku tidak memintamu hal-hal yang aneh-aneh lagi."

"Kau harus berjanji dulu untuk tidak menyayat-nyayat tanganmu lagi."

"Itu—"

"Kalau kau tak bisa, aku juga tak bisa. Sesederhana itu."

Josie memikirkan efek dari kata-kataku yang dicernanya dengan mudah dan cepat. Dia mengangguk setelah tak lama menatapku.

Aku menatap P3 dengan kebencian yang mendalam. Aku sangat membencinya, dan ditambah sekarang dia memaksa sepupuku untuk melaksanakan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar membuatku lebih membencinya.

P3 berdiri dan Josie juga berdiri di depannya, sehingga mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan. Aku mencabut tongkat sihirku. Aku mengerti tata cara kerja Sumpah Tak Terlanggar walaupun aku tidak menyangka aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Di bawah tatapanku, tangan kanan mereka berdua saling berpegangan erat. Aku meletakkan tongkat sihirku di tangan mereka yang bersatu.

Potter mulai berbicara dengan nada tenangnya, "Maukah kau, Nott, menjauh dari Rose Weasley apa pun yang akan terjadi nantinya?"

"Aku mau."

Lidah api tipis cemerlang meluncur dari tongkat sihirku dan meliliti tangan mereka seperti kawat panas merah. P3 melanjutkan, "Dan maukah kau untuk menjaga semua rahasia yang ada bersamamu dan _aku_ serta siapa pun yang mengetahuinya dari Rose Weasley?"

"Aku mau."

Lidah api kedua meluncur dari tongkat sihir dan berjalin dengan yang pertama, sehingga menjadi rantai indah yang membara. Pikiranku berkelana entah ke mana.

"Dan … maukah kau untuk menghentikan semua kegiatanmu yang berhubungan dengan pisau, benda tajam, yang berpotensi untuk membunuh, _untuk selama-lamanya_?"

Agak lama jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir. Tangan Josie terasa kaku di bawah tongkat sihirku, tapi dia tidak menarik tangannya sama sekali, menjaga jalinan rantai tersebut. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Aku mau."

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Wajahku mungkin berpendar dalam merah karena cahaya lidah api ketiga, yang meluncur dari tongkat sihirku, berjalin dengan yang lain dan mengikat kuat tangan mereka berdua seperti tali; seperti ular api.

Refleks kedua kakiku mundur dan tali yang kuat tersebut wujudnya hilang dari tangan mereka, namun sihir yang kuat akan terus menempel janji itu sampai akhir hayat. Aku menatap tongkat sihirku lalu menatap mereka berdua. Wajah P3 jauh lebih rileks. Aku tak bisa membaca wajah Josie, seperti biasanya.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa sumpah-sumpah yang diucapkan oleh Potter adalah yang seperti itu. Kukira ini akan ada hubungannya dengan nyawa Hugo Weasley atau apa pun yang akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri, namun P3 mementingkan nyawa Rose. Dan di atas segalanya, walaupun secara implisit, P3 juga mengkhawatirkan nyawa Josie karena hobinya yang benar-benar mengerikan. Di sumpahnya yang terakhir itu; Josie tak akan bermain-main lagi dengan benda tajam. Dan dia bersumpah bersama Potter, yang kuyakini tak akan dilanggarnya dengan mudah.

Mataku menyusuri raut wajah Potter sekali lagi. Aku tahu aku gila, tapi yang kuucapkan berikutnya adalah, "Terima kasih."

Potter tak membalas kata-kataku dan ekspresinya tetap seperti biasa.

Mungkin dengan ini, pandanganku terhadap Potter akan berubah.

.

Sebelum makan malam, aku mengunjungi Menara Gryffindor dan meminta siapa pun yang berasal dari sana untuk memanggil Rose Weasley. Rose keluar dengan pandangan yang lebih heran lagi daripada tadi saat di pohon beech. Aku menyeringai, "Mau ke Hutan Terlarang?"

Ajakan kencan, tentu. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik lagi.

Dia terlihat terkejut, namun dia mengangguk dan segera berjalan di sampingku. Bagus, sekarang dia memang harus terbiasa berjalan di sampingku, bukan di depan maupun di belakang. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Dia tak terlihat terganggu.

Kami menyusuri Aula Depan tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan—kecuali tanggapan-tanggapan biasa seperti siulan ataupun bisikan—dan berada dip agar pembatas. Rose selalu menggunakan caranya, menggunakan mantra-mantra agar pagar itu membuka untuk dirinya, sementara dengan mudahnya aku melompat dari luar dan masuk ke dalam.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar di antara kami selain gesekan antara rumput dan alas kaki, semilir angin yang menyelip di antara dedaunan, dan terkadang suara cicitan burung yang berhenti di salah satu cabang pohon atau terbang di langit. Rose menghentikan gerakannya ketika melihat sesuatu. Aku pun berhenti.

Di kejauhan terdapat dua ekor yang bentuknya terlihat seperti kuda, dan kami berdua tahu yang lebih baik daripada itu. Aku menatap Rose dan ia menatap balik; kemudian bersama-sama kami berlari menuju mereka—X dan Y. Err, Argent dan Deuce, untuk Rose.

Ya, kedua binatang tersebut adalah Unicorn yang telah mempertemukan kami. Kalau tidak ada Thestral, mungkin aku akan menganggap bahwa binatang suci yang dimaksud Profesor Trelawney adalah kedua Unicorn ini. Rose langsung menghampiri keduanya, mengelus surai mereka dengan halus dan tersenyum, sementara aku berdiri di belakangnya, dengan angkuh melihat pada mereka seperti mengatakan, _yo, apa kabar. Aku sekarang sudah mengalami kemajuan hubungan dengan dia_, aku menggunakan jempolku untuk menunjuk Rose. _Apa kalian berdua sudah mengalami kemajuan juga_?

Salah satu di antara X atau pun Y—walaupun sudah diajari Rose, aku masih sulit membedakan mereka—menggunakan kaki mereka untuk menginjak-injak tanah dengan kesal dan mendengus kencang-kencang. Aku tertawa puas. Rose bingung dan menatap kepadaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Aku masih berdiri di belakangnya, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku. "Lihat? Aku berdiri di sini terus."

Gadis itu masih terlihat bingung. "Tapi …."

"Mungkin dia ingin bilang kalau mereka berdua merindukan kita."

Rose menatap mataku skeptis. "… aku tidak yakin."

"Aku juga tidak yakin," jawabku cepat. Rose menghela napas dan kembali pada mereka, sementara aku mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk. Bokongku belum mendarat ke salah satu batu besar, namun Rose sudah bicara.

"Kau tahu, Scorpius? Mungkin sekarang aku percaya dengan takdir," gumamnya, tapi tubuhnya tak berbalik ke arahku dan masih mengurusi mereka berdua. Kalau dia tak menyebut nama, mungkin aku mengira dia sedang berbicara dengan mereka.

Aku tidak menjawab untuk beberapa lama. Setelah mendapatkan ramalan dari Profesor Trelawney, Rose pernah bertanya soal itu kepadaku, dan aku menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau aku percaya dengan takdir. Aku tidak tahu pendapat Rose tentang hal tersebut, tapi Rose memberitahuku sekarang. Dia percaya dengan takdir, oke. Lalu?

"Aku tahu kenapa aku mendapat ramalan itu," ia berkata lagi, kali ini mundur dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih terlihat ceria.

"Apa kau masih terus-terusan memikirkan hal ini?"

"Tidak, Scorpius. Ternyata takdir itu memang lucu, mempermainkan orang-orang sesuka hatinya. Tapi takdir adalah sesuatu yang masuk akal, aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang."

Aku diam sebentar. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"… awalnya aku juga tidak mengerti pikiranku sendiri," jawabnya, dan matanya kembali bertemu dengan mataku, kali ini bertahan lebih lama dari biasanya. Seiring dengan pemiliknya bicara, matanya juga ikut berkilat sesuai dengan ekspresi si pemilik. Kedua tangan Rose terlipat rapi di atas pahanya dan ia kembali berbicara, "Tapi kemudian, setelah kejadian tadi malam dan … saat Al mengajakku bicara, aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Hmm," aku menjawab sekenanya.

"Kalau Josie Nott tidak … tidak membunuh adikku," ia menyahut tanpa gemetar, aku salut. Berarti dia sudah, bagaimana ya? Setidaknya dia tidak ketakutan lagi, "Kalau ia tidak membunuh adikku, aku tidak akan bisa melihat Thestral, dan kalau aku tidak bisa melihat Thestral, maka aku tidak mendapatkan ramalan itu dan—"

"—dan kau tidak mendapatkan aku, benar juga," aku menyambung. Benar, takdir itu lucu. Hal-hal yang paling besar kadang menyebabkan hal yang terkecil, terlihat remeh, padahal penting. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak akan menggunakan 'aku tidak mendapatkanmu', tapi intinya itu," Rose menyanggah. "Maka dari itu, kubilang aku percaya takdir."

Pikiran ini melintas di benakku ketika aku memutuskan pandanganku dengan Rose dan melihat kedua binatang tersebut saling menyenggol menggunakan moncong. Aku menatap mereka dan berbicara perlahan, "Tapi, Rose, masih ada kedua Unicorn itu …"

"Oh, soal binatang suci?"

"Dan hutan, dan tahun ini … semuanya bisa terjadi bahkan kalau Josie tidak membunuh adikmu."

Rose tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Aku meliriknya, pandangannya lurus-lurus kepada kedua Unicorn tersebut. Apa dia mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku? Kalau seandainya kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu tak terjadi, mungkin saja kejadian pada hari ini juga berbeda, dan binatang suci yang diramalkan Profesor Trelawney tak segelap seperti Thestral.

"Mungkin kejadiannya akan berbeda," tukasnya beberapa saat kemudian. "Maksudku, kalau bukan Thestral yang kulihat, kita tidak akan terbang malam-malam beberapa hari yang lalu."

Persis seperti pikiranku.

"Jadi, Rose Weasley, apa menurutmu takdir itu menyenangkan?"

Ia tak menjawab langsung, tipikal Rose Weasley yang harus menjawab hati-hati dan harus dipikirkan matang-matang, seolah-olah aku adalah musuhnya atau apa. Ia membutuhkan lebih dari tiga menit untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, dan jawabannya pun tak begitu jelas.

"Mungkin."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin jawaban antara ya atau tidak."

"… tidak."

Jadi baginya takdir itu tidak menyenangkan, apalagi yang dilibatkannya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya untuk itu, itu wajar sekali. Maka aku pun mengangguk dengan kedua mata yang masih melihat X dan Y.

Kukira jawabannya selesai sampai di situ, ternyata tidak.

"Tapi kalau menjalani takdir denganmu, mungkin akan menyenangkan, Scorpius Malfoy."

Aku tidak salah dengar sepertinya.

"Bisa diulangi?"

Rose terlihat jengkel dan aku tertawa. Dia mengulangi kata-katanya perlahan untuk mencegah aku untuk memintanya mengulangi lagi, "Kalau menjalani takdir denganmu, _akan_ menyenangkan, Scorpius Malfoy."

Aku membentuk senyum yang jarang terbentuk dari bibirku, "Betul."

Tangan kami saling menemukan satu sama lain, jalinan itu terjadi lagi, seperti tak mau lepas, persis saat aku dan dia di pinggir Danau Hitam untuk pertama kali. Kami berada di sana sampai matahari terbenam, dengan kedua Unicorn yang bermesraan dan saling menyenggol satu sama lain.

Takdir itu menyenangkan.

.

.

.

**to be continue**

.

.

.

**Special Thanks** for:

_bareee_, _Clairy Cornell_, _Wickey-Pooh_, _LumosAsphodel31_, _ms. malfoy_, _Electra Malfoy_, dan _aivilien_ yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review, juga dihaturkan ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah mau fav!

_Questions:_

"Seneng banget kak (gpp ya bilang gitu?)"

ah, saya mau dipanggil apa pun boleh aja. Mau kak, ci, mbah "…" yang penting masih manusiawi ajah hehehe

"Aku masih tetap penasaran kenapa sih Josie Nott itu membunuh Hugo? Dia membunuh Hugo karena dendam atau ada sesuatu yang lain?"

udah terjawab ya ;)

"Jangan2 Josie cemburu sama Al gara2 ngasih perhiasan ke Rose dan Hugo?"

buset, kamu bener banget owo selamat! X)

.

notes:

saya akan menepati janji saya yang sudah ditulis beberapa bab sebelumnya; jadi bab berikutnya adalah POV dari … XD

saat Sumpah Tak Terlanggar, memang ada beberapa kalimat yang saya salin dari **Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince**, supaya nggak terlihat ngaco dan asal nempel aja itu Sumpah Tak Terlanggar, intinya biar terlihat lebih serius lah.

maapkan bab kemarin kelihatan Romancenya over sekali; tapi karena bab ini bakal lebih banyak membahas masalah yang terjadi, supaya bisa _balance_ gitu bab kemarin dan bab sekarang.

bentar lagi fanfiksi ini akan tamat, terima kasih untuk semua dukungan dan semangat dari kalian, laffyuu!

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


	9. Chapter 8: Secret and Promise

.

(notes: ini merupakan bab paling panjang di fanfiksi ini. ini adalah bab dengan sudut pandang Albus Potter; beberapa hal tentang pribadinya, kenapa tingkah lakunya seperti ini, dan beberapa hal lagi adalah pengulangan kejadian dari bab-bab yang lalu dan bagaimana cara dia meresponnya atau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. bab ini boleh dibaca atau tidak, tapi saya ingin memberi catatan khusus:

**bab ini sangat disarankan untuk dibaca apabila kamu:**

ingin tahu detil cerita yang sebenarnya, kenapa dan bagaimana bisa terjadi;  
ingin mendalami karakter Albus Potter **dalam fanfiksi ini**, tentang tingkah lakunya dan semua perkataannya;  
ada hal-hal yang masih tersembunyi antara cerita Josie di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin saat dia menceritakan kembali pada Scorpius;  
apa yang dibicarakan oleh Al kepada Rose sehingga dia menjadi lebih gembira saat kembali kepada Scorpius di Danau Hitam, dan;  
perkembangan hubungan antara **Albus** dan **Josie**)

.

* * *

"Al, kau mau pai apel atau jeruk?"

"Apel."

"Kok aku tidak ditanya, Mum?"

"Kamu kan apa saja dimakan, James."

"Mum, aku mau panekuk untuk sarapan hari ini, boleh tidak?"

"Ah, Lily, panekuknya untuk besok, ya? Mum sudah membuat pai apel hari ini."

.

"Dad, aku mau sapu terbang—tahun depan aku sudah masuk Hogwarts, lho, masa aku tidak bisa terbang sama sekali?"

"Nanti ada pelajaran terbang, James. Jangan mengganggu ayahmu terus, dia sedang sibuk."

"Tapi, Mum, waktu itu Dad mengajari Albus macam-macam mantra sementara aku ingin sapu terbang saja tidak boleh. Di mana adilnya itu?"

"… Dad hanya mengajari teori saja kok, tidak langsung praktiknya. Setahu Dad, kau memang tidak suka soal teori, kan? Mau diajari teori bagaimana cara terbang yang baik dan benar?"

"Um. Tidak. Terima kasih, Dad."

"Mum, Mum! Bagaimana sih supaya kita bisa mengendalikan sihir saat umur segini—umurku ini lho. Sudah enam tahun. Aku ingin bisa mengendalikan sihir!"

"Coba tanya Al, Lil. Dia sudah bisa mengendalikan sihirnya saat dia berusia empat tahun."

"Ih, aku maunya sama Mum."

"Maaf ya, Mum ada urusan. Sebentar lagi Mum harus pergi."

.

"Kok Al boleh begini?"

"Kok Al boleh begitu?"

"Kenapa Al boleh aku tidak?"

"Dia bisa mengontrol apa yang dia punya, Sayang. Kalau kalian juga bisa, kami pasti mengizinkan."

.

Dari dulu aku adalah anak kesayangan. Jika orang-orang mengatakan anak tengah adalah anak paling sial karena menjadi bagian tengah itu tidak menyenangkan, tidak spesial dan tidak berarti, maka mereka salah besar, karena aku adalah anak tengah dan aku yang paling disenangi oleh kedua orangtua. James menjadi anak bandel yang sulit diatur, sementara Lily menjadi si bungsu yang manja dan apa-apa ingin dituruti. Aku? Albus Potter, mandiri, cerdas, bisa mengatur dirinya sendiri, dan yang paling penting: tidak pernah tergantung kepada orang lain.

Dan karena sebab-sebab itulah, aku tidak pernah akrab dengan mereka. Akrab mungkin hanya bisa didefinisikan saat di meja makan atau perkumpulan rutin dengan keluarga besar, namun selain itu ada dinding tebal yang membatasi aku dengan James&amp;Lily—ya, mereka digabung, aku sendiri. Tapi aku bisa menangani masalah sepele ini. Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri.

Harusnya kedua orangtua adil pada semua anak-anaknya tanpa terkecuali, tapi Harry dan Ginny Potter, ayah dan ibuku, adalah dua orang sibuk di Dunia Sihir sehingga mereka jarang bertemu dengan anak-anak mereka. Dad bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, mengepalai para Auror, sementara Mum menjadi salah satu pemain Quidditch profesional, walaupun beberapa tahun lagi mungkin dia akan mundur dari karir tersebut dan lebih mengurusi keluarga.

Karena itu, menurut analisisku, mereka lebih suka pada anak-anak yang mandiri dan tidak perlu perhatian lebih, seperti aku. Dad dan Mum dianggap sebagai pahlawan di Dunia Sihir, tapi mereka juga manusia, dan mereka tidak bisa se'hebat' itu. Maksudku, manusia pasti ada kekurangannya, 'kan?

Kekurangan mereka membuat James dan Lily merasa tersisihkan dan lebih memilih untuk memulai aksi untuk mencari perhatian di saat mereka berdua ada di rumah. Aku lebih sering menyendiri di pojok untuk membaca buku atau mengurung diri di kamar, namun kedua orangtuaku pada akhirnya selalu mencariku.

Aku tidak pernah akrab dengan mereka. Aku lebih dekat dengan kedua sepupuku dari keluarga pamanku, Ron Weasley dan istrinya, Hermione Weasley.

Pertama kali aku bertemu Rose Weasley saat aku berusia tujuh tahun. Rambutnya merah menyala, persis seperti keturunan Weasley, matanya biru, aku tidak pernah melihat yang lebih biru dari itu, dan dia menarik. Lalu ada adiknya, Hugo Weasley, yang lebih bisa kuajak bicara daripada Lily, adikku sendiri. Aku mengira bahwa kedua saudara kandungku adalah Rose dan Hugo, karena mereka lebih dekat denganku.

Sampai suatu hari hal ini terjadi.

Aku meminjam tongkat sihir ayahku dan membawa tiga barang yang sudah sering kubongkar pasang setiap malam, kalung dan anting-anting perak dengan motif aneh yang tidak bisa dibaca kecuali disentuh, ke halaman belakang rumahku. Aku menggunakan beberapa sihir yang sudah diajari oleh Dad dan memberikan sentuhan magi supaya aksesoris tersebut lebih bermakna dan mendalam. Tidak, aku tidak akan memberikan kedua barang ini untuk kedua _saudara kandungku_. Aku memberikannya untuk kedua saudaraku yang lain.

Ada sesosok perempuan yang sering mengikutiku belakangan ini, aku tahu. Beberapa kali aku memergoki dirinya memperhatikanku dengan kedua mata yang tampak kosong dan ekspresi datar. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang, dengan kedua mata hitam pula. Sosoknya begitu dingin. Dia tak tahu aku mengetahui eksistensinya, dan dia terus membuntutiku, bahkan sampai ke halaman belakang rumahku. Tapi dia tak pernah mengganggu, maka aku juga tidak akan mengganggunya.

Yang kutambahkan hanyalah hal-hal sederhana sehingga kedua benda tersebut terlihat dan terasa sebagai sesuatu yang berharga dan sempurna. Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjaku, aku mengembalikan tongkat sihir Dad yang kupinjam ke tempat asalnya. Dad tak pernah tahu apa yang kubuat, aku hanya bilang aku ingin mempraktikkan teorinya.

Aku pergi ke The Burrow. Menunjukkan hasil karya yang sudah kubuat sedemikian rupa. Hugo senang, dan Rose senang _sekali_. Kurasa hal itu bukan hal yang sia-sia. Aku simpan semua kepuasanku dalam hati; aku tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan berlebih di luar. Dan ketika kami keluar lagi dari The Burrow, aku melihat sosok itu, bersembunyi di tempat-tempat yang dia pikir dia tak akan kelihatan, dan sekilas aku melihat punggungnya yang berbalik dan pergi.

"Tunggu di sini," aku berkata kepada mereka berdua yang kebingungan melihat aku yang sedang menatap ke arah lain. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan aku berlari-lari kecil menuju arah di mana perempuan tersebut berjalan pergi.

Aku menyentuh pundaknya, sekadar memberitahu bahwa dia tak boleh melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh dari ini setelah aku sudah mendapatkan dirinya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, seperti tidak percaya bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah aku.

"Selamat siang, Miss," aku berkata sesantun mungkin, sesuai sikap yang selalu kupakai setiap saat. "Aku tahu ini tidak sopan karena sudah menghentikanmu, tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal."

Dia mengerutkan kening, tapi ekspresinya tetap sedingin es—atau lebih dari itu. Dia aneh dan eksentrik. Kini dia berbalik sehingga kami berhadap-hadapan.

"… Aku tidak menjamin akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Aku mengeluarkan senyum sopan yang biasanya sering kukeluarkan juga. "Aku berharap banyak bahwa kau akan menjawabnya. Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengikutiku?"

Dia menatapku tajam dan tak punya niat untuk menjawabku sama sekali. Padahal aku ingin tahu jawabannya. Aku selalu ingin tahu jawaban atas segala hal.

Pada akhirnya dia hanya menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu." Dan pergi dengan angkuhnya meninggalkanku. Aku berdiri diam di sana kira-kira sepuluh menit sebelum kembali lagi pada Rose dan Hugo yang sedang menunggu.

.

Kabar itu menyebar secepat lidah api yang menyambar semua barang-barang di sekitarnya. Hugo Weasley tewas dibunuh seseorang yang menggunakan benda Muggle, sehingga bisa diasumsikan pembunuhnya adalah Muggle—psikopat, mungkin, atau orang tak tahu adat yang membunuh seorang anak laki-laki pada malam hari.

Ironisnya, yang diambil dari Hugo adalah kalung pemberianku.

Dan yang paling marah adalah Lily.

Lucu?

Mungkin. Memang tidak ada yang tahu soal aku memberikan kalung dan anting kepada Hugo dan Rose, namun setelah Rose yang pertama kali menceritakan kalung yang dicabut begitu saja, semua mata tertuju padaku. Lily menjadi pendiam, mengalami _shock_ berat, dan tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya selama lebih dari seminggu—kukira begitu. Ternyata lebih. Dia bahkan tak bisa berbicara. Bukan karena kalung, tapi karena Hugo yang dibunuh. Hugo merupakan salah satu sepupu favoritnya.

Lily dibawa ke St. Mungo. Saat berusia sebelas tahun, dia mendapat surat dari Hogwarts, tapi dia tak bisa menghadiri sekolah tersebut dan yang ia lakukan adalah memendam diri di Rumah Sakit. Adikku tidak pernah masuk Hogwarts. Aku tak bisa mengatakan aku sedih; karena aku tidak tahu kenapa Lily bisa separah itu. Aku memang dekat dengan Hugo dan aku juga mengalami _shock_ yang sama, ingin bertemu dengan pembunuh tersebut, tapi tidak pernah terwujud.

Kata seorang penyembuh yang ada di St. Mungo, mental Lily sudah jatuh semenjak kedua orangtuanya sudah jarang memperhatikannya. Dilihat dari kebanyakan reaksi ketika Dad atau Mum mengunjunginya, sikapnya sedikit berbeda—apalagi denganku. Dia biasa-biasa saja dengan James, hanya diam dan tak berbicara apa pun. Kehilangan orang terdekatnya membuat dia tertekan dan akhirnya dia tak sanggup bicara lagi. Perubahan drastis itu membuat Dad dan Mum menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi.

Tahun pertama, aku diseleksi dan masuk dalam Slytherin. Keluarga Potter masuk Slytherin. Itu mengejutkan? Kurasa tidak, karena aku memiliki ambisi yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan para Darah Murni lainnya yang ada di Slytherin.

Dan saat itulah aku mengetahui namanya. Josie Nott.

Aku ingin melihat wajahnya, tapi dia terus-terusan menunduk. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya karena aku tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Seandainya dia mendongak sedikit, atau menatap mataku, mungkin aku bisa tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Tapi dia terus-terusan menunduk.

.

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan Josie Nott lagi saat itu, karena orang-orang yang sering mengikutiku bertambah banyak. Aku tidak akan menyebut mereka penggemar walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka _memang_ gadis-gadis, sementara sisanya adalah tukang dengki yang ingin mengutukku secepat yang mereka bisa untuk menjelekkan namaku di Hogwarts. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dengan mudah. Mantra yang mereka gunakan adalah mantra anak kecil. Dad sudah sering memberiku mantra-mantra yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

Di akhir tahun keempat, aku baru bisa melihat ekspresi Josie Nott lebih jelas lagi. Dia sering dianggap aneh oleh anak-anak. Aku pun begitu, menganggapnya aneh, tapi orangnya sendiri seperti tidak peduli. Dia digosipkan sering membawa senjata tajam yang dibuat oleh Muggle—pisau belati yang mematikan dengan gagang berukir yang unik.

Di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin, aku melihat sesuatu mengilat di lehernya.

Kalung.

Seingatku, saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia tidak memakai kalung.

Saat itu, penyelidikanku terhadapnya dimulai.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Josie Nott (OC)  
**Warning:** Setting: Canon, dengan beberapa fakta kanon yang dimodifikasi dan diubah sesuai keinginan penulis. Multichapter. Tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts. Including some OCs. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab. Bab ini terfokus pada Albus Potter dan Josie Nott.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Between Seditious and Karma  
© qunnyv19

.

Chapter 8: Secret and Promise  
**Albus**

* * *

.

.

.

Aku punya banyak rahasia yang tidak bisa dibagi kepada orang lain. Memang yang namanya _rahasia_ berarti hanya dipendam sendiri, tapi terkadang ada orang-orang yang otaknya lumayan dangkal sehingga apa yang mereka sebut rahasia selalu dibagikan kepada orang lain.

Di akhir tahun keempat ketika aku melihat kalung Josie Nott yang bagian tengahnya tersembunyi di jubah, aku mulai mengikutinya diam-diam. Sekarang posisinya terbalik, aku yang mengikutinya, sementara dulu dia yang selalu membuntutiku. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kebiasaan antara ikut-mengikuti ini akan segera berakhir.

Aku hanya ingin tahu apa bandul kalung tersebut.

Kalung memang kata yang sensitif untukku. Karena, _mungkin_, hanya karena sebuah kalung bisa merenggut nyawa seseorang, dan mendekam sosok gadis yang tak bisa bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts karena nyawa tersebut yang terenggut.

Aku tak bisa terus-terusan mengeceknya karena dia selalu ada di samping Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, pemuda angkuh yang menganggap dirinya berada di atas angin, selalu merasa hebat dibandingkan siapa pun. Setiap kali dia melihatku, dia langsung memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan aku adalah orang yang sangat menjijikkan dan patut dimusnahkan dari muka bumi. Kurasa perasaan saling benci kami ini _mutual_—sama.

Rahasia yang kumaksudkan saat ini adalah bagaimana aku menguntit Josie Nott setiap hari sampai akhirnya dia merasa benci untuk diikuti, dan, dia menghadapiku dengan frontal untuk pertama kali sejak kami berbicara sebelum masuk Hogwarts.

Aku ingat sekali yang ia tanyakan saat itu adalah, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan aku berkata dengan tenang, "Aku sedang berpatroli," sambil menunjuk lencana Prefek yang ada di seragamku. Ya, saat itu sudah memasuki awal kelas lima, dan aku terpilih menjadi Prefek.

Dia terlihat ingin membantah, mulutnya sudah membuka tapi cepat-cepat dia menutupnya lagi, karena dia tak punya kata-kata yang cukup untuk menyanggah tiga kata yang kuberikan tadi.

Karena sudah dikonfrontasi begitu, maka aku juga tidak mau kalah. Oh, tentu saja aku tidak mau kalah, karena aku tidak pernah mau kalah. Aku masih berdiri dengan tegap di depannya, "Kudengar kau sering membawa _senjata tajam_, Nott."

Josie Nott terlihat ingin membantah lagi. Ekspresinya benar-benar aneh, antara ingin berdebat dan ingin bertahan sampai aku pergi duluan. Di balik semua air muka yang ia punyai, yang selalu kuperhatikan adalah mata. Karena mata bisa berbicara.

Akhirnya dia menjawab, "Aku tidak melukai siswa-siswi di Hogwarts. Itu yang penting, 'kan. Daripada mengurusi aku, Potter, lebih baik kau urus murid lain yang lebih _parah_ daripada aku."

"Kalau tidak salah pisau dengan gagang yang berukir unik." Seperti biasa, aku melawan perkataan orang lain dengan fakta-fakta yang sudah kutahu terlebih dahulu.

Dia memelototiku, tapi aku tidak terpengaruh, dan tersenyum seperti biasa sehingga membuatnya kesal dan berbalik memunggungiku, lalu pergi begitu saja. Dan tadi dia bilang … urusi murid lain yang lebih parah daripada dia. Berarti dia sendiri memang 'parah', 'kan?

Hari berikutnya kami berada di kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib bersama Profesor Hagrid. Aku memperhatikannya terus-menerus—dengan terus menjaga sikap di depan publik, tentu saja—tapi dia masih terlalu dekat dengan Malfoy, sehingga aku agak kesulitan untuk melihat kalung misterius tersebut.

Saat ditanya siapa yang sudah pernah melihat Thestral, dan kini bisa melihat kawanan mereka, Josie Nott mengangkat tangannya. Aku akan segera tahu siapa yang dia lihat kematiannya dalam waktu dekat. Kalau aku sudah menyelidiki sesuatu, aku tidak akan bertindak setengah-setengah.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Malfoy sudah menyingkir terlebih dahulu, menyisakan Josie Nott sendiri dengan sikap dinginnya. Aku masih memperhatikan Profesor Hagrid tentang bagaimana Thestral begini dan begitu, dan aku akan mengingat bahwa Malfoy membolos pelajaran hari ini dengan lari begitu saja ke Hutan Terlarang.

Tapi aku tak punya kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengannya hari itu, karena pelajaran tersebut membuat waktuku tersita.

Ketika pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib sudah mau berakhir (yang kuhitung dengan teliti menggunakan perhitunganku sendiri, tanpa melihat jam atau bertanya pada Profesor Hagrid) aku meminta izin pada Profesor bertubuh besar tersebut untuk men'jemput' Malfoy yang kabur begitu saja ke Hutan Terlarang. Profesor Hagrid tentu saja mengizinkan, sehingga aku berjalan dengan tenang ke Hutan Terlarang dan sudah menyiapkan kata-kata apa pun yang ingin kusampaikan pada Malfoy nanti.

Hutan Terlarang itu cukup luas. Orang—atau penyihir—biasa yang tidak tahu apa-apa tidak akan bertahan lebih dari dua malam, menurut pendapatku. Tapi sekarang masih siang hari, harusnya tidak apa-apa jika aku berkeliaran di sini sendirian, untuk menegur Malfoy yang kurang ajar itu.

Ketika aku berjalan lebih jauh lagi, aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Yang pertama kali menarik perhatianku tentu saja Rose Weasley yang berada di sana. Rose Weasley—aku sudah menceritakan tentang dia. Aku bisa mengontrol apa pun sesuai dengan keinginanku, tapi hanya ada satu hal yang tak bisa kukendalikan dengan baik: perasaanku.

Kurasa yang itu tak perlu dijelaskan lebih jauh.

Lalu yang kedua adalah sosok yang kucari sedari tadi. Rambut pirang menyolok yang bersebelahan dengan rambut merah ala Weasley. Di dekat mereka terdapat dua Unicorn muda yang terlihat bermanja-manja dengan Rose. Aku berjalan di belakang Malfoy dan menepuk pundaknya.

Dia menoleh. Melihat wajahku saja sudah membuatnya memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Mr Malfoy," kataku, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kami semua mencarimu, termasuk Profesor Hagrid. Kita akan segera menulis laporan tentang Thestral, bukannya …" Aku berhenti sebentar, menatap kedua Unicorn yang memicingkan matanya padaku seolah mereka curiga padaku, lalu aku beralih lagi padanya, "… Unicorn."

"Maaf, Potter yang terhormat," ia berujar, dan aku yakin itu bukan kata-kata yang tulus. "Aku sedang mencari-cari makanan lain untuk Thestral dan ingin kembali."

"Al?" tanya Rose yang daritadi berdiri di sebelah Malfoy. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum dan mendekat untuk menggenggam tangan Rose sebentar. Setelahnya, aku melirik sekali lagi pada Malfoy sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh dari sana. Tapi, sekilas, aku masih bisa melihat jari tengah Malfoy yang diacungkan kepadaku dan ia berkata seperti,

"Terus saja mengganggu hariku, Potter."

Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang dan tidak membalas kata-katanya. Sambil berjalan keluar dari Hutan Terlarang, aku mengucapkan, "Potong dua puluh poin dari Slytherin."

.

Setelah makan malam, aku bertemu Rose yang sedang berjalan ke sana ke mari. Dilihat dari wajahnya, dia tak berniat untuk menemuiku, tapi ketika dia melihatku, dia menjadi senang. Aku tersenyum melihat langkahnya yang semakin dekat ke sini.

"Rose," panggilku, tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama sementara Rose semakin mendekat. Terlihat kerut samar yang ada di dahinya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanyanya. Ia kini sudah berada di sampingku. Kami mulai berjalan perlahan bersamaan. Aku sengaja menggantung pertanyaannya sampai berjalan agak jauh. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Berkeliling sebentar. Mencari seseorang yang bisa dikurangi poinnya, mungkin."

Mungkin terdengar seperti lelucon, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak sedang bercanda. Didengar dari suara tawa Rose yang keluar, kurasa dia menganggap itu lucu. Padahal aku memang sedang ingin mengurangi poin para murid, tapi kubiarkan saja dia berpikir seperti itu.

Kami terus berjalan tanpa berbicara lebih lama. Aku ingin menuju Lapangan Quidditch. Biasanya banyak murid yang melanggar jam malam, terutama murid-murid yang antusias untuk memenangkan pertandingan antar asrama.

Ketika sampai di Lapangan Quidditch, tak banyak yang bisa kuperhatikan dari sana. Lapangan kosong, sunyi, dan tribun pun begitu. Maka kami mengobrol untuk beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya aku mengantarnya ke Menara Gryffindor.

"Oke, kurasa sampai di sini, Rose." Aku berhenti sebentar, memperhatikannya. "Sampai jumpa."

Ia mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Tapi aku belum meninggalkannya, dan dia juga masih berdiri di sana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan setelahnya, tapi yang jelas aku benar-benar menjadi seorang imbesil. Orang idiot yang tak memikirkan tindakannya sama sekali, langsung melakukannya begitu saja—aku mencium dahi Rose, padahal aku tahu bahwa tindakan yang lebih dekat dari menggenggam tangan akan _terlarang_. Aku tersenyum kepadanya untuk menutupi tindakanku yang bodoh tadi, lalu aku berbalik meninggalkannya.

Ternyata aku masih belum bisa mengontrol perasaanku.

.

Herbologi bersama Gryffindor adalah salah satu kelasku hari ini.

Setelah membereskan beberapa anak yang mengacau di koridor-koridor, aku berhasil ke Rumah Kaca tanpa gangguan lebih lanjut, dan mataku terpaku pada dua sosok yang sering kulihat berdekatan akhir-akhir ini: Rose Weasley dan Scorpius Malfoy.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, padahal kurasa mereka baru berinteraksi kemarin di Hutan Terlarang itu, dan aku juga tidak menyelidiki lebih lanjut karena kelihatannya itu hanya kebetulan. Tapi kalau sampai Malfoy _mengincar_ Rose, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mempermainkan perasaan Rose seperti dia mempermainkan perasaan gadis-gadis yang lainnya. Aku sudah tahu tabiat-tabiatnya, jadi jangan harap dia bisa lepas pengamatanku.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku langsung memanggil Rose. "Rose."

Rose terlihat terkejut dan terlonjak, dirinya hampir terjatuh, untung saja dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya dan berpegangan pada salah satu meja di Rumah Kaca. Malfoy mendengar suaraku dan langsung memasang ekspresi itu lagi. Aku tersenyum kepada Malfoy untuk memberitahu bahwa apa pun tindakannya, tidak ada satu pun dari itu yang bisa mempengaruhiku.

Malfoy berbalik lagi dan kini mendekati Rose. Aku membiarkannya, tapi tatapanku terus-terusan terpaku pada punggungnya yang makin mendekat pada Rose, kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu.

Kehadiranku di dekat Rose saat ini mungkin terasa canggung karena kejadian kemarin malam. Aku harusnya bisa mencegah agar hal seperti itu tidak terjadi, sayangnya aku tidak bisa, dan aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku tidak menyesal atas semua hal-hal yang kulakukan di masa lalu.

Rose melirik ke arahku ketika Malfoy sudah berada di sudut yang lain. "Uh, halo, Al." Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Aku tersenyum padanya dan berjalan mendekat untuk menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya. "Profesor Longbottom akan masuk sebentar lagi. Ada baiknya kalau kita mencari tempat duduk."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui dan ia mulai berjalan menuju meja memanjang yang tersedia di Rumah Kaca. Aku tidak mengikutinya karena ada hal yang lebih menarik di sudut yang lain. Rose sudah duduk di tempatnya dan menyadari bahwa Malfoy berada tepat di depannya. Aku tidak bisa memperhatikan mereka lebih lanjut karena pandanganku sudah berada pada Josie Nott.

Ketika aku berjalan mendekat, refleks Nott menutupi lehernya. Harusnya aku tahu sesuatu tentang ini. Instingku memang mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak memilih untuk mempercayai hal itu, karena apa pun yang sedang kudapatkan dari instingku adalah hal yang benar-benar salah dan kejam. Masa gadis di hadapanku ini ….

"Potter."

Dia menyapaku terlebih dahulu, walaupun itu tidak bisa dibilang sapaan. Aku mengangguk dengan formal dan memperhatikannya lagi. Di Rumah Kaca terdapat banyak sudut sehingga segerombolan anak lebih suka berkumpul dengan gengnya masing-masing, atau langsung duduk di meja panjang seperti yang dilakukan oleh Rose tadi.

"Memilih untuk memojok sendiri di Rumah Kaca, Nott?" aku bertanya sambil memperhatikan ekspresinya yang datar. "Kukira kau selalu menempel dengan Malfoy."

"Kukira kau sedang mengurusi orang-orang yang berulah, bukan terus-terusan mengikutiku sejak—"

Aku tidak memotong perkataannya, tapi dia sendiri yang menghentikan kata-katanya. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika dia terlihat tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Itu perasaan yang selalu ada—perasaan kompetitif, ingin mengalahkan seseorang, bersaing, dan menang—walaupun hanya dalam hal-hal sepele seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, kalau kau mau tahu." Aku mendekat satu langkah lagi. "Aku hanya sedang menyelidiki 'orang tertentu' yang memiliki sikap aneh yang _patut_ diketahui."

Dia tak menjawab. Kuperhatikan orangnya memang seperti itu, tidak ingin banyak bicara dan lebih sering memperhatikan dan menjawab seperlunya. Tapi aku ingin memancing lebih banyak jawaban darinya, karena lehernya masih terus ditutupi dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ada sesuatu di lehermu, Nott?"

Ia masih tak menjawab, menghabiskan waktu dengan berlama-lama berdiri di sana. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa pergi dari sana dan meninggalkanku begitu saja, mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi dia tetap berdiri dan menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam. Aku menuntut jawaban. Kucoba sampaikan itu dari tatapan mata.

"Apa pun yang _telah_ kulakukan, bukan urusanmu, Potter."

Aku meminta jawaban, bukan jawaban yang dialihkan.

"Dan kurasa kau juga menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama ketika aku menanyakan kenapa kau mengikutiku beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Dia membuka mulutnya, ingin menjawab sesuatu ketika gerombolan para murid langsung bubar dan buru-buru duduk di meja panjang yang tersedia. Josie Nott terlihat lega dan segera berbaur dengan mereka, meninggalkan aku yang berdiri di sana sampai Profesor Longbottom benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

Makan malam saat itu kuhabiskan dengan mengerjai Malfoy.

Mengerjai bukan kata yang tepat, soalnya, karena aku bukan tipikal orang yang seenaknya mengganggu dan membuat orang jengkel karena kelakuanku. Aku membuat orang kesal justru karena kelakuanku atau tindakanku yang terlalu sempurna—yang diidam-idamkan oleh orangtua agar sifat itu ada pada setiap anak mereka. Kelakuan itulah yang membuat beberapa orang kesal, bahkan benci padaku, termasuk Malfoy.

Aku berjalan di mana matanya bisa melihatku dan dia langsung berhenti menyuapkan makanannya. Aku tahu dia tidak sudi makan di dekatku, sehingga aku berlama-lama di sana. Dia tidak tahu karena dia melihat ke arah lain, mungkin menunggu kapan aku lewat dari sana dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi aku sengaja. Dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kubahas dengannya.

Ketika kira-kira sudah lima puluh detik kuhabiskan berdiri di belakangnya, dia menoleh dan aku tersenyum padanya. Dia mengeluarkan ekspresi masamnya yang biasa.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Kemudian, entah karena ini tindakan impulsif atau tindakan yang dilakukan kalau hanya ada aku, dia melirik ke arah Josie Nott. Gadis itu pura-pura makan dan sibuk dengan garpu dan pisaunya, tapi aku sekarang lebih tahu soal perilakunya.

Aku mengabaikan Josie Nott untuk sementara dan beralih pada Malfoy. "Tadi kau menemui sepupuku, Malfoy?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawabnya sambil melirik piringnya yang masih penuh. Aku membiarkan dia seperti itu—kalau dia memilih untuk menjaga _image_nya di depanku, silakan saja. Toh nama baiknya sudah tercoreng di kamusku. "Memangnya kenapa?" dia melanjutkan.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku, lalu meminta Zabini untuk bergeser sedikit agar aku bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Aku melirik ke arah sepupu Malfoy sekali lagi, namun gadis itu cepat sekali perginya sehingga aku tidak tahu kapan dia pergi. Aku bahkan tak melihat pergerakannya.

Aku menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Aku rasa kau tidak pernah mengetahui Rose Weasley sebelumnya," aku memulai, dan mengambil sikap duduk tenang dan tegak seperti biasa. "Mulai tertarik dengannya, Tuan Malfoy?"

Pertanyaan itu kulontarkan bukan tanpa alasan. Setelah melihat kedekatan mereka selama dua hari berturut-turut, wajar kalau aku merasa curiga. Apalagi aku sepupu terdekat Rose. Dan … ya, hal ini juga _mungkin_ berhubungan dengan perasaanku yang belum tertata dengan baik dan melebihi batas yang sudah diberikan.

"Aku tahu dia sepupumu," ujarnya, masih dengan nada yang ketus ketika berbicara denganku. "Tapi kau tidak perlu menginterogasiku karena aku baru menemuinya sekali dan seolah-olah aku merebut sesuatu darimu."

Aku tersenyum, tapi kali ini berbeda karena perasaanku juga berbeda. Ada senyum bangga dan sedikit kelicikan di sana. Menarik. Aku masih ingin mempermainkan Malfoy yang satu ini. Kalau dia masih ingin memamerkan soal kebolehannya di depanku, maka dia salah langkah. Aku orang yang sangat benci kalah saing dan kuyakin dia orang dengan tipe yang sama. Maka kalau kuberikan sedikit pancingan yang bisa membuatnya terlihat bodoh ….

"Memang," akhirnya aku berkata, dan aku kembali memasang senyum yang biasa kukeluarkan jika bersama orang-orang. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kuperhatikan dia masih tak mau menyentuh makanannya di hadapanku.

Kemudian aku melakukan hal yang mungkin tak diduga olehnya. Aku mengulurkan tangan, ingin bersalaman dengannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan bertanya seperti orang bodoh, "Apa?"

"Mari berjabat tangan, Tuan Malfoy." Dan dia menurut, mengelap tangannya sebentar di jubah dan aku langsung menjabatnya erat-erat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan," ujarnya, tampangnya kini kecut. "Apa aku terlibat permainan konyolmu lagi?"

Tentu saja, Malfoy, hanya saja aku tidak mau mengungkapkan itu keras-keras di hadapan semua orang. Ini hanya taktik sederhana supaya harga dirimu bisa diturunkan sedikit.

"Ini bukan permainan konyol," sahutku. Aku menghilangkan senyum yang berada di wajahku. Kini aku tidak mau terlihat seperti main-main di matanya. Aku juga sedang serius … nadaku lebih mantap dari sebelumnya. "Ini permainan … antara laki-laki, Malfoy."

"Tche. Mau berlomba-lomba siapa yang lebih _gentleman_? Kau bisa dengan puas menikmati posisimu sebagai prefek yang _sempurna_, kata orang-orang," ekspresinya lebih parah lagi, "Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Oh ya?" Alisku terangkat. "Bisa memberikan contoh?"

"Entahlah," ujarnya dengan nada yang dipanjang-panjangkan dengan sengaja. "Mungkin menyenangkan hati wanita tanpa embel-embel prefek. Atau akrena aku yang dari sananya sudah memiliki tampang yang enak dipandang sehingga aku sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan profesor di sela-sela acara makan mereka."

Sudah kubilang dari awal bahwa menunjukkan kebolehan untuk melawanku adalah langkah yang salah. Aku membiarkannya mengoceh, kemudian dia berkata lagi.

"Mau bikin perjanjian, _Perfect Prefect Potter_?" Dia menggunakan julukan yang disematkan beberapa orang kepadaku. Jadi ternyata dia memang termakan umpanku. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata akulah yang bisa membahagiakan Rose Weasley, bukan kau?"

Aku memasang tampang yang _terlihat_ terkejut. "Aku tidak menyebut dia lagi sejak tadi."

"Aku hanya berkata permainan laki-laki." Aku tersenyum lagi, tapi bukan senyum yang biasa kugunakan dan kuperlihatkan pada orang-orang. "Dan kau langsung menyimpulkan bahwa ini permainan untuk merebutkan Rose Weasley. Ingat, Malfoy, Rose bukan barang. Dia tidak bisa diperebutkan, dia tidak bisa dipertaruhkan. Lihat, siapa yang konyol dan pengecut sekarang?"

Aku melepaskan jabatan tangan kami yang tadi kucengkeram erat-erat. Kemudian aku menekuk senyum yang biasa lagi dan menepuk pundak Zabini untuk berterima kasih atas tempat duduknya. Setelah itu, aku pergi meninggalkannya. Permainan kecilku sudah berhasil.

Apa setelah ini dia masih dengan mudah menyombongkan dirinya di hadapanku, aku tidak tahu.

.

Ada yang menarik dengan kelas Ramalan saat itu.

Aku tahu tidak semua anak Slytherin yang mengikuti pelajaran ini karena dianggap hanya sebagai lelucon dan tidak penting untuk karir mereka nanti, tapi aku yang selalu ingin tahu apa pun akan mengikuti pelajaran yang menurutku unik. Ramalan termasuk di dalamnya, dan kali ini Profesor Trelawney memberikan kejutan. Korbannya adalah sepupuku, Rose Weasley.

Dia menyebut-nyebut soal binatang suci … musuh asrama … semacam itu. Jikalau yang dimaksudnya adalah musuh asrama Gryffindor, berarti asrama itu adalah asrama Slytherin. Rose menghambur keluar kelas begitu saja, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu.

Namun banyak murid-murid yang mulai berspekulasi tentang ini dan itu. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menyebutkan bahwa akhir-akhir ini Malfoy terlihat 'agak' dekat dengan Rose. Aku tidak menggubris yang satu itu. Pikiranku menjadi kacau.

Setelah pelajaran Ramalan selesai, aku keluar dengan tujuan ingin mencari Rose. Mungkin pikirannya sudah lebih tenang karena tadi dia sudah mengasingkan diri di tengah pelajaran. Tapi aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sebelum jam makan siang, aku berpapasan dengan Josie Nott yang ingin menaiki tangga, entah ingin melakukan apa.

Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sehingga matanya membelalak, seolah terkejut melihatku. Pikiranku langsung tertuju pada leher dan kalung yang dikenakannya. Tapi dia sadar dengan cepat dan buru-buru membungkuk, pura-pura membenarkan tali sepatu. Sesuatu meluncur jatuh dari jubahnya karena perlakuan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Suara besi berbentur dengan pualam bergema di pendengaran kami.

Pisau berukirnya. Aku memang penasaran dengan benda itu. Kuharap aku tidak melanggar etika karena menyentuh barang milik orang lain. Aku membungkuk juga dan mengambil pisau tersebut. Gagangnya menyesuaikan genggaman tanganku. Aku mengubah-ubah posisiku dalam memegangnya, bahkan aku bergantian dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri, dan gagangnya fleksibel sekali, mengikuti keinginan tanganku. Aku memperhatikan pisau tersebut lekat-lekat.

Josie Nott sudah berdiri tegak dan matanya makin lebar ketika melihat pisaunya berada di tanganku. "Kembalikan, Potter."

Aku menimang-nimang pisau tersebut dan bergantian memegangnya dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri, begitu seterusnya, dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Entah kenapa aku senang melihat ekspresinya yang jengkel seperti itu, walaupun tak bisa menutupi ekspresi dinginnya yang selalu berada di wajahnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku baru aku akan mengembalikannya padamu." Aku tak akan menyangkal bahwa orang-orang mengatakan aku sebagai orang yang licik. Mengapa aku berada di Slytherin kalau aku tak punya sifat seperti ini? Ambisius dan cerdik. Seharusnya Josie Nott, sebagai sesama penghuni Slytherin, bisa mengetahui fakta tersebut.

Yang tak kuduga dari reaksinya adalah, ia segera mengambil sesuatu dari jubahnya dan mengacungkannya tepat di leherku. Dia sudah berada di depanku, dengan wajah yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi menyamai pandanganku. Ujung tongkat sihirnya terasa dingin dan mengancam di bawah dagu. Aku tak bisa berkelit. Posisiku sedang rumit dan aku tak suka mengambil risiko, apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan nyawa.

Tapi aku bisa membaca ekspresi orang. Untuk Josie Nott yang ekspresinya selalu sama dari waktu ke waktu, ada satu hal yang berubah ketika dia berada di dekatku. Aku tidak akan memainkan Kartu As yang ini sekarang, tapi aku berjanji akan memainkannya ketika waktunya sudah tepat.

Melihatku yang tak memberikan perlawanan membuatnya mundur sedikit dan tongkat sihirnya semakin menjauh dariku. Aku menyerahkan pisau itu padanya.

"Kau menang." Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Orang ini memang aneh. "Tapi harusnya kautahu, Nott, aku _tidak pernah _kalah."

Dia terlihat ragu. "Terserah." Dan dia segera memasukkan pisau tersebut ke dalam jubahnya lalu meninggalkanku.

Ketika makan siang, aku tidak melihat sosok Rose. Aku tahu namanya semakin sering dibicarakan setelah rumor yang beredar. Dan juga tak ada Malfoy di meja Slytherin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Ya, aku yakin mereka sedang berdua saja di tempat entah di mana yang _belum_ kuketahui.

Setelah menyelesaikan pelajaran yang satu lagi untuk hari ini, aku mengunjungi Menara Gryffindor, dan di sana aku melihat sosok Rose yang baru saja ingin memanjat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Aku segera menepuk pundaknya. "Rose, kita bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Err—" ia terlihat skeptis dan kikuk. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dan berbalik kepadaku.

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya menuju Menara Astronomi. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan secara pribadi padanya, dan tempat yang tepat adalah tempat tinggi yang sunyi.

Saat aku sudah berada di dalam sana, aku meminta Rose untuk menutup pintu Menara Astronomi. Aku berjalan sampai balkon, menunggu Rose menyusulku sampai sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan siang?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang kuajukan padanya. Wajahnya sedikit berubah. Aku melihat ekspresinya. Dia terlihat bingung ingin menjawab apa.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan dan tidak ingin ia bagikan padaku.

"Rose."

"Ramalan," jawabnya singkat. Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu memang insiden itulah yang membuat Rose pergi begitu saja. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa ramalan tersebut bisa membuat Rose menghambur keluar dan melewatkan makan siang.

"Apa kau marah karena Profesor Trelawney menunjuk dirimu?"

Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar, ragu-ragu ketika ingin memberikan jawaban. Kebanyakan orang-orang bersikap seperti itu ketika sedang dihadapkan denganku.

Untuk sesaat kukira dia tak ingin menjawabku, tapi seharusnya itu tak terjadi karena _biasa_nya dia selalu menjawabku. Hubungan kami seperti itu. Sepupu yang dekat dengan kejujuran yang selalu tertuang dengan berbagai cara. Yang berikutnya terjadi adalah ia mengangguk, dan aku ikut mengangguk, sudah memprediksi jawaban yang ini pula.

"Kenapa?"

Aku selalu bertanya dari satu hal ke hal yang lain, karena aku membutuhkan jawaban sedetil mungkin di setiap kesempatan. Kalau tidak detil, berarti tidak sempurna, dan aku hanya mengetahuinya setengah-setengah. Aku tidak suka dengan hal yang seperti itu.

"Karena itu tidak masuk akal," jawabnya. Binar matanya terlihat tegas dan gerakannya masih seperti biasa, dia tak terlihat berbohong. "Maksudku, kenapa tiba-tiba dia meramalku seperti itu? Tidak lucu, 'kan, kalau tiba-tiba seorang guru meramal muridnya seperti itu dan seenaknya saja mengatakan itu keras-keras di depan kelas. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya."

Aku diam sebentar, tak memberikan respon untuk pernyataannya yang terakhir.

"Rose," aku berkata lagi, dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Kedua tanganku tertumpu di atas balkon. Sepertinya dia mengikuti jejakku.

"Apa?"

"Terkadang, satu hal bisa membawa satu kejadian lain," suaraku sudah lebih tenang dan perasaan gundahku bisa kutekan kembali sehingga aku bisa tersenyum seperti biasa. "Satu hal menuju hal berikutnya. Satu kejadian menuju kejadian berikutnya. Begitu terus, karena itulah alasan kenapa ada banyak hal-hal kecil yang terjadi sebelum kejadian besar, Rose Weasley."

Itu adalah pikiran yang melintas ketika aku mendengar ramalan tersebut. Firasatku sudah buruk ketika melihat kalung yang dikenakan oleh Josie Nott di lehernya di akhir tahun keempat. Itulah yang kumaksud dengan hal-hal kecil yang akan menimbulkan hal besar. Kalau saat itu aku tidak melihat kalungnya, mungkin aku tidak akan menyelidikinya sampai sejauh ini.

Atau kalau mau ditilik dari jauh lagi, seandainya saja Josie Nott tidak mengikutiku dari kecil, mungkin aku tak terlalu tertarik dengannya sehingga memutuskan bahwa kalung yang ada di lehernya adalah kalung biasa. Namun yang terjadi adalah seperti ini; karena ada hal-hal kecil yang menimbulkan masalah besar.

Aku sadar sedang diperhatikan Rose. Aku meliriknya sebentar, lalu menatap ke depan lagi. "Dan mungkin, kau, Rose, yang akan memimpin satu hal kecil menjadi kejadian besar yang selanjutnya."

Ia tertawa gugup. "Tidak mungkin."

Aku mengeluarkan senyum kecil, "Mungkin saja. Siapa bilang tidak mungkin?"

"Aku," jawabnya lugas dan berhasil menarik perhatianku sehingga aku kembali melihat ke arahnya. Aku tersenyum lagi dan mengangkat tanganku, ingin menyentuh telinga di balik helaian rambut yang berantakan karena angin yang meniupnya. Jariku menyentuh anting-anting yang berada di sana sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Anting kecil yang tidak terlihat kalau ia tidak mengikat rambutnya.

Aku menarik tanganku. "Aku ada satu pertanyaan lagi, kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk menjawabnya."

Bahunya menegang. Kurasa dia tahu bahwa itu adalah perkataan yang mematikan, karena ekspresinya lebih khawatir daripada saat pertama kali aku mengajaknya ke sini.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tertarik dengan Scorpius Malfoy?"

Lagi-lagi aku dan kebodohanku yang muncul di luar dugaan. Aku tidak bermaksud menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Pertanyaan ini terlintas begitu saja ketika aku melihat wajah Rose; mata birunya memantul dan kemudian aku membayangkan dia dan Malfoy berdua di Hutan Terlarang dengan kedua Unicorn yang menemani mereka. Sesuatu di dalam dadaku menghantam keras. Harusnya aku tidak melewati batas, bukan? Kenapa sekarang aku menginjak teritori di luar kemauanku sendiri?

Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?

"Kenapa?"

Dia bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku seperti biasa, namun malah bertanya balik. Jelas hal itu membuatku kecewa. Senyumku lenyap. Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku mengerti." Aku mengangguk sekali lagi dan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. "Kau memang benar-benar tertarik dengan Scorpius Malfoy."

Hal itu memang jelas kalau dilihat dari tatapan tak biasa Rose pada Malfoy sehari-hari. Aku seorang observan; aku sering melihat hal-hal sepele di sekitarku yang jarang diperhatikan orang, termasuk pandangan Rose pada Malfoy. Tatapan itu tak pernah diberikannya padaku. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa.

Sejak detik itu aku sadar bahwa Malfoy sudah me'menang'kan taruhannya.

"Aku ti—" Ia menghentikan perkataannya karena aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sering bertindak di luar kemauan tanpa bisa dicegah.

Untungnya akal sehatku masih menolongku dari sana dan aku segera menarik wajahku sebelum bisa menyentuh bibirnya. Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa, Rose. Aku ada urusan di bawah."

.

Kurasa sudah saatnya aku memainkan kartu Asku ketika aku melihat Josie Nott sedang asyik membersihkan kalungnya di Ruang Rekreasi. Ruang Rekreasi tak terlalu ramai, jadi aku bisa ber'diskusi' dengannya tanpa mengundang perhatian dari banyak orang—seharusnya begitu. Maka aku, berjalan dengan tenang seperti biasa, duduk di sofa yang ada di seberangnya, di dekat perapian. Josie Nott buru-buru menurunkan kalungnya dan melihatku dengan tajam.

Aku tersenyum.

"Halo, Nott."

"Kau masih ingin menerorku? Mau membalas dendam karena dulu aku sering mengikutimu?"

Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya—duduk yang menjadi lebih tegak dari sebelumnya, tangan yang menyelusup ke dalam jubah untuk mengambil sesuatu, mungkin berjaga-jaga untuk mengambil pisaunya, dan ekspresi yang lebih keras dari yang biasa. Satu tangan menutupi leher dengan cepat ketika aku melihat ke arah sana.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kataku dengan gestur tubuh yang tak bisa dibantah. Tapi orang seperti Nott sepertinya tak terlalu berpengaruh dengan lencana Prefek yang ada di jubahku. Dia lebih suka bertindak sesuai kemauannya daripada disuruh-suruh oleh orang. "Dan maksudku, benar-benar 'bicara'."

Seakan tahu apa maksudku, ia melihat sekeliling dan Ruang Rekreasi masih terdapat beberapa murid yang berada di sana. Dia mengangkat bahu, "Tak terlalu ramai. Kalau kau mau bicara, bicara sekarang."

Aku menatap matanya. "Kau menyukaiku."

Dia tak berbicara selama beberapa lama. Dia memang orang yang tak suka bicara, tapi melihat ekspresinya berubah drastis, bukan menantang seperti tadi melainkan menjadi lebih pucat dan kaku, membuktikan bahwa aku memang sudah mengeluarkan kartu Asku.

Dan karena efek perkataan itulah, tangannya melemas perlahan dan memperlihatkan kalung yang selama ini selalu dia tutupi di depanku. Aku bisa melihat bagian tengahnya. Persis seperti yang ada di halaman belakang rumahku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Persis dengan kalung yang kuberikan kepada Hugo Weasley. Persis juga dengan kalung yang ditarik oleh pembunuh Hugo Weasley menggunakan sebuah pisau belati, senjata Muggle.

Masih tak ada tanggapan dari Josie Nott, sehingga aku membungkuk dan mendekat padanya, jarak wajah kami lebih dekat dari yang kuperkirakan. Hidungku menyentuh ujung hidungnya, membuatnya tersentak dan sadar apa yang terjadi, lalu menekan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kalung yang berada di lehernya. Embusan napas kami berdua berbaur menjadi satu di depan perapian, di Ruang Rekreasi yang lembap.

Aku menyentuh tengahnya. Tak ada reaksi. Jelas, pemilik aslinya sudah meninggal. Tak ada sihir yang tersisa untuk membentuk inisial nama orang yang menyentuh kalung tersebut.

"Potter—"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Posisi kami masih seperti tadi, hanya saja kini kedua tanganku terlihat seperti memeluk lehernya—aku sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan kalung tersebut dari pemakainya. Aku belum selesai dengan kegiatanku, namun Josie Nott sudah mencengkeram salah satu lenganku dan dia menyelinap keluar dengan memuntir lenganku. Aku terduduk di tempatnya tadi dan memandangnya yang berlatarkan tungku perapian.

Dia terlihat marah.

… dan sedih.

"Sudah puas, Potter?" nada suara yang dipakai lebih rendah dari biasanya. "Sudah mendapatkan apa yang kaumau? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Melaporkanku?"

Ada banyak hal yang melintas di pikiranku; masih banyak yang tidak kumengerti dan tidak kuketahui. Aku ingin mengetahui detilnya, tapi orang seperti Josie Nott benar-benar susah dimengerti.

Aku berdiri, menyejajarkan diri dengannya, walaupun aku sedikit lebih tinggi. Aku—sebenarnya—tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena pikiranku dipenuhi oleh banyak kata-kata dan kalimat yang tak tersusun dengan rapi, dan aku bukan tipe orang yang akan berbicara sembarangan.

Dan yang kulakukan adalah pergi dari hadapannya dan memikirkan apa pun yang ada di kepalaku sampai benar-benar jernih. Scorpius Malfoy harus kuajak bicara tentang ini.

.

Makan malam berikutnya, aku mengajak Malfoy untuk bicara.

Tentu saja ajakan itu tidak ditanggapi dengan senang hati, melainkan dengan gerutuan yang tak ada henti-hentinya sampai kami berada di depan Ruang Kebutuhan.

Aku menatapnya langsung. "Aku ingin bicara soal—"

"Rose Weasley?" potongnya dengan cepat, seolah jika aku bertemu dengannya berarti aku akan membicarakan Rose. Tapi ada masalah yang lebih krusial dan menyangkut sepupunya yang berdarah dingin. Dia melanjutkan, "Sumpah, deh, Potter, aku benar-benar muak jika ka uterus menyeretku ke suatu tempat setelah aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. Memangnya apa sih masalahmu? Kau bukan ayahnya atau apa. _Berhenti_ mengikutiku. Dan Rose."

Mataku menyipit. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membahas Rose saat ini, tapi kau yang membahasnya duluan, baiklah. Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal: Jauhi Rose. Atau kau akan menyakitinya."

"Aduh." Ia menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar banyak bicara, Potter—" padahal dia yang lebih banyak bicara, "—kalau kau tidak menyeretku ke sini untuk membicarakan Rose, lalu apa lagi?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Mungkin memulai dengan namanya terlebih dahulu akan menjelaskan duduk masalahnya. "Josie Nott."

"Ha?" Dia terlihat terkejut. Ekspresinya lebih bodoh daripada yang biasanya. Dia tidak menyangka aku akan membahas sepupunya yang satu itu.

"Kelakuannya mencurigakan," ujarku. "Aku memperhatikannya. Setiap tahun semenjak kelas empat. Setiap malam. Setiap hari. Dan observasiku tak sia-sia, Malfoy—"

Dia memasang ekspresi jijik itu lagi.

"Intinya saja," ia menyela dengan tidak sopan.

"Intinya, aku memperhatikan satu hal yang selalu dia punya."

"Pisau," katanya dengan yakin.

Kalau soal pisau berukir yang setiap saat berada di jubahnya, memang sebagian besar murid Hogwarts tahu, tapi tak ada yang berani menyinggung karena tak ingin menjadi korban pisau tersebut. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kubahas.

"Kalung." Aku menghela napas. "Kalung itu. Kalung yang kutahu sejak kecil."

"Kalungnya?" ia bertanya, terlihat kebingungan. "Kalau soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu, dan kenapa kau menyeretku ke sini? Kalau kau mau tahu, tanya saja langsung ke orangnya—" entah kenapa dia mengeluarkan seringaian yang tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini, "—atau kau takut pada Josie makanya kau tidak berani bertanya?"

Dia mengira aku takut dengan sepupunya? Aku sudah mengonfrontasi gadis itu kemarin, dan yang terlihat marah dan kecewa adalah dia sendiri.

"Tidak usah banyak omong," aku sudah malas berbicara dengan Malfoy, sebenarnya. "Kukira kau sudah dekat dengan Rose, ternyata dia belum memberitahumu soal itu ya?"

"Soal apaan sih?"

"Ternyata kau belum tahu." Aku tersenyum seperti biasa. Kukira Rose sudah menganggapnya sangat dekat sehingga mau menceritakan malam traumatik itu, tapi ternyata belum diceritakan. Mungkin saja Rose memang belum terlalu dekat dengan Malfoy.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Pagi itu kuhabiskan untuk mencari Josie Nott, tapi ternyata gadis itu lebih cepat perginya dari yang lain. Ketika para murid sudah berteriak-teriak soal sarapan, aku memutuskan pencarian Josie Nott bisa dilanjutkan nanti setelah aku mengisi perut.

Mataku menyapu meja Gryffindor dan melihat Rose. Ada yang berbeda dari caranya makan dan caranya berbicara. Aku tak butuh pikir panjang untuk yang satu ini. Aku berjalan dari meja Slytherin ke meja Gryffindor dan duduk di sebelahnya, mengabaikan beberapa tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padaku.

"Al," ia menyapaku. Isi piringnya tinggal setengah.

Aku menatapnya tepat di mata. "Kau sakit."

Dia tak menjawab dan menghabiskan panekuk yang tadinya masih tertinggal di piring. Lalu ia meneguk minuman di pialanya. Dia ingin mengulur-ngulur waktu, aku tahu itu, sayangnya aku tidak akan pergi sebelum dia memberitahuku sesuatu.

Mungkin ada yang kulewatkan tadi malam sehingga terdapat perubahan pada Rose Weasley.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ia menjawab dengan singkat. "Dan kau tidak memakan sarapanmu."

"Sarapanku tidak penting jika dibandingkan kesehatanmu." Aku berhenti sebentar, menunggu reaksinya, namun dia masih diam. "Kubawa kau ke Madam Pomfrey sekarang."

"Al, aku bukan seseorang yang harus dijaga terus menerus. Dan aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri."

Kurasa aku memang benar. Ada hal yang terlewatkan olehku. "Kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan Scorpius Malfoy."

"Kau mengikutiku?"

Berarti itu benar. Tentu saja aku tidak mengikutinya. Terkadang, hanya dengan pancingan kata-kata sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan penjelasan yang diinginkan.

"Aku tahu semuanya," aku berkata dengan tenang. "Tapi kau tidak tahu sesuatu tentang … Rose, apa kau sadar bahwa sepupu Malfoy berhubungan dengan—"

"Lihat siapa yang aku temukan sekarang." Seseorang memotong perkataanku. Hanya satu orang yang kukenal berani menyelaku dengan kurang ajar seperti ini. Malfoy, masih tak tahu adat, duduk di tengah-tengah antara aku dan Rose. Terpaksa aku harus tergeser untuk memberi tempat padanya. Ia berbicara padaku. "Halo, Potter. Sayang sekali sarapanmu harus habis di perutku. Omong-omong, kau tidak lihat ada yang membuat ulah di sebelah sana?"

Aku menoleh. Tidak ada kekacauan di sana, dan aku tidak akan tertipu dengan trik murahan itu, tapi aku ingin segera pergi dari sana kalau sudah ada Malfoy. Maka aku bangkit berdiri dan pergi.

Namun tak jauh aku pergi, aku menangkap pergerakan yang begitu cepat—Rose limbung dari tempat duduknya dan hampir jatuh, namun Malfoy dengan cepat menangkap Rose dan menggendongnya, lalu membawanya pergi dari Aula Besar.

Aku tidak melihat Rose sepanjang hari itu, dan aku tahu dia sedang berada di Hospital Wing. Beberapa kali kulihat Malfoy bolak-balik dengan gelisah di koridor atau pun terlihat tak bersemangat di kelas, dan beberapa kali dia melirik pintu kelas, ingin cepat-cepat keluar.

Dan aku tidak melihat Josie Nott sama sekali. Entah ke mana dia membolos; atau dia memang sengaja menghindariku, tapi dia tidak bisa selamanya begitu. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan masalah ini akan beres. Setelah aku tahu semua detil cerita pembunuhan Hugo dari sudut pandangnya, maka aku harus mencari solusi agar kejadian ini tak terulang lagi.

Sorenya, setelah semua pelajaran selesai, aku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku di Ruang Rekreasi, namun masih tak terdapat tanda-tanda gadis itu berada di sana. Aku memutuskan bahwa Josie Nott memang benar-benar sedang menghindariku.

Sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan dia, walaupun mungkin tempat itu tak terduga.

Malamnya, aku pergi ke Menara Gryffindor dengan tujuan ingin menjenguk Rose. Kudengar dari beberapa murid bahwa Rose sudah keluar dari Hospital Wing. Rose Weasley menjadi agak populer akhir-akhir ini karena kedekatannya dengan Malfoy, apalagi Malfoy yang mengantarkannya ke Hospital Wing tadi pagi.

Dan instingku tidak pernah salah. Josie Nott berdiri di sana, berbicara dengan seorang gadis dari Gryffindor yang sering kulihat berbicara dengan Rose di Aula Besar atau pun di pelajaran saat Slytherin mendapatkan kelas dengan Gryffindor. Ketika aku mendekati mereka, gadis tersebut sudah menghilang di balik lukisan.

Aku menepuk pundaknya dan dia menghadapku. Ia terkejut.

"Kita tidak bermain kucing-kucingan lagi, Nott," aku berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Kalau kau masih mau menghindariku, maka aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanmu _lagi_."

Dia tak terlihat senang dengan perkataanku. "Aku _tidak_ menghindarimu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Potter. Aku punya banyak urusan, bukan hanya memikirkan tingkah lakumu saja."

Kata-katanya yang tajam seperti ingin menyindirku yang terus-menerus mengurusi tingkahnya. "Urusan untuk membunuh orang lain, mungkin?"

Dan saat itu seseorang keluar dari lukisan. Rose Weasley. Aku melihat ke arahnya, ingin menyuruhnya pergi dengan tatapan mata yang kuberikan. Tapi dia terus mematung. Josie Nott sudah menjauh dariku dan ingin menerjang Rose. Aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihir yang berada di dalam saku dan mengucapkan Petrificus Totalus untuk menghentikan tindakan gadis brutal itu.

Aku ingin bicara pada Rose, namun seseorang sudah muncul lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang resek yang ingin terus-terusan berada di dekat Rose. Dia mengerutkan hidung ketika melihat Josie Nott yang bertubuh kaku karena mantraku. Scorpius Malfoy mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menghentikan efek mantra itu sehingga Josie Nott kembali seperti semula. Sebelum ia sempat bertindak, aku mendorongnya ke samping supaya pisau yang teracung tak terkena leher Rose.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu keluar?" Aku bertanya setelah ada keheningan yang panjang. "Aku tidak merasa aku memanggilmu keluar, apalagi dengan kondisi kau masih sakit."

Tadinya aku memang ingin menjenguknya, tapi setelah keberadaan Josie Nott di sini, aku ingin mengurusi beberapa hal dengannya, dan ternyata Rose keluar tanpa aku memanggilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," dia masih bersikeras untuk mengatakan hal itu. "Kata teman sekamarku tadi ada yang memanggilku keluar—"

"Aku," sambar Josie Nott dengan cepat. "Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan."

Aku menatap Josie Nott dan dia membalas balik; seratus persen perlawanan jika matanya sudah menentang seperti itu. Jadi dia memang senang untuk membuat ulah. Kalau begini, aku sulit untuk mengetahui langkah selanjutnya yang ingin ia ambil.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Rose bertanya, kemungkinan besar kepadaku. Kemudian matanya melihat leher Josie Nott. Dengan itu tak ada yang bisa kujelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Ada yang bersedia menjelaskan sesuatu di sini?" Malfoy angkat bicara.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," aku menghardiknya karena kehadirannya benar-benar tak diundang di sini. Aku melihat Josie Nott yang sudah saling bersitatap dengan Rose.

"Kau ingin melawanku juga?" Rose terlihat lebih tegas dan siaga, "Aku bisa melawan, kok."

Melihat situasi yang makin tak terkendali, aku mulai memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat situasi ini menjadi lebih terkontrol. Maka aku berbicara pada Rose bahwa ini bukan urusannya, tapi yang terjadi dia memekik dan bisa dikatakan membentakku.

"Dia mempunyai urusan denganku," aku menyahut dengan tenang. "Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan ini, dan kau harus jauh-jauh sekarang. Oke?"

Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Jadi selama ini kau sudah tahu. Dan kau tidak mau memberitahuku."

Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Rose sudah pernah bilang bahwa dia tidak mau mencari tahu soal kematian Hugo, karena hal itu menyakitinya lebih dari apa pun. Maka akulah yang mencari, dengan harapan aku bisa menemui jawaban yang sebenarnya. Namun yang kudapat adalah hardikan seperti ini. Aku menjelaskan hal itu kepadanya. Ia mundur perlahan.

"Baik. Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjauh. Kau akan menangani urusannya. Oke. Aku pergi."

Suaranya gemetar dan sebentar lagi (mungkin) air matanya akan tumpah. Ia berbalik dari sana dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan kami. Scorpius Malfoy menyusul Rose dan meninggalkan aku berdua dengan sepupunya.

Pisau itu masih berada di tangannya. Posisinya sekarang _defenseless_, karena ekspresi wajahnya kosong dan memandang tempat Rose berdiri terakhir kali. Dengan cepat aku menyambar pisau itu dan memasukkannya ke sakuku.

"Masih tak ingin bicara?" aku bertanya setelah melihat dia tersentak karena perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba. "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya sekarang."

Aku menarik lengannya yang dingin. Jemariku berusaha menggenggam tangannya erat-erat supaya dia tak punya kesempatan untuk kabur. Tapi dia tak terlihat ingin kabur. Dia berjalan sedikit di belakangku, sampai akhirnya kami berada di sebuah kelas kosong dan aku mengunci pintunya.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kujelaskan?" Ia melirik jubahku. Mungkin ia merasa tak berguna karena tak ada pisau berharganya itu di sisinya. "Kau sudah tahu semuanya. Kenapa kau butuh penjelasan?"

Dia berdiri di membelakangi pintu sementara aku menghadangnya—sehingga kami saling berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak yang dekat. "Aku masih butuh jawaban untuk pertanyaanku yang _pertama_ kali."

Kilas balik antara pepohonan dan daun-daun, kilatan mata yang tajam, dan suara gesekan sepatu dengan tanah yang kasar kembali dalam ingatanku. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Nott. Kenapa dia mengikutiku? Dia tak pernah menjawabnya dengan benar.

"Aku—" Ia tampak kehilangan kontrol dan ekspresinya berubah—dari dingin menjadi datar menjadi … menjadi lebih _berekspresi_. Dia terlihat marah dan kecewa dan matanya berubah lagi ketika menatapku. Aku tahu tatapan itu.

Pada akhirnya dia bercerita. Cerita tentang dia yang tak punya kegiatan, yang pada akhirnya tertarik padaku dan mengikutiku ke mana-mana. Ia melihat kalung dan anting-anting itu. Ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan pisau dan menyayat-nyayat tangannya. Ia membunuh Hugo. Telingaku berdenging. Informasi sebanyak itu harusnya tak boleh kucerna dengan langsung seperti ini, karena informasinya akan menjadi kusut dan aku susah menatanya di kepalaku.

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar ceritanya yang panjang dan napas kami yang menjadi pengisi sela-sela keheningan. Aku menatap matanya lagi.

"Kau menyukaiku." Aku mengatakan hal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia tak pernah mengiyakan dan tak membantah, jadi aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu hal yang benar atau keliru.

Ia mengembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Dan kalau iya, kenapa, Potter? Kau juga tak pernah melihatku sebagai 'Josie Nott' seorang manusia normal, melainkan Josie Nott yang sudah membunuh sepupumu. Hal tentang aku menyukaimu atau tidak bukan hal yang berarti lagi. Itu percuma, dan lebih baik tak usah bicarakan soal itu."

"Kau harus berjanji satu hal."

Ia tak menyangka aku akan menanggapi dengan lima kata tersebut. "… Apa?"

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu … yang merisikokan nyawamu, tapi menebus semua kesalahanmu, maka aku tidak akan melihatmu sebagai Josie Nott yang merupakan seorang pembunuh."

Sebelum aku menjelaskan apa yang kumaksudkan, perlahan aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk melepaskan kalung yang masih terlingkar di lehernya. Untuk kali ini dia menurut dan tak memberontak. Kalung itu terlepas dengan mudah dan kutaruh di dalam saku supaya aman.

Kujelaskan tentang Sumpah Tak Terlanggar yang ingin kulakukan dengannya. Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang adalah pergi ke Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin untuk mencari Pengikat yang tepat.

.

Sesampainya di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin, ada Malfoy yang buru-buru menghadangi jalan Josie Nott dan meminta penjelasan atas segala hal.

"Kau tahu pukul berapa sekarang?" aku bertanya padanya ketika aku merasa dia sudah kebanyakan bicara. "Pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit, Mr Malfoy. Kau kira aku membolehkanmu untuk berkeliaran dengan Rose malam-malam begini?"

"… tapi kau juga berkeliaran dengan Josie!" dia membantahku.

"Aku punya alasan yang cukup baik untuk itu," aku menjawab dengan tenang seperti biasa. "Namun untuk kali ini saja, poin kedua asrama kau dan Rose tidak kupotong. Masalah ini memang agak rumit, dan sebenarnya ini antara aku dan Nott—"

"Masalah Josie adalah masalahku juga. Dan apa kau tidak tahu betapa frustrasinya Rose ketika kau berada di sana bersama Josie, menyebutkan soal pembunuhan yang sudah lama ingin dilupakannya?"

"AKU TAHU!"

Aku lepas kendali lagi. Aku tidak pernah membentak orang. Semua tingkah lakuku sudah terpola dan 'rapi', tidak pernah acak-acakkan seperti ini. Aku cepat-cepat berkata lagi, "Dan ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Tapi dia masih terus-terusan ingin menyanggah.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang bahwa urusan Josie adalah urusanku juga? Kenapa kau mengurusi urusan Rose padahal itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu? Itu karena kalian bersepupu, 'kan? Aku _juga_."

"Sudah kubilang juga dari awal kalau masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan aku dan Nott, bukan dengan Rose."

"Tapi adiknya terbu—"

"Potter," Josie Nott menyela. Aku menatapnya heran. Dia menyelaku. Kukira hanya Malfoy yang berani menyelaku seperti itu. Alisku terangkat. "Scorpius benar. Kau harus menceritakan ini padanya."

Aku memikirkan hal ini sepenuhnya. Kalau misalkan Malfoy mengetahui detil permasalahan ini dari awal, ada kemungkinan besar dia akan menceritakan ini pada Rose … tapi kalau Malfoy benar-benar menyukai Rose dan mengerti sifat dan seluk-beluknya, maka dia tidak akan cukup bodoh untuk menceritakan ini.

Lagi pula jika dia tahu soal masalah ini, dia akan menjadi lebih tahu dan tidak asal omong di depan Rose, karena hal ini merupakan salah satu hal yang sensitif dan tidak bisa dibicarakan dengan banyak orang.

… dan aku juga butuh Pengikat untuk rencanaku esok hari.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan membiarkan Nott menceritakan masalah ini dari awal." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku mengambil posisi duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Sofa yang sama ketika aku memainkan kartu Asku dan melihat kalung Nott yang selama ini tertutupi telah terlihat.

Malfoy duduk di seberang dan Josie Nott duduk di sebelahku. Aku menyusupkan satu tangan ke dalam jubah, berjaga-jaga kalau tindakan Josie Nott mulai aneh-aneh lagi. Kemudian dia memulai ceritanya dengan dua kata, "Aku cemburu."

Cerita itu mulai mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Suaranya juga cenderung datar, sama seperti bagaimana dia berbicara biasanya, tapi kali ini ada kepedihan yang tercampur di sana, aku tahu, aku tahu, karena aku _selalu_ tahu. Tepat di bagian ia ingin menceritakan soal pertemuan kami yang pertama, aku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak perlu lah detil sekecil itu dibagikan kepada Malfoy.

Maksudku, ada kalanya kita mempunyai kenangan dengan orang lain, kan. Hanya dengan orang itu, dan tidak perlu dibagikan kepada orang lain. Itulah hal yang bisa kunamakan dengan rahasia. Rahasia tidak dibagi-bagikan.

Josie Nott sudah selesai dengan bagian 'rencana malam itu' dan mendadak ia tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Ia mengempaskan punggungnya ke sofa keras-keras dan menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, lalu berkata kepadaku, "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya lagi, Potter. Kalau kau belum puas karena sudah menyiksa mentalku hari ini, kau lebih _kejam_ dari aku."

Dia menekankan kata kejam. Aku mengerti.

Sebelah tanganku yang tadi berada di dalam jubah kukeluarkan dan menatap ke arah Malfoy. Ia membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan menantang yang serupa. Aku mengambil alih cerita.

"Menurut penuturan Nott yang kudengar tadi," gumamku, "Ia menemukan Hugo malam itu sedang bermain-main di luar. Bukan main-main, entahlah—dia sedang mencoba sesuatu di halaman, mungkin menangkap tanaman-tanaman liar atau apa di The Burrow, karena di sana banyak makhluk-makhluk yang nakal, atau dia tidak bisa tidur. Dan itu semua terjadi."

Malfoy mengerutkan dahinya seolah tak percaya. "… begitu saja?"

"Begitu saja."

Selesai memperhatikan reaksi Malfoy yang setengah kebingungan dan setengah marah, aku kembali menyusupkan tangan ke dalam jubah. Bukan untuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, melainkan memperlihatkan kalung yang sudah kuambil kembali kepada Malfoy.

Dia sepertinya tahu rahasia kalung tersebut, sehingga secara spontan dia menyentuh bagian tengahnya. Namun tak ada yang terjadi. Pada akhirnya dia mengembalikan kalung itu padaku.

"Lihat itu, Malfoy? Kekuatan sihirnya hilang setelah pemilik aslinya sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini."

Butuh waktu agak lama sampai ia kembali merespon. "Kau menunggu waktu sampai beberapa tahun untuk bisa mengetahui ini semua, Potter?"

"Ada alasan-alasan tertentu kenapa aku mengonfrontasi sepupumu saat ini, Malfoy. Sekarang kau sudah tahu masalahnya, lalu apa? Masih mau protes lagi?"

Setelahnya Josie yang buka mulut. Ternyata dia … 'takut' Malfoy akan menjauhinya. Walaupun nadanya terdengar seperti memerintah dan acuh tak acuh, tapi bisa kurasakan dia benar-benar takut Malfoy akan menjauhinya karena sifatnya yang benar-benar aneh dan eksentrik.

Malfoy memintanya untuk berjanji satu hal. "Jangan menyayat-nyayat pergelangan tanganmu lagi."

"… kalau poin itu, aku setuju," sambungku dengan cepat. Itu terpikir begitu saja—bagaimana gadis itu sering kali menyayat-nyayat tangannya, namun malah senang dengan kelakuannya yang abnormal. Mereka berdua menatapku tak percaya.

Setelah berulang kali Malfoy akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan Josie Nott untuk berjanji, aku menyuruh gadis itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena aku masih ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Malfoy. Tentu … ke'kalah'anku yang sudah diketahui hasilnya jauh-jauh hari, walaupun aku tidak menyebutkan itu keras-keras, aku hanya berharap si Malfoy ini mengerti maksudnya.

Lagi-lagi yang keluar adalah ekspresi dungu. Tapi aku yakin dia mengerti—dia tidak sebodoh penampilannya. Aku memberikan kata-kata terakhir dan mendahuluinya menuju kamar laki-laki.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah makan siang, aku mencari Rose Weasley dari ujung koridor ke ujung koridor lainnya. Dari kelas ke kelas, bahkan mengunjungi Menara Gryffindor, namun aku tak dapat menemukannya. Setelah berhasil menanyai salah satu adik kelas—yang sepertinya agak malu-malu ketika berbicara denganku—aku baru mengetahui bahwa Rose berada di tepi Danau Hitam. Untuk apa dia berada di sana?

… oh ya, kencannya bersama Malfoy. Mereka sekarang memang sudah berpacaran, 'kan?

Sepertinya aku memang tidak berhak untuk mengganggu hubungan mereka. Bukan berarti aku berniat untuk mengganggu. Walaupun keadaan kemarin Rose meninggalkanku begitu saja di depan Menara Gryffindor, kurasa itu wajar karena dia baru mengalami _shock_.

Ketika aku sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, ada Malfoy dan Rose yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Malfoy melihatku terlebih dahulu karena aku berjalan di belakang Rose. Aku memanggilnya, "Rose!"

Rose melihat ke belakang, terkejut melihat kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba.

"Al!" Dia pulih dan berdiri, menyejajarkan dirinya denganku.

Aku hanya melirik Malfoy sekilas, tak ingin menganggap eksistensinya ada, lalu berkata, "Ikut aku sebentar." Rose mengikutiku dan aku lihat dia sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Malfoy.

Setelah berada agak jauh dari Malfoy dan kerumunan orang yang ingin tahu dan memanjang-manjangkan leher ataupun mendekatkan telinga untuk mendengar pembicaraan kami, aku menarik tangan Rose sehingga telapak tangannya terbuka dan menarik keluar sesuatu dari jubahku.

Aku menyerahkan kalung itu padanya.

Dia sepertinya tak bisa menerima kejutan lebih dari ini. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan untuk beberapa saat yang ia lakukan adalah memelototi kalung itu selama bermenit-menit.

Aku tersenyum melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu. Aku tahu, itu bukan terkejut yang kesal atau terkejut yang ingin melampiaskan kemarahan, tapi lebih kepada, terkejut karena senang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengepalkan tangannya sehingga kalung itu berada dalam genggamannya erat-erat dan memelukku.

Rasanya menyenangkan dipeluk seperti ini kalau aku sudah bisa menata perasaan dan bisa lebih baik dalam mengungkapkan ekspresi. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan singkat dan menarik diri, terkadang aku takut aku melangkah di luar batas.

Senyumnya merekah. "Aku ingin minta maaf karena kelakuanku yang kemarin. Aku tahu aku tidak sopan, tapi kau sudah menyerahkan kalung ini—"

"—itu memang hakmu. Itu milik adikmu. Walaupun kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi … kurasa kau tidak mau tahu, 'kan?"

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Biarkan saja itu menjadi misteri."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, aku pergi dari sana dan mengurusi satu hal yang memang harus kuurus dengan Josie Nott.

.

"Jangan mencarinya," aku berkata pada Josie Nott di sebuah kelas kosong yang terletak di utara. Josie Nott terlihat sebal karena harus mengikuti semua kata-kataku, tapi dia mendengarkannya juga tanpa banyak protes. "Aku yakin dia yang akan mencarimu. Kalau kau mencarinya, dan kalau dia menolak, maka satu-satunya calon Pengikat yang kita punya tidak akan bisa melaksanakannya."

Instingku tak pernah salah. Setelah beberapa menit Josie Nott menunggu di luar sana, seseorang yang kuduga akan mencarinya benar-benar datang ke sini. Gadis itu mengatakan beberapa hal yang kutangkap sebagian seperti—_aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu_ dan Malfoy masuk ke dalam kelas, ekspresinya masam sekali melihatku ada di sana.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Malfoy."

"Aku tidak ingin datang jika ada kau. Josie, ada apa lagi ini?"

Josie Nott, seperti yang sudah kuminta, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan mengunci pintu kelas dengan cepat, juga menggunakan proteksi yang tidak hanya terdiri dari satu mantra. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Malfoy tertahan di sini tanpa perlawanan. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan kau izinkan, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu, jadi aku minta supaya kau tidak kabur."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin melakukan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar."

Aku sudah menyiapkan mental untuk apa pun yang akan Malfoy caci maki dan sumpahkan kepadaku. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menatapku dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. "Kau bajingan! Apa kau memaksa sepupuku untuk melakukan ini—"

"Scorpius."

"Malfoy, kau tahu bahwa dia berhutang satu nyawa pada dunia, 'kan?"

Ocehanku memang benar. Dia terdiam sebentar. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kulakukan dengan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar. Tidak hanya berusaha membuat Josie Nott untuk menebus kesalahannya, tapi ….

"Kau mendendam karena nyawa Hugo dicabut olehnya? Kau ingin dia mengganti rugi dengan nyawanya?"

"Aku tidak mendendam, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan," aku berkata dengan tenang. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua permasalahan ini beres sebelum kita sibuk menghadapi OWL. Nott sendiri sudah setuju untuk melakukannya."

"Kau memaksanya."

"Scorpius, aku mau melakukan ini."

"Kau memaksanya!"

Aku benar-benar benci drama, apalagi dari orang yang dramatik seperti Malfoy. "Kau tuli? Tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya tadi?"

Dia terdiam lagi.

"… Apa yang ingin kau sumpahkan, Josie?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjadi Pengikat, Scorpius." Josie Nott memandangnya dengan dingin. "Tolong aku untuk kali ini saja, dan setelahnya aku tidak memintamu hal-hal yang aneh-aneh lagi."

"Kau harus berjanji dulu untuk tidak menyayat-nyayat tanganmu lagi."

"Itu—"

"Kalau kau tak bisa, aku juga tak bisa. Sesederhana itu."

Malfoy sebetulnya tak perlu khawatir soal itu, karena solusinya pun sudah kupikirkan. Sekalian dengan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar. Solusi yang sederhana dan mudah, kalau Malfoy tak mempersulitnya dan bersedia membantu dengan cepat.

Kepala dengan rambut pirang tertoleh padaku. Matanya mengandung kebencian yang mendalam. Tidak apa-apa. Dia mungkin membenciku sekarang, tapi kalau dia tahu apa yang sedang ingin kulakukan, maka aku berani bertaruh bahwa nanti, atau suatu saat, dia akan berterima kasih.

Pada akhirnya aku dan Josie Nott berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Malfoy mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Ternyata dia mengetahui tata cara kerja Sumpah Tak Terlanggar karena dia tak terlihat ragu-ragu. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan dijabat Josie Nott dengan pelan. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat, sehingga ia pun terbawa suasana dan berpegangan erat denganku. Malfoy meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di tangan kami yang bersatu.

Aku mulai berbicara, "Maukah kau, Nott, menjauh dari Rose Weasley apa pun yang akan terjadi nantinya?"

"Aku mau."

Lidah api tipis cemerlang meluncur dari tongkat sihirnya dan meliliti tangan kami seperti kawat panas merah. Aku melanjutkan, "Dan maukah kau untuk menjaga semua rahasia yang ada bersamamu dan _aku_ serta siapa pun yang mengetahuinya dari Rose Weasley?"

"Aku mau."

Lidah api kedua meluncur dari tongkat sihir dan berjalin dengan yang pertama, sehingga menjadi rantai indah yang membara. Sumpah yang terakhir mungkin akan mengagetkan mereka berdua, terutama Josie Nott, karena aku tidak memberitahu soal ini padanya.

"Dan … maukah kau untuk menghentikan semua kegiatanmu yang berhubungan dengan pisau, benda tajam, yang berpotensi untuk membunuh, _untuk selama-lamanya_?"

Agak lama jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir. Tangannya yang dingin lebih kaku dari sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak menarik tangannya sama sekali. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Aku mau."

Lidah api ketiga meluncur dan berjalin dengan yang lain, mengikat kuat tangan kami berdua seperti tali. Ketika Malfoy mundur, tali yang kuat itu hilang dari tangan kami, namun efeknya sampai ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu dengan Josie Nott, yang jelas gadis itu terkena efeknya juga.

Aku mengontrol wajahku sehingga bisa terlihat tenang.

Kutunggu Malfoy untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Jelas dia tak menyangka ucapanku untuk sumpah yang terakhir. Mungkin dia kira yang kupedulikan hanyalah Rose dan Hugo, adik sepupu yang sudah meninggal. Tapi harusnya dia juga tahu bahwa aku juga peduli dengan Josie Nott.

Dia melihat wajahku, wajahnya sendiri aneh ekspresinya, antara bingung, senang, dan marah. "Terima kasih."

Sudah kubilang bahwa suatu saat dia akan berterima kasih padaku. Ternyata jarak 'suatu saat' itu amatlah dekat. Aku tidak menjawab kata-katanya.

Setelahnya, aku melepas mantra-mantra yang sudah Josie Nott berikan kepada pintu supaya Malfoy bisa keluar. Ia keluar setelah melihat ke arah kami berdua untuk terakhir kalinya. Kini tinggal aku berdua dengan Josie Nott. Ketegangan di antara kami muncul lagi.

"Kau sudah menepati janjimu." Aku melangkah agar bisa berhadapan lebih dekat dengannya. Kuucapkan kedua kata yang jarang kuucapkan. "Terima kasih."

Dia menunduk, memperhatikan kedua ujung sepatu kami yang sudah bersentuhan. "… Apa kau masih akan melihatku sebagai, Josie Nott seorang pembunuh?"

Aku meletakkan satu tanganku di bawah dagunya untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Kepalanya terangkat, aku memperhatikan kedua mata hitamnya yang berkilat dan beberapa anak rambut yang menghalangi pandanganku akan wajahnya.

"Aku akan melihatmu sebagai seorang Josie Nott—penyihir normal, seperti yang lainnya." Aku menahan napas ketika bisa merasakan deru napasnya juga di leherku. "Walaupun … kau memang berbeda dari yang lainnya."

Dia menatap mataku. Kali itu aku tidak bisa membaca wajahnya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, telapak tanganku terbuka.

"Aku minta pisaumu."

Dia tampak ingin protes, tapi kemudian dia berubah pikiran dengan menyusupkan satu tangan ke jubah dan menyerahkan pisau berukir itu di tanganku. Bagus, dia masih ingat dengan sumpah yang dilakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku menjauh darinya dan meletakkan pisau tersebut di atas salah satu meja, dan dengan tongkat sihir aku menggumamkan, "Reducto!"

Pisau itu hancur tak bersisa, hanya ada abu sebagai pertanda pisau itu pernah berada di sini.

Kami tidak berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Tanganku hanya bergerak untuk mengembalikan tongkat sihir ke dalam saku, selain itu aku juga tak melakukan apa pun.

Aku berbalik badan dan kembali menoleh kepadanya. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan … Josie?"

Tentu, itu adalah loncatan yang jauh dan terlalu drastis sebagai awal; aku memanggilnya menggunakan nama depan. Di luar dugaanku, wajahnya rileks dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terkejut.

"Tidak ada. Aku ingin keluar sekarang, Potter, kalau tidak ada urusan lagi. Urusan kita sudah selesai."

Aku menautkan kedua alis. "Jadi setelah aku sudah memanggilmu dengan nama depan, kau masih memanggilku Potter, dan kau masih berusaha menghindariku …."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya berusaha untuk mengubah perasaanku kepadamu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Rose Weasley, jadi daripada aku yang—"

Aku tidak membiarkannya terus mengoceh begitu saja. Aku mengelus tulang pipinya menggunakan ibu jari, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara.

"Yang harusnya melewati proses situ adalah aku," aku berbisik di telinganya. "Kau tak perlu mengubah perasaanmu." Lalu aku mundur dan tersenyum padanya.

Josie Nott, lagi-lagi bertindak di luar ekspektasiku. Dia menarik ujung bibirnya—terasa kaku, karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum, tapi dia yang sudah mau memberikan seringaian saja sudah cukup. Setidaknya aku tahu, perlahan-lahan dia juga ingin mengalami perubahan.

Aku masih berdiri berlama-lama di sana, tidak mau keluar dari kelas ini. Josie pun sama, menatapku begitu tajam tanpa ada keinginan untuk melangkah menjauh dariku.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," ia berkata begitu setelah aku memergokinya memperhatikanku terlalu lama. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu kelas dengan terburu-buru, tangannya tidak terlalu luwes, dan keluar dari pintu lalu menutup pintu tersebut terlalu kencang.

Aku membiarkan pintu itu tertutup, mengurung diriku di dalam sana dengan berbagai pikiran yang penuh di kepala.

.

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi ketika aku selesai makan malam. Josie Nott berdiri dengan kepala yang agak tertunduk. Aku tidak menyangka dia adalah anak yang pemalu ketika melihat sifat brutalnya.

Dia seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu. Aku menunggu di depannya dengan sabar, walaupun aku masih punya beberapa urusan yang harus kukerjakan—karena kesibukanku sebagai Prefek, bukan karena aku masih menyelidiki hal-hal yang lain.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai memproses semua perasaanmu menjadi hal yang berbeda …" ia berkata dengan pelan, nyaris berbisik. Aku tak akan bisa mendengarnya kalau bukan karena lorong di sekitar kami sepi. Ia melanjutkan, "… maka tolong beritahu aku, Albus."

Tak butuh lama bagiku untuk menjawab. "Tentu."

.

.

.

**Special Thanks** for:

_Ein Mikara_, _Wickey-Pooh_, _Clairy Cornell_, _bareee_, dan _ElectraMalfoy_ yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review, juga dihaturkan ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah mau fav!

.

notes:

so, this is it: bab dari sudut pandang Albus Potter dan semua yang dipikirkannya, begitu juga dengan perasaannya. bab selanjutnya adalah epilog! ada yang bersedia menebak bab berikutnya memuat sudut pandang dari siapa?

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Josie Nott (OC)  
**Warning:** Setting: Canon. Multichapter. Tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts. Including some OCs. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Between Seditious and Karma  
© qunnyv19

.

Epilogue  
**Josie**

* * *

Pernah dengar dengan apa yang disebut karma?

Mungkin aku memang terkena karma. Beberapa tahun silam, aku membunuh seorang anak laki-laki yang tak bersalah dengan tanganku sendiri. Lalu seakan itu belum cukup, aku mengambil kalung yang berada di lehernya dan sampai beberapa waktu, aku menganggap itu sebagai kalung milikku sendiri.

Aku terkena akibatnya.

Setelah empat tahun lebih aku berhasil menyembunyikan eksistensi kalung itu dari jangkauan Albus Potter, pada akhir tahun keempat sampai tahun kelima dia bersikeras untuk membuntutiku dan selalu ingin mencari tahu seperti apa kalung yang kukenakan. Ketika berada di dekatnya, refleks aku menunduk dan menutupi leherku.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Ada lagi hal yang harus kututupi: perasaanku.

Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan soal aku yang diam-diam menaksir Albus Potter kepada Scorpius, tapi pemuda itu tahu saja soal gerak-gerikku yang menjadi salah tingkah ketika di dekat-dekat pemuda tersebut. Asal mulutnya tidak banyak bicara soal itu, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak usah membahas masalah ini lagi karena harusnya aku tidak bangga telah membunuh anak yang tidak bersalah sama sekali. Tapi ini semua karena Albus Potter dan sifat yang dimilikinya; rasa ingin tahu dan perfeksionisme yang hanya bisa dicapai ketika dia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan saat dia sudah ingin menyelidiki sesuatu, dia tak akan berhenti sebelum ia puas.

Albus Potter. Nama pemuda yang berhasil membuatku jatuh hati dan merelakan tanganku ternoda supaya bisa memiliki kalung buatannya. Hal itu tak pernah kusebutkan saat berbicara dengan dia.

Tadinya, setelah Albus Potter mengetahui kalung yang ada di leherku adalah kalung milik Hugo, aku berencana untuk melakukan satu perbuatan lagi. Perbuatan yang tak pantas, tentu saja. Membunuh Rose Weasley. Rencana itu terpikirkan ketika jarak kami yang begitu dekat di Ruang Rekreasi. Berbekal intelejensi tinggi dan refleks yang tajam, aku berhasil menghindar ketika dia berusaha melepas kalungku. Kupikir, sekalian saja kubunuh Rose Weasley supaya bisa memiliki anting-antingnya. Kubunuh saja Rose Weasley karena gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan lelaki impiannya. Dia berhasil membuat sepupunya sendiri jatuh hati, sementara aku mendamba diam-diam di kejauhan.

Itu yang aku _ingin_ lakukan ketika berada di Menara Gryffindor, memanggil salah satu teman Weasley tersebut untuk memanggilnya. **Takdir** berkata lain, Albus Potter datang untuk _menyelamatkan_ sepupunya, walaupun itu tak pernah disadari olehnya.

Pikiranku memang sudah tidak waras dan harus di'perbaiki', aku tahu itu, tapi aku tak ada niat untuk berbuat demikian. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang membuat hatiku menjadi ragu. Tawaran dari Potter yang membuatku luluh dan akhirnya membuat janji dan sumpah dengan nyawaku sebagai jaminan.

"_Malfoy, kau tahu bahwa dia berhutang satu nyawa pada dunia, 'kan?"_

Begitu yang dikatakan oleh Albus Potter sebelum aku dan dia menjalankan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar. Jujur saja, aku sakit hati ketika mendengarnya. Dia membuatku berjanji untuk melakukan ini _agar_ dia tak melihatku sebagai Josie Nott, seorang pembunuh—melainkan hanya Josie Nott, penyihir normal.

Tapi, di dalam kepalaku yang memuat logika dan rasionalitas, itu memang benar. Itu kenyataannya. Aku berhutang satu nyawa pada dunia.

Kemudian aku berpikir … kalau seandainya aku membunuh Rose Weasley saat itu, aku akan berhutang dua nyawa, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Albus Potter ketika melihat sepupunya dibunuh _lagi_ olehku.

Inilah yang kusebut dengan karma atas perbuatanku. Sumpah Tak Terlanggar yang harus kujalani dengan pemuda yang berhasil membuatku tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Bagaimana bisa aku sanggup untuk tidak menerimanya?

Dunia memang unik, dengan berbagai isi di dalamnya yang memuat hal-hal tak terduga dan mengejutkan. Aku benar-benar mengerti hal ini ketika Scorpius sudah selesai dengan tugasnya sebagai Pengikat waktu itu, dan Albus Potter berkata bahwa dialah yang harus melewati proses untuk menata hatinya supaya berpindah ke yang lain.

Ada sedikit harapan yang muncul, bermekaran di dalam; berpikir bahwa mungkin ini saatnya Potter berpaling untukku. Tapi, lagi-lagi kepalaku berpikir, bahwa itu tidak mungkin dan dari dulu aku selalu berharap terlalu banyak. Berharap agar kedua orangtuaku lebih memberikan perhatian daripada sekadar makan malam untuk formalitas atau hanya berkumpul di acara-acara besar keluarga. Berharap agar aku bisa mendapatkan teman yang lebih banyak dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak pernah berubah. Berharap agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengan seseorang karena aku membunuh adik sepupunya. Dan itu semua tidak pernah terwujud, kecuali kalimat terakhir, karena jelas Albus Potter mendekatiku karena ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi, dari dulu aku tidak pernah berusaha dan tak ingin mencoba. Hanya ingin mereka mengakuiku, padahal aku hanya berdiam diri dan tak pernah mau mendekati. Karena pemikiran itulah, aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada Albus Potter.

"_Kalau kau sudah selesai memproses semua perasaanmu menjadi hal yang berbeda …"_ aku berkata dengan pelan, nyaris berbisik. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan mendengarkan hal itu atau tidak, tapi sepertinya dia masih mendengarkan. Kemudian aku melanjutkan, _"… maka tolong beritahu aku, Albus."_

Karena dia sudah memanggilku Josie. Aku juga memanggilnya Albus. Dan hatiku melompat-lompat ketika dia menjawab: tentu.

Kejadian tersebut sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sekarang Inggris sudah memasuki pertengahan Desember, dan sebentar lagi akan ada libur Natal untuk para murid-murid Hogwarts. Kegiatanku sehari-hari adalah membersihkan kalung dan pisau ketika aku masih memiliki keduanya, tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki keduanya. Maka aku memilih untuk mendekati Scorpius yang duduk menyendiri di sofa Ruang Rekreasi.

Aku duduk tanpa bicara, seperti biasa. Scorpius langsung menyadari kehadiranku.

"Josie. Kau pulang ke rumah, kan, untuk liburan nanti?"

Keluargaku akan berkumpul, maksudku ayah dan ibuku, jika ada acara-acara besar seperti Natal. Aku mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"… Kau?" Aku bertanya balik, karena tak punya apa-apa untuk dibicarakan, sementara berdiam diri menatap perapian adalah hal yang tidak menarik menurutku.

"Argh, aku tidak tahu!" Ia mengempaskan punggung ke sofa dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Maksudku, sudah jelas harusnya aku pulang ke Manor. Tapi Rose tetap di Hogwarts untuk beberapa hari karena keluarga besarnya yang lain akan berkumpul di The Burrow, jadi keluarga Potter dan Weasley memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta penyambutan atau apa, sementara kau tahu, Rose sangat malas untuk mengikuti hal itu, sehingga dia menunda kepulangannya ke sana untuk beberapa hari. Aku bisa saja menghabiskan waktu bersama Rose di Hogwarts untuk beberapa hari lebih lama …. Tapi mungkin ayahku bisa membunuhku karena alasan picisan seperti ini."

"… Ya, kalau begitu, tinggal beberapa hari tidak masalah, kan." Tiba-tiba saja aku terpikir pada keluarga Potter yang lain yang ada di asrama Slytherin. Apa dia langsung pulang atau menunda beberapa hari seperti Rose? Dilihat dari sifatnya, sepertinya dia akan langsung pulang.

Scorpius menelengkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan heran. "Josie, kau _serius_ menyuruhku tinggal beberapa hari dulu bersama _Rose_?"

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Ia terdiam sebentar. "Kau menyetujuiku dengan Rose?"

"Memangnya aku berhak untuk melarang?"

"Ya, tidak begitu, sih." Scorpius memberikan seringaiannya yang biasa, yang sudah menjadi _trademark_ sehingga penggemar-penggemarnya sering kulihat menggambar Scorpius dengan seringaiannya di perkamen-perkamen kosong mereka. "Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, setidaknya aku menjadi lebih lega."

Aku tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Kalau aku bisa membantunya untuk mengambil keputusan, aku jadi merasa lebih berguna. Aku berdiri dan menyingkir dari sana. Scorpius sekarang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Ketika aku ingin menuju kamar perempuan, aku melihat seseorang yang berada sekitar lima meter dariku.

Semenjak aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya soal perasaanku, aku tidak begitu malu lagi untuk mendekat dan berbicara padanya, walaupun hanya pembicaraan singkat atau tidak penting. Lagi pula, itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan aku harus membiasakan diri. Dia sepertinya memiliki alat pelacak atau apa, sehingga dia langsung melihat ke arahku. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menunduk dan membalas tatapannya.

Nyatanya, aku tetap terpaku di tempat sementara dialah yang mendekatiku.

Ia tersenyum—tersenyum seperti biasa, karena dia sering terlihat tersenyum seperti itu, lalu berbicara terlebih dahulu. "Sudah ada rencana untuk Natal?"

"Aku akan pulang ke rumahku."

Ia mengangguk. Aku ingin sekali menanyakan ini, tapi … tapi … apa terkesan terlalu ingin tahu? Apa terkesan ingin membuntuti dan penasaran lagi?

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kau sendiri?"

Senyumnya lenyap. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, karena aku tidak pernah bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Wajahnya seperti topeng. Sulit untuk dilihat kecuali sudah dikenal seluk beluknya.

"Aku akan pergi ke The Burrow."

Berarti benar informasi yang diberikan oleh Weasley kepada Scorpius. Akan ada pesta penyambutan untuk keluarga besar atau apalah yang kembali ke sana. Albus menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Rose Weasley menceritakannya pada Scorpius."

Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Tapi kurasa, kau tidak tahu pesta siapa yang dimaksud."

"… Aku memang tidak tahu."

Albus terlihat bimbang, walaupun dia tak pernah terlihat goyah. Ekspresinya seperti biasa lagi; tersenyum dan terlihat sempurna. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia manusia atau patung yang dipahat secara mendetil dan sempurna lalu dijadikan manusia.

"Pesta selamat datang kembali untuk adikku yang kembali dari St. Mungo."

Aku berdiri di sana dengan mulut yang hampir menganga, untung saja aku berhasil menutupnya kembali. Albus punya adik, dan adiknya baru kembali dari St. Mungo. Aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan aku berkata aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan—

"… Oh, bukan salahmu kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Josie. Memang aku belum menceritakan hal itu padamu. Banyak yang akan kuceritakan padamu … apa yang kau pilih? Surat saat liburan atau saat kita sudah kembali ke Hogwarts?"

Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Albus berbicara panjang lebar padaku dan menawarkan untuk menceritakan sesuatu tentang adiknya yang sudah kembali, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

"Aku …"

"Yah, kalau begitu memang lebih baik aku mengatakannya langsung setelah liburan." Ia tersenyum lebar—lebih lebar dari senyum 'biasa'nya. "Dan masih ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

Dadaku bergemuruh. "Apa?"

Ia mempersempit jarak di antara kami sehingga bibirnya mencapai telingaku. Bisiknya, "Aku sudah selesai memproses perasaanku menjadi hal yang berbeda, Josie Nott." Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah mengecup dahiku dan melangkah pergi.

Aku membeku di situ selama beberapa menit sampai beberapa anak memintaku untuk menyingkir dari sana—dengan takut-takut, karena mereka, secara tidak sadar, _takut_ padaku.

.

Ketika hari keberangkatan tiba, aku melihat Scorpius di Aula Depan masih memakai baju hangat biasa untuk tinggal beberapa hari lebih lama di Hogwarts. Rose Weasley berada di sebelahnya, tingkahnya agak kikuk ketika melihatku.

Tangan mereka berdua tergenggam erat di tengah-tengah mereka. Aku melambaikan tangan pada Scorpius, dan mungkin Weasley juga karena dia berada di sana, menandakan bahwa aku akan berangkat mendahuluinya. Ketika sudah berjalan agak jauh, aku mendengar suara Weasley, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Argent dan Deuce dulu?"

Yang ditanggapi oleh Scorpius dengan suara kencang, "Bagiku mereka tetap X dan Y, dan … kau mengajakku kencan, Rose?"

Aku tidak mendengar tanggapan Weasley. Aku masih berjalan terus sampai akhirnya langkah seseorang di atas salju yang makin mendekat terdengar, seperti hendak menyusulku. Aku mengenal langkah ini.

Albus menyelipkan jemarinya ke tanganku dan kami berjalan bersama-sama. []

.

.

.

**Special Thanks **for:

_**HayAnime14**_: Yep. Karena Al itu orangnya diam-diam menghanyutkan (apalagi dengan sikap _perfect_nya, ahah) jadi ya begitu deh. Menyentuh ya? Saya nggak nyangka bab ini malah menjadi kisah yang menyentuh :"D dan by the way tebakanmu benar, Josie Nott. Terima kasih ya untuk semangatnya :3

_**Ein Mikara**_: Aaa, tebakannya benar~ Josie Nott!

_**Rayih**_: Yup, benar, Josie Nott. Yah, dia memang misterius sih ….

_**ElectraMalfoy**_: Terharu dengan bab inikah? :O yay, saya juga suka sama sifat Al di sini x) kalau sudut pandang Al sih sudah pasti Scorpius adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan tukang ngedrama yah, ahahha. Al bukan tukang PHP kok, tenang aja. Iya, hihi, dari Josie. *pelukciumjuga*

_**bareee**_: OMG yang saya terima kedua kalinya untuk bab ini aaa kamu ngeship Albus/Josiekah? :") yup, dari Josie kok sudut pandangnya. Terima kasih ya untuk semangatnya :3

_**cho-ci**_: Kecepetan? Apa karena saya fokusnya ke sini-sini aja atau gimana? ;=; um, alaynya di bagian mana bisa tolong dijelaskan? Ahahah. Saya nggak update lama-lama kok, akhir-akhir ini jadi seminggu sekali. Lho, memangnya nggak kelihatan saya cewek ya? XD

_**aivilien**_: … semoga _background_nya detil tapi tidak membosankan ya …. Terima kasih ya, saya melayang lho. Ini juga saya ingin mencoba di luar zona nyaman (menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama) dan syukurlah kalau itu berhasil di mata pembaca. Epilognya, sayang sekali, bukan dari pov saya :")

_**Ms. Malfoy**_: Saya senang kalau ada yang bilang begitu. Untungnya tidak membosankan ya :D terima kasih untuk semangatnya :3

_**P3 potter**_: … Namamu XD aah, penggambaran Al mirip siapa, ya? Saya lihat karakternya di epilog sih semacam orang yang kaku sama peraturan gitu, beda banget sama James yang suka nyamber-nyamber liat orang ciuman kan. Jadinya saya bikin Al kayak gini. Tapi persepsi orang beda-beda sih, jadi … saya menganggap Al itu begini

_**dee greengrass**_: Saya juga mau bikin seri FATE yang lain, doakan semoga bisa terwujud ya. Untuk novel … saya memang kepingin sekali untuk membuat novel :")

_**voldy**_: Aaa, kerasa kecepetan ya? Soalnya tag utama juga Scorpius/Rose, jelas saya fokus ke sana. Saya nggak nyangka bahwa shipper Albus/Josie melonjak naik jadi saya buat mereka sekilas aja, nggak menutupi sorotan tokoh utama kita u/u. Suatu saat saya akan membuat Albus/Josie di fanfiksi yang lain (semoga). Maaf karena kurangnya asupan Albus/Josie di sini :"D

.

notes:

yay for ScoRose! yay for AlSie! /ye

sebentar. saya nggak nyangka kalau yang suka sama Albus/Josie lebih banyak daripada perkiraan saya, sehingga esensi hubungan mereka menurut saya kalau dilanjutkan nggak akan begitu penting untuk fanfiksi ini. tag utamanya [Scorpius/Rose] jadi ya saya memang fokus ke sana, kalau ada yang benar-benar ngeship mereka uooh rasanya senang sekali. doakan kapan-kapan saya akan membuat tentang mereka (lagi) di seri FATE yang berbeda.

seneng rasanya bisa namatin fanfiksi ini dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun. untuk kalian semua yang mau menunggu sampai sekarang dan masih setia, terima kasih banyaaaak. kalian adalah motivator saya.

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^  
{sampai jumpa di fanfiksi yang lainnya!}

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
